Les revoir
by chalini
Summary: Harry est préoccupé par la quête des horcruxes, mais depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul. En cette veille de Noël, son plus grand souhait serait que ses parents fassent partie de sa vie... [Pas de spoilers du tome 7]
1. Prologue

Kikou à tous !

Voici ma toute première fic ! C'est un voyage temporel qui fait suite au tome 6, mais sans spoilers du tome 7 !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je lirai avec plaisir toutes vos remarques.

Résumé : Après avoir assisté au féerique mariage de Bill et de Fleur et après avoir fait un détour par Godric Hollow et s'être recueilli sur la tombe de James et Lily Potter, Harry est de retour à Poudlard qui a finalement réouvert ses portes. La quête des Horcruxes le préoccupe beaucoup, mais depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le survivant a perdu tous ses reperds. Malgré le soutien sans faille de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne sait jamais senti aussi seul et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le plus grand souhait d'Harry Potter serait, en cette veille de Noël, que ses parents fassent partie de sa vie.

Un GRAND merci à Lylene, ma beta-reader, pour ses précieux conseils et aussi à ma chère Molly59 pour sa serviabilité !

Disclaimer (une fois pour toutes !): l'histoire, les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à la génialissime JKR. J'écris simplement pour me divertir et il va de soit que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ma pitite histoire. Encore heureux… lol !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chalini

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Dans un salon chaleureux, Lily Potter était confortablement installée sur un canapé moelleux, la tête posée sur les genoux de son mari, qui tenait un gros livre à la main.

Tellement de choses s'étaient écoulées depuis sa septième année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, le départ d'Harry - un jeune homme très attachant qu'elle et James avaient connu - l'avait attristée. Elle avait fini par oublier cette histoire, fréquentant de plus en plus les Maraudeurs, découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas uniquement des petits prétentieux sans aucun intérêt. Elle avait appris à les apprécier. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son plus ancien prétendant. Il avait fini par grandir et était devenu un jeune homme responsable qu'elle avait épousé un an après leurs ASPICs. Lily Potter n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, depuis qu'elle vivait avec James. Son mari était extraordinaire et elle adorait se retrouver en compagnie des Maraudeurs, devenus sa nouvelle famille. Sirius passait la plus grande partie de son temps chez eux, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de briser les coeurs des malheureuses jeunes filles qui espéraient naïvement avoir un avenir avec le beau ténébreux.

Lily se retourna et se cala un peu mieux contre son mari. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à chercher un prénom au petit garçon qui habitait pour le moment le ventre de la jeune femme. Cinq mois auparavant, la nouvelle de sa grossesse les avait emplis de bonheur. Ils allaient être parents pour la première fois. Lily portait en elle le fruit de leur tendre amour et rien n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureux. Par contre, lui trouver un prénom n'était pas chose facile.

- Que penses-tu de Ray ? demanda James qui parcourait du regard une colonne de prénoms.

Lily fit non de la tête : Ray, non, ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. James soupira et délaissa pendant un moment la liste qui s'étalait devant ses yeux pour observer celle qu'il aimait depuis le premier regard, mais qu'il avait mis si longtemps à séduire. Il était vrai qu'à cette époque, il n'était pas un modèle de discrétion et de modestie. Mais alors que de nombreuses filles à Poudlard lui faisaient clairement comprendre que s'il se lassait un jour de Lily Potter elles seraient là pour le consoler, il n'avait jamais désespéré. Il rêvait que le regard perçant de la jolie rousse se radoucisse en se posant sur lui, ce qui était arrivé, après qu'il eut pris un peu de maturité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es belle ! murmura James.

Lily sourit et James se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que nous allons trouver le prénom de notre fils ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Eh ! Ose dire que tu t'en plains ! maugréa James en reprenant le livre qu'il avait abandonné.

- Oh ! Je supporte vaillamment ! ajouta Lily en souriant.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois dingue de toi, Evans, sinon…

- Oh, mais cela ne date pas d'hier, si mes souvenirs sont bons ! le coupa Lily.

- Tu sais que tu peux être assez insupportable quand tu t'y mets ! marmonna James qui avait repris ses recherches.

- Oui, j'en ai vaguement conscience ! murmura Lily.

- Oh, Lily ! s'exclama James. Ah oui, ça, j'aime beaucoup!

Il regarda sa femme, plein d'espoir.

- Pendant que tu dis des bêtises, tu vois, moi je bosse.

- Oui ! Et si tu me faisais part de ce si joli prénom, je pourrais partager ton bonheur avec toi.

James posa le livre sur la petite table en bois blanc qui lui faisait face et se pencha vers sa femme. Doucement, il lui caressa la joue.

- Harry ! dit-il dans un souffle.

- Harry... répéta Lily. Harry ! C'est très joli ! Harry Potter... Je trouve que ça sonne très bien! Ah oui, j'aime beaucoup!

- Alors, on garde Harry, dit James en souriant.

- Oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Mais tout à coup James sursauta. Lily le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout quand son mari faisait cette tête-là, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

- James ? Que se passe-t-il ?

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Harry ! C'est le même nom qu'avait le garçon qui avait prétendu venir du futur lors de notre septième année. Et puis... il me ressemblait étrangement ! Tout ceci nous paraissait très bizarre à l'époque...

- James ! Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que…

- James ! Est-ce que tu voudrais dire que... qu'il s'agirait de… notre… fils?

Lily sauta sur ses pieds et traversa la pièce aussi vite que lui permettaient ses cinq mois de grossesse.

- Lily ! gronda gentiment James qui la rejoignit dans le vestibule. Je te rappelle que tu dois te ménager.

- Oui, mais nous allons chez Dumbledore ! Je veux en avoir le coeur net et je ne peux pas attendre la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre pour lui en parler.

James acquiesça, couvrit sa femme d'un léger manteau et sortit avec elle. Lily prit le bras de son mari, alors qu'ils transplanaient devant les grilles de leur ancienne école. Sans plus attendre, ils remontèrent l'allée qui menait aux portes du château, croisant au passage quelques élèves qui sortaient prendre l'air en ce début avril. La journée était splendide et le soleil de printemps réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère. Les arbres du parc étaient en fleurs et dégageaient une délicate odeur anisée. James jeta un coup d'oeil nostalgique au Saule Cogneur, qui conduisait à la fameuse Cabane Hurlante, célèbre pour avoir abrité les transformations de Remus lors des pleines lunes. D'une petite pression sur le bras, Lily le ramena à la réalité et il se remit à marcher vers l'imposant château. Arrivés devant la gargouille, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir à la recherche du concierge, lorsqu'une haute silhouette familière apparut devant eux.

- Lily ! James !

- Bonjour Hagrid ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Lily, tu es magnifique ! La grossesse te va vraiment très bien !

Lily le remercia d'un sourire resplendissant.

- Nous venons voir le directeur ! dit simplement James.

- Ah très bien! Passez me voir une fois dans ma cabane! Ca me fera plaisir !

- Oui, nous n'y manquerons pas, dit Lily. Le mot de passe...

- ... éclair au chocolat ! répondit Hagrid avant de s'éloigner en leur adressant un petit signe de la main.

Ils frappèrent à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit la voix calme du professeur Dumbledore.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard, poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur septième année. Fumsek se tenait fièrement sur son perchoir et les instruments argentés du professeur brillaient toujours étrangement dans leurs armoires.

- Lily! James! s'exclama le professeur. Comment allez-vous? Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Non, pas vraiment, professeur, affirma James. C'est juste que... nous avons trouvé le nom de notre bébé.

- Ah! fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Et comment s'appellera le nouveau petit Potter ?

- Harry !

- Joli prénom ! commenta le directeur.

- Oui, Harry, enchaîna Lily. Le même prénom qu'avait le garçon qui venait du futur et qui ressemblait étrangement à James.

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement.

- De ce fait, reprit Lily, nous nous demandions, professeur, si...

- ... si ce garçon n'était pas... notre fils ! Acheva James.

Tous les deux fixèrent leur directeur qui restait d'un calme olympien. Apparemment, il s'attendait à ce que ce moment arrive. Il prit donc tout son temps et répondit d'une voix aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée:

- Oui ! Harry est bien votre fils !

James et Lily se figèrent sur place. Alors tout ceci était donc vrai ? Ils avaient côtoyé sans le savoir pendant quelques mois leur fils âgé de 17 ans ! Lily frissonna en songeant que… Non, elle tenta de chasser bien vite ce souvenir de son esprit, mais ce n'était pas si facile.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Elle vacilla sur son siège et James la rattrapa au moment où elle allait s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Lily! Lily ! Ca va ?

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, James, ça va aller! C'est juste que...

Instinctivement, Lily posa la main sur son ventre où le petit garçon grandissait tranquillement. Cet enfant qui pour le moment était encore blotti dans son cocon douillet deviendrait donc un merveilleux jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait rencontré celui qui, la nuit, l'empêchait fréquemment de dormir, à cause des coups qu'il ne cessait de lui donner. Puis elle se tourna vers son ancien directeur.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il venu ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi était-il si... mystérieux ?

- Parce que s'il vous en avait parlé, le futur aurait sûrement été différent et on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses. Malheureusement, moi même, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je suis vraiment désolé. Par contre…

Dumbledore fit alors apparaître une lettre qu'il remit à Lily.

- Avant de partir, il m'a donné ça pour vous.

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, les Potter remercièrent Dumbledore et prirent alors congé du directeur, tous deux très bouleversés. Lily tenait dans sa main la lettre de son fils et de sa main libre, elle était agrippée fermement au bras de James, de peur de défaillir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Une fois de plus, elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu… se comporter ainsi? Non, Lily ne voulait pas y penser. Ca la rendait malade. "Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, murmura une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser." Lily sourit : oui, comment aurait-elle pu en venir à une telle conclusion ? Il lui faudrait quelques temps pour admettre cette vérité, mais elle finirait par s'y faire.

Elle était si préoccupée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que James les faisait transplaner. Elle ne revint à la réalité qu'au moment où il lui enlevait son manteau. Sans dire un mot, il la prit par la main, pénétra dans leur séjour et la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Lily n'avait pas lâché la lettre qu'elle ouvrit fébrilement.

Maman, papa,

Si vous lisez cette lettre que j'ai remise au professeur Dumbledore avant de revenir dans mon présent, c'est que vous m'avez démasqué. Vous avez compris que le garçon qui a fait irruption dans votre vie lors de votre septième année sera votre fils. C'est pourquoi je te ressemble tant, papa. Quant à toi, maman, tu l'ignores, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'en réalité, on ne cesse de me dire que j'ai les mêmes yeux que toi. J'ai même dû changer la couleur de mes yeux avant de venir vous voir pour que vous vous posiez un peu moins de questions. Papa, j'ai hérité de tes cheveux en bataille que je ne parviendrai jamais à coiffer même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Mais je me suis habitué à ce bel héritage !!! Voilà : j'ai en moi un peu de vous deux et j'en suis très fier.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous expliquer pourquoi je suis revenu à l'époque de votre septième année et je sais que vous m'en voudrez. Je vous comprends parfaitement. Si je pouvais, je n'hésiterais pas à tout vous confier, mais malheureusement je dois garder le silence, les lois du Temps ne m'autorisent pas à modifier mon passé...

Je vous aime tous les deux !

Votre fils,

Harry Potter

Les yeux baignés de larmes, Lily relisait pour la dixième fois la lettre de son fils, blottie dans les bras de James, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius Black remontait l'allée qui menait chez ses amis. L'air était tiède et des fleurs multicolores fleurissaient dans les jardins environnants. Le soleil printanier venait caresser son visage, alors qu'il marchait en sifflotant. Il venait de raccompagner chez elle sa nouvelle conquête, une jolie serveuse qu'il avait rencontrée un soir, alors qu'il se détendait avec Remus dans un bar à la mode du Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait été subjuguée par sa beauté et sa grâce désinvolte. Il lui avait joué son meilleur numéro de charme, sous le regard moqueur de Remus. Il sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec elle. Mais il savait pertinemment que leur histoire n'avait rien de sérieux. Non, Sirius Black était loin d'être prêt à s'engager. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était profiter de sa jeunesse, passer du bon temps, sans se soucier du lendemain. Il n'était pas prêt à vivre avec quelqu'un, à s'installer dans une routine dont il se lasserait bien vite – il en était sûr. Il préférait vivre le moment présent et quitter la jeune fille au moment où elle commençait à trop s'attacher à lui. Il lui faisait alors comprendre que leur relation n'irait pas plus loin et il cessait de l'inviter. Il y en avait certes une ou deux qui avaient tenté de s'accrocher à lui, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour rester maître de la situation. Non, Sirius Black n'avait pas la chance de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré sa Lily, celle qui lui ferait oublier toutes les autres, celle qui serait la seconde partie de lui-même. Mais quand il voyait ses amis rayonner de bonheur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça devait être agréable de rencontrer celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait.

Il poussa alors le portail et traversa le jardin fleuri qui entourait l'élégante villa de James et Lily Potter. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il entra sans frapper dans le vestibule.

- Salut les Potter ! lança-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Sirius laissa son manteau dans l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon.

- Comment vont les tourtereaux ?

Il s'arrêta net envoyant les larmes de Lily qui semblait bouleversée. Merlin ! Qu'était-il arrivé ? Sirius sentit une vague d'angoisse le submerger. Qu'allaient-ils lui annoncer ? Le bébé !!! Merlin, faites que le bébé se porte bien ! Il n'était pas encore né, il n'avait même pas encore de prénom, mais Sirius savait à quel point ses parents l'aimaient déjà.

- Lily ? James ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il les vit échanger un regard, puis James se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Patmol, tu te souviens d'Harry Parker ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Sirius, interloqué.

- Eh bien, en réalité, il s'appelle Harry Potter. C'est notre fils, dit simplement James.

A suivre…


	2. Orphelin

Salut à tous,

Voici le premier chapitre de « les revoir ». Changement total de lieux et de personnages par rapport au prologue.

Merci à Deirdre, Virg05 et Molly59 qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review! Ca me fait très plaisir.

Toujours merci à ma beta-reader et à Molly59 pour le petit mot qu'elle a laissé à propos de « les revoir » sur sa propre fic.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi ! Bien évidemment !

Allez, j'arrête de bavarder et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 1

Orphelin

- Harry ! Tu rêves ?

Harry Potter sursauta. Ron venait de lui donner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, le ramenant brutalement au long exposé sur les métamorphoses humaines du professeur Valiny. McGonagall avait abandonné son poste d'enseignante et était devenue directrice du collège Poudlard, suite à la mort de Dumbledore. Bien que petite et fluette, Mme Valiny, sa remplaçante, savait imposer le respect à ses élèves et beaucoup avaient déjà reçu des retenues pour manque d'assiduité à son cours.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, chuchota le survivant.

Harry eut conscience de ne pas avoir eu l'air très convaincant car ses deux meilleurs amis ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Et ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter : Harry Potter n'était pas dans une forme olympique. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à être heureux. Il avait toujours pensé que le vieux directeur de Poudlard serait toujours là pour veiller sur lui, que le temps n'aurait pas d'emprise sur lui. Et avec son départ, c'était toute la joie de Harry qui s'était enfuie. Il l'avait laissé là, seul, avec ses doutes, ses inquiétudes et le poids d'un destin trop lourd pour les épaules d'un jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé. Harry se sentait encore plus orphelin, maintenant que Dumbledore et Sirius avaient disparu. La mort de son parrain avait été un choc dont il ne s'était jamais remis complètement, malgré les apparences, et la mort de Dumbledore avait fait remonter ces tristes souvenirs. Tout semblait s'être arrêté ce jour-là pour Harry, qui sentait le désespoir le gagner sans pouvoir lutter davantage. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient encouragé à reprendre les entraînements de l'A.D. « Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se laisse gagner par le désespoir », avait fait remarquer Hermione. Harry avait rétorqué que personne ne souhaiterait à nouveau suivre des cours avec lui. Mais il s'était trompé : beaucoup d'anciens de l'AD étaient venus assister à la première réunion, qu'il avait fini par organiser sous la pression d'Hermione. Certes, ils étaient moins nombreux que deux ans auparavant, mais Harry avait été étonné de voir ses camarades bien décidés à se préparer à devoir affronter des mangemorts. Peut-être n'en étaient-ils pas réellement conscients, mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il avait donc retrouvé avec plaisir les anciens de l'A.D. qui étaient encore à Poudlard, et quelques nouveaux les avait rejoints.

L'A.D. était un grand réconfort, mais Harry se sentait toujours désespéré. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là pour lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Harry n'avait cessé d'admirer Dumbledore: pour son calme à tout épreuve, son côté énigmatique et même un peu loufoque, pour ses connaissances infinies et sa sagesse. Il avait appris à le connaître au cours de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, même si, il le savait bien, Dumbledore conservait tous ses mystères. Au fil des années, l'admiration qu'Harry lui vouait s'était transformée. Dumbledore le lui avait d'ailleurs dit lui-même: il ressentait pour lui des sentiments qui dépassaient ceux d'un directeur de collège pour son élève. De la même façon, pour Harry, Dumbledore était bien plus que le directeur de Poudlard: il était devenu presque un père de substitution. Son décès avait fait remonter le manque affectif qu'Harry s'évertuait à en fuir généralement au plus profond de lui. Ce manque affectif avait été en partie comblé par le bref temps qu'il avait côtoyé Sirius et bien sûr par Dumbledore qui demeurait une oreille attentive. Mais la disparition de ses deux hommes avait ravivé cette douleur qu'Harry connaissait bien. Cette année-là, l'absence de ses parents ne lui avait jamais autant pesé et au fil du temps, un projet fou avait germé dans son esprit.

Il fit un timide sourire à ses amis. Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le cours. Harry fit un effort pour l'imiter, mais il était incapable de se concentrer. Il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne pourrait avoir une vie scolaire normale. Seuls quelques mois le séparaient de ses ASPICS mais tout ce qu'on leur racontait en cour lui paraissait fade et inintéressant. Seuls la quête des horcruxes et ce grand vide qui occupaient son cœur l'habitaient. A quoi bon se concentrer sur des examens alors qu'il savait que d'ici peu, il devrait tuer ou être tué ? Tout ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter n'avait plus tellement d'importance à ses yeux. Tout lui semblait loin, inaccessible, frivole. Oui, il était un être marqué, il avait jamais été l'enfant insouciant qu'il aurait pu être si Voldemort n'avait pas vu en lui un danger potentiel à éliminer coûte que coûte. Il aurait grandi heureux, entre ces deux parents, attentifs à son bonheur. Il aurait peut-être eu un frère ou une sœur avec qui il aurait tout partagé. Son regard se fixa quelque part dans le vide, de nouveau la rêverie l'emporta.

Il avait onze ans, Sa mère le serrait très fort dans ses bras. C'était 1er septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Elle lui recommandait d'être sage, de ne pas faire de bêtises.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon chéri, disait Lily Potter, la voix remplie d'émotion. Tu as grandi si vite. Mon petit bébé va déjà à Poudlard !

James Potter souriait, donnant l'accolade à son fils.

- Ne sois pas trop sage, mon fils ! Si les Maraudeurs pouvaient revivre un peu en toi… Tu sais, je ne te cache pas que ça me ferait très plaisir.

Lily lui lançait un regard noir et James haussait les épaules.

- En parlant des Maraudeurs...

James Potter sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Si tu savais comme elle nous a été utile, à Sirius et à moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demandait Harry.

Le visage de son père s'éclairait d'un mystérieux sourire.

- Une cape d'invisibilité, murmurait James. Il suffit de la mettre sur toi et tu deviendras invisible.

- Comment?

La locomotive du Poudlard Express émettait un sifflement.

- C'est l'heure, mon chéri, disait sa mère. Bon semestre et écris-nous régulièrement.

Harry souriait à ses parents, sa mère l'embrassait une dernière fois et, traînant sa grosse valise, il grimpait dans le train juste avant que le Poudlard Express ne se mette en marche. Par la fenêtre, il observait ses parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Son cœur était lourd : c'était la première fois qu'il quittait le cocon familial où il était si bien, si choyé. Il continuait de les regarder par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que le train soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse les distinguer...

Le souvenir de Lord Voldemort coupa court à sa rêverie. À cause d'un seul homme tout avait été différent. Il avait dû vivre chez les Dursley, martyrisé par son cousin et ignoré par sa tante et son oncle. Ses adieux aux Dursley, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire avaient été d'un froid mordant. Vernon lui avait instamment demandé de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans sa maison. Dudley était absent. Il avait semblé à Harry que Pétunia avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment. L'air grave, il avait jeté un dernier regard à la maison qui, malgré le comportement de ses occupants, l'avait protégé pendant toutes ces années. Il avait posé sa main sur le Portoloin avec lequel Arthur Weasley était venu le chercher. Un tourbillon de couleurs plus tard, ils avaient atterri au Terrier, animé depuis quelques jours par une effervescence toute particulière : le mariage de Bill et Fleur approchait.

- Bon anniversaire, Harry!

Harry avait été surpris. Dans la cour du Terrier, la famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, Lupin et quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Tonks affichaient un sourire resplendissant. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil.

- Ne reste pas planté comme ça, Harry, on aurait presque l'impression que notre surprise ne te plaît pas! lança Ron, d'un ton faussement boudeur.

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule de rester là, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés. Il se ressaisit et sourit à tous ces visages heureux qu'il connaissait bien. A peine avait-il fait un pas vers eux que Molly Weasley le serrait contre elle, si fort qu'elle allait l'étouffer, mais ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher pour autant.

- Harry ! Mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, Mrs Weasley, mentit Harry.

Il aperçut Ginny dont le regard était fixé sur lui. Son cœur se serra. Pendant quelques instants, il plongea son regard dans les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille, qui lui sourit faiblement, puis détourna la tête.

La journée avait été très agréable et quelques jours plus tard, le mariage de Bill et Fleur s'était déroulé sans incident majeur, bien que Molly ait été au bord de l'apoplexie, car tout devait être absolument parfait pour la cérémonie. Bill était en pleine forme. Certes, son visage portait encore les marques de l'attaque de Greyback, mais il n'avait pas de séquelles, à part ces quelques cicatrices dont Fleur n'avait réellement rien à faire.

Harry avait donné le change, paraissant joyeux et en joué. Mais le fond de son cœur était tout chamboulé. Il passait son temps à éviter Ginny, avec qui il n'avait échangé que quelques politesses de circonstance. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus se comporter avec la jeune fille comme auparavant, déchirant un peu plus son cœur déjà si meurtri, mais il savait que pour sa propre sécurité, il ne pouvait pas céder à l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se contentait donc d'éviter son regard dans lequel il avait lu tant de tristesse. Pendant les quelques semaines passées chez les Dursley au mois de juillet, Harry avait craint que, à cause de sa séparation d'avec la cadette de la famille, les Weasley refuseraient désormais de l'accueillir chez eux. Mais il s'était trompé. Personne n'avait mentionné les quelques semaines de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Tous les membres de la famille s'étaient révélés aussi amicaux que d'ordinaire, ce qui avait énormément soulagé Harry. Il n'aurait pas supporté, en plus de la mort de Dumbledore, le rejet d'une famille qu'il considérait comme la sienne, même s'il aurait pu comprendre leur réticence à son égard. Ginny était la petite dernière, celle que tout le monde choyait et voulait protéger. Molly et Arthur considéraient Harry comme leur septième fils, et il rendait Ginny malheureuse.

Après le mariage, quelques membres de l'Ordre - Arthur et Molly avaient été inflexibles -, Ron et Hermione l'avaient accompagné à Godric's Hollow où il avait retrouvé les ruines de la maison qui avait vu le bonheur éphémère de sa famille. Tremblant d'émotion, il s'était recueilli sur la tombe de ses parents. Les membres de l'Ordre, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retirés discrètement et l'avaient laissé seul. Assis près de leurs tombes, Harry avait parlé longtemps à ses parents, leur confiant tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur de jeune homme. Il n'était plus le même, il était devenu mélancolique, triste et désemparé. Malgré un long moment passé auprès d'eux, il avait quitté Godric's Hollow encore plus désespéré qu'à son arrivée.

D'âpres négociations et discussions avaient permis la réouverture de Poudlard, sous la direction du professeur Minerva McGonagall. Des sorciers du monde entier avaient travaillé avec acharnement pour renforcer encore la sécurité autour de l'école. Finalement, malgré toutes ses protestations, Harry avait fait sa septième et dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait voulu commencer immédiatement la quête des Horcruxes, mais Ron et Hermione lui avaient fait remarquer qu'apparemment Dumbledore pensait que Poudlard renfermait un des horcruxes de Voldemort. De plus, parallèlement aux cours de septième année qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à se préparer à ce qui l'attendait, il pourrait effectuer des recherches. Et pour cela, avait ajouté Hermione, la bibliothèque lui serait utile. Harry était sceptique, mais s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Toutefois, malgré leurs recherches acharnées, ils avaient fait chou blanc et cela tourmentait Harry au plus au point. Tout aurait tellement été plus simple si Dumbledore avait été là…

Dumbledore... A son insu, il lui avait fait un dernier cadeau. Lorsque Malefoy avait désarmé l'ancien directeur, sa baguette magique s'était envolée. Harry l'avait retrouvée par hasard dans le parc de Poudlard, alors qu'il se promenait seul, au lendemain de sa mort. Il marchait sans but précis, et ses pas l'avaient mené non loin du lieu où le corps de Dumbledore était tombé. Le corps avait été emporté, mais quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Une petite lueur sur l'herbe verte de la pelouse. Harry s'était approché, et avait eu la surprise de trouver la baguette de son mentor qui diffusait une lumière bleu clair. Doucement, Harry l'avait prise entre ses doigts. Une grosse boule s'était formée alors dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'étaient mis à piquer. Il était resté un long moment, immobile, la baguette à la main. L'idée de l'apporter à McGonagall l'avait effleuré, mais, égoïstement, il avait décidé de la garder pour lui. Depuis il la conservait comme un trésor inestimable.

- Harry! appela Hermione d'une voix douce. Le cours est terminé.

Harry releva la tête et regarda les derniers élèves quitter la classe. Le professeur lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et sortit à son tour. Harry rangea ses affaires comme un automate et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsque la voix d'Hermione le fit stopper net. Elle n'avait pas bougé, avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixait attentivement.

- Harry! Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu es pire qu'un zombie. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu es en train de dépérir. On te voit malheureux, mais on ne sait plus quoi faire pour t'aider.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix tremblante.

- Je sais, Hermione, murmura Harry. Je sais que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, ces derniers temps. Mais quelque chose me tient à cœur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry ne la laissa pas parler.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.

Harry savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin, mais son idée lui paraissait tellement folle qu'il n'osait pas la formuler tout haut. Mais Merlin seul savait combien il en rêvait...

A suivre…


	3. Mon rêve, les revoir

Coucou,

Merci à Molly59 qui m'a laissé une petite review.

Bonne lecture !

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 2

Mon rêve… les revoir !

Remus Lupin regardait tendrement le visage de la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle devait certainement faire un rêve particulièrement agréable, car un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Remus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Tout avait changé, depuis que Nymphadora Tonks était venu vivre dans ce qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son misérable appartement. Depuis qu'il avait accepté qu'elle emménage chez lui, elle avait peu à peu ajouté sa petite touche féminine et avait transformé son miteux appartement de vieux garçon en un lieu chaleureux et accueillant. Mais Tonks avait dû déployer des trésors de patience pour qu'il accepte qu'elle vienne vivre chez lui et Remus savait bien que, sans la persuasion et la détermination de la jeune femme, ils ne seraient certainement pas ensemble aujourd'hui. Eh oui : il était têtu, l'animal, et il faut dire que leur histoire n'avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs hospices.

Remus n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour - ou plutôt, pour parler le plus justement possible - il s'était toujours refusé de se lier à quelqu'un. Il avait passé son adolescence à regarder James courir après Lily et Sirius, par son masque d'indifférence et de froideur, désespérer toutes celles qui avaient le malheur de poser un regard sur lui. Peter, lui, était un jeune homme qui épiait les filles de loin et rougissait dès qu'une d'entre elle lui adressait la parole. Remus se souvenait encore de leur bal de septième année où il avait été presque malade à la simple idée de devoir inviter une jeune fille à l'accompagner.

Remus se contentait d'être spectateur des aventures de ses meilleurs amis sans oser se laisser aller lui-même au bonheur des premiers émois qu'apportait généralement l'adolescence. Bien sûr, certaines filles ne le laissaient pas indifférent, mais il ne faisait que les observer, à la dérobée, sans jamais les approcher. Il avait décidé – et cette idée était ancrée au plus profond de lui-même - qu'il n'imposerait jamais sa lycanthropie à une fille. A chaque pleine lune, avant que la potion Tue-Loup ne soit découverte, il se transformait en un monstre sanguinaire et de fait, il savait qu'il serait toujours célibataire. Il était un marginal, un être hors du commun, qui n'inspirait dans la communauté sorcière que crainte et dégoût. Sans les Maraudeurs, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui. L'amitié qu'il partageait avec Sirius et James avait été un trésor inestimable. Ces derniers ne cessaient d'ailleurs de le tenter de le convaincre qu'il avait droit aussi au bonheur et que sa situation de loup-garou ne devait pas l'empêcher d'aimer et d'être aimé. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts acharnés, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment parvenus à convaincre Remus.

Il ne tomba pas amoureux de Tonks la première fois qu'il la vit. Certes, elle était sympathique, mais tellement jeune… il la voyait plutôt comme une petite sœur gentille et d'une gaieté à toute épreuve. La jeune aurore était un rayon de soleil qui réchauffait son cœur de loup, souvent mélancolique. Et le temps passa. Lorsque Dumbledore leur avait demandé d'effectuer ensemble des missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus avait vu ses sentiments changer peu à peu à son égard. Il recherchait de plus en plus la compagnie de la jeune femme, il se sentait si bien à ses côtés. Elle le faisait rire et le distrayait beaucoup. Sa maladresse légendaire, qui avait exaspéré Molly plus d'une fois, l'amusait énormément. Le petit sourire d'excuse qu'elle affichait à chacune de ses nombreuses gaffes et le petit clin d'œil qu'elle lui lançait à chaque fois étaient tout simplement craquants.

Le jour où il eut le courage de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux, il se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle ne s'en rende jamais compte. Un loup-garou comme lui, pauvre de surcroît, et une jeune femme telle que Tonks… l'idée lui paraissait aberrante et scandaleuse.

Les choses se compliquèrent le jour où, avec stupeur, il prit conscience que la jeune fille le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il était bouleversé de ce regard dans lequel il croyait lire… l'amour. Il avait tout d'abord essayé d'ignorer ce changement de comportement, le mettant sur le compte de son imagination débordante. Puis il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Tonks était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il en avait tout d'abord été subjugué et flatté : il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Puis il s'était ressaisi et avait tout fait pour éviter la jeune fille. Il refusait de la voir souffrir à cause de lui, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard plein d'effroi lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qu'il était et il ne voulait surtout pas le lui cacher. Il ne trouva donc pas d'autres solutions que de s'éloigner d'elle, le cœur lourd de chagrin. Il savait qu'il aurait pu être heureux avec elle, si Fenrir Greyback ne l'avait pas mordu et s'il n'était pas devenu ce monstre abject qu'il était, s'il ne portait pas dans sa chair cette animalité qui ne le quitterait jamais. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il se devait de prendre ses distances avec la jeune fille. Comme Dumbledore l'envoya en mission auprès des loups garous, il n'eut pas trop de difficultés à l'éviter et les seules fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, il avait été froid et distant. Mais un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter en solitaire le quartier général après une réunion de l'ordre, Tonks s'était dirigé vers lui d'un pas décidé non sans faire tomber une chaise dans sa hâte. Elle s'était alors plantée devant lui, le regard buté :

- Je dois te parler ! avait-elle dit d'une voix ferme.

Remus avait tressailli.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Tonks ! avait-il murmuré.

- Au contraire ! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eue depuis longtemps !

D'un air décidé, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Remus n'avait pas le cœur de résister et se laissa faire.

- Tonks ! C'est dangereux de se trouver dehors par les temps qui courent.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit, d'un sourire qui fit fondre Remus.

- N'oublie pas que je suis aurore ! Je saurai nous défendre en cas de besoin!

Remus sourit à son tour. Décidément, elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

- Je ne te plais pas ? demanda Tonks d'une voix douce.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne te plais pas ? répéta Tonks.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? demanda Lupin qui était un peu perturbé par la franchise de la jeune femme.

- Tu m'évites constamment. Tu ne me regardes plus. Je croyais pourtant que nous nous étions rapprochés. Tu me plais beaucoup, Remus, et j'avais l'impression de ne pas te laisser indifférent.

Remus sursauta. S'était-il trahi à ce point ?

- Est-ce que je me suis trompée ? demanda Tonks d'une petite voix.

Devant la détresse de son regard, Remus sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Non, Tonks, tu as raison. Tu es une jeune femme formidable et effectivement… tu me plais beaucoup !

Tonks sourit faiblement, mais son regard restait voilé.

- Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me voir ?

- C'est pas que je ne veux plus te voir. C'est juste que… toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible.

- Et puis-je te demander comment tu es arrivé à cette brillante conclusion ? ironisa Tonks.

Remus baissa les yeux.

- Eh bien… je suis bien trop vieux et trop pauvre pour toi !

- Oui, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi brillant. Et as-tu d'autres raisons tout aussi sensationnelles ?

- Oui, je suis un loup-garou.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Remus avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il fixa la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas. Puis, craignant sa réaction, il s'enfuit. Tonks l'appela, mais il ne se retourna pas et transplana chez lui sans un regard en arrière, maudissant sa lâcheté.

Lorsqu'il avait revu Tonks, quelques jours plus tard, elle lui avait dit que ça lui était égal qu'il soit pauvre, lycanthrope et qu'il ait bientôt 40 ans. Elle l'aimait et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Mais Remus était têtu et, se punissant lui-même, il refusait catégoriquement de commencer une relation avec elle. Il en avait fallu du temps et de la patience pour qu'il cède et se donne enfin le droit d'être heureux.

Contempler le visage endormi de Tonks l'apaisait : il avait tant besoin de sérénité en ces temps agités. D'autant plus qu'il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour Harry. Il ne l'avait vu que très peu depuis la rentrée, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en sa compagnie, le jeune homme lui avait paru taciturne, renfermé dans un monde insondable. Personne ne parvenait à percer sa carapace. Il avait essayé de parler avec Ron et Hermione, mais tous deux ne savaient comment faire pour tirer Harry de ce mauvais pas. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de souci, c'était qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se confier et repoussait souvent la compagnie de ses amis. Et puis, il ne participait plus à ce qui lui donnait tant de plaisir par le passé, comme par exemple les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. L'ordre s'était pourtant organisé pour qu'à chacune de ses sorties, quelques membres soient présents pour assurer sa sécurité, mais depuis la rentrée, Harry n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le village sorcier.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, Remus se sentait encore plus responsable d'Harry. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais remplacé son cher parrain dans son cœur, mais il aurait aimé être proche de l'enfant de ceux qui avaient été de si bons amis. Il aurait voulu être là pour lui, pour l'aider à panser ses blessures. Malheureusement, il sentait qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. A cause de ses missions qui l'obligeaient à fréquenter les loups-garous les plus récalcitrants, il n'avait pu apporter le soutien dont Harry avait besoin. Et il s'en voulait terriblement pour cela. Remus craignait que si personne ne trouvait le moyen de briser le mur de silence qu'Harry était devenu, le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi qui pourrait peut-être mener à un désastre.

Il soupira, dépité.

Tonks bougea dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre Remus qui sourit et caressa ses cheveux, qui étaient vert pomme cette nuit-là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Potter !

Harry errait dans le parc de Poudlard depuis près d'un quart d'heure quand on l'appela, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il voulait être seul, c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait quitté la salle commune de Gryffondor, saturée de cris de joie en cette veille de vacances de Noël. Harry était totalement étranger à l'allégresse générale. Tout ce bonheur était à des années-lumière de ces propres sentiments, il avait préféré s'éclipser. Avant de partir, il avait vu Ron retenir par le bras Hermione qui essayait de le suivre. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, car il avait besoin de solitude. Il était alors sorti dans le parc et avait marché sans but dans le froid glacial de décembre.

- Potter !

Il se retourna vers la directrice qui l'observait, debout sur les marches qui menaient au château.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va, mentit Harry.

Il devait avoir l'air totalement déboussolé, car elle le rejoignit.

- Vous mentez très mal, Potter ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix bien plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer les arbres de la forêt interdite qui se balançaient sous les assauts du vent.

- J'ai bien remarqué que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette depuis le début de cette année. Est-ce à cause des confidences que vous a faites le professeur Dumbledore et dont vous refusez obstinément de me parler?

- Non, répondit simplement Harry.

- Alors, que vous arrive-t-il ? Je vous ai observé. Vous êtes souvent seul, vous sautez de nombreux repas dans la Grande Salle, vous n'allez jamais à Pré-au-Lard avec vos camarades.

Harry était stupéfait. Le surveillait-elle à ce point ? Il était furieux d'être une fois de plus l'objet d'une surveillance de tout instant.

- Vous savez, Potter, vous pouvez me parler de vos soucis.

Harry hésitait. Etait-ce le moment de lui faire part de ce qui l'obsédait depuis quelques semaines ? Devait-il lui parler de son souhait le plus fou, au risque de passer pour un insensé – bien que ce ne serait pas la première fois soit dit en passant ? Son intense réflexion devait se lire sur son visage car la directrice lui proposa de venir dans son bureau. Comme un automate, il la suivit à travers le château. Il ne pipa mot, jusqu'au moment où il fut assis face au bureau directorial. Elle fit alors apparaître une grande tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle lui tendit en souriant – ce qui était d'ailleurs très rare. Harry but quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant en silence, puis sentant que son mutisme avait trop duré, il commença :

- Professeur, je souhaiterais vous parler de quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute, Potter !

Harry ne savait pas comment commencer. Ce qu'il allait lui dire lui paraîtrait tellement insensé ! Il leva les yeux. Dans son cadre, le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce simple geste redonna du courage à Harry. Il fixa encore un instant celui qui avait été pendant tant d'années son mentor, avant de reporter son attention sur la directrice qui l'observait attentivement, les bras croisés sur son bureau.

- Il est vrai que je ne vais pas très bien depuis la rentrée, commença Harry.

Il s'étonna lui-même de tant se dévoiler, mais il savait qu'il devait passer par là, pour que la directrice comprenne comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion.

- Comme tout le monde, la mort du professeur Dumbledore m'a beaucoup affecté. Il était pour moi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- … enfin vous voyez. Déjà la mort de mon parrain l'an dernier, puis celle de Dumbledore. Je me sens… infiniment seul. J'ai toujours souffert de ne pas avoir mes parents à mes côtés. Mais il y a eu Dumbledore, puis Sirius. Malheureusement, tous les deux ne sont plus là aujourd'hui.

La directrice le regardait, sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient brillants et elle ne pouvait calmer le tremblement qui agitait ses mains malgré elle.

- Je comprends, finit-elle par murmurer. Tout ceci est difficile pour vous.

- Je ne me sens pas bien et j'aurais besoin de…

Harry fit une pause.

- … de voir mes parents, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

La directrice se redressa.

- Mais… vous savez bien que…

- … qu'ils sont morts ! dit Harry d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr que je le sais !

- Dans ce cas, comment…

Harry ferma les yeux. Pourquoi s'était-il embarqué dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi en avait-il tant dit ? Il aurait dû se taire et garder ce souhait terré au fond de lui-même, jusqu'à ce que ce besoin d'avoir des parents s'en aille. Il regrettait d'en avoir parlé à la directrice. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il réussit donc juste à articuler :

- Retourneur de temps !

La directrice n'eut aucune réaction. En silence, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, des flocons de neige tombaient en tourbillonnant. Bientôt, le parc serait recouvert d'un soyeux duvet blanc et les élèves s'amuseraient à faire de longues batailles de boules de neige, jusqu'à ce que le froid les saisisse et qu'ils décident à rentrer frigorifiés dans leur salle commune.

Elle finit par se retourner vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Potter ! Ne me dites pas que vous souhaiteriez remonter le temps ? Vous savez pertinemment que…

- … retourner dans le passé est très dangereux, même interdit, ça comporte de nombreux risques, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. J'ai besoin de voir mes parents. Sans ça, je ne pourrais avancer. Il me reste encore… tant de choses à faire. Et pour les réaliser, j'ai besoin de revoir mes parents, j'ai besoin de puiser de l'énergie à leurs côtés pour pouvoir accomplir la tâche qui m'incombe. J'ai besoin de serrer ma mère dans mes bras et de bavarder avec mon père. J'ai besoin deux !

- Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous dites ? Vos parents ne vous connaîtrons pas. Vous n'existez pas encore pour eux. Vous serez un inconnu, puis peut-être un ami. Et puis… comme on vous l'a souvent dit, vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à votre père. Tout cela sera infiniment compliqué, autant pour vous que pour eux.

- Je le sais, mais je ne leur dirai rien, je serai prudent. En fait, je voudrais surtout être observateur, les voir évoluer, me nourrir de leur vie, de leur énergie, de leur histoire pour me fortifier, mais je serai très discret quant à mon histoire personnelle.

La directrice resta silencieuse un moment, puis lança :

- Tous les retourneurs de temps ont été détruits lors de votre visite au Ministère l'année dernière.

Harry s'était attendu à cette réponse, c'est pourquoi il sourit et répondit calmement:

- Oui, mais celui que vous aviez donné à Hermione, lorsque nous étions en troisième année pour qu'elle puisse suivre son programme chargé… l'avez-vous encore en votre possession ou l'avez-vous rendu au ministère ?

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

- Potter ! Vous imaginez-vous qu'on puisse emprunter un retourneur de temps au ministère, sans rendre des comptes au département des mystères ? Chaque mois, je devais faire un rapport sur l'utilisation de cet objet par miss Granger. Quand elle décida de ne plus s'en servir, je dus rompre le lien magique qu'il faut à tout prix établir entre le retourneur et son détenteur pour qu'il puisse s'en servir. Une heure après que le lien fut rompu, je recevais déjà un hibou me demandant instamment de le rapporter au ministère dans les plus brefs délais.

Dépité, Harry baissa la tête. Tous ces espoirs s'envolaient en poussière. Tout ce qui aurait pu illuminer cette fin d'année était d'un seul coup anéanti. Il avait cru à tort que le retourneur de temps lui aurait servi de revoir ses parents. Mais le retourneur de temps n'était plus là. Il n'avait donc plus aucune chance de revenir dans le passé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Le chapitre suivant devrait s'appeler quelque chose comme : « Dans la salle commune des serpentards ».

Bises !


	4. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard

Hello !

Merci à WITN et à Molly59 pour leur review !

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 3

Dans la salle commune des serpentards

Harry baissa les yeux : tout espoir était perdu. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur lui !

Il regarda la directrice se diriger vers sa cheminée, jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur et l'entendit crier le nom du professeur Flitwick. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête du professeur apparut dans les flammes et la directrice s'entretint avec lui pendant un petit moment. Comme elle avait créé une bulle de silence autour d'elle, Harry n'assista pas à la conversation. Mais quand elle se releva, elle souriait.

- Nous avons peut-être une autre solution.

Harry ne réagit pas. Pour lui, tout était terminé et il ne voulait plus nourrir de vains espoirs. Passer d'une joie extrême au désespoir le plus total était vraiment désagréable et il ne désirait pas recommencer. La directrice le remarqua certainement, car elle continua :

- Peu de gens savent que le professeur Flitwick a mené parallèlement à son poste de professeur d'enchantements des recherches dans le domaine de la temporalité. Il y a quelques années, dans le plus grand secret, il a tenté l'incroyable expérience de créer un retourneur de temps.

- Pardon ?

La directrice sourit. Elle avait enfin piqué la curiosité d'Harry et semblait très contente de son petit effet.

- Oui ! Et son expérience s'est révélée concluante. Je crois bien qu'il a passé des nuits et des nuits sur ce projet, mais cela le passionnait.

Harry osait à peine croire tout ce que cela signifiait. Malgré lui, il sentait l'espoir renaître en lui et cette sensation lui était très agréable. Si Flitwick avait eu le génie de créer un retourneur de temps, est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait… l'utiliser ? Le professeur serait-il aussi coopératif que la directrice ?

- Je viens de lui exposer votre désir. Comme moi, il est sceptique quant au bien-fondé d'une telle aventure, mais si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, il serait d'accord pour vous prêter le fruit de ses recherches.

Une vague de joie submergea le jeune homme. Son projet pourrait malgré tout être concrétisé!

- Juste un petit détail, Potter ! Vous avez bien remarqué, au cours de votre troisième année, que lorsque Miss Granger utilisait le retourneur de temps du ministère, personne ne se rendait compte de son absence. Le temps se modifiait juste pour elle et les autres n'y voyaient que du feu.

Harry acquiesça.

- C'est le seul point qui reste obscur pour le professeur Flitwick. Quand on utilise son retourneur de temps et qu'on part dans le passé, le temps du présent continue sa course et la personne est belle et bien absente. Je me verrai donc dans l'obligation de trouver une excuse à votre absence, car le temps continuera à filer pendant que vous serez… au temps des Maraudeurs.

Harry était si excité qu'il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de la directrice. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était qu'il pourrait voir ses parents. Mais la directrice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Potter ! l'appela-t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Il faudra que votre voyage ait une durée limitée. Je refuse que vous perdiez des mois et des mois de votre vie présente dans un monde passé qui n'existe plus. Je comprends votre souhait, mais je vous rappelle que notre temps est le vôtre et qu'il serait inutile que vous vous éternisiez trop longtemps vingt ans en arrière. Je compte donc sur vous pour être raisonnable.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le coeur léger comme il ne l'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Depuis la rentrée, il y venait régulièrement. C'était là que Dumbledore avait demandé à Malefoy de se ranger de leur côté. C'était là que ce traître de Rogue avait commis l'irréparable. C'était là que son cher directeur était mort. Harry passait des heures en haut de la tour d'astronomie, à réfléchir, à s'interroger, à ruminer de sombres pensées, à s'enliser, les yeux perdus dans le vague ou dans les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel, mais qui ne parvenaient pas à faire briller ses beaux yeux verts.

En ce moment, toutefois, il était très heureux. Il faisait les cent pas autour de la tour et songeait avec délectation aux événements qui venaient de se passer. McGonagall et Flitwick avaient accepté de le renvoyer dans le passé, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, non sans lui avoir répété à de nombreuses reprises les risques que cette démarche audacieuse impliquait. Harry avait écouté attentivement la directrice, mais rien n'aurait pu le dissuader. Certes, tout ceci allait être difficile : ceux qui allaient être ses parents ne manqueraient pas d'avoir des soupçons à son égard, il ressemblait de façon flagrante à son père. Mais il était prêt à les affronter, il resterait discret sur sa propre histoire et se contenterait de les observer.

La directrice lui avait promis qu'il pourrait partir quelques jours plus tard. Il savait donc qu'il devait mettre ce laps de temps à profit pour vérifier une supposition qui s'était imposée à son esprit quelques deux semaines auparavant. Depuis la rentrée, avec Ron et Hermione, ils n'avaient cessé de s'interroger sur les lieux où Voldemort aurait pu cacher ses précieux horcruxes. Un soir, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à s'endormir, l'idée lui était venue d'aller visiter la salle commune des Serpentard. En effet, Voldemort y avait vécu pendant des années. Harry savait qu'après l'austère orphelinat, Poudlard était l'endroit qui avait rendu Tom Jedusor véritablement heureux et sa salle commune avait dû être un lieu d'autant plus important pour Jedusor, sa première Maison. Peut-être trouverait-il un indice là-bas ? Peut-être trouverait-il une piste ? Même infime, il était preneur ! Certes, c'était encore une fois une idée saugrenue, mais Harry savait qu'aucune piste n'était à négliger.

Il sortit alors de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité, s'en couvrit et redescendit les escaliers de la tour. Dans un premier temps, il devait connaître impérativement le mot de passe qui lui permettrait de pénétrer plus tard chez les Serpentard.

Il prit alors le chemin des cachots. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Il n'avait pas besoin de slalommer entre des élèves et pouvait se déplacer assez rapidement. En se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentard, il repensa à l'aventure qui l'avait amené dans ce même lieu, cinq ans auparavant. Accompagnés de Ron, il était allé interroger Malefoy au sujet du véritable héritier de Serpentard. Certes, l'entretien ne leur avait pas été d'une grande utilité, mais ça avait été amusant de se retrouver dans la peau de ses deux balourds de Crabbe et Goyle.

Il se retrouva bien vite devant le mur nu et humide qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry se plaça à quelques mètres du mur et attendit patiemment qu'un élève ait la bonne idée de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Il était planté là depuis une bonne demi-heure, commençant à perdre patience et s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour lorsque Blaise Zabini apparut. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Sans bruit, il alla se placer derrière lui. Zabini sembla ne rien remarquer de spécial puisqu'il dit d'une voix forte : « Dragon d'argent ». La porte de pierre s'ouvrit instantanément et Zabini disparut.

Dragon d'argent ? Harry se souvenait que lors de leur deuxième année, le mot de passe de la salle commune était « sang pur », ce qui démontrait sans équivoque possible le sentiment de supériorité de ceux qui vivaient là. Mais cette fois, Harry nota qu'il n'y avait rien d'extrême dans le mot de passe « dragon d'argent ». Les choses étaient-elles en train de changer ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Je suis vraiment très inquiète, Ron, murmura Hermione. Ça me rend folle de le voir si triste, si distant, si détaché de tout. Il est en train de dépérir.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans de confortables fauteuils dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione était incapable de se concentrer sur le devoir de runes anciennes qu'elle était censée rendre le surlendemain. Et, comme chacun sait, seul un élément majeur pouvait empêcher la préfète en chef de Gryffondor de plancher sur ses devoirs.

Ron posa une main rassurante sur le bras d'Hermione.

- Mais ne viens-tu pas de me dire qu'Harry aurait trouvé une solution?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais, tu sais, en ce moment, les idées d'Harry...

- Moi aussi je me fais du souci pour lui. Je me sens tellement impuissant devant sa douleur. Et puis... il n'est pas le seul à souffrir.

- Tu penses à...

- Oui, bien sûr, à Ginny!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa petite soeur, assise à l'écart, de l'autre côté de la salle commune. Concentrée sur un énorme livre, elle ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ses amies qui bavardaient joyeusement non loin d'elle. Ces dernières lui jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'oeil inquiets, mais la jeune Gryffondor ne relevait pas la tête de sa lecture.

- Où est passée la joie de vivre de Ginny ? Je la vois souvent seule, parfois avec Luna. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éteint. C'était moins terrible à l'époque où Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais au moins elle ne semblait pas si malheureuse. Je l'ai vue observer Harry à la table du petit déjeuner. J'ai lu tant de détresse dans ses yeux... ça m'a bouleversé.

- Tu lui en veux? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

- A qui?

- A Harry!

- De faire souffrir ma soeur? Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais qu'il l'aime. Il agit ainsi pour la protéger. Il a dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour se séparer d'elle. Et il souffre tellement lui-même de la perte de Dumbledore. Je crois que toute la peine qu'il a toujours tenue renfermée en lui-même le submerge tout à coup: la perte de ses parents, de Sirius et de Dumbledore. Le survivant, comme on aime à l'appeler aujourd'hui, est dépassé par les événements.

Hermione le regardait, intriguée.

- Ron Bilius Weasley, je crois que vous devenez adulte ! sourit-elle.

- Quoi?

- Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans, je t'avais dit que tu avais la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café...

Ron fit une grimace.

- Eh bien je crois que ce temps est révolu. Tu as grandi !

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Harry vint s'asseoir à leur côté. Tous deux notèrent qu'il n'avait pas l'air renfrogné qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de le voir afficher. Au contraire ! Il souriait et son visage était détendu.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard surpris avant de reporter leur attention sur leur meilleur ami qui semblait choisir ses mots.

- On t'écoute, Harry!

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais... je vais remonter le temps... je vais retourner à l'époque des Maraudeurs. J'ai besoin de voir mes parents. J'en ai parlé à McGonagall. Certes, il n'existe plus de retourneur de temps au ministère, mais Flitwick en a fabriqué un.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Le professeur Flitwick a…

- Chacun ses loisirs ! s'exclama Ron. Certains jouent au Quidditch et d'autres fabriquent des retourneurs de temps.

Hermione lança un regard exaspéré à Ron, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, tu vas donc revenir vingt ans en arrière?

- Oui !

- Mais... mais... Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Si je le peux et j'en ai besoin. Et cette fois-ci, j'irai seul. Je dois le faire seul. Vous ne pourrez pas m'accompagner. C'est seul que je dois affronter cette nouvelle épreuve pour pouvoir avancer, me construire. J'ai besoin de savoir qui étaient réellement mes parents.

- Mais Harry, tout cela sera très étrange, autant pour eux que pour toi.

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne leur dirai rien. Je serai juste spectateur.

Bien qu'ils trouvassent cette idée totalement loufoque, Ron et Hermione savaient qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le dissuader. Ils connaissaient assez bien Harry pour savoir que quand il avait une idée en tête, il allait jusqu'au bout.

- Comptes-tu en parler à Ginny? demanda Ron.

- Non! Vous seuls devez être au courant, du moins pour le moment. Et puis... je lui ai fait assez de mal comme ça ! Dites que je suis tombé malade et que j'ai dû être transporté à Ste Mangouste.

- Mais tu sais qu'elle va nous harceler. Tu la connais!

Harry sourit.

- Oh oui, je la connais, mais ne dites rien, tant que McGonagall ne vous en donne pas la permission.

- Très bien, concéda Hermione. Combien de temps vas-tu rester absent ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, souffla Harry.

- Et quand est-ce que tu pars? demanda Ron. Ça, tu le sais, j'imagine.

- La semaine prochaine !

- Tu sais, Harry, dit sérieusement Hermione. On ne peut pas se mettre à ta place, on ne sait pas ce que tu vis, mais on te soutient. Si tu le fais, c'est que tu en as besoin.

Ron acquiesça.

- Vous allez me manquer, souffla Harry, mais je dois les revoir !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Harry était allongé dans son lit à baldaquin, les yeux grands ouverts. L'oreille aux aguets, il essayait de percevoir le moindre bruit provenant des lits de ses camarades de dortoir. Il devait s'assurer que tous étaient profondément plongés dans le sommeil, avant de quitter en douce son propre lit pour partir à l'aventure.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Harry avait finalement décidé de passer sous silence sa petite expédition. Il savait qu'Hermione, malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, restait une préfète redoutable. Et il n'était pas d'humeur à engager un duel au sommet avec elle sur le bien fondé ou non de son idée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un plan totalement insolite. Mais Harry devait en avoir le cœur net.

Quand il eut la certitude que tous étaient bien endormis, il quitta son lit. Il s'habilla en silence, s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait cachée sous son oreiller et s'en revêtit. Quelques secondes, il hésita devant le lit de Ron. Devait-il le réveiller ? Devait-il lui proposer de l'accompagner ? Harry secoua la tête négativement. S'il avait voulu le soutien de son meilleur ami, il aurait dû lui en parler pendant la journée, lorsque Ron était en état de l'écouter. Car il se voyait mal le réveiller et lancer : « Bonjour Ron ! Il est très tard, mais je vais faire un petit tour dans la salle commune des serpents. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Harry décida alors qu'il aurait sans doute tout le loisir de lui en parler plus tard et il sortit du dortoir.

Il avait pensé trouver la salle commune déserte. Pourtant, dans un fauteuil non loin de la cheminée, quelqu'un dormait, replié sur lui-même. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il reconnut une splendide chevelure rousse. A pas de loup, il s'approcha alors d'elle et contempla son visage aux traits tirés. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si fragile ! Harry dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas caresser doucement sa joue pâle, laisser glisser ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure, la rassurer, l'aimer sans crainte d'un danger imminent. Mais tout ça, il le savait, était impossible. Il s'arracha donc avec regret de sa contemplation et, après un dernier regard pour la jeune fille, il sortit dans le couloir désert. Le cœur lourd, il refit le même chemin que la veille, en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il croisa Miss Teigne, au détour d'un couloir, et continua sa route d'un pas vif.

« Dragon d'argent », murmura-t-il au mur qui gardait l'antre des Serpentard.

Mais le mur resta immobile. Harry était interloqué. Lui refusait-on l'entrée ? Le mur avait-il la capacité de détecter l'impureté du sang qui coulait dans ses veines ? Cinq ans plus tôt, il était accompagné de Drago Malefoy – c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait donné le mot de passe – et était sous les traits de Goyle. « Non, songea Harry, tous les Serpentard n'ont pas tous été des sang purs. Il suffit de penser au plus redoutable d'entre eux ». Ou alors le mur avait simplement compris qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'une ouverture apparut enfin. Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'y engouffra.

La salle commune de Serpentard était toujours aussi inhospitalière et la lueur verte qui s'échappait des lampes donnait une ambiance inquiétante à la pièce. Harry ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de la directrice si quelqu'un le surprenait dans cet endroit. Comment pourrait-il justifier sa présence ? Il savait que dans ce cas, il pourrait dire au revoir à son voyage dans le passé. Un moment, il songea à faire demi-tour, puis se ravisa. C'était maintenant qu'il devait agir, même si les risques étaient considérables. Il n'était tout de même pas venu jusqu'ici pour ne rien tenter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et alla s'asseoir un instant dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir. Par chance, la salle commune semblait déserte, pas comme chez les Gryffondor. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il ne savait plus quoi faire. L'avait-il su d'ailleurs un jour ? Que cherchait-il au juste ? Un indice. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait rien de plus précis en tête. « Au fond, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, un indice », songea-t-il. De toute façon, Voldemort n'avait sûrement pas caché un horcruxe dans cette pièce. L'absurdité de son entreprise lui apparut encore plus nettement que d'habitude. Mais, toujours recouvert de sa cape, il finit quand même par se lever et faire le tour de la pièce en inspectant les murs, les tables, les fauteuils. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule mais ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir en ayant rien entrepris. Muni de sa baguette, il essaya de mettre en pratique les derniers cours de Flitwick. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, celui-ci leur apprenait à détecter la magie que recelait certains objets. Par exemple, un stylo correcteur n'émettait pas les mêmes vibrations qu'un stylo traditionnel, parce qu'il avait été soumis à un enchantement. Avec un clin d'œil, Hermione lui avait murmuré : « Ça pourrait te rendre service, Harry ! » Par chance, il avait été attentif aux leçons du minuscule professeur – ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas, mais il doutait que ses maigres connaissances lui permettent de découvrir quelque chose.

Il était en train de jeter ce qui lui semblait être le millième sort sur une simple table, lorsque son attention fut attirée par un dessin sur un des murs de la pièce, juste à côté de la cheminée. Il s'arrêta net et s'approcha de l'endroit qui l'intriguait. Il s'accroupit alors et se trouva face à un minuscule serpent qu'il n'avait pas encore vu jusqu'à présent. Un serpent vert et argent, le symbole de Salazar Serpentard. Mais qui aurait eu l'idée de peindre un tel symbole sur ce mur ? Un Serpentard qui aurait simplement eu envie de faire des graffiti ? Tout ceci était vraiment très étrange. Il posa alors son doigt sur le dessin et sursauta. Une lame sortit du mur et trancha douloureusement sa chair. Il ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Quelque chose de maléfique se dégageait de cette représentation. Stupéfait, Harry regarda le sang perler de sa main: mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Cette lame… si tranchante ! Ne serait-ce pas… ? Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Il était si étourdi qu'il n'entendit pas des pas dans l'escalier.

Mais qui est là ? demanda une voix dure et froide.

A suivre…


	5. L'amitié

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci à Ewiliane, Sweety, Molly59 et Zaika pour leur review et à Lylene pour m'avoir relu!

As-tu déjà porté plainte, Ewiliane ?

En tout cas, la suite arrive !!

Bonne lecture de mon chapitre et bonne lecture à tous ceux qui vont se jeter sur Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows samedi prochain. Pour ma part, j'attendrai la version française. Il n'y aura donc pas de spoilers dans ma fic.

Bises à tous !

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 4

L'amitié

- Allez debout, marmotte ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron en tirant les rideaux du lit de Harry.

Ce dernier grogna, tourna le dos à son ami et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Décidément, il n'avait pas assez dormi la nuit précédente! C'est ainsi quand on part à l'aventure chez les Serpentard !

Nul ne sait ce qui se serait passé si Harry n'avait pas été recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'était réfugié, le cœur battant, derrière un fauteuil pour éviter que Nott heurte le volume de son corps. Ce dernier, suspicieux, avait fait le tour de la pièce, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre. Après un certain temps qui sembla une éternité aux yeux de Harry, il était remonté dans son dortoir, avec un haussement d'épaules. Il avait dû se dire qu'il avait rêvé.

Harry, tellement concentré sur Nott, n'avait même pas remarqué que sa blessure saignait abondamment. Comme il ne voulait pas déranger madame Pomfresh en pleine nuit, il avait soigné sa plaie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis, sans demander son reste, il avait rejoint son lit, non sans avoir vérifié que Ginny avait elle aussi quitté la salle commune.

Il avait mis du temps à trouver le sommeil. La découverte qu'il venait de faire l'intriguait. Cet étrange dessin cachait quelque chose d'énigmatique. Il n'était certainement pas là juste pour faire joli. Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il s'était dit qu'il devrait en parler à Ron et Hermione le lendemain.

Ce matin-là, il aurait volontiers fait la grasse matinée, mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. D'un coup sec, il tira la couverture qui recouvrait Harry.

- Nous allons être en retard !

- Ron, il faut que je vous parle, à Hermione et à toi !

Ron le regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Oui, j'ai fait une drôle de découverte la nuit passée ! expliqua Harry.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Ron. Harry comprit qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été réveillé. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Ah bon ? Ben si tu veux nous parler, il faudra peut-être te lever. A moins que tu veux que j'appelle la préfète-en-chef !

Tout en maugréant, Harry consentit à s'extirper de son lit et à s'habiller sous le regard perçant de Ron.

- Toi, tu as la tête de celui qui a passé une très mauvaise nuit ! s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui ! C'est un peu ça, répondit évasivement Harry en enfilant ses chaussettes. Je t'expliquerai.

- J'y compte bien !

- Allons rejoindre notre préfète-en-chef préférée !

Dans la salle commune, ils croisèrent Romilda Vane qui, comme à son habitude, lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry. Mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement.

- Tu crois qu'un jour elle va se lasser de courir après un gars qui ne daigne même pas lever les yeux sur elle ? demanda Ron, amusé.

Harry haussa les épaules. Romilda Vane était le cadet de ses soucis.

- J'espère pour elle !

- Salut les garçons ! lança joyeusement Hermione, alors qu'ils prenaient place autour d'elle à la table des Gryffondor. Oh ! Harry ! Tu as une mine épouvantable. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se pencha vers elle, afin que personne n'entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Il faut que je vous parle ! J'ai découvert quelque chose… d'étonnant ! C'est très important !

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut instantanément. L'air sérieux qu'arborait Harry ne lui semblait pas être de bonne augure.

- Après le cours de sortilèges, juste avant d'aller déjeuner ? proposa Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et se beurra un toast à la marmelade en jetant de temps à autres de brefs regards à la table des Serpentards. Depuis la rentrée, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus croiser ses ennemis de toujours : Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, ils avaient tous deux disparu. Harry ne pouvait contrôler la bouffée de haine qui l'inondait à chaque fois qu'il songeait à ces deux personnages. Mais il savait aussi qu'il serait amené à les revoir lorsqu'il partirait dans le passé.

« Bah ! pensa Harry en haussant les épaules. Je verrai bien au moment venu ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi attentif à un cours depuis le début de l'année. En effet, alors que le minuscule professeur Flitwick discourait allégrement sur la façon de détecter la magie que renfermait les objets, le jeune homme, l'air concentré, prenait frénétiquement des notes. Sa plume courait d'un bord à l'autre de son parchemin à une vitesse folle. Devant ce zèle pour le moins surprenant, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Les efforts d'Harry ne faiblirent pas au moment de passer à la pratique. Au contraire, ils redoublèrent et Harry se surpassa si bien qu'il reçu les félicitations de Flitwick.

- Bravo, M. Potter ! C'est la perspective de rencontrer vos parents qui vous met dans un tel état ? murmura le professeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry adressa un sourire resplendissant à Flitwick, avant de reporter son attention sur une chaînette qui, lui semblait-il, avait dû recevoir un sort, car il pouvait percevoir à son contact une forte vibration.

A la fin du cours, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry se dépêcha de partir à la recherche d'une salle vide. Comme la salle où ils avaient d'habitude cours de métamorphose semblait déserte, ils y pénétrèrent.

- Nous serons tranquille ici pour discuter ! dit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et fit face à ses deux meilleurs amis, chacun assis sur une table, l'air soucieux. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et leur raconta les différents événements de la nuit précédente. Il voyait le visage d'Hermione se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, mais il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Tu es donc allé seul, en pleine nuit, dans la salle commune des Serpentard ? s'offusqua Hermione, à la fin de son récit.

- Oui ! affirma Harry.

- Harry, tu es vraiment…

- Oui, Hermione, on sait qu'Harry est un impulsif, un inconscient, etc., lança Ron. Mais le problème n'est pas là, je le crains. Le problème, c'est le serpent !

Hermione fixa Ron, avec un regard insondable, puis baissa piteusement la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison ! dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, s'excusa Ron. Je n'aurais pas…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Ron. C'est moi qui suis…

- Une excellente préfète-en-chef ! dit Harry dans un sourire, désirant alléger l'atmosphère.

Hermione leva les yeux et lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu affirmes donc qu'une lame est apparue et t'a coupé ? reprit Hermione. Cela est vraiment étrange.

- En effet, confirma Harry en leur montrant sa main où la coupure de la lame était encore bien visible. Et je vous jure qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net là-dessous. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça, mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose de maléfique.

- Comment est-ce que la salle commune des Serpentard pourrait dégager une aura bienfaisante ? interrogea Ron d'un ton sec.

- Ah… enfin on te retrouve, Ronald Weasley ! lança Hermione. J'avais craint qu'on ne t'ait perdu dans les méandres de réflexions hautement métaphysiques.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien ! Tu disais, Harry ?

Harry soupira. N'allaient-ils jamais cessé de se chamailler, ces deux-là ? Il avait beau les apprécier énormément, il en avait assez de leurs querelles incessantes, de leurs interminables disputes. Il les aurait sans doute planté là, les laissant se débrouiller avec ce qui lui semblait être leur énième conflit. Mais la situation était urgente.

- Je me disais que ce serpent pouvait être en rapport avec…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, heureux de voir que ces deux amis semblaient avoir laissé leurs différends en arrière-plan et semblaient suspendu à ses lèvres. Mais c'est Hermione qui termina sa phrase:

- … les horcruxes de Voldemort !

- Exactement !

- Mais Harry, Voldemort n'aurait pas caché… ?

- Oui, je le sais bien, ça paraît invraisemblable, mais je veux poursuivre mon enquête. Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. J'ai envie de le découvrir. Je m'avance certainement beaucoup, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on soit face à la cachette d'un des horcruxes de Voldemort. Je vais y retourner ! Et Hermione, ne me dis surtout pas que je devrais en parler à McGonagall.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, affirma précipitamment Hermione, voulant à tout prix éviter la colère de son meilleur ami. Et quand comptes-tu récidiver?

- Ce soir, répondit Harry d'un ton décidé. Il y a des mois qu'on essaie de trouver des indices qui nous permettraient de localiser les Horcruxes. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Je suis juste venu vous avertir de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire au cas où je...

Hermione blêmit.

- Mais Harry, crois-tu vraiment que nous allons te laisser y aller seul?

- Mon vieux, nous t'accompagnons, enchaîna Ron. Nous t'avons promis que nous serions avec toi. Choses promises, choses dues. Alors ne discute pas. Nous pouvons être aussi têtus que toi, quand nous le souhaitons.

Harry sourit. Il s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de ses meilleurs amis et ne chercha même pas à les dissuader, sachant que ce serait inutile.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A minuit, ce soir-là, tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, heureusement déserte. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur la carte des maraudeurs. La chance semblait être avec eux, car le trajet jusqu'aux cachots était libre. Peeves faisait des cabrioles dans le couloir du septième étage et Rusard se trouvait dans son bureau avec sa maudite chatte.

- Ça se présente bien ! s'enchanta Harry. Allons-y !

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, Harry repensa au temps où tous trois pouvaient facilement se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient ainsi bien plus de chance d'échapper à ce satané concierge. Mais le temps avait passé et ils avaient tous tellement grandi qu'ils ne tenaient plus à trois sous la cape.

- Nous y sommes ! murmura Harry en s'arrêtant devant le mur qui lui avait résisté quelques secondes la veille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte des Maraudeurs pour s'assurer que la salle commune était déserte, puis prononça le mot de passe.

- Dragon d'argent !

Le mur mit une nouvelle fois quelques secondes avant de consentir à libérer le passage et Harry fit signe à Ron et à Hermione de le suivre. Hermione, qui pénétrait pour la première fois chez les Serpentards, contemplait la pièce, songeuse.

- Allez, vite ! dit Harry à voix basse, en entraînant ses amis près de la cheminée.

L'expérience de la veille lui avait démontré qu'un élève pouvait descendre à tout moment. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était plus seul dans cette galère. Ses amis en subiraient aussi les conséquences si par malheur ils venaient à être découverts.

- Attends, Harry !

Hermione sortit sa baguette et créa une bulle de silence tout autour d'eux.

- C'est mieux comme ça, non ? Ainsi nous pourrons parler normalement.

- J'aurais dû y penser ! se fustigea Harry. Enfin bref ! Voilà ! Le serpent est là ! continua-t-il en désignant le serpent du doigt.

- Je ne vois rien ! dit Ron.

- Mais là, Ron, regarde bien...

- Non, je t'assure, je ne vois rien.

- Moi non plus, Harry, je ne vois rien, confirma Hermione qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

- Mais...

Harry était désemparé. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas voir le dessin. Pourtant, il était certain de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination. Mais alors… pourquoi ?

- Je suis donc le seul à le voir?

- Il faut croire que oui, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry demeura interdit.

- Mais Harry, tu penses vraiment que l'Horcruxe se cache là ? interrogea Ron, qui examinait le mur, dubitatif.

- Je ne sais pas...

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. S'était-il emballé trop vite ? Et puis... ce serpent qu'il était le seul à voir... Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Perdait-il vraiment l'esprit ? Mais non. Il devait bien y avoir une explication. Encore un mystère à élucider. Harry soupira. Il en avait assez des mystères, des énigmes… Il n'en voulait pas une de plus ! Non et non !

- Harry! s'exclama Hermione tout à coup.

Harry se tourna vers elle. Elle souriait.

- Parle en Fourchelang!

- Comment ça?

- Mais oui, essaie de dire quelque chose au serpent en Fourchelang. Peut-être que seuls les Fourchelang peuvent le voir, ce serpent. Ça expliquerait pourquoi nous ne voyons qu'un mur banal.

Harry se frappa la tête. Décidément, son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Cela aussi, il aurait dû y penser.

- Hermione! Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours.

La jeune fille rougit un peu du compliment et Harry reporta son attention sur le serpent. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et s'imagina qu'il était réel et bien vivant.

- J'aimerais que tu ouvres le passage ! Siffla-t-il.


	6. La coupe de Pouffsouffle

Salut,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de « les revoir ».

Bon, j'hésite un peu à continuer cette fic maintenant que le tome 7, que je n'ai pas encore lu d'ailleurs, est sorti. Avec la parution du dernier tome, ma fic doit paraître encore plus insignifiante qu'elle ne l'était avant. Enfin bref ! Je vais y réfléchir.

Merci à Jad pour ses reviews et à Lylène pour sa relecture.

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Ah… oui, j'oubliais, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry aujourd'hui. Bonne anniversaire à lui lol !

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 5

La coupe de Pouffsouffle

Avec satisfaction et soulagement, il vit qu'un trou béant était apparu dans le sol, non loin du dessin du serpent.

- Harry! s'écria Hermione, surexcitée. Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi !

Harry n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture, mais l'endroit était si obscur qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir le fond.

- Je vais sauter ! dit-il d'un ton décidé.

- Harry, tu penses vraiment que…

- Hermione, je saute ! Nous n'avons pas le choix de toutes façons ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Il n'en est pas question. Et puis… je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette conversation. Nous en avons déjà assez parlé.

Sans plus attendre, il se faufila par l'ouverture et se laissa tomber dans le vide. La chute fut interminable. Le cœur battant, Harry crut qu'il allait rester ainsi dans les airs encore des heures. Il sentait son corps tomber, tomber sans ne jamais rencontrer de surface dure. « Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré », songea-t-il. Il fit de son mieux pour empêcher la voix d'Hermione qui menaçait de raisonner dans sa tête, lui rappelant sévèrement son impulsivité légendaire.

Enfin il atterrit lourdement sur un sol étrangement mou, suivi de près par Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas tardé à l'imiter, craignant que le passage ne se referme.

- Lumos ! murmura Harry.

Ils avaient atterri dans une petite salle vide, sinistre, humide et obscure. En résumé : rien de très rassurant ! Un endroit dans lequel on ne viendrait pas fêter une victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch. Le sol avait l'apparence normale de dalles en pierre, mais sa texture était pourtant beaucoup plus tendre qu'un sol normal.

Soudain, Hermione poussa un petit cri. Abasourdi, Harry sentit l'air autour de lui devenir de plus en plus solide. Le sol lui-même semblait reprendre une consistance normale. Ils avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer et Hermione commençait à suffoquer de façon inquiétante. En tendant la main, il eut la stupéfaction de pouvoir recueillir l'air au creux de sa paume. Harry brandit inutilement sa baguette magique, mais il n'avait jamais appris en cours de sort qui permettait de rendre l'air à l'état de gaz et ce petit bout de bois ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inutile. « Non ! songea Harry. Nous n'allons pas mourir ici, asphyxiés ».

Pourtant, Harry commençait réellement à paniquer, car l'air venait à manquer pour lui aussi, lorsqu'il la vit.

- Là-bas! hurla-t-il en se ruant vers une porte à l'opposé de la salle.

Malheureusement, la porte refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir lorsqu'Harry tenta de faire tourner la poignée. Pire, quand il voulut enlever sa main, il comprit, horrifié, qu'elle était collée.

- Oh non ! s'énerva Harry. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens ! le réprimanda Hermione qui arrivait derrière lui.

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement, elle tenta divers sorts – de décollement, d'éjection, de séparation -, mais sans succès. Hermione semblait exaspérée que cette porte lui résiste ainsi.

- Fourchelang ! réussit à articuler Ron, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le cerveau d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Et sans plus réfléchir, il s'exclama, comme plus tôt dans la soirée : « Ouvre le passage ».

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grinçant sans plus opposer de résistance.

Ils franchirent le seuil et purent à nouveau respirer normalement.

- Il était temps ! murmura Ron. J'ai vraiment cru que nous n'allions pas nous en sortir !

- Moi aussi ! dit Hermione, tremblante. Aïe!

Le cri d'Hermione les fit sursauter. Harry blêmit : qu'allait-il encore leur arriver ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait bien pu inventer pour les dissuader de continuer ?

- Hermione! cria Harry. Que se passe-t-il?

Sans un mot, elle pointa son doigt vers le sol. Harry et Ron découvrirent alors des créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues. Elles ressemblaient aux gnomes de jardin du Terrier, mais leurs yeux, qui ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion, étaient rouge vif.

- Oh non! gémit Hermione, pas des gnomiflammes!

Tous ces petits personnages les avaient déjà entourés et Harry comprit pourquoi Hermione avait crié lorsqu'un gnomiflamme le toucha à son tour. Il avait fermement saisi sa jambe et un feu ardent avait jailli de ses yeux. Le hurlement que poussa Ron fit comprendre à Harry qu'il venait de subir le même traitement. La douleur était insupportable. Il lui semblait que le feu continuait à le brûler de l'intérieur. Il sursauta quand il sentit un deuxième gnomiflamme se saisir de sa deuxième cheville.

- Non ! hurla Harry qui titubait déjà sous la douleur. Aguamanti ! hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Mais rien ne se passa. L'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître s'évanouit immédiatement et ne toucha en aucune façon le gnomiflamme qui le brûlait intensément.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui se débattaient vainement contre les créatures qui les assaillaient de tous côtés. Ron avait été brûlé au bras et une large trace rouge zébrait le cou d'Hermione.

- L'Aguamenti ne fonctionne pas avec eux ! s'exclama Hermione. Le feu qui brûle en eux est un feu particulier. On l'appelle le feu éternel, je crois. Mais comment les combattre ? Il me semble que Flitwick en a parlé une fois en classe.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, aussi vite que sa douleur le lui permettait, car son cerveau semblait s'engourdir. Comment pourraient-ils se débarrasser d'eux? Il fallait qu'ils trouvent vite une solution sinon ils allaient tous finir calcinés.

- Hermione, souviens-toi ! supplia Ron, en tentant de se débarrasser d'un gnomiflamme qui voulait s'en prendre à son bras.

Hermione ne répondit pas. C'était très mauvais signe. Si Hermione elle-même n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner, Harry ne donnait pas cher de leur vie. Elle était la seule à connaître ces créatures. Elle en avait certainement entendu parler lors d'un cours, ou elle avait lu leur description dans un des nombreux ouvrages qui lui tenaient lieu de livres de chevet. Cependant, la meilleure élève de l'école ne resta pas silencieuse bien longtemps.

- Il faut parvenir à leur ôter leur feu.

- Quoi?

- Extractio incendio !

Un rayon de couleur violette s'échappa de la baguette d'Hermione et vint frapper le gnomiflamme qui s'acharnait sur elle. Pendant un instant, rien ne se produisit. Puis un jet de feu jaillit des yeux de la créature, avant de se transformer en fumée et de disparaître totalement. Le gnomiflamme s'éloigna alors d'Hermione et alla s'adosser au mur opposé, la tête basse. Il était neutralisé.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent. Instantanément, les gnomiflammes cessèrent de les attaquer et reculèrent vers le fond de la pièce.

- Hermione ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais exceptionnelle ? demanda Ron.

Hermione sourit.

- Je ne pense pas être exceptionnelle, la seule différence avec vous est que je suis attentive pendant les cours.

- Allez, ne nous éternisons pas ici, dit Harry en leur indiquant une nouvelle porte qui se dessinait sur le mur.

- Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça, gémit Ron, un peu las.

- J'espère que non ! dit Harry. Mais Voldemort n'a jamais été un enfant de chœur.

Il répéta le mot de passe. A première vue, rien de particulier les attendait dans la nouvelle pièce, excepté un grand globe de verre qui trônait au milieu.

Hermione tenta de soigner leurs blessures du mieux qu'elle put, ce qui n'était pas évident, car personne ne leur avait appris à soigner un feu éternel. Elle essaya donc de les soulager un peu, mais la douleur était vive. Cependant, ils la supportèrent en silence.

Ils s'approchèrent tous du grand globe de verre dans lequel se trouvait... la coupe de Pouffsouffle. Ils restèrent un moment à la contempler en silence, puis Harry prit la parole :

- Comment allons-nous réussir à la sortir de ce globe?

Par un sort, Hermione tenta sans grande conviction de briser le globe de verre, mais rien ne se passa. Ca aurait été trop beau !

- Accio Coupe ! tenta Harry.

Mais tout resta immobile.

- Je vais essayer de le toucher ! annonça Harry d'un ton catégorique.

- Harry, non! intervint Hermione. Ca pourrait être dangereux. Nous ne savons PAS ce qui pourrait se passer.

Cependant, Harry ne l'écoutait pas et avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, il avait déjà posé sa main sur le globe de verre. A ce moment-là, il se passa quelque chose d'effroyable. Tout le corps de Harry fut pris de douleurs insupportables.

- Harry ? Tu as mal ? demanda Hermione, effrayée.

Il aurait hurlé s'il avait pu, mais il ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre son. C'était comme si on le rouait de coups. Des spasmes incontrôlables s'emparèrent de lui. A peine avait-il refermé ses doigts sur la coupe de Pouffsoufle que son corps se raidit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour hurler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

- Harry ! hurlèrent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

Hermione se précipita à ses côtés.

- Je sens encore son pouls ! la rassura Ron.

- Dieu merci ! répondit Hermione. Mais que faut-il faire ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé et nous pouvons pas sortir sans lui à cause du passage du serpent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà. Fin de ce cinquième chapitre qui n'est pas terrible, je le sais bien. Mais bon : je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Voldemort pour imaginer des trucs tordus !

Bises !


	7. A l'infirmerie

Salut à tous,

Me revoilà… Bon, alors j'ai hésité à continuer « les revoir » et puis j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion suivante : je vais terminer cette histoire. D'une part, parce que dans la vie, j'ai l'habitude d'aller au bout de ce que j'entreprends. Et d'autre part, les encouragements de Molly59 m'ont beaucoup motivée. J'ai préféré poursuivre, craignant de devoir affronter sa colère et c'est bien connu : il faut éviter de croiser le chemin d'une Molly mécontente (grand sourire). Pas Gryffondor pour une mornille, cette Chalini ! Au fait, faudrait un jour que j'aille faire un test pour savoir dans quelle maison je serais allé si l'enchanteur Poudlard existait. Vous avez déjà passé le test, vous ? Enfin bref !

Merci à Lylène pour sa relecture.

Voilà. Je crois que j'ai tout dit.

Ah non… encore deux choses.

Petite page d'auto-pub lol. J'ai écrit un petit OS très guimauve « Au clair de ta lune ». C'est un RL/OC. Si ça vous intéresse…

Ensuite, j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture de « les revoir ». sachez donc que désormais, cette fic sera mise à jour plus régulièrement. Les MAJ devraient se faire le vendredi et le lundi. Cette fic devrait normalement être terminée avant le 26 octobre.

Maintenant, c'est promis, je me tais. Ou plutôt : je donne la parole à nos héros. Ce sera bien plus intéressant. Quoique…

Bonne lecture !

Chalini

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6

A l'infirmerie

Le professeur McGonagall faisait les cent pas. Depuis que Potter avait quitté son bureau, elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur la pile de courrier qui l'attendait. Depuis la réouverture de Poudlard, au mois de septembre, les parents d'élèves ne cessaient de la harceler de lettres pour s'assurer que la sécurité de leur enfant était prise en considération par la nouvelle directrice. Elle comprenait bien leurs inquiétudes : comment aurait-elle réagi si la chair de sa chair vivait dans un bâtiment qui avait été attaqué par les partisans de Voldemort l'été précédent ? Tous devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Certes, elle les comprenait, mais elle était lasse de toutes les critiques qui circulaient à son sujet. Beaucoup pensaient que Poudlard n'aurait jamais dû rouvrir, que si Dumbledore, le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint, n'avait pas réussi à protéger son école, personne ne le parviendrait. Bien sûr, elle admettait que le danger ne pouvait être complètement écarté en ces temps de crise, on était en sécurité à nulle part, finalement. Mais la sécurité de Poudlard était sa préoccupation principale et elle avait tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'elle soit la plus efficace possible. Elle avait contacté les meilleurs enchanteurs du monde de la sorcellerie afin que ses élèves soient protégés. Elle avait déployé des trésors de patience pour recevoir un à un chaque enchanteur, les évaluer, leur demander ce qu'ils seraient en mesure de proposer et de fournir de leur temps et de leur talent. Elle en avait vu passer des candidats! Mais elle avait fini par en sélectionner une petite vingtaine qui avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied tout l'été pour que la sécurité de son école soit assurée.

Et puis, le professeur McGonagall avait la réputation d'être un professeur sévère parmi les élèves. Cela la faisait sourire. Oui, elle paraissait sévère, mais au fond d'elle demeurait le doute. Serait-elle à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui incombait ? Elle s'était habituée à être directrice-adjointe. Elle assistait fidèlement le professeur Dumbledore, l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle était bien consciente de ne pas posséder son charisme et ses capacités. Tout l'été, elle avait appréhendé sa première rentrée en tant que directrice officielle du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle avait frémi, lors du banquet de début d'année, en voyant ces centaines de paires d'yeux la fixer intensément. Comme l'avait fait Dumbledore, elle avait essayé d'intégrer à son discours la fraternité entre les maisons, car elle était intimement convaincue qu'il fallait s'unir devant l'ennemi. Mais c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle avait vu que la table des serpentard était pratiquement vide. Les parents avaient presque tous retiré leurs enfants de l'école. Quant aux autres maisons, l'effectif avait bien diminué, mais demeurait tout de même suffisant. Elle avait fait "campagne" pour la réouverture de l'école et elle y était parvenue. Elle savait que c'était ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu. Il aurait certainement tout fait pour que l'école reste ouverte et pour que les étudiants puissent continuer à obtenir un enseignement de qualité dans le respect des autres.

En plus de tous ces soucis, le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait pour Harry Potter. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi renfermé sur lui-même que cette année-là. Et pourtant... Il avait vécu des épreuves éprouvantes, mais il avait toujours semblé se relever d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais cette fois-ci, elle voyait bien qu'il sombrait. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, de lui offrir son aide et son écoute, mais il demeurait silencieux et taciturne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré, mais elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, qui lui rappelait son père. Ce dernier, accompagné de Sirius Black, lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais ils avaient été des adolescents sympathiques. Le professeur McGonagall appréciait Potter, elle avait même pris sa défense face à Ombrage, lorsque cette horrible grenouille essayait de le décourager d'être auror. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui parler de ce dont il avait discuté avec Dumbledore, mais elle connaissait Potter : fidèle à Dumbledore, il ne céderait pas. Tous ses efforts pour entrer en communication avec lui étaient restés vains jusqu'à ce soir-là, où il avait émit le voeux fou de revoir ses parents.

La directrice retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil directorial.

Elle avait été choquée quand Harry lui avait expliqué son désir. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Songeait-il vraiment à faire une telle chose ? Elle avait perçu dans le regard du jeune homme son désarroi et n'était pas parvenue à une autre conclusion : Harry Potter n'avait jamais été plus sérieux qu'en cet instant. Mais ce serait de la folie ! Retourner dans le passé ! Elle savait que ça allait bouleverser beaucoup de choses, autant sa propre vie que celle des gens de cette époque révolue. Comment allaient réagir James et Lily en le découvrant ? Sa ressemblance avec James était incontestable. Elle n'était pas dupe et Potter semblait le savoir aussi : ses parents seraient sûrement soupçonneux à son égard. Elle savait que cela le ferait souffrir, mais pouvait-il plus souffrir qu'en ce moment même ? Devant une telle détresse et après lui avoir fait promettre qu'il ne dirait la vérité à personne excepté Dumbledore, elle avait accepté. Oui, c'était une folie. Oui, elle aurait peut-être dû refuser de participer à une telle aventure ! Mais elle ne pouvait revenir sur sa promesse. Si cela pouvait apaiser un peu Potter... Certes, elle en doutait, mais il en était tellement convaincu.

Et puis… elle avait repensé à un certain Harry Parker, qui était arrivé à Poudlard lors de la septième année de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Un jeune homme qui, à la surprise de tous, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, hormis les yeux. Un jeune homme qui selon Dumbledore venait d'Australie…

Tout devint alors clair dans l'esprit de la directrice : en permettant à Harry de revenir dans le passé, elle ne faisait que suivre le cours des choses. Si elle avait agi différemment, si par hasard elle avait refusé, cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves – et même dramatiques - sur le cours du temps. Elle frissonna.

« Morgane que les lois temporelles sont complexes », songea-t-elle.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Minerva, dit la voix calme de Dumbledore dans son cadre.

- Vous avez raison, Albus, dit-elle en se levant. J'y vais de ce pas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était allongé sur un sol de pierre et chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal à en mourir.

- Hermione, il s'est réveillé, murmura une voix.

Harry essaya de se redresser, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, ce qui lui procura une douleur supplémentaire.

- Oh, merci ! s'exclama une deuxième voix.

Puis Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

- Harry ! Harry ! Ca va?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! plaisanta faiblement Harry.

- Tu sais qui on est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix tendue.

- Oui, les deux cinglés qui ont été assez stupides pour s'embarquer avec moi dans une telle galère.

- Hé! s'insurgea Ron. Je te ferai remarquer que sans nous, tu n'aurais certainement pas réussi à ressortir d'ici. Nous attendions que tu te réveilles pour retourner d'où nous sommes venus. Nous avons besoin de toi pour ouvrir le passage.

Ron se leva et prit Harry sur son épaule.

- Mais Ron, tu... commença Harry.

- Tu vois une autre solution ? Tu es incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que ton petit doigt.

- OK ! admit Harry qui avait bien trop mal à la tête pour tergiverser pendant des heures, mais vous avez pensé à un moyen de remonter dans la salle commune des Serpentard ? Nous n'avons pas Fumsek, cette fois-ci.

- Des balais ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je vais utiliser le sortilège d'apparition.

- Une chance que tu sois avec nous, Hermione, dit Harry. Tu es la seule de nous trois à le maîtriser.

- Bon, on y va ! décida Ron. Viens, Hermione.

Cette dernière passa devant et ils traversèrent les salles en sens inverse, neutralisant au passage les gnomiflammes qui tentèrent à nouveau de les brûler. Ils retrouvèrent non sans appréhension la fameuse salle où l'air devenait de plus en plus solide. Hermione s'arrêta, ferma les yeux. Harry et Ron se doutaient qu'elle était en train de visualiser l'objet qu'elle désirait faire apparaître.

- Apparitio !

Une nouvelle fois, l'air commençait à leur manquer et Harry, bien trop faible pour tenter le sortilège, croisa les doigts pour que leur plan fonctionne. Quelques secondes plus tard, un balai apparut à côté d'Hermione. Ron essaya de l'imiter, mais il s'en doutait : rien ne se produisit, lorsqu'il prononça « apparitio ». Hermione répéta donc l'opération et un deuxième balai se matérialisa devant eux. Sans attendre, Ron installa Harry devant lui et enfourcha le balai.

- Ca va aller, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Cette dernière fit « oui » de la tête, mais ne répondit rien. La meilleure élève de l'école était bien plus à son aise dans une bibliothèque remplie de livres indéchiffrables que sur un balai. Elle tremblait un peu, mais fut la première à décoller, suivie de près par Ron et Harry. Dès qu'ils prirent de la hauteur, l'air reprit son aspect normal et ils purent à nouveau respirer à plein poumon.

- Je vois une petite lumière, là-bas ! indiqua Harry en désignant le mur. Ca doit être le passage vers la salle des Serpentard.

Ron et Hermione bifurquèrent et Ron se stabilisa juste en face de l'endroit qu'Harry montrait.

Harry rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il fixait la lumière. Maintenant, il fallait encore qu'il arrive à se concentrer suffisamment pour parvenir à parler Fourchelang, sinon...

- Ouvre le passage! murmura-t-il.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Harry tenta de garder son calme. Il était inutile de paniquer. Il avait réussi la première fois. Il y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il échoue cette fois-ci. Il n'était simplement pas assez concentré, voilà tout. Il répéta sa phrase. Cette fois-ci, le mur s'anima et ils purent enfin sortir. Ron, à qui Harry avait donné la carte des maraudeurs, vérifia que le chemin était libre. Puis, avec soulagement, ils quittèrent la salle commune des Serpentard, sans un regard en arrière.

Soudain, Harry, toujours soutenu par Ron, se redressa brusquement, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, ayant réveillé sa douleur.

- La Coupe ! Où est-elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix rassurante. C'est moi qui l'ai.

- Et elle ne t'a rien fait, à toi?

- Non ! répondit simplement Hermione.

- Allez, on va à l'infirmerie, annonça Ron. Madame Pomfresh ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions.

- Voilà, miss Brown! Avec ça, votre mal de tête devrait partir immédiatement.

- Merci, madame ! répondit Lavande avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

En bâillant, l'infirmière s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses appartements personnels, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Miss Granger ! Messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Mais qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Ron porter Harry. Qu'avaient-ils encore fait, ces trois-là ? Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, pas une année ne s'était écoulée sans qu'elle les accueille dans son infirmerie. En voyant Harry, elle craignit le pire. Potter ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

- En fait... commença Ron. Nous avons eu un petit souci et Harry a très mal. Il dit que tous ces membres le font souffrir.

- Nous avons aussi des brûlures de feu éternel, enchaîna Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh les regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais ne posa aucune question. Ces blessures étaient vraiment étranges. Qu'avaient encore fait ces trois élèves pour être si mal en point ? Du feu éternel... peu de créatures pouvaient brûler ainsi. Elle était sûre de n'en avoir jamais vu à Poudlard. Et puis... le cas de Potter était très préoccupant. Mais bon : ils devaient avoir leurs raisons pour ne pas donner de plus amples explications.

Elle fila dans son bureau et revint avec plusieurs bouteilles de différentes couleurs. Elle fit boire une potion rose bonbon aux trois malades et prononça des incantations sur leurs brûlures de feu éternel. Ron et Hermione se sentirent tout de suite mieux. Harry, en revanche, souffrait encore énormément de la douleur provoquée par le globe de verre. L'infirmière lui fit boire environ cinq potions différentes, parcourut toute la surface de son corps à l'aide de sa baguette, soignant au passage une blessure au doigt de son patient. Puis elle lui administra une potion de sommeil. Il s'endormit instantanément.

- Vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir, dit-elle à Ron et à Hermione. Vous avez de la chance, nous sommes samedi.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie au moment où madame Pomfresh retournait dans son bureau. Harry, très pâle dans son lit blanc, dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry se réveilla, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Grâce aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh, son corps lui faisait beaucoup moins mal. Il put sans trop de peine se redresser et s'asseoir dans son lit.

- Ah... vous êtes réveillé, Potter ! Tenez, un peu de potion revigorante ! Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Ca peut aller.

- Bien. Je vous interdis de bouger de votre lit. Vous allez rester encore tranquille jusqu'à demain. Il ne faut pas que vous fassiez d'efforts inutiles.

Harry n'avait pas songé à contester. Il se sentait mieux, mais était encore faible et ses douleurs se rappelaient parfois à son souvenir.

- Ah... Miss Granger et Mr Weasley souhaiteraient vous voir.

- Parfait ! dit Harry avec enthousiasme, heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je vais bien, les rassura-t-il.

- Tu nous as fait peur! fit remarquer Ron en s'asseyant à son chevet.

- Oui, j'ai bien cru que le sort t'avait...

La phrase d'Hermione resta suspendue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je vais bien ! lui dit Harry en souriant.

Elle lui rendit un pâle sourire.

- Merci!

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, interloqués.

- Pourquoi?

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Vous aviez raison : sans vous, je n'aurais certainement pas été capable de ramener la Coupe.

- C'est normal, Harry, dit Ron. Sinon, à quoi ça sert, des amis?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entouré de ses meilleurs amis, Harry se sentait un peu plus serein.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Départ et rencontre inattendue ». Harry va enfin quitter son présent…


	8. Départ et rencontre

**Salut !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci aux revieweuses et à Lylène pour sa relecture.**

**Chalini**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7**

**Départ et rencontre**

Harry quitta l'infirmerie le lundi matin. L'école était déserte, étant donné que c'était les vacances de Noël. Harry en fut soulagé. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire les préparatifs de son départ dans le calme, sans avoir à mentir à ses camarades qui n'auraient certainement pas manqué de lui poser des questions auxquelles Harry aurait eu bien du mal à répondre. Eh oui : c'était le grand jour pour Harry. La directrice était passée le voir à l'infirmerie la veille.

- Potter ! Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous étiez arrivé dans un état inquiétant à l'infirmerie hier à l'aube, mais j'imagine que vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce qui se trame.

- Je vous en parlerai bientôt, promit Harry.

- En tout cas, je vous confirme que vous pourrez partir lundi en fin de matinée, si vous le désirez toujours, bien sûr.

- Plus que tout ! Merci professeur !

Cet après-midi-même, il serait donc 20 ans en arrière. A cette pensée, il ressentait à la fois de la crainte et de l'excitation. Dans quelques heures, il allait revoir ses parents, son parrain et même Dumbledore !

Il était en train de plier une paire de chaussettes qu'il jeta nonchalamment dans sa valise, lorsqu'Hermione prit la parole. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor et Ron et Hermione aidaient Harry à faire sa valise.

- Que fait-on de la Coupe ?

- Gardez-la ici. De toute façon, je vais parler des Horcruxes à McGonagall avant mon départ.

- Que vas-tu raconter exactement à… Dumbledore ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire de son futur ?

- Je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire. On verra bien.

Harry plia soigneusement sa cape d'invisibilité et la rangea dans sa valise, ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu vas voir les auteurs ! fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oui, moi aussi !

Il jeta un sort de réduction à son éclair de feu avant de le glisser dans sa valise. Il ne l'avait que très peu utilisé, depuis le début de l'année. Les effectifs de l'école ayant passablement diminués, les équipes de Quiditch n'avaient pu être reformées. La directrice organisait de temps à autres des matchs amicaux en constituant des équipes avec des élèves de toutes maisons confondues. Cependant, l'excitation qui animait autrefois les élèves à l'approche de chaque match s'était considérablement atténuée. Mais quand la pression devenait trop grande ou quand la tristesse commençait à être trop envahissante, Harry sortait dans le parc et allait voler seul pour se changer les idées.

Il prit ensuite la cage d'Hedwige qui n'avait pas été très contente d'être délogée de sa volière quand Harry était venue la chercher, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

- Ca y est. Je suis prêt. On y va ?

Sans un mot, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Ils avaient été autorisés à accompagner Harry jusqu'à son départ.

La directrice avait les traits tirés, lorsqu'elle les accueillit, mais elle ne tenta pas de dissuader Harry. Elle savait que ça n'aurait servi à rien, qu'il était déterminé et que rien ne le ferait reculer. Elle se dirigea vers une immense armoire et en sortit une chaînette à laquelle pendait un minuscule sablier.

- J'ai transformé le Retourneur pour qu'un tour vous permette de sauter une année et non plus une heure, expliqua la directrice d'un ton neutre. Pour retourner à la septième année de vos parents, il faudra tourner 20 fois le sablier.

- Très bien, merci professeur, dit Harry en saisissant la chaînette qu'elle lui tendait. Mais avant de partir, je vais vous expliquer ce que m'a confié Dumbledore.

Ils prirent tous place face au bureau directorial et Harry lui révéla tout : la prophétie, les Horcruxes, la quête du médaillon, R.A.B. La directrice l'écouta attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre, elle ne fit que réprimer un frisson d'horreur en entendant le terme « Horcruxe ».

- Voilà. Donc il nous faut détruire tous les Horcruxes pour que j'aie une infime chance de triompher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La bague des Gaunt a été détruite par Dumbledore et le journal de Jedusor par moi-même lors de ma deuxième année ici. Ensuite, nous avons retrouvé la Coupe de Pouffsouffle avant-hier, Voldemort l'avait cachée à Poudlard. C'est Hermione qui l'a en ce moment. De mon côté, je vais tenter d'avoir des informations sur le médaillon auprès de Sirius, car Hermione a émis l'hypothèse que R.A.B. pourrait être Regulus Black. Cela peut paraître dingue, mais nous ne devons négliger aucune piste. Ensuite, il nous manque un objet qui aurait sans doute appartenu à Serdaigle ou peut-être à Gryffondor, bien que cela soit moins probable. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Quant à Nagini…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour… Nagini ! dit la directrice. Nous allons nous en occuper, comme de l'Horcruxe manquant.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante :

- Potter ! Des… des… Horcruxes ! Et vous… vous qui devrez l'affronter ! C'est affreux !

- Oui, pendant longtemps, cette idée m'a fait peur, mais maintenant, je ne dis pas que j'appréhende sereinement ce duel, mais je suis désigné et je ferai de mon mieux.

- Vous êtes très courageux, Potter ! Me permettez-vous de parler de cela à quelques membres de l'Ordre et aux parents de Mr Weasley ?

Pendant un instant, Harry imagina la réaction de Molly lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il devra tuer ou être tué. Elle savait qu'elle serait effondrée, mais bon, la vérité était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il répondit alors:

- Oui, s'il le faut... Mais pas à trop de personnes. Et surtout, rassurez Molly.

La directrice esquissa un sourire.

- Comptez sur moi.

Soudain, Harry pensa à quelque chose. Il hésita un instant, pesa le pour et le contre et finit par se lever. Il fouilla dans sa valise et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il reprit alors sa place en face de la directrice et posa l'objet qu'il était allé chercher sur le bureau. Le professeur McGonagall poussa une exclamation de surprise et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je l'ai trouvée par hasard dans l'herbe du parc, après la… mort de Dumbledore ! expliqua Harry. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous la donner tout de suite, mais… je…

Harry avait bien du mal à justifier son attitude, mais la directrice ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle tendit la main et, les mains tremblantes, se saisit de la baguette magique. Elle la tint longtemps entre ses doigts et Harry crut voir une seule et unique larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry, interloqués. Ron voulut dire quelque chose, mais Hermione lui administra un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le dissuada de parler. La directrice, submergée par l'émotion, ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de garder les yeux fixés sur la baguette qu'elle regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor enfoui depuis des millions d'année et qui était enfin retrouvé. Puis, elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et la lui rendit, au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme.

- Gardez-la, Potter. Je suis sûre qu'Albus aurait été ravi de savoir que sa baguette soit entre vos mains. Et puis, étant donné que votre baguette ne peut… enfin…

La directrice secoua la tête, comme si elle voulait chasser cette idée de son esprit. Harry, toujours aussi abasourdi, rangea précautionneusement la baguette de Dumbledore dans sa valise.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Y aurait-il un moyen de vous contacter à travers le temps, juste histoire de vous donner de mes nouvelles de temps en temps ?

Comme si elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question, la directrice ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et lui donna alors une minuscule boîte ronde vert clair. Elle paraissait anodine au premier abord et sans grand intérêt.

- Il vous suffira de dire mon nom et si je suis disponible, nous pourrons nous parler. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me contacter de cette façon. Si quelqu'un d'autre que vous essayait de l'utiliser, elle n'aurait aucune réaction.

- Très bien, merci, professeur. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille.

- Potter. J'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être judicieux que je change la couleur de vos yeux. Ce sera déjà très étrange que vous ressembliez tant à James, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que vous ayez les mêmes yeux que Lily.

Harry réfléchit. Quoi ? Changer la couleur de ses yeux ? Il fut d'abord tenté de refuser, puis finit par admettre que la directrice avait certainement raison : mieux valait que ses yeux ne ressemblent pas à ce point à ceux de Lily Evans.

- Je peux m'en charger, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients.

- Très bien ! répondit Harry.

La directrice s'approcha de lui et pointa sa baguette sur son œil. Harry ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. L'idée qu'on allait pratiquer de la métamorphose sur lui ne l'enchantait guère, puis il se ressaisit et se laissa faire docilement. Après tout, il pouvait avoir confiance en Minerva McGonagall et il se dit que son père et son parrain en avaient vu d'autres en ce qui concernait la métamorphose humaine, sans parler de Remus. A cette idée, Harry se sentit parfaitement ridicule. Ce n'était pas le changement de couleur de ses yeux qui allait l'impressionner.

- Coloris ! lança la directrice d'un ton ferme.

Elle répéta la même opération pour le deuxième œil, puis fit apparaître un miroir dans lequel Harry put se contempler. Il eut la stupéfaction de voir que ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un bleu étonnamment clair.

- Ca vous plaît ? demanda la directrice.

- Oui, ça va. Bon, ceci fait, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille ! dit Harry.

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient maintenant le visage grave.

- Ah oui ! Les yeux, ça te change, tout de même ! fit remarquer Hermione. Je dois dire que je te préfère quand même avec les yeux verts !

Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Hermione baissa les yeux, rougissante. Elle venait sans doute de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et paraissait extrêmement gênée. A ce moment-là, Harry constata que sa meilleure amie ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille sûre d'elle qui ne cessait d'avoir la main en l'air en classe, décidée à ne pas garder pour elle tout ce que les livres lui confiaient dans l'ambiance feutrée de la bibliothèque. Harry sourit à cette idée, puis dit d'un ton décidé:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les deux, tout ira bien pour moi !

- Prends bien soin de toi ! dit Hermione en l'embrassant, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Allez, vieux, bon voyage ! lança Ron en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et reviens-nous vite !

- Bonne chance, Potter ! ajouta la directrice.

Harry les regarda tous en souriant, prit sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige et plaça la chaînette autour de son cou.

- A bientôt ! souffla-t-il.

Puis, le cœur battant, il tourna vingt fois le sablier et le visage de ses meilleurs amis et de la directrice disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Joyeux Noël, Ginny!

- A toi aussi, Luna!

Ginny quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea à pas lents vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cet après-midi-même, un portoloin l'emmènerait, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, au Terrier où ils allaient passer Noël tous ensemble. "Il me tarde de tous vous revoir, je m'inquiète tellement pour vous", avait écrit sa mère dans sa dernière lettre. Ginny avait donc profité de sa dernière matinée à Poudlard pour emprunter quelques livres qui lui serviraient à terminer le devoir de vacances que leur avait donné le professeur Flitwick. Mais elle se réjouissait de retrouver la chaleur du Terrier, car marcher dans cette école presque déserte en ce début de vacances lui donnait la nausée. Elle se sentait oppressée, comme épiée par des centaines de regards invisibles qui ne faisaient qu'attendre qu'elle se trouve dans un endroit plus sombre pour l'attaquer. Les couloirs bondés, les rires des étudiants, les réprimandes des professeurs lui manquaient et Poudlard, qui s'était vidé la veille au soir, ne ressemblait plus qu'à un fantôme d'école abandonnée par tous ses occupants. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi lorsque Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête traversa silencieusement le mur tout près d'elle.

- Excusez-moi, dit le fantôme. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Ginny s'énerva contre elle-même : pourquoi devenait-elle si peureuse ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était une Gryffondor, tout de même ! Elle n'avait pas à paniquer à la moindre apparition, au moindre bruit, au moindre frôlement. La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait Miss Teigne, allait-elle là aussi trembler ? Elle se reprocha alors son manque de courage et de témérité et s'en voulut de se sentir si fragile, si vulnérable. Le climat de terreur qui régnait à l'extérieur de l'école l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne désirait le laisser paraître.

Ecole vraiment déserte ? Peut-être pas tant que ça, car après le fantôme de Gryffondor, au hasard d'un couloir, elle rencontra Jonathan Marwood, un serdaigle de sixième année qui avait son petit succès auprès des filles : grand, mince, un sourire craquant, de jolies petites fossettes aux coins des joues et un regard noisette perçant. Ginny savait qu'il aurait été ravi de la prendre dans ses bras pour la sécuriser et lui dire qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui adressa d'ailleurs un sourire rayonnant, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Jonathan Marwood la laissait totalement indifférente. Il était joli garçon, certes, mais il était bien loin de faire le poids face à un beau et mystérieux brun aux yeux verts. Elle trouvait que l'adjectif « mystérieux » allait comme un gant à celui qui avait été son petit ami. Harry avait toujours été un mystère pour elle et l'était encore plus en ce moment-même. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il se tramait quelque chose autour de lui, mais elle n'avait pas, à son plus grand désespoir, réussi à obtenir des informations dignes de ce nom. Elle savait qu'il avait passé son week-end à l'infirmerie, ayant surpris une conversation entre Hermione et Ron, mais elle n'avait pu en savoir plus, ces derniers s'étant murés dans un silence pesant lorsqu'elle les avait interrogés. Elle avait donc tenté d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie, mais avait été jeté dehors sans ménagement par Madame Pomfresh. Elle s'en était alors retournée toute triste à la tour de Gryffondor. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-on pas? Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry? Pourquoi la laissait-on totalement en-dehors de toute cette histoire ? Ginny avait le coeur gros et, sentant qu'un petit torrent menaçait de faire déborder ses yeux déjà humides, elle dut faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas s'effondrer en plein couloir. Le silence et l'absence de Harry se glissaient dans son coeur comme un couteau particulièrement bien aiguisé. Harry... qui lui semblait si loin d'elle, à présent. Harry avec qui elle avait passé des moments si agréables sous le regard resplendissant et bienveillant du soleil de juin et avec qui, désormais, elle n'échangeait plus que quelques banalités. Souvent elle surprenait le regard émeraude posé sur elle. A chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête, leurs regards se croisaient, se cherchaient, puis se fondaient l'un dans l'autre le temps d'un instant. Mais Harry finissait toujours par détourner les yeux, gêné, alors que Ginny aurait tout fait pour demeurer plonger dans ce regard qu'elle aimait tant. Pour la protéger, il était redevenu l'être insaisissable et intouchable qu'il avait toujours été pour elle et Ginny jalousait secrètement Ron et Hermione d'être si proches de lui. Il ne les avait pas repoussés, contrairement à elle, et il pouvait toujours compter sur eux. Finalement elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'écouter, elle aurait dû l'empêcher de s'éloigner, le garder près d'elle, dans sa chaleur et sa douceur, afin qu'il ne sombre pas dans le gouffre qui semblait le happer irrémédiablement. Ginny soupira. Elle sentait la valse des regrets qui commençait à se jouer au fond de son cœur.

Elle sursauta en entendant des voix derrière elle.

- Ginny!

Elle se retourna et fit face à Ron et Hermione. Tous deux paraissaient inquiets et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Etait-il encore arrivé quelque chose de grave? « Harry, faites qu'Harry aille bien ! » pensa-t-elle.

- La directrice nous attend dans son bureau. Elle veut nous parler d'Harry.

Ginny faillit défaillir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mme Pince sillonnait les rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'élèves qui malmèneraient ses précieux ouvrages. Severus Rogue, âgé de 17 ans, était penché sur un énorme grimoire à la couverture jaunie, sur laquelle était écrit en grosse lettres dorées : guide des potions pour sorciers avisés ! Très concentré, il prenait quelques notes sur la potion qu'il étudiait et ne remarqua même pas la jeune fille rousse qui l'observait, assise non loin de lui. Il jubilait en constatant la complexité de la recette de la potion de Folie. Il suffisait de quelques gouttes de potion pour que la victime perde totalement la raison. Cela le fit sourire : cette potion était bien plus intéressante que ce qu'on leur faisait travailler en classe d'ASPIC. Rogue s'ennuyait ferme pendant les cours de ce vieux gâteux de Slughorn et préférait mener ses propres recherches, qui lui apportaient bien plus de satisfaction. Il n'était pas peu fier de surpasser tout le monde en cours de potions, à part peut-être cette sang-de-bourbe de Lily Evans. Même si cela lui faisait mal au ventre de l'avouer, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était particulièrement douée et efficace, ce que Slughorn ne manquait jamais de rappeler.

Il aurait pu continuer à travailler ainsi pendant des heures, si son estomac ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité. D'un coup sec, il referma son livre, rangea soigneusement les feuilles de notes qu'il avait prises au cours de ses recherches et quitta la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, croisant au passage quelques groupes d'amis qui discutaient avec animation. Lui, Severus Rogue, marchait seul. Il marchait toujours seul. L'amitié est un sentiment qu'il ignorait totalement. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'en aurait jamais. Les choses étaient ainsi : Rogue était un jeune homme solitaire, dans une bulle qu'il s'était construite au fil des années. Une bulle terne, morose, parfumée par l'odeur des différentes potions qu'il concoctait, et teintée de magie noire. Quand la solitude lui pesait – parce que cela arrivait tout de même parfois malgré tout -, il se répétait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, que les livres de potions lui suffisaient amplement, que son savoir lui tenait compagnie et que le seul être en qui il pouvait avoir confiance était lui-même. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un appeler :

- Excuse-moi ! Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau du directeur ?

Surpris, Rogue se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec… l'arrogant et insupportable James Potter !

Le Retourneur de Temps avait fait arriver Harry dans le parc de Poudlard, où il avait constaté que l'automne commençait à dénuder les arbres de leurs feuilles. Il venait d'entrer dans le château, lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette et les cheveux gras du jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement devant lui, son sac se balançant négligemment sur son épaule. Harry se mit alors à trembler. Celui qui avait assassiné Dumbledore de sang froid se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la Grande Salle. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Rogue était là, l'assassin de celui qu'il considérait comme un père, un protecteur, un mentor, celui qui aurait dû être encore là, pour la sécurité de toute la communauté magique et là pour lui, Harry, pour le protéger, l'aider, le guider. Harry sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Sa haine était si forte qu'il se serait sans doute jeté sur Rogue si sa raison ne l'avait pas empêché d'agir au dernier moment. « Ressaisis-toi, Harry ! Tu le dois ». Il avait dû mal à avoir une pensée cohérente, son cerveau bourdonnait, ses membres tremblaient, mais il savait qu'il devait se ressaisir, que de se mettre dans de tels états ne lui servirait à rien.

- Excuse-moi ! lança Harry.

S'excuser auprès de Rogue ! Et puis quoi encore ! Mais Harry savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre l'école à dos, à peine arrivé. Il devait mettre son histoire de côté, toute l'histoire de sa vie, l'histoire des gens qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer. A cette époque, tout cela n'existait pas, le futur était encore insondable et il devait absolument l'oublier pour être le plus naturel possible. Ca allait être difficile, mais il l'avait voulu, cette situation, maintenant il devait y faire face.

Rogue s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau du directeur ? Demanda Harry.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Apparemment, la situation lui semblait incroyablement incongrue.

- Eh Potter, pourquoi perds-tu une occasion de m'appeler Servilus et de me ridiculiser en public? Alors, on ose rien tenter quand son gentil toutou n'est pas là ? Tu me déçois, Potter, je pensais que tu avais plus de cran que ça. Mais bien sûr, tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant qui se croit intéressant, à cause de son soi-disant « talent » au Quidditch. Et pourquoi poses-tu des questions aussi débiles ? Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais doté d'une intelligence remarquable, mais tout de même ! Qui est-ce qui t'a jeté un sortilège de confusion ? En tout cas, je le félicite. Il a fait du bon travail !

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il s'était déjà retrouvé face à un Rogue de 17 ans, mais la dernière fois, il n'était qu'un fantôme que les sorciers de ce temps ne pouvaient pas voir. Il pouvait aller ou bon lui semblait, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Mais ce jour-là, tout était différent. Rogue le voyait très bien et d'ailleurs le confondait avec son père. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas entendu, cette phrase : Harry, tu ressembles étrangement à ton père. Oui, il en était fier, mais être pris pour son père procurait à Harry une drôle de sensation. Comme d'habitude, il avait foncé tête baissée dans son projet et n'avait pas imaginé tous les obstacles qu'il allait rencontrer.

- Potter, le fait d'avoir changé la couleur de tes yeux t'empêche de te servir de ta langue ! dit Rogue, goguenard. Il est vrai qu'en règle générale, c'est l'autre toutou qui manie le Verbe et toi la baguette, mais tout de même… Et puis, tu connais très bien le chemin qui mène au bureau du directeur pour y avoir été convoqué de nombreuses fois, à la suite des frasques débiles que tu fais avec tes stupides acolytes. Il ne sait faire que ça, le célèbre Potter !

- Je m'appelle Harry Parker, réussit à articuler Harry. Je suis nouveau et...

- Est-ce que quelqu'un désirerait me voir, ici, demanda une voix grave et calme derrière eux.

Ils firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore qui venait de pénétrer dans le château. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le professeur Dumbledore bien vivant en face de lui, alors qu'il l'avait vu foudroyé par un Avada Kedavra, quelques mois plus tôt. Il savait pertinemment que ce qui devait arriver arriverait, mais le fait de pouvoir parler à Dumbledore lui ferait le plus grand bien. Dumbledore, de son côté, fixait Harry intensément, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! lança-t-il en souriant à Harry.

Il adressa un signe de la main à Rogue et prit tranquillement le chemin de son bureau, Harry sur les talons.


	9. Un futur sous silence

Coucou !

Merlin que je n'aime pas ce début du mois de septembre avec son parfum entêtant de rentrée des classes. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je me mette au boulot, si je veux avoir ma licence en fin d'année. Enfin bref. Comme ma vie n'est absolument pas palpitante, je passe à la fic.

Merci à Lylène pour ses commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Chalini

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8

Le futur sous silence

- Esquimau citron, dit Dumbledore d'un ton serein à la gargouille qui gardait son bureau.

A peine eut-il posé le pied sur l'escalier qu'Harry se sentit soulevé dans les airs. Il pénétra dans le bureau qu'il connaissait si bien. Tous les moments passés avec le directeur l'année précédente dans ce même bureau lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ce lieu avait été témoin de nombre de leurs conversations. Harry, en état de choc après la mort de son parrain, avait pris connaissance de la prophétie. Dumbledore lui avait fait part de son hypothèse sur l'existence des horcruxes. Tous ces moments partagés, ces instants de presque complicité…

- Asseyez-vous, proposa gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées et s'assit sur une des chaises que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître. Le moment était venu, mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à parler, à annoncer au directeur qu'il venait du futur, que leur avenir était sombre, qu'il allait mourir. Mais il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se jeta alors à l'eau.

- Professeur, ce que je vais vous dire vous paraîtra certainement totalement fou, mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Dumbledore, j'ai toujours été considéré comme un personnage assez loufoque, donc quoique vous ayez à me dire, je serai être fidèle à ma réputation…

- Très bien. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980, je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans.

Dumbledore accueillit ses paroles avec un calme olympien. Harry ne décela même aucune surprise dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je vois. La ressemblance avec votre père est troublante, mais je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà dit de nombreuses fois.

- Oui, je suis venu pour…

Dumbledore l'interrompit :

- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas me raconter tout ce qui se passe dans mon futur. Je ne dois pas le connaître !

- Pardon ?

- Je ne dois pas connaître mon futur, répéta Dumbledore.

- Mais… professeur… vous pourriez... changer tant de choses !

- Non, Harry, je ne le peux pas. Tu sais, nos actes et nos réactions sont très complexes. Ils entrent dans des mécanismes compliqués dont on n'a même pas idée et on ne peut pas changer le futur comme cela. Par ta simple présence ici, je devine que notre avenir est très sombre, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas à même de changer le cours du temps. Cela pourrait entraîner des résultats encore plus désastreux. Je ne dois rien savoir, tu comprends, Harry ? Tu ne peux pas me donner des informations sur mon futur et sur celui des gens que je côtoie aujourd'hui. Je dois tout ignorer.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Certes, il n'était pas venu pour ça, mais il avait pensé tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il s'était attendu à ce que le directeur prenne les choses en main et parvienne à changer leur futur à tous. Mais une fois de plus, il s'était trompé. Il devait avoir l'air infiniment déçu, car Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Si tu es revenu dans le passé, tu dois avoir une bonne raison, mais toi seul peux faire face à ce qui t'attend.

Harry blêmit. Une fois de plus, il était seul, seule face à la situation, face à ces gens qu'il allait rencontrer, face à une époque qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, ce qu'il avait désiré du plus profond de son cœur et de son être.

- A part ça, reprit Dumbledore, je dirai que tu arrives de l'Académie Magique de Sidney car ton père a été muté. Tu peux reprendre ta scolarité ici, dans la même maison qu'à ton époque.

- Je suis à Gryffondor ! dit fièrement Harry.

- Comme tes parents ! sourit Dumbledore. Et tu es en septième année, j'imagine ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Mais tu ne dois parler de ton histoire à personne. Sous aucun prétexte. Tu dois me le jurer. Personne ne doit connaître la vérité. C'est primordial, Harry.

Harry hésita une seconde.

- Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je vous le jure, concéda le jeune homme.

- Très bien. Les élèves vont avoir un choc en voyant l'étonnante ressemblance qu'il y a entre toi et… James ! Je vais d'ailleurs appeler Lily Evans, préfète à Gryffondor. Elle te fera faire le tour de l'école.

Dumbledore adressa un clin d'œil à Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Voldemort est devenu immortel en créant ses horcruxes. Harry est le seul qui pourra le vaincre à cause de cette fameuse prophétie et il se trouve en ce moment vingt ans en arrière, conclut calmement Ginny. C'est bien ça, professeur ?

Toute la famille Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Fol Œil, Kingsley Schakelbolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid, Ron et Hermione étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de la directrice, qui avait décidé de tout leur raconter. Molly semblait totalement dévastée et des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Harry ! Pauvre chéri ! hoqueta-t-elle. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il soit le survivant ! Il faut encore qu'il doive… qu'il doive… euh… l'affronter ! Je me disais bien, cette histoire de maladie terrible dont Harry aurait été victime… ça ne collait pas ! Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas !

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour expliquer son absence, dit la directrice avec un ton d'excuse.

- Oh… mon pauvre chéri… reprit Molly qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Dire qu'il devra se mesurer à ce… monstre !

Cette idée semblait la tétaniser et elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient. Les autres étaient tout aussi effarés qu'elle, mais parvenaient dans l'ensemble à garder leur sang froid ou tout du moins à cacher leur trouble.

- Il s'agit d'Harry Parker ? demanda Hagrid à la directrice.

- Oui, sans doute.

- J'avoue que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais plus repensé à ce garçon qui avait débarqué à Poudlard en 1977, dit Hagrid, songeur. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James et passait son temps, soit avec Lily, soit avec les maraudeurs.

- Drôle de situation, commenta Tonks.

- Et vous le saviez, tous les deux ? demanda Mr Weasley à Ron et Hermione d'un ton de reproche. Vous connaissiez la prophétie et tout le reste ?

- Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Mais Harry nous avait fait promettre de garder le secret, continua Hermione. C'était quelque chose entre le professeur Dumbledore et lui, et je crois qu'il nous en aurait voulu à mort si on en avait parlé.

- Vous connaissez Harry, ajouta Ron.

- Lily et James devaient lui manquer vraiment cruellement pour qu'il ait décidé d'entreprendre une telle aventure, remarqua Lupin. Je l'ai vu se refermer sur lui-même, mais je me sentais si impuissant devant sa douleur. Maintenant que les pièces du puzzle se remettent en place, maintenant que je me souviens de cet Harry Parker, je me dis que cette rencontre ne pourra être que bénéfique pour Harry. Les choses ne seront pas toujours faciles pour lui, surtout avec James, mais je pense que paradoxalement, il en sortira grandi et plus stable.

Fol Œil, lui, s'inquiétait de tout autre chose.

- C'est donc ça... des horcruxes ! soupira-t-il. Voldemort a donc tout fait pour devenir immortel, mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Dumbledore. Si j'ai bien compris, il faut en trouver encore deux ?

- Oui, confirma le professeur McGonagall. Enfin surtout un. Quant à Nagini, il ne quitte pas Vous-Savez-qui, paraît-il. Ça va donc être incroyablement difficile de mettre la main dessus.

- Et Potter devra l'affronter en duel ? soupira Maugrey. De jour en jour, il prend plus d'ascendant sur nous et j'ai bien peur que si nous ne l'arrêtons pas rapidement, la situation devienne incontrôlable.

- Mais comment Harry parviendra-t-il à l'affronter ? dit Molly d'une voix blanche. Est-il prêt pour ça ?

- N'oublions pas que ce ne serait pas la première fois, fit remarquer Tonks. Lors de sa résurrection, Harry a réussi à lui échapper.

- C'est vrai, admit Molly, mais cette fois…

- La prophétie dit que celui qui parviendra à vaincre Voldemort possédera quelque chose que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même n'a pas, rappela Hermione.

- Oui et qu'est-ce que possède Potter que Voldemort n'a pas ? demanda Fol Œil, quelque peu dubitatif.

- L'amour ! répondit simplement Hermione. C'est ce que Dumbledore a toujours affirmé. La force de Harry, c'est sa capacité à aimer, c'est la pureté de son cœur et l'intensité de ses sentiments.

Cette remarque fut suivie par un long silence. Chacun semblait méditer les paroles qu'avait prononcées Hermione. Fol Œil, qui avait les sourcils froncés, semblait dubitatif.

- D'après ce que m'a dit Potter, Dumbledore en semblait convaincu, lui répondit la directrice, quelque peu agacée par le scepticisme apparent du vieil Auror.

- Oui, mais Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible, lança Maugrey d'une voix dure. Vous avez bien vu ce qui s'est passé pour Rogue. Dumbledore ne cessait de nous clamer sa bonne foi, voilà où ça l'a mené…

Tout le monde se tut. La traîtrise de Rogue était un sujet très délicat que personne n'osait aborder. A son évocation, Molly semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, alors qu'une lumière meurtrière venait obscurcir le regard de Lupin.

- De toutes façons, nous serons avec Harry, dit Hermione, rompant ainsi le lourd silence qui s'installait.

- Oui, affirma Ron. Certes, le duel devra se passer entre Harry et Voldemort, mais nous, nous serons là, et nous nous battrons contre les Mangemorts.

- Je me charge de cette coupe ! dit Maugrey d'un ton déterminé en jetant un regard de dégoût à l'objet qu'il tenait entre ces mains. Je me ferai un plaisir de détruire une partie d'âme de Voldemort.

- Mais, Fol Œil… intervint Tonks.

- J'ai dit que je m'en chargeais. Je suis assez grand pour le faire seul ! Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace !

- Très bien ! dit le professeur McGonagall qui ne désirait pas le contrarier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le chapitre de lundi, Harry va rencontrer Lily et James !!!

Une petite review ?


	10. Le Poudlard d'une autre époque

Coucou,

Voici un chapitre que j'aime bien ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

Merci à Lylène pour sa relecture !

P.S. Vraiment désolée pour toutes les fausses alertes ! J'ai eu quelques petits soucis, mais maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

Chalini

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 9

Le Poudlard d'une autre époque

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur, troublé à l'idée de rencontrer plus vite qu'il ne pensait celle qui serait sa mère. Il était partagé entre excitation et appréhension. Il avait toujours idéalisé sa mère. Celle qui lui avait donné la vie devait être une mère protectrice, aimante, douce. Il allait maintenant se retrouver face à une jeune fille de 17 ans, certainement bien différente de la Lily de son imagination. Il franchit la gargouille machinalement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily Evans.

Lily se figea : elle était identique au souvenir de la Pensine de Rogue, qu'il avait vu deux ans auparavant. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, son épaisse chevelure rousse ondoyait doucement dans son dos et ses yeux verts et brillants étaient semblables à ceux qu'avait son fils d'habitude. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent là à se dévisager en silence, tous deux plongés dans leur pensée et aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre. Harry pouvait lire de l'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune préfète et se doutait qu'il ne devait pas paraître moins ahuri.

Lily Evans… Sa mère âgée de seulement 17 ans… Sa mère qui avait le même âge que son fils… Sa mère qui, souriante, lui avait fait de grands signes de la main, lorsqu'il avait été rêveusement plongé dans la contemplation du miroir du Rised. Sa mère qui semblait si rayonnante sur sa photo de mariage. Sa mère dont les dernières paroles avaient été des supplications pour que son bébé soit épargné. C'était elle qui avait fait d'Harry ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : l'Élu, le Survivant. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait encore, tout comme elle ignorait sa tragique destinée.

Harry ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent à s'observer, mais Lily finit par prendre la parole, gênée par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux et qui semblait s'éterniser.

- Salut. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, se présenta-t-elle. Excuse mon trouble, mais tu ressembles étrangement à un de mes… camarades. Je dirais même que tu es son sosie. Il va halluciner en te voyant. C'est incroyable ! Est-ce qu'il est de ta famille ? James Potter, tu connais ?

- Non, ça… ça… ne me dit rien, bredouilla Harry, complètement perdu.

- Ah d'accord. Enfin bref. Je suis préfète et le professeur McGonagall m'a chargée de te faire faire le tour de l'école.

Harry n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que sa mère, âgée de 17 ans, était en train de lui parler. Comme un automate, il la suivit à travers les couloirs et il l'écouta bavarder d'une oreille distraite sur les différents endroits de l'école qu'il connaissait bien sûr comme sa poche et sur le règlement qu'il avait tant de fois enfreint. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille et Lily finit par s'en rendre compte.

- Ca va ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Harry rougit et détourna précipitamment les yeux.

- Non, non, tout va bien.

Il savait qu'il devait paraître totalement ridicule, mais il se trouvait dans une époque où lui-même n'existait pas, où Dumbledore était vivant et où sa mère semblait prendre son rôle de préfète très à cœur. Tout se brouillait dans son esprit et il était incapable de réfléchir et d'agir normalement.

- Voilà ! conclut Lily. Tu connais les lieux principaux. Maintenant, je t'emmène dans notre Salle Commune. C'est là que nous passons la plupart de notre temps, lorsque nous ne sommes pas en cours.

Elle prit donc le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lily jeta alors un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Je te préviens, il y a ton sosie là-dedans.

Puis elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui les laissa entrer, avant de se précipiter dans un tableau voisin pour annoncer l'incroyable nouvelle : un deuxième James Potter était à Poudlard ! Tout ceci alimenterait les ragots des personnages des tableaux pendant quelques jours. Pas seulement les personnages des tableaux, d'ailleurs. Les élèves ne seraient pas en reste.

Avec appréhension, Harry entra dans la salle commune à la suite de Lily. Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer les Maraudeurs. Quelle joie de voir son père, Sirius et Remus, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait aussi vivre avec celui qui avait vendu ses parents au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentait ses entrailles se serrer en pensant à cette idée. Mais cela faisait partie du jeu et il devrait faire avec.

Au moment où Harry franchit le portrait, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et le silence se fit. Il repéra rapidement le petit groupe que formaient les quatre Maraudeurs et qui se tenait près du feu. Tous le regardaient avec des grands yeux, mais le plus étonné fut sans doute James. Ce dernier l'observait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme – quoique l'apparition de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête l'aurait sans doute moins perturbé. Harry, de son côté, fixait intensément celui qui serait son père. Il avait l'impression de se contempler dans un miroir. Il sentait ses jambes flageoler et – toujours et encore - tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

- James ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton frère jumeau allait débarquer! lança Sirius.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards inquisiteurs. Mais Lily vint à son secours.

- Je vous présente Harry Parker, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Il vient d'Australie. Son père a été muté en Angleterre et il vient finir ses études à Poudlard. Harry, je te présente tous les Gryffondor de la première à la septième année. Ils ne sont pas très loquaces aujourd'hui, mais ne t'en fais pas. Ils retrouveront vite l'usage de la parole. Surtout eux qui – soi-dit en passant – seront tes camarades de septième année, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs.

Remus, qui avait été le premier à reprendre ses esprits, adressa un signe amical à Harry, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva face à face avec James. Ils se scrutèrent encore pendant quelques instants.

- Ferme la bouche, Potter, lança Sirius d'un ton amusé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas très élégant.

James réalisa alors le ridicule de la situation et obéit à Sirius.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Harry, ajouta Sirius. C'est vraiment incroyable ta ressemblance avec notre Jamesie. Heureusement que tu as les yeux bleus, sinon on aurait du mal à vous reconnaître, tous les deux.

- Effectivement, dit Harry. Je suis le premier surpris. C'est impressionnant.

James avait refermé la bouche, mais semblait encore trop éberlué pour parler.

- Bon, c'est bien joli, tout ça, dit Lupin, mais nous nous sommes pas présentés à Harry.

- Ça, c'est vrai, enchaîna Sirius. Nous sommes les célèbres Maraudeurs, les gars les plus populaires et les plus appréciés de Poudlard. Les incontournables, quoi !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même James qui commençait à se faire à l'idée que son sosie venait d'arriver.

- Incontournables ? C'est une façon de voir les choses, Black ! lança une voix sévère derrière Harry.

Lily les avait rejoints et lançait un regard courroucé aux quatre garçons. Harry vit James blêmir, mais Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Evans, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne succombes pas à notre charme ravageur que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ! J'en connais certaines qui…

- Oui, c'est bon, Black, j'ai compris, lança sèchement Lily. Je les entends et je les vois aussi toutes ces petites pimbêches qui gloussent sur votre chemin et vous lancent des regards pleins d'espoir, mais je pense que vous avez remarqué que je n'en fais pas partie.

- Au plus grand désespoir de certains ! fit remarquer Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à James qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

Harry s'amusait de voir son père si penaud sous le regard de sa mère. Mais il savait que la situation allait s'arranger entre ces deux-là pendant cette année.

- Je te souhaite bon courage pour les supporter, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Enfin surtout Black et Potter. Il y a sept ans que j'espère les voir grandir un jour, mais ce jour béni par Viviane n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Ne désespère pas, Evans, dit Sirius. Tu sais bien que l'espoir fait vivre.

- N'importe quoi ! Bon, il serait temps d'aller dîner. Les garçons, je vous confie Harry ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, la rassura Remus en souriant.

Harry remarqua que Remus était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom. Apparemment, les relations qu'il entretenait avec la jeune fille étaient moins conflictuelles que celles qui unissaient Lily et les deux autres. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Il suffisait de voir Remus pour se rendre compte qu'il était certainement beaucoup plus mature que James et Sirius. Son côté raisonnable et son calme ne devaient pas être de trop pour calmer les ardeurs de ses fougueux amis. Peter, lui, restait en retrait, il ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer la situation.

Harry fut un peu agacé d'être couvé de cette façon par Lily. Tout de même ! Il savait s'occuper de lui-même. Mais d'un autre côté, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué ouvertement, il en était profondément touché.

- Allons-y ! dit Sirius en se levant, tu verras, Harry, nos elfes de maison font des plats succulents.

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fit sensation. Harry ne s'affola pas outre mesure, habitué à être l'objet de toutes les attentions. Et il semblait que la popularité de James n'était plus à prouver, car lui non plus ne se formalisa pas en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers eux.

- Ça leur passera ! leur souffla Sirius.

Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor entre Sirius et Remus.

- Alors comme ça tu nous viens d'Australie ? demanda Remus en lui tendant le plat de pommes de terre.

- Oui, mentit Harry avec aplomb. Mon père travaille pour la coopération magique internationale des pays anglophones. Je suis né en Angleterre et j'y ai passé mes premières années. Ensuite j'ai eu la chance de pas mal voyager, notamment au Canada, en Australie et aux États-unis. Et me voilà de retour en Angleterre pour quelques temps !

- Tes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers ? demanda Peter qui lui adressait la parole pour la première fois.

Harry se crispa un peu sur sa chaise, mais répondit brièvement :

- Non, ma mère est moldue.

- Et tu n'es pas de la famille de James Potter? demanda un élève de quatrième année qui écoutait leur conversation.

- Non, je ne connais aucun Potter. On m'a toujours dit qu'on avait un sosie sur terre. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- A part les yeux, commenta le jeune Gryffondor, vous êtes presque identiques.

« A part les yeux et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair », pensa Harry qui avait pris bien soin de la recouvrir par une mèche rebelle. Pendant tout le repas, les Gryffondor lui posèrent des questions sur sa vie en Australie et Harry mentit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais face à la curiosité de ses nouveaux camarades, Harry se dit qu'il lui faudrait aller faire, le plus vite possible, des recherches sur l'académie magique d'Australie.

- Et tu n'as pas passé le test du choixpeau ? demanda Sirius. C'est un vieux chapeau qui répartit les élèves entre les différentes maisons. Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé à Gryffondor ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il cacha ses mains sous la table pour que personne voit le tremblement qui les agitait. Il sentait le regard des élèves posé sur lui. Il devait trouver une réponse. Et vite.

- Le directeur m'a dit que… le… choixpeau ne pouvait être utilisé au cours de l'année, expliqua maladroitement Harry. En discutant avec moi, il en a conclu que j'aurais ma place à… Gryffondor.

- Ah ! fit Remus qui ne semblait pas convaincu par l'explication d'Harry, mais il n'insista pas.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore prit la parole pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry et pour le présenter à ces nouveaux camarades. Harry remercia le directeur d'un sourire : par cette petite intervention, le directeur espérait certainement qu'il satisferait un peu la curiosité insatiable des élèves.

Quand ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Harry perdit le fil de la conversation qu'entretenaient les Maraudeurs. Au fond de lui-même, il cherchait un moyen de se retrouver seul : il fallait absolument qu'il parle à McGonagall. Il se devait de la contacter, elle qui avait tout fait pour l'aider à partir.

Il réussit à semer les autres lorsqu'ils remontaient dans la tour de Gryffondor après le dîner. Il leur dit qu'il devait passer aux toilettes et les laissa prendre de l'avance. Arrivé dans une cabine, il fit apparaître une bulle de silence autour de lui afin que personne ne l'entende parler. Puis il sortit de sa poche la petite boîte que la directrice lui avait confiée. Il la contempla un instant avant de prononcer à haute et intelligible voix le nom du professeur McGonagall. Il sentit la boîte chauffer dans sa main et un instant plus tard, il entendit :

- Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais très bien, merci. Je suis arrivé sans encombre et j'ai rencontré Dumbledore.

- Et vos… vos… parents ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix hésitante.

- Une fois la surprise passée, ils se comportent avec moi comme avec n'importe quel camarade. Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire.

- Très bien. Je suis contente de vous l'entendre dire.

- Et de votre côté, y a-t-il eu des incidents ? demanda Harry d'une voix tendue.

- Non, la situation est « calme ».

Harry eut la nette impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il n'insista pas.

- Et Maugrey a emmené la Coupe avec lui. Il va tenter de la détruire.

- Très bien. Je vous recontacte dès que possible et dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- N'y manquez pas, Potter. Je veux avoir régulièrement de vos nouvelles !

La directrice marqua une pause, puis ajouta d'une voix un peu tremblante:

- Prenez bien soin de vous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini pour aujourd'hui !

A vendredi !


	11. Attaque et cours de potions

Hello !

Merci aux revieweuses et merci aux lecteurs silencieux aussi !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette petite histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Chalini

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10

Attaque et cours de potions

Songeur, Arthur Weasley regardait la photo de sa famille qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau, au milieu des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin qui attendaient sagement qu'il décide à les décacheter pour en prendre connaissance. Sur le cliché, Molly et ses six enfants lui souriaient affectueusement et lui adressaient un clin d'œil. Percy, en revanche, n'apparaissait pas sur la photo. Arthur savait qu'il restait volontairement hors du cadre, comme pour mieux affirmer le rejet de sa famille. Percy… Arthur soupira : il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer au regard plein de dédain que lui jetait son troisième fils à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs du ministère. Chaque regard était pour ce père aimant un coup de couteau supplémentaire qui tranchait dans sa chaire à vif. Sa famille était – et avait toujours été - ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et avoir perdu un de ses rejetons lui déchirait le cœur.

Arthur se souvenait très bien d'une anecdote qui s'était déroulée lorsque Percy devait avoir environ 5 ans. Sa grande soeur, Murielle, était venue passer un week-end chez eux et avait posé à Percy la sempiternelle question qu'on inflige toujours aux enfants: "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, quand tu seras grand ? » Percy s'était alors redressé, avait regardé sa tante droit dans les yeux et avait énoncé d'une voix calme et déjà très posée pour son âge : « J'aimerais être ministre de la magie ». Il avait jeté un regard circulaire à la table où toute la famille déjeunait pour mettre au défi n'importe qui de le contredire, mais comme personne semblait vouloir le contrarier, il avait replongé son nez dans son assiette.

Percy… « Il était bien loin ce temps-là » songea Arthur. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas reconnaître que Scringeour courait à la catastrophe ? Le ministre de la magie était totalement dépassé par les événements et continuait à arrêter des gens sans motif particulier, mais juste pour faire croire à la population sorcière qu'il agissait, qu'il avait la situation bien en main et que les coupables étaient punis de leurs actes infâmes. Percy… ses enfants… la guerre… Il avait peur pour chacun d'entre eux et à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail, il craignait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui l'anéantirait.

Et Harry… Harry qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son fils, Harry qui devrait affronter le mal en personne, Harry qui avait déjà tant souffert… Quand est-ce que cela allait s'arrêter ? Chaque jour apportait son lot de morts, de malheur et de souffrance…

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à tous les objets qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Le service du détournement de l'artisanat moldu n'avait jamais été un département véritablement considéré par le ministère, mais depuis quelques temps, le service était presque aussi actif que le quartier des aurors. Les mangemorts s'amusaient comme à leur habitude à terroriser les moldus et la plupart du temps, ils ne se contentaient pas de les apeurer, mais ils laissaient entre leur main des objets qui finissaient souvent par les tuer. La semaine précédente, Arthur Weasley s'était retrouvé en possession d'une écharpe étrangleuse. La pauvre femme qui l'avait achetée n'avait pas terminé de la nouer autour de son cou, lorsqu'elle était tombée, raide morte.

- Arthur ! Arthur !

Tonks fit alors irruption dans son bureau, le souffle court, les cheveux gris foncés. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

- Une attaque, parvint-elle à articuler.

Arthur fut debout en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire.

- Où ?

- A Gringotts ! Les aurors viennent d'être avertis. J'y vais de ce pas !

- Je t'accompagne ! lança Arthur en quittant son bureau, délaissant le travail qui l'attendait.

Il emboîta le pas à Tonks et tous deux quittèrent le ministère, puis transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse.

Devant le grand et somptueux bâtiment immaculé qui gardait en son sein tout l'argent de la communauté sorcière de la région, régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le gobelin qui était normalement chargé d'accueillir les visiteurs à côté du magnifique portail étincelant gisait lamentablement par terre, mort, certainement foudroyé par l'avada kedavra lancé négligemment par un fidèle de Voldemort. Affolés, des gens couraient dans tous les sens,, criaient, gémissaient. Arthur et Tonks se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Arthur faillit, dans sa précipitation, perdre l'équilibre, ses pieds étant entrés en contact avec un corps allongé par terre. Avec effroi, Arthur remarqua que ce corps n'était pas un cas isolé. De nombreux corps, autant de gobelins que d'êtres humains, s'étaient effondrés sur le sol, assassinés par les mangemorts. Arthur avait perdu Tonks des yeux. Un peu plus loin, un homme encagoulé était en train de torturer un vieil homme qui se tordait lamentablement sur le sol, hurlant à la mort.

- Mon pauvre monsieur ! susurra la femme qui ne semblait pas prête à laisser l'homme tranquille.

« Bellatrix », songea Arthur. Par chance, trop absorbée par la contemplation de sa victime, elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher.

- Petrificus totalus ! cria Arthur.

Instantanément, l'homme cessa de se tordre de douleur et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Le sort d'Arthur avait atteint Bellatrix dont le corps était devenu rigide. Autour de lui, des sorts pleuvaient dans tous les sens et des éclaires illuminaient sans cesse le grand hall de la banque. Il vint prêter main forte à Kingsley Shacklebolt qui luttait vaillamment contre deux mangemorts, mais qui commençait à se fatiguer. Il jeta à un des hommes cagoulés un sort de stupéfixion mais le rata de peu. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et cria :

- Incarcerem !

Arthur fut alors pieds et poings liés et s'écroula sur le sol, les cordes déchirant sa peau. Il tomba sur quelque chose de glissant et constata à sa grande horreur qu'il était tombé dans une marre de sang. Shacklebolt voulut riposter, mais le sort que lui lança le deuxième mangemort l'atteint de plein fouet et il hurla de douleur. Lupin et Elphias Doge surgirent alors de nulle part, mirent Kingsley Shacklebolt à l'abri et délivrèrent Arthur.

- Ça va, Arthur ? demanda Lupin en s'approchant de lui.

- A merveille !

Entre-temps, Elphias Doge avait reçu un tarentalgras et ses jambes gesticulaient dans tous les sens. Lupin stupéfixa le mangemort et le sorcier put se redresser péniblement.

Arthur jeta un maléfice d'entrave à un mangemort qui affrontait Tonks, mais ne vit pas arriver un doloris qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Ce fut à son tour de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, priant pour que le supplice s'achève vite, même si pour ça il fallait mourir. Les aurors et les membres de l'ordre présents menaient un rude combat et personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de sa situation. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Molly et ses enfants avant de perdre connaissance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son pas claudiquant, Maugrey Fol Œil faisait le tour de ce qui avait été le magnifique hall d'accueil de la célèbre banque sorcière. L'immense comptoir était brisé en mille morceaux et un pan de mur s'était effondré sous l'assaut des maléfices. La banque était bondée, quand l'attaque avait eu lieu. En cette veille de Noël, de nombreux sorciers s'étaient rendus sur le chemin de traverse. Avant de se lancer dans l'achat des différents cadeaux qu'ils avaient prévu d'offrir à leurs familles et amis, ils étaient passés à la banque pour prendre un peu d'argent dans leur coffre. Le bilan de l'attaque était lourd, car avant de quitter les lieux, les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas gênés pour jeter le désordre sur le chemin de traverse. On comptait une cinquantaine de morts et quatre fois plus de blessés. Arthur Weasley, par exemple, avait été transporté d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, son état étant préoccupant. Quant aux mangemorts, certains avaient réussi à transplaner, mais beaucoup avaient été capturés, pour le plus grand plaisir de Fol Œil.

Il serra les poings. « Je les aurai, oui un jour, je les aurai », songea-t-il.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand il se réveilla, ce matin-là, Harry ne trouva pas que la situation était vraiment différente qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était allongé dans son lit à baldaquin dans la tour de Gryffondor. Rien d'exceptionnel à cela. Mais quand il entendit les voix de ceux qui partageaient son dortoir, il se dit alors que tout était vraiment, mais vraiment différent. Et pour cause, il venait de traverser le temps et celui qui serait son père était en train de parler ou plutôt de s'énerver :

- Sirius ! Ne te dépêche pas ! Tu risquerais encore d'être en avance chez Slughorn.

Harry entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un faible « aïe ! ». Il en déduit alors que James venait de lancer son coussin sur le pauvre Sirius qui n'était pas encore réveillé.

- C'est bon, j'arrive, Cornedrue, grogna Sirius.

Harry pensa alors que Remus et Peter se trouvaient certainement aussi dans la pièce. Ou alors étaient-ils déjà descendus ? En tout cas, il ne les entendait pas. Un peu intimidé, Harry n'osait pas se lever et se joindre à James et à Sirius - qui s'habillait maintenant en ronchonnant. Il avait prévu de les laisser partir avant de se lever à son tour. Il ne voulait pas leur imposer sa présence et préférait rester un peu en retrait, du moins pour le moment, même si pour cela il lui faudrait être en retard à son premier cours.

- Harry ! On a potion dans un quart d'heure ! On a juste le temps de chopper quelque chose à manger dans la grande salle avant d'aller en cours.

James avait tiré les rideaux du lit de Harry et le regardait fixement.

- Très bien. Allez-y. Je vous rejoins.

- Mais… tu es sûr de savoir retrouver le chemin de la grande salle ? demanda Sirius qui lassait ses chaussures. Tu sais, Poudlard est immense avec tous ses couloirs, ses escaliers, ses salles…

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai bien, les rassura Harry, tentant de dissimuler son sourire. Et si jamais je me perds, je demanderai de l'aide à quelqu'un.

James et Sirius le regardèrent encore un instant, puis quittèrent la pièce. Harry sauta de son lit et s'habilla à la hâte. C'était étrange de vivre dans un endroit qu'il connaissait comme sa poche et de devoir faire semblant de n'y avoir jamais posé les pieds. Il faudrait qu'il soit prudent pour ne pas se trahir. Avec l'habitude, il pourrait faire une gaffe et il serait bien embêté pour donner des explications. La situation semblait déjà assez étrange aux maraudeurs de voir débarquer presque le double de leur Cornedrue. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rendent compte que le nouveau connaissait Poudlard aussi bien qu'eux, même si c'était grâce à eux… Harry prit son sac en se promettant de faire attention et quitta le dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune déserte et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle d'un pas serein. Il y arriva au moment où les quatre maraudeurs en sortaient avec une pile de toast à la confiture.

- Eh bien… tu n'as pas mis longtemps à nous retrouver, dit James d'un ton admiratif en lui tendant un toast.

- Non, ça a été.

- Apparemment, tu as été attentif, hier, lorsque la jolie préfète t'a fait faire le tour de l'école, fit remarquer Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard assassin.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Harry en souriant.

- Je crois bien que toute l'école ignore que James Potter a un gros faible pour Lily Evans. Comme personne n'est au courant, je te demanderai d'être discret.

Harry sourit à son tour, alors que James leur faisait les gros yeux. Apparemment, James n'aurait que moyennement apprécié qu'il ait un faible pour SA Lily. Enfin, elle ne lui appartenait pas encore, mais Harry savait que cela ne serait tarder, même si pour le moment ça semblait mal parti. Harry s'amusa du fait que son père puisse le voir comme un concurrent potentiel pour le cœur de sa belle.

- Au fait, Sirius, s'exclama Peter. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Regulus dans les couloirs. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Harry sursauta. Peter était bien en train de parler de Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius, celui qu'Hermione soupçonnait – à tort ou à raison - d'être R.A.B. ! Regulus Black était donc aussi à Poudlard. Tant mieux, car il avait prévu d'essayer de mener discrètement l'enquête auprès du meilleur ami de son père, dans l'espoir de recueillir quelques informations supplémentaires sur le médaillon. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius dont les traits s'étaient crispés.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai rien à faire de ce qui peut advenir de lui ! lança Sirius d'un ton acerbe.

Peter sembla se recroqueviller sur place devant l'air menaçant qu'arborait Sirius. Visiblement, Regulus Black était un sujet sensible que personne n'osait aborder. Allez savoir pourquoi ce traître de Peter en parlait à ce moment-là. Harry avait des tonnes de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il préféra garder le silence.

- Harry, tu vas donc rencontrer ce bon vieux Slug, le prof de potions, s'exclama Remus pour changer de conversation.

Harry acquiesça.

- Il est comment ?

- Un peu gâteux, mais supportable ! répondit James.

Ils prirent le chemin des cachots et s'installèrent au fond de la classe de Slughorn. Quand Lily entra à son tour dans la classe, elle adressa un discret signe de la main à Harry, avant d'aller s'asseoir au premier rang avec une de ses amies. Harry remarqua qu'elle ne lança aucun regard à James qui, pourtant, semblait fasciné par sa silhouette et ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Slughorn referma la porte derrière lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup au Slughorn que connaissait Harry, mais à cette époque, sa calvitie n'était pas encore si prononcer et son ventre était bien moins volumineux. Il adressa un sourire rayonnant aux élèves qui lui faisaient face et montra un intérêt tout particulier à Harry.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Mr Parker, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Je crois savoir que c'est votre premier cours dans cette école. J'ai d'ailleurs un livre de potion pour vous. Au fait, Mr Parker, ne seriez-vous pas le petit fils du grand George Parker, célèbre inventeur de la potion de camouflage ? C'était un grand ami à moi.

- Non, monsieur.

- Ah ! fit Slughorn, déçu.

Puis il se retourna vers le reste de la classe.

- Très bien, nous allons commencer. J'ai d'abord une question à vous poser : à votre avis, quel élément est indispensable à ajouter à une potion de relaxation, afin qu'elle soit réellement efficace ?

Harry remarqua que James et Sirius n'écoutaient pas et parlaient à voix basse. D'après leur petit sourire, Harry se doutait qu'ils devaient certainement préparer quelque chose. Il n'en attendait pas moins de la part de son père et de son parrain. Deux mains, en revanche, se levèrent instantanément. Slughorn sourit :

- Miss Evans, M. Rogue, toujours les plus prompts à tenter de répondre aux questions. Rogue, je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de laisser l'honneur à une si charmante demoiselle – Rogue haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Miss Evans ?

- Une fleur de valériane, répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à James qui avait cessé de parler avec Sirius et qui lançait un regard noir à Slughorn. Il semblait que le comportement du professeur envers son élève préférée agaçait au plus haut point le jeune Gryffondor qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

- Exactement, miss Evans ! 5 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, ouvrez votre livre à la page 87. Le descriptif de la potion s'y trouve, mais vous verrez : il s'agit d'une potion très complexe à préparer.

Harry se leva en même temps que James pour aller chercher les ingrédients qui lui serviraient à confectionner sa potion.

- Je vois que Slug a tenté de t'intégrer à son club, murmura James à l'oreille d'Harry. Oh bonjour Lily jolie ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Dis, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas…

Harry rit sous cape.

- Potter, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, répliqua la jeune fille qui retournait à sa place.

A ce moment-là, Rogue bouscula Lily qui laissa tomber tous les ingrédients qu'elle était allé chercher.

- Non, mais tu pourrais faire attention, Servilus ! s'offusqua James en sortant sa baguette.

Rogue eut un sourire. Il savait bien que James ne tenterait rien, étant donné que Slughorn n'était pas loin. Lily, quant à elle, lança un regard de dégoût à James.

- On a perdu assez de points à cause de tes bêtises, lança Lily, furieuse. Je pensais que cette année, l'imbécile de première que tu es aurait pris un peu de maturité. Ça me désole de constater que malgré tes 17 ans, un première année est certainement plus mûr que toi. Tu es un cas désespéré, Potter !

D'un coup de baguette, elle récupéra ses ingrédients, retourna à sa place et Harry vit passer une ombre sur le visage de James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le chapitre de lundi s'appelle « Une impression de déjà vu ».

Bon week-end !


	12. Une impression de déjà vu

Bonjour à tous,

Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses. Ca me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Au programme, une petite conversation mère/fille entre Ginny et Molly et ensuite James et Sirius continuent à jouer les enfants terribles !!!!!! Mais ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

Chalini

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11

Une impression de déjà vu

- Si tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je te raconte, dis-le-moi, au moins j'arrêterai de parler dans le vent.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Ginny était en train d'accrocher ce qui lui semblait être la centième boule multicolore au grand sapin qui trônait fièrement dans le salon du Terrier. Cela faisait environ une heure que sa mère et elle avaient entrepris de décorer la maison aux couleurs de Noël. Sur le sapin, de jolis petits pères noël souriants et lumineux lui lançaient de temps à autres des clins d'œil complices. Tout en haut du sapin était accrochée une énorme étoile dont le scintillement illuminait toute la pièce. Elle avait été ensorcelée pour qu'elle diffuse une douce musique. Ginny avait toujours adoré cette période de l'année où toute la joie de Noël animait le terrier. Sa mère et elle s'étaient toujours chargées de la décoration. Elle aimait tout particulièrement ce moment où elle se retrouvait seule avec sa mère, sans avoir ses grands frères sur le dos. C'était « leur petit moment entre filles », comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Mais cette année-là, le cœur n'y était pas. Molly avait tout fait pour que leur Noël soit aussi joyeux que possible. « Le seigneur des ténèbres ne va tout de même pas gâcher notre fête », avait-elle dit d'un ton ferme. Ginny admirait la volonté farouche de sa mère pour faire comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond d'elle, Ginny savait que sa mère était aussi vulnérable que tout le monde et qu'elle donnait simplement le change. Et puis, l'hospitalisation de Mr Weasley était venue contrecarrer les plans de Noël traditionnel de Molly.

- Ginny ! Il faut qu'on parle, toutes les deux !

Oh là là. Comme elle n'aimait pas quand sa mère prenait ce ton sévère ! En général, c'était aux jumeaux qu'elle le réservait. Ginny accrocha la dernière boule du carton sur le sapin puis se tourna vers sa mère. Elle avait certainement parlé ainsi pour attirer l'attention de sa fille, car quand Ginny la fixa, elle ne paraissait pas du tout en colère, mais plutôt triste et même inquiète.

- Viens t'asseoir un peu. Je voudrais te parler de... Harry.

Ginny avait redouté ce moment, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Quand elle était rentrée au terrier, à la fin de sa cinquième année, elle avait juste dit qu'elle venait de passer les plus beaux mois de sa vie, car Harry et elle étaient sortis ensemble, mais qu'il avait rompu pour la protéger. Par discrétion, ses parents n'avaient fait aucun commentaire et l'avaient laissée tranquille. Depuis, elle n'en avait plus parlé avec eux, mais elle savait que le comportement qu'elle avait eu ces derniers temps amènerait sûrement une discussion entre sa mère et elle.

- Ginny. Ça me désole de te voir si triste ! dit sa mère d'une voix douce.

- Mais maman, je ne suis pas...

- Ginny ! ajouta Molly d'un ton plus dur, je suis ta mère, tu es la chair de ma chair, je te connais. J'ai remarqué que tu ne vas pas bien, ces temps. Je sais aussi que c'est à cause de ta séparation avec Harry. Je sais que ça a été douloureux pour toi. Tu en rêvais depuis si longtemps et maintenant...

Molly laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ginny, elle, ne pouvait soutenir son regard inquisiteur.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes...

- ... plus que tout ! finit Ginny.

- Oui, plus que tout, reprit Molly que ces mots semblaient blesser. C'est ton premier amour et il compte beaucoup pour toi. Mais Ginny, vue la situation actuelle, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps pour toi de tourner la page.

Ginny sursauta. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle dire une telle chose ? Comment pourrait-elle renoncer à Harry, alors qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue six ans durant et qu'elle ne le parviendrait peut-être jamais. Non, c'était tout simplement pas possible. Irréalisable. Inconcevable.

- Je sais que ma petite fille ne laisse pas l'agent masculine de Poudlard insensible. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver un garçon qui...

- ... qui ne soit pas Harry, qui n'ait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules, qui ne m'ait pas quitté par amour pour moi. Un garçon normal, quoi. Un gars banal. Eh bien, non, maman, jamais, jamais je ne tournerai la page, même s'il me faut pour ça finir vieille fille.

- Mais, Ginny...

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et la voix d'Arthur Weasley se fit entendre dans le salon.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà !

Au moment où il pénétrait dans le salon, soutenu par Lupin, Ginny et Molly se levèrent d'un bond et Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son père qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Je suis là et en forme. Je suis peut-être encore un peu faible, mais tout va bien. Je serai tout à fait remis dans quelques jours. Je ne veux pas de larmes le jour de Noël !

Ginny fit disparaître du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour son père, lorsqu'elle avait appris son hospitalisation. Mais heureusement il n'était resté que quelques jours à Ste Mangouste. Elle aurait voulu aller le chercher, mais on le lui avait interdit formellement, prétextant que s'aventurer à l'extérieur était bien trop dangereux pour le moment.

Ils furent vite rejoints par tous les Weasley qui ne tardèrent pas à entourer le pilier de la famille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Assise à une table de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lily regardait sévèrement toutes les groupies qui jetaient des coups d'œil plein d'espoir à James et Sirius. Ces derniers étaient assis dans les fauteuils, de l'autre côté de la salle, et parlaient à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Ils affichaient un petit sourire satisfait qui n'était sûrement pas dû aux regards embués des jeunes filles, car ils n'avaient pas levé la tête. Merlin que Lily n'aimait pas ce sourire, car elle savait, pour avoir côtoyé les deux garçons pendant tant d'années, qu'il n'augurait rien de bon. Les deux chefs des maraudeurs étaient certainement en train de manigancer un mauvais coup, mais Lily ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu inventer. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt, car elle devrait bien vite jouer le rôle de la « police » comme disaient les moldus. Décidément, ces deux-là lui demandaient plus de travail que tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor réunis. Remus était un bon préfet, mais ces deux amis n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Lily, bien que parfois agacée, comprenait que Remus ne souhaitait pas entrer en conflit avec James et Sirius, puisqu'ils étaient si proches tous les trois. Enfin plutôt tous les quatre. Cependant, Lily voyait bien que Peter était toujours un peu en retrait et suivait tant bien que mal James et Sirius dans leurs petits délires.

« Qu'ils sont beaux ! Quel charme ! Qu'ils sont craquants ! Quel sourire !»

Lily en avait assez d'entendre toutes ces filles jacasser sans cesse à propos des deux garçons. Elles gloussaient dès qu'ils faisaient une petite blague lamentable ou encore pire à chaque fois qu'elles les croisaient dans les couloirs. Non, décidément, Lily Evans n'avait pas l'âme d'une groupie et ce petit cinéma l'agaçait au plus au point. N'avaient-elles donc rien d'autres à faire que de courir après deux garçons qui de toute façon ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes ?

Heureusement, Sarah, sa meilleure amie, ne faisait pas partie de celles qui bavaient béatement devant les maraudeurs. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express et depuis ne s'étaient plus quittées. Sarah avait été l'initiatrice de Lily dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Faisant partie d'une illustre famille sorcière, elle avait pu répondre à toutes les questions que Lily se posait sur le monde qu'elle découvrait. Lily, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'entretenir des rapports conflictuels avec sa sœur, avait été heureuse de pouvoir enfin se confier à une amie de son âge, de pouvoir enfin se donner corps et âmes dans une relation amicale qui substituait celle qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec Pétunia. Cette dernière ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans. Ses parents avaient été déconcertés d'apprendre qu'elle était sorcière, mais s'en étaient très vite remis. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas peu fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Pétunia, en revanche, n'avait pas vu la chose de cette façon-là et refusait désormais de parler à sa sœur. Lily souffrait beaucoup de cette situation et avait trouvé en Sarah une amie compréhensive et une oreille attentive.

James, Sirius... Certes, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant eux – plutôt mourir ! -, elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient du charme. Surtout James. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférente. Il aurait pu vraiment lui plaire s'il n'avait pas été si prétentieux et si insupportable. Elle aimait son sourire, son regard et elle savait qu'il était incroyablement gentil et serviable, mais... tant que sa tête n'aurait pas dégonflé, elle répondrait toujours non à la question qu'il ne cessait de lui poser : « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Et puis... s'intéressait-il vraiment à elle ? Ne le faisait-il pas seulement pour épater la galerie, pour l'ajouter comme trophée à son tableau de chasse ? Non, Lily Evans ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Lily soupira. Au fond, tout aurait pu être si simple entre eux. Admettons que James Potter soit sincère dans ses demandes. Admettons encore qu'il soit un garçon qui ne passerait pas son temps à se rendre intéressant. Dans ce cas, ils seraient peut-être ensemble à ce jour.

Le regard de Lily glissa vers la copie conforme de James qui était installée près d'eux, mais qui ne participait pas à la conversation, absorbée par sa lecture. Lily ne s'expliquait pas bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour le nouveau venu. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait eu l'intime sentiment que Harry ne lui était pas étranger. Tout d'abord, elle avait mis cette impression sur le compte de sa troublante ressemblance avec James. Mais avec le temps, Lily avait compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose en Harry lui était familier. C'était comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré, dans un passé lointain et que depuis elle ne l'avait plus revu. C'était comme si elle retrouvait une connaissance perdue ou même un membre de sa famille qui n'existait plus que dans des souvenirs flous. Pourtant, Lily savait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Harry. Mais pourquoi alors avait-elle cette impression ? Si Lily avait adopté la philosophie indienne, elle aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient certainement rencontrés une fois dans une autre vie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir échangé un regard complice, James et Sirius quittèrent leur dortoir. Il était tôt et les autres Gryffondor dormaient encore. Sans bruit, ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. A chaque pas, Sirius bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. James le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Le réveil est dur, Patmol ? se moqua James.

- Ouais... c'est bien parce qu'il s'agit des serpentard que je me lève si tôt.

- Et tu ne le regretteras pas ! lança James d'un ton réjouit.

- Ça, c'est certain, ajouta Sirius en pénétrant dans la grande salle qui était encore déserte à cette heure matinale.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel magique de Poudlard qui était gris ce jour-là, puis d'un pas décidé, ils traversèrent la salle et s'arrêtèrent devant la table des vert et argent. Ils tirèrent tous deux un petit sachet qu'ils avaient cachés dans leur poche. Ils les ouvrirent et répandirent la poudre qui s'y trouvait tout autour de la table. De temps à autres, ils jetaient un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Après cinq minutes, leurs sachets étaient vides. D'un premier coup de baguette magique, James rendit la poudre invisible et par un second sort, Sirius s'arrangea pour que le processus ne se déclenche que plus tard.

Ceci accompli, c'est d'un pas tranquille qu'ils rejoignirent la salle commune où ils s'installèrent auprès du feu pour terminer leur devoir de potion.

- Ce serait formidable si Evans pouvait nous aider, soupira Sirius. Si un jour tu sors avec elle, Cornedrue...

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille, mon vieux, fit remarquer James qui recommençait sa dissertation pour la troisième fois. Je crois que mon double lui plaît davantage !

- Parker ? demanda Sirius. Mais non, elle joue juste son rôle de préfète à la perfection.

James n'en était pas si convaincu, mais il n'ajouta rien, car la jolie rousse traversait justement la salle commune.

- Evans ! l'appela James.

Elle se retourna, suspicieuse.

James se redressa, ébouriffa encore un peu plus sa tignasse et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Lily n'eut aucune réaction.

- Je commence à me demander s'il ne manque pas une case à ton cerveau, Potter ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial. En quelle langue dois-je te le dire ? Non, c'est non ! Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Tu comprends ?

D'un pas rageur, elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, alors que James baissait la tête.

- Salut Harry ! lança Sirius.

James releva la tête et croisa le regard triste d'Harry qui avait certainement assisté à la scène. Triste ? Avait-il rêvé ? Pourquoi est-ce que son regard serait triste ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il se faisait rembarrer par Evans et Harry avait un regard triste. Non, franchement, ce n'était pas cohérent. Il aurait pu être compatissant ou amusé, mais certainement pas triste.

- Allez, on va petit déjeuner ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant.

Tous trois quittèrent la salle commune. James jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Harry qui marchait à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui jetait des regards en coin. Il semblait vouloir lui parler, puis finalement se ravisait. « Décidément, songea James, cette journée est étrange ».

- Elle est toujours comme ça, euh... Evans ? finit par demander Harry.

- Comme ça, comment ? demanda Sirius.

- Aussi... glaciale ? enchaîna Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Quelque chose clochait. James avait perçu du désarroi dans sa voix. Il échangea alors un regard avec Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

- Avec James, oui, répondit Sirius. Miss Parfaite refuse catégoriquement de sortir avec lui et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. C'est la seule qui parvient à résister à son charme. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai conseillé à James de laisser tomber – il y a plus d'une fille sur cette terre -, mais rien à faire. Il est obstiné. Il a bien essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles, mais Evans...

James crut voir un sourire passer sur les lèvres d'Harry. C'était vraiment à n'y rien comprendre. Il trouvait même que son propre comportement était étrange. Normalement, il aurait trouvé très désagréable que Sirius raconte à un inconnu tous ses déboires avec Evans. C'était personnel, tout de même. Et pour son ego de jeune homme de 17 ans, ce n'était pas très glorifiant. Mais avec Harry, les choses étaient différentes. Certes, il n'appréciait guère de voir qu'il semblait bien s'entendre avec Evans, mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose le poussait à lui faire confiance. Harry s'était naturellement intégré au groupe des maraudeurs et James l'appréciait beaucoup. Que Sirius lui parle de ses histoires avec Evans ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait presque la sensation qu'Harry était un ami de longue date qui réapparaissait après des années d'absence.

- Et à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi froide avec James ?

- Oh... peut-être parce qu'elle le trouve un peu trop... comment dire... prétentieux, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Hé ! Tu peux parler, toi, s'insurgea James. Tu es comme moi !

- Oui, mais moi, aucune fille avec qui je sors ne me l'a reproché !

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, non sans jeter un coup d'œil aux Serpentard qui discutaient avec animation.

- Tu es sur le point d'assister à un de nos exploits ! expliqua Sirius à Harry. Les maraudeurs en action, ça vaut le détour. Je pense même que ça devrait être consigné dans la célèbre « histoire de Poudlard ».

- Que devrait-on ajouter à ce bouquin qui est déjà assez gros, si vous voulez mon avis? demanda Remus qui venait de les rejoindre avec Peter.

- Un chapitre sur nous ! reprit Sirius. Un chapitre entier qui n'évoquerait que les personnes merveilleuses que nous sommes. Même si je doute qu'on puisse un jour être égalés, il ne faudrait pas que les générations futures ignorent notre existence.

Remus fut sur le point de recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous savez bien que je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cette nouvelle farce !

- Allez, Remus, ne joue pas les rabat-joie ! dit James.

Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des serpentard. Un élève de septième année s'était levé, mais n'avait pas pu effectuer un geste de plus. Son corps était devenu flasque et soudain une transformation s'opéra. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce grand garçon bien bâti était devenu un petit cochon qui grognait à s'en déchirer les poumons, sous les rires peu charitables des élèves des autres maisons et surtout de James et Sirius. James jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

Tous les autres serpentard qui tentèrent de se lever pour porter secours à leur ami furent transformés à leur tour en lapins, en moutons, en chèvres, en coqs, etc. La poudre métamorphanimal avait bien fait son travail et James et Sirius s'en frottaient les mains. Certains professeur, furieux, tentaient de faire revenir l'ordre dans la grande salle alors que d'autres emmenaient la ménagerie à l'infirmerie.

- Black ! Potter ! hurla Lily.

- Tu n'as pas de preuve, Evans, dit Sirius d'un ton tranquille.

- Osez me dire que ce n'est pas vous ! Ca vous ressemble tout à fait ! Qui pourrait faire une farce aussi crétine à part vous ? Vous êtes les seuls candidats ! Non, cette fois, vous êtes allés trop loin ! Vraiment trop loin ! J'ai cru que vous alliez un jour changé, j'ai cru que vous alliez grandir, mais non. J'étais bien naïve. Potter et Black ne changent pas ! Vous êtes toujours aussi bêtes, aussi stupides, aussi immatures, aussi prétentieux. Toujours ce besoin de vous faire remarquer ! Toujours ce besoin de ridiculiser les autres pour qu'on vous regarde, qu'on vous adule ! Célébrités de pacotille ! Si vous êtes obligés d'agir ainsi pour exister, c'est que vous êtes réellement inintéressants. Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais ! Toi, Potter, je ne voudrais jamais de toi ! Non, jamais ! J'espère que tu as compris !

- Je prends la relève, miss Evans, dit le professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire. Potter ! Black ! Suivez-moi !

Avant de quitter la Grande Salle à la suite de la directrice de Gryffondor, James crut déceler, dans les yeux bleus d'Harry, la même tristesse que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre s'intitule… Regulus Black !!!

A vendredi !


	13. Regulus Black

Salut !

Surprise ! Un chapitre de plus, cette semaine.

Bonne lecture.

Chalini

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 12

Regulus Black

- Alors ? demanda Remus à ses deux amis qui l'avaient rejoint dans la salle commune.

- Un mois de retenue tous les soirs pendant deux semaines ! soupira Sirius. Et 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai jamais vu McGonagall dans un tel état ! dit James. Elle nous a hurlé dessus pendant près d'une demi-heure.

- Lily vous en avait donné un échantillon, fit remarquer Peter avec un sourire.

- En effet ! Elle nous a fait à peu près le même discours qu'Evans, en plus long, plus détaillé, plus cinglant et plus humiliant. Evans est bien partie pour suivre ses traces ! cracha Sirius.

A ce moment-là, Lily fit son entrée dans la salle commune. James tenta de faire un pas vers elle, mais cette dernière recula.

- Ne me parle pas, Potter ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et bien que James eut une tête de plus qu'elle, il aurait sans doute aimé disparaître sous terre sous ce regard furibond. D'un pas décidé, elle traversa la salle commune, monta les escaliers et la porte du dortoir claqua. James, dépité, retourna s'asseoir.

- Cornedrue, j'ai bien peur que ton avenir avec elle soit quelque peu compromis, lança Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sans un mot, Harry avait assisté à la scène entre ceux qui un jour seraient ses parents. Les voir si distants le rendait infiniment triste. Certes, la blague de Sirius et de James n'avait pas manqué de l'amuser. Voir ces chers Serpentard se transformer en animaux et voir Rogue devenir un mouton bêlant l'avait beaucoup diverti, mais il venait de lire de la haine dans les yeux de Lily. De la haine envers celui qui un jour serait son époux. Tout cela lui semblait totalement fou. Tout cela le bouleversait.

Depuis son arrivée, il avait perçu les tensions qui opposaient sans cesse les deux Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que la situation ait pu s'envenimer à ce point-là. Lily semblait décidé à ne plus jamais adresser la parole à James Potter.

- Bah… Peut-être que la situation finira par s'arranger, tenta Harry.

James se retourna et fixa Harry, étonné. Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

- Tu es bien optimiste, Harry ! remarqua Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Lily ? Lily ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Lily sursauta. En effet, elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que disait sa meilleure amie.

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans un coin de la salle commune, presque déserte, à cette heure-ci. Presque tous les Gryffondor étaient en cours, mais les deux jeunes filles avaient une heure de pause juste après le déjeuner. Elles en profitaient généralement pour prendre un peu d'avance dans leur travail scolaire qui était conséquent en année d'ASPIC. Mais à vrai dire, Lily Evans avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la dissertation qu'elle devait effectuer pour le professeur de runes anciennes.

- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de se sentir écouter et comprise par sa meilleure amie, bougonna Sarah.

- Je suis désolée, Sarah, s'excusa Lily. Mais ces temps, je...

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner...

Sarah fit mine de se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

- ... ton problème est arrivé il y a environ trois semaines. Il est brun, mystérieux, plutôt joli garçon. Il a les cheveux en pagaille et de grands yeux bleus. C'est bien ça ?

Lily nota l'intitulé de sa dissertation avant de répondre :

- Oui, exactement.

- Et Potter, alors ?

- Quoi, Potter ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne le supporte plus !

- Oh là là... tu es vraiment en colère, toi ! En agissant ainsi, il n'arrange vraiment pas ses

affaires, Potter ! Dire qu'il te court après depuis si longtemps. Il livre bataille depuis 7 ans. Il a du mérite, ton beau chevalier. Mais son adversaire est coriace.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- J'avoue qu'il est mignon, mais le problème de James, c'est qu'il a 17 ans et qu'il se comporte comme un enfant de 10 ans. Sirius n'est pas en reste, d'ailleurs. Et tous les deux m'excèdent. Je ne supporte plus les blagues stupides qu'ils font à longueur de journée. J'ai pensé qu'avec le temps, ils se calmeraient, ils grandiraient, ils deviendraient adultes, mais non ! Ils en sont toujours au même point. Seul Remus est à sortir du lot des maraudeurs. Par contre, Harry... m'intrigue. J'aime son calme, sa discrétion, son sourire et son côté mystérieux. Je suis convaincue qu'il nous cache quelque chose et je suis bien décidée à le percer à jour.

- Pauvre garçon ! Tu sais que tu peux être redoutable, quand tu t'y mets ! Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Lily sourit.

- C'est quand même assez incroyable de voir à quel point il ressemble à James, reprit Sarah.

- Oui, mais il ne passe pas son temps à faire son intéressant et à jeter des sorts à n'importe qui pour s'amuser. Il semble avoir beaucoup plus de maturité que Potter. Tu me diras : ce n'est pas difficile !

- C'est vrai, admit Sarah.

- Et puis...

Lily semblait hésiter.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais j'ai l'étrange sensation de le connaître.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je sais, ça n'a pas de sens, mais je ne sais pas... c'est bizarre... Il m'est familier.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Sirius étaient en retard pour leur cours de botanique. Au pas de course, ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le grand portail de Poudlard pour atteindre les serres, lorsqu'une voix que Harry ne connaissait pas cria :

- Sirius !

Sirius s'arrêta net, mais se retourna pas. Son visage s'était crispé et l'air sympathique qu'il affichait ordinairement avait totalement disparu de son visage pour laisser place à la haine et au dégoût.

- C'est bon, Regulus ! lança Sirius, toujours le dos tourné. Les parents se chargent assez de me dire que je suis un traître à mon sang, un moins que rien, de la vermine. Je sais : tu es le fils idéal, celui dont ils rêvaient. Pas besoin qu'un petit morveux comme toi me le rappelle sans cesse.

- Sirius ! répéta Regulus.

- Je sais pertinemment que je suis un renégat, une erreur de la nature.

- Sirius ! Je voudrais te donner quelque chose.

En soupirant, Sirius se retourna et Harry regarda les deux frères se faire face. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le petit frère que son parrain avait tant détesté et que ses parents avaient tant regretté. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait celui qui serait tué par les mangemorts, ayant tenté de se soustraire aux ordres du maître. Harry constata que Regulus Black devait avoir environ un an de moins que Sirius. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Regulus avait la même élégance désinvolte, le même charme racé que son grand frère, mais le sourire qui illuminait généralement les traits de Sirius était absent du visage de Regulus. Ce dernier était fermé, taciturne, renfrogné et paraissait même malade. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux noirs et son regard semblait refléter une grande détresse.

- Dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je viens te parler, dit Regulus d'un ton qui se voulait cassant. J'ai bien mieux à faire que d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un qui n'a même pas les capacités mentales de reconnaître les vraies valeurs, quelqu'un qui est incapable d'honorer sa famille, de servir une bonne cause.

Harry perçut dans la voix de Regulus un quasi-appel au secours déguisé. Il se voulait dédaigneux, hautain, méprisant, car les choses étaient ainsi. Les rapports entre les deux frères avaient sans doute toujours été de cette nature. Jamais ils n'avaient eu une parole fraternelle l'un envers l'autre - ou peut-être que si, il y avait longtemps. Mais malgré ses phrases cinglantes, Harry comprenait que le cœur n'y était pas. Regulus avait l'air de vouloir lancer un message caché à son aîné. Mais Sirius, aveuglé par la colère et par tant d'années de rivalité et de mépris mutuel, n'y vit que du feu. Il fit un pas menaçant vers son frère.

- Épargne-moi tes salades, Regulus !

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et sortit de sa poche un petit paquet mal enveloppé. Harry crut même déceler le tremblement de la main de Regulus.

- J'aimerais que tu gardes ceci dans ton dortoir et que tu le ramènes à la maison dès que possible.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pour quelle raison est-ce que je me chargerais d'un truc qui t'appartient, Regulus? Nous ne sommes pas des frères. Tu ne représentes rien pour moi, tout comme je ne suis rien pour toi. Nous sommes des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Nous ne partageons aucune valeur. Tu es bien assez grand pour te charger de tes affaires tout seul ! Je ne veux rien à faire avec toi et avec ça! Je suis en total désaccord avec ce que tu penses, avec ce que tu prônes, avec tes fréquentations. Je m'en fous de ta vie, de tes histoires. Même ta mort me serait indifférente. Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à déposer ça toi-même à Squarre Grimmaurd. Tu sais très bien que j'ai mon chez moi, maintenant que notre chère mère m'a renié. Je ne suis plus le bienvenue là-bas. Pour ce que ça peut me faire... Tu y es donc bien plus souvent que moi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander de ramener ça là-bas ? Et au fait, qu'est-ce que contient ce paquet ? Et puis, non, je m'en fiche !

Sirius lâcha le paquet que Regulus lui avait mis entre les mains, mais d'un coup de baguette, le cadet des Black fit revenir à lui le paquet qui évita tout juste d'heurter le sol.

- Ramène ça à la maison, Sirius ! insista Regulus.

- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? Tu es devenu fou ! lança Sirius en se retournant et en s'éloignant déjà. Débrouille-toi !

- Je ne vivrai peut-être pas assez longtemps pour le ramener moi-même ! lança Regulus.

Cette dernière réplique fit stopper Sirius net. Il se retourna et en quelques enjambées, Regulus l'avait rejoint et lui tendait le paquet. Sirius s'en saisit et regarda son frère s'en aller en courant sans ajouter un mot, ne cherchant même pas à le retenir.

Harry avait observé la scène en silence. Il était vraiment stupéfait d'avoir rencontré Regulus Black. De cette conversation houleuse entre les deux frères, Harry en déduisit que Regulus fréquentait déjà les mangemorts quand il était à Poudlard et se savait menacé. Apparemment, on lui avait déjà donné des ordres qu'il répugnait à accomplir et avait déjà reçu les foudres des mangemorts. Il savait qu'il était en sursit et qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler bien longtemps.

Harry était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Sirius, poussé par la curiosité, déballer le paquet que lui avait laissé son frère. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il entendit Sirius s'exclamer :

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a laissé ça !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ce que Sirius tenait entre ses mains. Il se retint de pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet que Ron, Hermione et lui cherchaient désespérément depuis si longtemps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A vendredi !


	14. Le retour de Rogue

Salut à tous,

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. C'est le comeback du Prince de sang mêlé. Il n'avait pas encore fait d'apparition dans ma fic !

Bonne lecture !

Chalini

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13

Le retour de Rogue

- Très bien, maître, dit Rogue en s'inclinant profondément devant le somptueux fauteuil de velours noir qui servait de « trône » au vénéré maître des ténèbres.

Vénéré ? Non, pas tant que ça pour ce cher Rogue. Pour ne pas dire : détesté !

Les yeux baissés, dans une attitude de parfaite soumission que Rogue avait maintenant l'habitude d'adopter, il quitta la gigantesque pièce aux hautes colonnes de pierre et aux sculptures de serpents qui servait à Voldemort de lieux de réception pour ses mangemorts les plus fidèles dont il faisait bien entendu partis.

Depuis la mort du seul homme qui ne lui ait jamais fait confiance, Rogue n'avait pas quitté son maître. Il avait été couvert d'honneur, Voldemort lui étant « reconnaissant » d'avoir assassiné celui qu'il avait toujours craint. Il était devenu le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, sous le regard jaloux et envieux des autres mangemorts, notamment de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière ne manquait pas d'être odieuse avec lui à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Au fond de lui-même, Rogue ne se remettait pas de la mort de Dumbledore, mais le vieux sorcier en avait voulu ainsi. Il avait préféré mourir à la place de Rogue qui aurait pourtant été prêt à le faire. Dumbledore savait pertinemment que Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais été capable de le tuer. Il n'avait pas le cran de son père. Il parlait beaucoup et agissait peu, laissant ses deux acolytes le défendre en cas de besoin. Lorsque Rogue lui avait appris qu'un plan était en train de se mettre en place pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire et que Drago Malefoy avait été choisi comme protagoniste principal pour punir le manque de compétence de Lucius au Département des Mystères, Dumbledore avait anticipé la réaction de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout. Il n'avait pas été surpris qu'elle lui ait demandé de faire le serment inviolable et avait encouragé Rogue à l'accepter pour paraître crédible aux yeux des autres Mangemorts. Rogue avait eu beau refusé, protesté, le directeur était intraitable. Il s'était résolu à mourir, afin qu'il puisse rester chez les mangemorts. Il devait recueillir toutes les informations qui lui seraient utiles et aider Potter le moment venu.

Rogue avait cru défaillir le soir où Dumbledore l'avait supplié, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il le suppliait d'aller au bout, de ne pas faillir, de faire ce qu'ils avaient convenu depuis si longtemps. Se dégoûtant jusqu'au plus profond de son être, il avait prononcé les paroles maudites. En regardant le corps de son ancien professeur tomber, il avait cru vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Comment avait-il pu tuer celui qui avait presque été un « père » pour lui, celui qui n'avait jamais douté de lui, celui qui lui avait donné toute sa confiance ? Mais Rogue n'avait pas pu remuer ses sombres pensées bien longtemps. Il devait fuir.

Et que Potter ne le traite plus jamais de traître.

Non, plus jamais !

La joie de Voldemort avait été sans égal, lorsqu'il avait appris le décès de Dumbledore. Rogue ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de contentement et de jubilation. Il voyait déjà le monde de la sorcellerie à ses pieds et affirmait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps. Il lui fallait encore exterminer celui qui lui échappait depuis trop longtemps. La disparition de Potter l'avait terriblement contrarié et toutes les tentatives des mangemorts pour mettre la main sur lui avaient lamentablement échoué.

Mais à part ça, Voldemort était enchanté de la mort de Dumbledore. Celui qui riait moins, en revanche, c'était Drago Malefoy. Bellatrix, sous l'ordre de leur maître, lui avait fait subir des doloris à répétition, allant jusqu'à le laisser inconscient. « Ca t'apprendra à désobéir à notre vénérable maître », avait-elle craché à son neveu, inconscient à ses pieds, puis elle avait éclaté d'un rire de démente.

Mais Rogue n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Drago Malfoy. Il devait concentrer tous ses efforts sur son rôle de comédien. Certes, il était un très bon occlumen, mais il ne cessait d'être sur ses gardes – on n'était jamais trop prudent -, affichant le comportement d'un digne mangemort et se dégoûtant à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Pendant tous ces mois, il était resté près de son maître, gagnant ainsi toute sa confiance. Il fit si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à devenir son bras droit. Il n'avait malheureusement rien pu faire pour empêcher les différentes attaques qui avaient eu lieu, notamment celle de Gringotts, car il n'avait pas encore la possibilité de s'échapper en douce sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais Voldemort avait désormais assez confiance en lui pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements.

D'un air las, Rogue quitta le splendide manoir que Voldemort s'était fait construire depuis sa résurrection, non sans jeter un regard au serpent qui ondulait près de la porte. Il se demandait d'ailleurs combien d'horcruxes, cet arrogant Potter, avait réussi à dénicher.

Rogue soupira et transplana dans une misérable cabane dans la campagne moldue qu'il avait découvert une fois par hasard. Elle était infestée de rats, les fenêtres avaient été arrachées et la bâtisse donnait l'impression qu'au moindre coup de vent, elle s'envolerait. Oui, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais Rogue s'en souciait comme de sa dernière chaussette. C'est là que dissimulée sous une latte de parquet, il avait caché la petite fiole contenant la potion dont il avait besoin. D'un geste vif, Rogue s'en saisit et avala son contenu d'une seule traite, non sans grimacer de dégoût. Par Morgane, que cette potion avait un goût infecte ! Mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour pouvoir accomplir la tâche qu'il se devait d'effectuer. Ses entrailles se tortillèrent, ses membres semblèrent s'embraser et son corps se transforma peu à peu. Il se tassa sur lui-même, ses épaules s'élargirent, ses jambes s'épaissirent, ses cheveux devinrent courts et blonds. Puis la transformation cessa. Rogue avait pris la parfaite apparence du jeune homme qu'il avait croisé au détour d'une rue et qu'il avait stupéfixé, dans le but de lui voler une mèche de cheveux. Prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre le répugnait au plus au point, mais comment faire autrement pour revenir à Poudlard ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas apparaître dans l'école avec son apparence normale. Il aurait

immédiatement tous les aurors et tout l'ordre du phénix aux trousses. Non, Severus Rogue savait qu'il allait devoir être discret et user de toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre le professeur McGonagall de sa bonne foi. Il était conscient qu'il entreprenait une mission difficile, mais n'avait-il pas promis à Dumbledore qu'il veillerait sur Potter et l'aiderait du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans la tâche qui lui incombait ? Il allait tenir sa promesse, même s'il était sceptique sur le fait que ce vaurien de Potter arrive à quoi que ce soit dans la vie. Toutefois, si Dumbledore avait fait confiance à ce gamin pendant toutes ces années, il le ferait à son tour.

Il remit la latte de plancher à sa place, puis ramassa ses affaires. Avec sa nouvelle apparence, il transplana et arriva instantanément devant les grilles du château qu'il poussa sans hésiter. Cependant, ces dernières résistèrent. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien maître des potions. Le professeur McGonagall s'était certainement démenée pour que l'école soit protégée. Mais Rogue connaissait trop bien les méthodes qu'elle affectionnait pour ne pas en venir à bout. Voldemort et ses mangemorts auraient sans doute été décontenancés par de tels moyens de protections. Mais pas Rogue qui avait travaillé pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il réussit à faire sauter toutes les défenses de l'école et pénétra dans l'enceinte du château. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux élèves qui s'amusaient dans le parc. Comme il lui était étrange de revenir ici après tant de mois d'absence, surtout que c'était là que Dumbledore était mort. En remontant l'allée, il croisa un homme de haute taille, dont le visage lui était inconnu. Il avait de soyeux cheveux blonds coupés courts et ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de malice. « Le nouveau professeur de potion, peut-être ! » songea Rogue en observant l'inconnu. Il pensa alors que le niveau de sa classe avait dû bien baissé depuis son départ, car il était persuadé que cet homme n'avait aucune autorité sur cette bande d'innocents boutonneux à qui il devait dispenser ces cours. Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture : de toute façon, il n'avait jamais apprécié le fait d'être professeur. Il arrivait aux portes du château, au moment où la directrice en sortait.

- Monsieur ?

Il faisait face à une professeur McGonagall à l'air inquiet. Apparemment, elle n'appréciait guère le fait de voir un inconnu dans son école, ce qui était totalement compréhensible par les temps qui courent.

- Professeur, je souhaiterais vous parler, dit Rogue avec la voix de celui dont il avait pris l'apparence.

- Je vous écoute !

- Non, je voudrais vous parler... dans votre bureau !

La directrice sembla hésiter. L'idée de se retrouver seule avec un inconnu dans son bureau ne lui disait rien de bon, mais Rogue prit un visage si dépité et le courage Gryffondor reprenant le dessus, elle l'invita à le suivre.

Sur le chemin qui le séparait du bureau directorial, Rogue réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Se retrouver à Poudlard lui procurait un sentiment de vide et de détresse. Mais assis face au bureau de la directrice, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il allait bientôt reprendre son apparence habituelle. Il se gratta alors la gorge et dit abruptement:

- Voilà. Je suis Severus Rogue et je suis de retour ici pour aider Potter à mener à bien sa mission.

Rogue savait que son entrée en matière était minable mais il n'avait jamais été très douée pour la diplomatie. La directrice affichait un visage impassible : elle ne semblait pas le croire. Pourtant, comme pour lui confirmer les paroles de l'inconnu qui se tenait en face d'elle, Rogue sentit des picotements dans tout son corps, signe qu'il reprenait peu à peu son apparence. La directrice poussa alors un cri d'effroi qui fit se réveiller tous les directeurs et directrices qui dormaient paisiblement dans leur cadre.

- Vous ! hurla-t-elle. Comment osez-vous ? Qui allez-vous tuer cette fois ?

Elle lui jeta un sort, que Rogue évita facilement. Mais au plus grand étonnement de la directrice, il lui tendit sa baguette.

- Vous êtes armée et moi pas.

La directrice sembla stupéfaite et resta figée sur place.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que vous preniez juste le temps de m'écouter. Ensuite, vous ferez de moi ce que bon vous semble.

La directrice acquiesça et Rogue raconta toute son histoire.

- Dumbledore m'avait donc parlé de la prophétie, des horcruxes, du combat final. Tout ça, je le sais ! conclut Rogue. Et il m'avait fait promettre d'aider Potter.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un agent double ? dit McGonagall d'une voix tremblante.

- Permettez-moi de reprendre ma baguette, juste une minute.

La directrice semblait perdue. Rogue n'allait-il pas en profiter pour lui jeter un sort et pour mettre son collège à feux et à sang ? N'était-il pas revenu pour ça, pour achever ses élèves, pour semer la terreur, pour tous les exterminer à coup d'Avada Kedavra ? Mais dans un geste presque d'automate, elle tendit sa baguette à Rogue.

Il fit un mouvement négligent de la main et une feuille de papier apparut. IL rendit sa baguette à la directrice et étala la feuille sur le bureau directorial.

- Voici le plan de la Cité Obscur, le gigantesque manoir que Voldemort a fait construire. Les moldus ne peuvent pas la voir et personne, à part un mangemort, ne peut y pénétrer. C'est là-bas que j'emmènerai moi-même Potter le jour où le combat final sera décidé. Je connais tous les sorts qui permettent d'entrer et sortir de la bâtisse. Avec sa cape d'invisibilité, Potter pourra m'accompagner et je le guiderai moi-même jusqu'aux appartements du seigneur des ténèbres. Vous voyez, là, tout en haut du manoir. Seuls ses fidèles les plus proches et les plus dévoués à sa cause ont l'autorisation d'y entrer. En restant près de lui tous ces mois, j'ai gagné toute sa confiance et je pourrai y emmener Potter sans encombre. C'est là que

se tient Nagini, un des horcruxes. Je l'ai observé, ces derniers mois. Lui aussi me fait confiance. Et puis... vous devriez prévenir les membres de l'ordre. Les mangemorts attaqueront demain soir le quartier moldu de Trafalgar Square. Voldemort a dit que ses mangemorts avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, étant donné qu'ils sont restés inactifs depuis l'attaque de Gringotts. J'ai tout essayé, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de vous prévenir. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner de la Cité Obscure ni prendre le risque de communiquer avec vous.

- Tous ces morts ! hurla la directrice. Est-ce que vous imaginez ? Tous les gens qui sont morts, pendant ces attaques ? Tous ces innocents qui ont péri ? C'est révoltant !

- Oui, j'en suis conscient, mais je me devais d'être le plus prudent possible. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Mais maintenant que j'ai acquis toute la confiance de Voldemort, je vais pouvoir vous prévenir et travailler avec vous.

McGonagall était sans voix. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni que croire. Rogue, lui, était d'un calme olympien et observait la directrice avec sérénité.

- Je vous le répète : prévenez l'ordre pour demain soir!

- Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, Minerva ! dit Dumbledore dans son cadre.

- Dans ce cas, admit la directrice. C'est bon, Kingsley, vous pouvez vous montrer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Maugrey Fol Œil traversa l'atrium. Ses mouvements étaient encore un peu désordonnés, mais il avait été autorisé à quitter Ste Mangouste la veille. De toute façon, il était devenu insupportable et les infirmières ne savaient plus quoi faire de lui. Lui qui avait choisi l'action en se destinant à une carrière de chasseurs de mages noirs ne supportait pas de rester allongé sur un lit à ne rien faire.

La destruction de la coupe de pouffsouffle n'avait pas été de tout repos. Se retrouver face à une partie d'âme du mage noir, même pour un vieux renard comme lui, avait été éprouvant. La puissance contenue dans la coupe avait brisé tous les sortilèges de protection qu'il s'était

appliqués avant de commencer son travail. Il avait tout à coup senti comme une sorte de bourrasque de vent, une douleur insupportable avait traversé son corps et il avait perdu connaissance. Kingsley l'avait retrouvé allongé par terre, inconscient.

Ce dernier avait débarqué chez Fol Oeil ce soir-là car il voulait s'assurer que tout se déroulait

bien. Fol Œil avait affirmé à qui voulait l'entendre à de nombreuses reprises qu'il désirait être seul pour effectuer ce travail, mais Kingksley avait voulu en avoir le cœur net. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il était passé car il avait pu le transporter à Ste Mangouste où il avait été pris en charge par une équipe de médicomages. Fol Œil étant un aurore dont la renommée n'était plus à faire, personne n'avait posé de question et il avait subi un traitement efficace, si bien qu'il avait pu quitter l'hôpital quatre jours plus tard.

Il entrait dans l'ascenseur quand une note de service atterrit dans sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, encore ? N'avait-il pas assez de travail comme ça ? Il lut alors le message qui venait de Minerva McGonagall, puis d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la note. La directrice l'informait qu'on l'avait averti qu'une attaque contre des moldus aurait lieu le lendemain soir dans le quartier moldu de Trafalgar Square. Il serait affecté sur cette mission ainsi que Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Elphias Doge. Maugrey haussa les épaules : qui est-ce qui avait pu la mettre au courant ? Leur dernière mission d'espionnage avait été un fiasco total. Non seulement ils n'avaient rien appris d'intéressant, mais ils avaient failli se faire prendre par les Mangemorts. Et là... cette histoire ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance. Ils auraient l'air malins de tomber dans un piège !

Rebroussant chemin, il ressortit du ministère et transplana à Poudlard. Il était bien décidé à avoir une explication avec la directrice et à mettre les choses au clair.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tonks soupira et se versa un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Elle se trouvait, ainsi que Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Elphias Doge, au nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix. Ils avaient quitté square Grimmaurd, car la demeure des Black n'était plus sûre, maintenant que Rogue avait définitivement rejoint les mangemorts.

C'était une vieille bâtisse à l'aspect misérable qui était perdue en pleine campagne. Des champs en friche s'étendaient à perte de vue et la demeure, à côté de laquelle coulait paisiblement un petit ruisseau, était sobre, constituée de deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient une petite cuisine et un salon très spacieux où avaient régulièrement lieu les réunions de l'ordre. Une longue table trônait au centre de la pièce dont les murs en bois avaient au début laissé filtrer une odeur de moisie. Mais tout avait été aménagé avec soin par des elfes de maison – dont Dobby -, lorsque l'ordre y avait élu domicile. A l'étage, quatre minuscules pièces, uniquement meublées d'un lit, servaient de chambre à coucher aux membres de l'ordre qui désiraient passer la nuit au quartier général pour des raisons diverses.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur et Maugrey pénétra dans la pièce.

- Resalut Fol Œil ! lança Tonks, d'un ton las.

- Bonsoir, grogna Maugrey. Minerva n'est pas encore arrivée ?

- Non, pas encore ! répondit Lupin.

En effet, la directrice se faisait attendre. Tous se demandaient qui avaient pu l'informer de l'attaque qui venait d'avoir lieu. Tonks avait été bien surprise lorsqu'elle avait reçu la note de la directrice. Elle savait que Maugrey avait été lui rendre visite avec la ferme intension de la raisonner, mais n'avait pu avoir aucune information. L'air morose, il leur avait rapporté que la directrice paraissait très agitée, mais elle n'avait rien voulu dire. Kingsley avait l'air de savoir quelque chose, mais lui aussi était resté muet comme une carpe. Ils avaient craint de tomber dans un piège et étaient partis en mission avec la peur au ventre. Mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. L'attaque avait bien eu lieu et les membres de l'ordre présents avaient pu sauver la vie de dizaines de moldus. Chose qu'il n'aurait certainement pas pu faire sans cet informateur mystère. Les mangemorts avaient fui et tous avaient pu quitter les lieux sans dommage, non sans avoir jeté quelques sorts d'oubliette. Le combat avait fait rage, mais aucune mort n'était à déplorer et certains membres n'avaient que quelques blessures sommaires. Lupin avait été légèrement blessé, mais à chaque regard inquiet que lui lançait Tonks, il répondait par un sourire rassurant, sous le regard goguenard de Kingsley.

Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient déjà installés autour de la table quand la directrice fit son entrée. Elle s'installa à sa place dans un silence total. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et elle eut du mal à déglutir.

- Bonsoir à tous. J'ai été ravie d'apprendre par Kingsley que l'opération de tout à l'heure s'est merveilleusement déroulée. Vous avez fait du très bon travail.

Elle gratifia tous ceux qui avaient participé à la mission d'un sourire éblouissant auquel Maugrey ne répondit pas.

- Professeur, nous aimerions bien savoir qui.

-... m'a informée que cette attaque a eu lieu, acheva la directrice.

Elle soupira. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Vous allez avoir un choc ! Moi-même... quand il est venu me voir, avant-hier, je...

- De qui s'agit-il ? s'impatienta Kingsley.

- De Severus Rogue !

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, voilà. Lundi, on va retrouver Harry. Le chapitre 14 s'appelle sans surprise « le médaillon de Serpentard ».

Bon week-end !


	15. Le médaillon de Serpentard

Salut !

Tout d'abord, vu le nombre de chapitres de « les revoir » qu'il reste et vu le nombre de semaines qui nous sépare de la sortie du T7 en français, je vais désormais essayer de publier trois chapitres par semaine. Je dis « essayer », car comme les cours ont repris et comme je ne suis pas chez moi durant la semaine, mes connexions à Internet sont très variables. Mais normalement, je publierai le lundi, le jeudi et le samedi.

Bon, alors maintenant que notre cher Rogue est de retour – comme j'ai hâte de lire le destin que lui a réservé JKR -, nous pouvons retrouver Harry et son médaillon. Enfin en premier, c'est cette pauvre Ginny qui souffre !

Bonne lecture !

Chalini

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 14

Le médaillon de serpentard

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, lança Jonathan Marwood en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Ginny. On est là pour s'entraîner, non ?

Jonathan, avec qui elle faisait équipe, lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- C'est fini pour ce soir ! lança Hermione pour clore la séance. C'est excellent : vous faites des progrès remarquables. Nous sommes très contents de vous.

Ginny regarda les élèves quitter peu à peu la salle que le professeur McGonagall avait mise à leur disposition. Depuis le départ d'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient repris les commandes des entraînements de l'A.D. Ginny était forcée d'accepter que finalement ils ne s'en tiraient pas si mal que ça. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le charisme d'Harry, mais ils se débrouillaient bien. Comme beaucoup avaient encore du mal avec les sortilèges informulés, Ron et Hermione avaient continué les cours dans la même optique qu'Harry.

- Tu viens, Ginny ? l'appela Jonathan.

- J'arrive !

Et elle le suivit dans le couloir.

- C'est vraiment formidable, ces cours que nous donnent ton frère et Hermione. Je suis ravi de faire partie de l'A.D. désormais. J'ai appris tellement de choses.

Ginny acquiesça. Jonathan n'avait pas fait partie du groupe, deux ans plus tôt, mais s'était montré très enthousiaste quand Ginny lui en avait parlé.

Depuis le départ d'Harry, Ginny passait comme à son habitude beaucoup de temps avec son amie Luna, mais elle s'était aussi rapprochée de Jonathan. Le calme et la sérénité du jeune homme l'apaisaient et il était devenu un ami attentif. Il savait trouver les mots pour calmer les angoisses de la jeune fille. Il ne posait jamais de questions – même sur Harry – et se contentait d'être là, juste là. Présent.

Jonathan s'arrêta soudain et planta son regard dans les yeux de Ginny.

- Je suis aussi très heureux d'avoir une si jolie partenaire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et aurait posé sa main sur sa hanche si Ginny ne l'avait pas violemment repoussé.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, Jonathan, s'énerva-t-elle. Moi qui croyais que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et partit en courant en sens inverse. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Sans adresser de regard à ses camarades, elle traversa la salle commune d'un pas vif et alla se réfugier dans son dortoir qui était par chance désert. Elle se jeta sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et éclata en sanglot. Décidément, tout allait de travers. Un psychopathe avait décidé d'exterminer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sangs-purs. Harry était loin, bien trop loin d'elle. Jonathan venait de détruire leur amitié en essayant de l'embrasser.

Elle récupéra la gazette du sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le matin même et la parcourut d'un air absent. Cependant, son regard tomba sur un article qui suscita son intérêt.

« Harry Potter, réellement malade ?

Celui qu'on a maintenant pour coutume d'appeler le survivant et qui a affronté à de nombreuses reprises le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'est plus montré au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis les vacances de Noël. En effet, Harry Potter semble avoir disparu sans laisser de traces. « Personne ne l'a plus revu depuis la rentrée » nous confie une élève de sixième année. Lors de sa seule et unique interview que la nouvelle directrice du collège a accordé à la

presse – cette dernière est bien loin de posséder, soi dit en passant, le charisme de son prédécesseur – qu'Harry Potter avait été victime de douleurs chroniques et que lors d'un

examen médical, on lui avait découvert une maladie grave. Il avait donc été amené d'urgence à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et personne n'a la possibilité de lui rendre visite. Le directeur affirme qu'Harry Potter a bien été admis dans son établissement, mais le personnel n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur cette affaire.

Laissez-moi vous dire que tout ceci nous semble bien étrange et, vu les rumeurs qui ont souvent circulé autour du survivant, nous avons bien des raisons de nous interroger sur cette subite disparition. […

Ginny reposa le journal d'un geste rageur. Ne pouvait-on pas laisser Harry un peu tranquille ? Non, on ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'Harry avait survécu au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de lui échapper à de nombreuses reprises. Parce qu'il était contre le ministère et parce qu'il avait disparu.

Plutôt que de poursuivre la lecture de ce stupide article, Ginny préféra poser son regard sur une photo dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Sur le cliché, elle se tenait à côté d'Harry qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et qui lui souriait affectueusement.

Ginny soupira. Comme elle était heureuse, au printemps dernier, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en rêvait et son vœu le plus cher s'était finalement réalisé, bien qu'elle n'y croyait plus.

Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçut sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Ginny n'avait jamais réussi à oublier Harry Potter. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie, au moment de son entrée à Poudlard, de pouvoir le voir tous les jours. Bien sûr, elle ne lui parlait pas – elle n'aurait jamais osé -, mais rien que le fait de le croiser la rendait heureuse. Ginny sourit en se souvenant qu'il l'impressionnait tant qu'elle était incapable de prononcer un seul mot quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Cela faisait cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'elle le regardait grandir, mûrir, rire mais aussi souffrir. Comme elle aurait aimé être à ses côtés, pouvoir l'épauler lorsqu'il traversait des moments difficiles. Mais au lieu de ça, elle n'était que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Le regard qu'Harry posait sur elle était certes bienveillant, mais demeurait amical.

La brillante Hermione lui avait alors conseillé de sortir avec d'autres garçons. Tout en espérant au plus profond d'elle-même que de cette façon Harry la remarquerait, elle avait été la petite amie de Michaël Corner, puis de Dean Thomas, mais personne ne parvenait à éclipser de ses pensées le beau brun aux yeux verts qui faisait battre son cœur depuis ses 11 ans.

Le jour où Harry l'avait embrassée, après qu'ils eurent gagné la coupe de Quidditch en son absence, Ginny avait cru que son cœur allait exploser, tant elle était heureuse. Chaque moment qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis ce jour-là étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. Chaque sourire que lui adressait Harry était pour elle un cadeau inestimable.

Ginny déposa la photo et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, lors de leur rupture. Elle était restée droite et fière, mais son cœur s'était brisé. Elle aimait Harry plus que tout. Elle savait aussi que jamais il ne pourrait être totalement heureux tant que Voldemort serait de ce monde. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la protéger, mais elle souffrait horriblement de leur séparation. Rien ne parvenait à la consoler.

Elle reprit la photo et murmura :

- Harry ! Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait vu Sirius jeter négligemment un des horcruxes de Voldemort dans un coin de sa valise. Il n'avait plus reparlé de sa conversation avec Regulus et Harry n'osait pas aborder le sujet, de peur de le voir exploser de colère.

Sirius se trouvait en possession du médaillon qu'Harry avait tant cherché. Depuis qu'Hermione avait suggéré que R.A.B., pouvait être Regulus Black, Harry avait imaginé que Regulus lui-même avait amené le médaillon à Square Grimmaurd après avoir découvert, on ne sait comment d'ailleurs, le secret du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ce qu'il était en train de vivre lui prouvait que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme ça.

Contre toute attente, Sirius avait vraisemblablement accomplit les dernières volontés de son frère. Harry ne savait pas quand il avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort, mais il se doutait que dès ce moment-là, l'image du médaillon avait dû revenir plus nette que jamais dans son esprit. Malgré toutes leurs querelles, malgré leurs désaccords, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, ils restaient frères et peut-être était-ce même pour continuer à haïr son souvenir en paix que Sirius s'était débrouillé pour ramener le médaillon à Square Grimmaurd. Harry ne pouvait émettre que des hypothèses et tout était encore très flou. Ce qui était clair, en revanche, c'était que le médaillon était désormais à sa portée.

Ce jour-là, Harry était seul dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. James était à un entraînement de Quidditch, Remus et Peter faisaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune et Sirius avait certainement dû emmener sa nouvelle conquête dans la salle sur demande. Harry savait que c'était le moment d'agir. Il n'avait aucune envie de fouiller les affaires de celui qui serait son parrain en son absence, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait lui expliquer qu'il avait un besoin vital du médaillon que lui-même dédaignait. C'est pourquoi il devait agir dans le secret.

Il traversa alors la pièce et se dirigea vers la valise de Sirius qui était sous son lit. D'un geste un peu tremblant, il l'ouvrit. Le désordre qui y régnait à l'intérieur était indescriptible. Harry n'avait jamais été un pro du rangement et sa valise ressemblait toujours à un capharnaüm.

Mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans celle de Sirius, il trouva que la sienne avait presque été rangée de façon maniaque. S'entassaient pêle-mêle livres, robes de sorcier, plumes, chaussettes, parchemins, tee-shirts. Harry soupira : comment allait-il retrouver le médaillon dans un tel embrouillamini ? Il tendit l'oreille, croyant entendre des pas dans l'escalier, mais il dut admettre que son imagination lui jouait des tours et replongea la tête dans la valise. Dans un coin, il trouva une pile de lettres froissées qui avaient certainement été envoyées par des admiratrices transies, mais Harry n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Harry cherchait, cherchait et cherchait encore. Il commençait à désespérer de ne jamais mettre la main sur ce fichu médaillon, d'autant plus que les maraudeurs pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce que dirait Sirius en le voyant fouiller dans sa propre valise. Comment parviendrait-il à se justifier ? Une idée brillante afflua alors à son esprit et Harry se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C'était pourtant logique. Il n'était pas un sorcier pour rien. Que lui arrivait-il de fouiller ainsi comme les moldus ? D'un geste vif, il saisit sa baguette et murmura :

- Accio médaillon !

Un faible bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la valise, puis le médaillon vint se poser dans la main d'Harry qui n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Il était enfin là, au creux de sa paume, ce médaillon qu'ils avaient découvert en faisant le ménage dans la maison des Black. A ce moment-là, personne ne savait que plus tard, ils le chercheraient si ardemment et qu'ils prendraient même le risque inconsidéré de quitter Poudlard en douce pour se rendre à Londres. Hermione avait tenté d'argumenter, en affirmant que pour Harry, c'était bien trop dangereux de s'exposer ainsi, qu'ils ignoraient totalement sur qui ils pourraient tomber à Square Grimmaurd et qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance de croiser des mangemorts qui se feraient un plaisir de le conduire à Voldemort. Harry savait bien qu'Hermione avait raison, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il n'aurait même pas hésiter à y aller seul. Hermione et Ron avaient toutefois insisté pour l'accompagner et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient transplané. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas pu accéder à la maison, ce qui avait agacé Harry au plus haut point. Toutes leurs tentatives avaient échoué et le 12, Square Grimmaurd n'était pas apparu. Le petit sourire de victoire qu'affichait Hermione n'arrangea rien à l'humeur d'Harry qui était déjà morose. « C'est bon, j'ai compris que cétait stupide », avait-il lâché à l'adresse de son amie. C'était d'autant plus stupide que Mondingus s'était sans doute emparé du médaillon pour son petit commerce et l'avait sûrement vendu.

Tout cela n'avait de toute façon plus d'importance, puisque le médaillon était désormais en sa possession. Il tenait dans sa main un des horcruxes de Voldemort qu'il faudrait détruire pour le rendre mortel. Harry resta quelques instants immobile à le contempler. Puis il se ressaisit. Il remit les affaires de Sirius dans sa valise, en espérant que le jeune homme ne remarque rien d'anormal quant aux objets qui avaient été quelque peu déplacés. Il s'apprêtait à la refermer, lorsqu'Harry pensa à quelque chose. Dans son présent, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient bien retrouvé ce médaillon à Square Grimmaurd, ce qui voulait dire que Sirius l'avait bel et bien ramené chez ses parents. Ce qui voulait dire aussi que logiquement le jeune homme l'avait retrouvé dans sa valise.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement : le médaillon de Square Grimmaurd n'était qu'une copie parfaite du vrai horcruxe. Tout comme l'avait fait Regulus Black, Harry avait dupliqué le médaillon.

Harry soupira : tout cela lui paraissait très compliqué. Le passé et le présent se mélangeaient dangereusement dans son esprit. Il comprenait alors pourquoi Dumbledore tenait tant à ignorer son futur, étant donné que nos actes sont si complexes et motivés par tant de facteurs différents.

Harry prit sa baguette magique, fixa le médaillon et murmura :

- Duplicata médaillon !

Au même instant, une copie conforme du médaillon tomba sur le plancher. Harry la glissa alors dans la valise de Sirius, avant d'enfuir le véritable horcruxe dans sa propre valise.

Harry soupira de soulagement et remercia mentalement les autres maraudeurs d'être si occupés. En s'asseyant sur sont li, il se dit qu'il faudrait absolument raconter tout cela au professeur McGonagall. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte du dortoir qui semblait rester obstinément fermée. Il savait qu'il allait prendre un risque mais… il saisit tout de même la petite boîte bleu clair qui ne quittait jamais sa poche et prononça, après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation autour de lui, le nom de la directrice.

- Potter ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. J'ai tenté de vous joindre, car je voulais vous dire que j'ai réussi à récupérer le médaillon de serpentard.

En prononçant ces mots, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. La distance qui le séparait du combat final diminuait petit à petit. Chaque découverte et destruction le rapprochaient de l'inéluctable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini ! Chapitre pas très intéressant, je sais ! Par contre, j'aime bien celui de jeudi. Il s'appelle « le bouclier d'Amoris ». Au programme : une petite discussion entre Harry et Lily et bien entendu la découverte de ce fameux bouclier.


	16. Le bouclier d'Amoris

Hello,

Voilà. On est jeudi et un nouveau chapitre arrive !

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 15

Le bouclier d'Amoris

Quand Harry mit un terme à sa conversation avec la directrice, un nœud s'était formé au creux de son ventre. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle lui parle sincèrement des attaques qui avaient eu lieu. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans son présent, dans le temps qui lui appartenait et qu'il devrait un jour rejoindre. Elle lui avait alors parlé de l'attaque de la banque sorcière et de l'hospitalisation d'Arthur Weasley. A cette pensée, Harry avait senti une vague d'inquiétude déferler sur lui. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait cesser ? Quand est-ce que les gens arrêteraient de souffrir par la faute de Lord Voldemort ? « Quand tu l'auras vaincu », avait affirmé une petite voix dans sa tête.

Saisissant son sac, il sortit alors du dortoir. Il avait besoin d'être en contact avec des gens – n'importe qui - pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie et dans l'angoisse. Et puis, de toute façon, il devait aller à la bibliothèque récupérer un livre sur les sorts d'Oubliette pour un devoir en sortilèges.

Il croisa Sirius, alors qu'il quittait la salle commune. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir été fouillé dans ses affaires à son insu, mais après tout, il n'avait pu faire autrement. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à Regulus de découvrir le secret de Lord Voldemort. Ce n'était pas lui non plus qui avait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de se rendre immortel. Dans ce cas...

- Salut Sirius ! lança Harry, d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama Sirius qui semblait de son côté véritablement heureux.

- Tu sembles en pleine forme, remarqua Harry.

- Si tu savais à quel point...

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et Harry franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sirius...décidément ! Harry avait du plaisir à voir ce jeune Sirius de 17 ans si joyeux, si gai, si rieur, croquant la vie à pleines dents. Le jeune homme était si différent du parrain qu'il avait connu. Azkaban et les Détraqueurs l'avaient rendu taciturne, morne et être enfermé à Square Grimmaurd n'avait rien arrangé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, il croisa Emily – la nouvelle conquête de Sirius – un sourire béat aux lèvres, qui parlait avec animation à deux de ses amies.

A la bibliothèque, il chercha une place libre pour poser ses affaires, mais c'était à croire que tout Poudlard s'était donné rendez-vous dans ce lieu, car toutes les chaises étaient occupées et toutes les tables croulaient sous les livres. Pourtant, les BUSES et les ASPICS étaient encore bien loin. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la bibliothèque, Harry finit par dénicher une place vide. Sur une chaise, à côté de lui, il reconnut le sac de Lily. Sur la table, à la place de la jeune préfète était posé un petit livre noir qui paraissait très ancien. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire le titre suivant :

« La magie antique : des sorts dépassés ? » par Antonella Lightning

Magie antique ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pris par une curiosité soudaine, Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre et ouvrit le livre à la première page.

« Il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque de l'Antiquité, les sorciers grecs et romains utilisaient une magie dont on ne parle presque plus aujourd'hui. En effet, ils excellaient dans la magie des sentiments. Les sorciers de l'époque ne sous-estimaient pas le pouvoir de la haine, de l'amour ou même de la colère et en faisaient l'élément central de la plupart de leurs sortilèges. Le bouclier d'Amoris, qui n'est plus utilisé de nos jours, en est un exemple assez explicite. Il s'agit du bouclier d'amour : lors d'un duel, celui qui demande sa protection doit parvenir à se concentrer au maximum sur des sentiments positifs qui habitent en lui, comme l'amour, l'amitié, l'altruisme, etc. Dès que sa focalisation sur de tels sentiments sera assez forte, une sorte de brume bleue pâle, presque à l'état solide, l'enveloppera, formant autour de lui un bouclier qui sera néfaste pour celui qui lui veut du mal. Mais il est à noter que ce sortilège demande une très grande puissance magique ».

- Ça t'intéresse ? chuchota alors une voix à son oreille.

Harry sursauta. Il était tellement passionné par sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas entendu Lily approcher, les bras chargés de livres.

- Oh... salut Lily ! Je suis désolé, je...

- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Lily avec un sourire. La connaissance appartient à tout le monde ! Je suis loin d'en avoir le monopole.

- Pour quel cours as-tu besoin de ce livre ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Oh... aucun ! répondit Lily en prenant place à ses côtés. C'est juste pour mes connaissances personnelles. La magie antique m'a toujours captivée et j'ai lu des tonnes de livres à ce sujet. Aujourd'hui, on n'en parle presque plus, mais je trouve ça dommage, car il y a pleins de sorts très intéressants, notamment les sorts de protection.

- Comme le bouclier d'Amoris ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Harry avait tout de suite été intéressé par le bouclier d'Amoris. Bien qu'il fût revenu vingt ans en arrière, il n'oubliait pas – comment le pourrait-il, d'ailleurs ? - la mission qui l'attendait à son retour. L'ultime affrontement ne cessait de le hanter et il se demandait tous les jours comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour vaincre le mage noir. Ce sortilège pourrait-il être d'une quelconque utilité lors de son combat final avec Voldemort ? Harry n'en savait strictement rien, mais il était convaincu qu'il ne perdrait rien à tenter de s'entraîner à produire ce bouclier. Ce qui l'inquiétait néanmoins, c'est que le livre affirmait qu'il fallait pour le réussir une forte puissance magique. L'avait-il vraiment ?

- Harry, tu rêves ? murmura Lily.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

Lily le regardait intensément. Harry en déduisit qu'il devait faire une drôle de tête. IL tenta alors de reprendre une contenance plus assurée.

- J'en ai marre d'étudier. J'ai passé presque toute la journée ici. Ça te dirait, une petite balade dans le parc ? demanda Lily. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit Harry, oubliant même qu'il était venu chercher un livre pour son devoir de sortilèges.

Il aida Lily à entasser dans son sac tous les livres qu'elle avait récupérés, en se disant qu'elle s'entendrait certainement très bien avec Hermione.

- Tu ne vas pas porter ça pendant toute la promenade, tout de même ?

- Non, je les dépose à la tour.

Un seul livre restait encore sur la table, le livre dans lequel était décrit le fameux bouclier.

- Tu en as oublié un ! dit Harry à Lily.

- Non, prends-le. Il semblait t'intéresser. Moi je l'ai déjà lu une fois.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, certaine !

- Merci ! lança Harry en glissant le livre dans son propre sac.

Harry était soulagé. Si Lily avait su combien elle venait de lui faciliter la vie ! Ils quittèrent alors la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor où Lily alla déposer son sac, puis ils sortirent dans le parc. Le mois d'octobre, qui venait de commencer, avait teinté les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol de multiples couleurs, mais les journées étaient encore agréables et ensoleillées. Ce jour-là, le ciel était clair et le vent frais faisait voltiger les longs cheveux roux de Lily tout autour de son visage souriant. Harry la vit prendre une profonde inspiration, tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence le long du lac.

- Ça me fait du bien de sortir un peu ! dit Lily. J'aime l'ambiance de la bibliothèque, mais aujourd'hui, j'y ai vraiment passé beaucoup trop de temps !

- Tu travailles trop, sourit Harry. Tu me fais penser à une amie. Elle passait aussi ses journées à la bibliothèque et était la meilleure élève de notre année.

Lily s'arrêta et le scruta si intensément qu'Harry eut l'impression qu'elle cherchait à lire en lui, qu'elle cherchait à élucider un mystère. Son mystère. Il détourna les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ce regard perçant.

- Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui donc ?

- Tes amis ? Ça doit être dur de changer sans cesse de pays, d'école, d'environnement, de camarades.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne supportait pas de devoir mentir – surtout à Lily -, mais il savait qu'il était obligé d'agir ainsi, que son retour dans le passé devait être accompagné d'une parfaite discrétion de sa part. Il ne pouvait donc jamais se confier et cela lui pesait parfois.

- Oh, tu sais, on s'habitue. Et puis... j'aime beaucoup Poudlard.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Lily avec un grand sourire. Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois s'y vite habitué à notre école. Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec les maraudeurs d'ailleurs.

- Oui. Ils sont très sympathiques et m'ont gentiment accueilli au sein de leur groupe.

- Beaucoup de gens doivent t'envier pour ça ! dit Lily d'un ton acide. Tout le monde rêve de faire partie du cercle très fermé des célébrissimes maraudeurs, ils sont si... cool ! Et je ne te parle même pas de la gent féminine.

A cette évocation, les yeux de Lily, toujours plein de douceur, lançaient des éclairs. Harry savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un territoire dangereux, mais il désirait partager ce moment de complicité avec Lily et elle avait l'air de vouloir se confier.

- Tu ne les aimes pas tellement, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai vraiment du mal à supporter James et Sirius, avoua Lily. Leur manque de maturité et leur perpétuel besoin d'être au centre du monde – et même de l'univers – me tapent sur les nerfs. En tant que préfète, je suis sensée faire régner l'ordre et eux, ils sont toujours en train de chercher des noises aux serpentard. Ils leur jettent des sorts sans aucune raison et ça les amuse. Moi pas ! Oh non... sûrement pas !

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, dit Harry d'un ton calme. Mais tu sais, à part ça, ils sont vraiment très chouettes. Ce ne sont pas de mauvais garçons.

- Je le sais bien ! soupira Lily. Mais il faut qu'ils grandissent. Le seul avec qui je peux avoir un contact normal est Remus. Nous avons été nommés préfets ensemble lors de notre cinquième année et nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Remus.

Ils s'étaient assis sur un petit banc au bord du lac. Le murmure du vent faisait un doux bruit à leurs oreilles. De là, le château paraissait plus majestueux que jamais avec ses grandes tours. Poudlard... ce Poudlard d'il y a 20 ans, à la fois si identique et si différent de celui qu'Harry avait toujours connu. Une magnifique chouette au plumage roux traversa le ciel et vint alors se poser doucement sur l'épaule de Lily.

- Bonjour ma belle Anya. Tu vas bien ? Tu m'apportes un peu de courrier de la maison ? Ca me fait plaisir.

Elle détacha précautionneusement la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte d'Anya et caressa tendrement le plumage de la chouette qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

- Je n'ai malheureusement rien à manger pour toi. IL faut que tu ailles faire un tour à la volière.

Anya hulula doucement et reprit son envol.

- C'est la chouette de la famille, précisa-t-elle à l'attention de Harry.

D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et ajouta :

- C'est ma mère. Mes parents sont des moldus. Ils trouvent toujours étranges de confier leur missive à un oiseau, mais ils s'y sont faits avec le temps.

Harry la regarda lire. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux glissaient d'un bord à l'autre de la page, son sourire s'effaçait et son front se plissait. Apparemment, ce que Lily lisait ne lui procurait pas un bonheur immense. Puis elle replia la lettre et la rangea dans sa robe. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et Harry n'osa pas lui poser de questions, de peur de paraître indiscret. Si elle avait envie de parler, elle devait le faire d'elle-même.

- Pétunia, ma grande sœur, va se marier l'année prochaine, finit-elle par dire. Mais nous n'avons jamais été très proches. Surtout depuis que je suis une sorcière. Elle l'a très mal pris et ne me parle presque plus, depuis.

La voix de Lily se brisa dans un sanglot et Harry vit son regard se voiler de larmes. Vraisemblablement, cette situation la faisait profondément souffrir et Harry n'en conçut qu'encore plus de haine envers Pétunia. Mais par chance, il n'allait certainement plus la revoir.

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps les choses s'arrangeraient, qu'elle s'habituerait au fait que je sois une sorcière, mais non... elle me traite de moins que rien, d'incapable, de renégats, de monstre. Pour elle, je n'ai rien su faire dans ma vie. Là, ma mère m'informe des avancées dans les préparatifs de mariage. Mes parents sont déchirés entre elle et moi. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour nous rapprocher. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Pétunia ne veut même pas que j'assiste à son mariage. Elle dit qu'il est hors de question que des gens de mon « espèce » viennent à une cérémonie d'honnêtes gens. Comme si j'avais envie d'y aller !

- C'est vraiment injuste de te traiter ainsi, s'énerva Harry.

- Que veux-tu ? Ma soeur est butée. Mais heureusement que Sarah est là. Depuis notre rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express, on ne s'est plus quittées. Elle est devenue comme ma sœur, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie... Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle, car nous partageons tout et c'est la seule avec qui je m'entends vraiment bien ici, excepté Remus et... et... toi ! acheva Lily dans un murmure.

Harry vit ses joues s'empourprer, elle baissa les yeux et il eut une drôle de sensation. Elle paraissait très mal à l'aise, comme si des mots avaient franchi ses lèvres malgré elle. Pourquoi cette rougeur ? Pourquoi cet air gêné ? Harry se posait des questions : se pourrait-il que James ait raison ? Mais il rejeta bien vite cette idée qui le perturbait au plus au point.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce serait trop.. compliqué ! Pour ne pas dire insurmontable ! Non, non et non. surtout pas ! Il ne voulait pas !!

Ils étaient tout simplement en train de construire une belle amitié. Elle semblait beaucoup l'apprécier et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

En observant la jeune fille qui était assise à côté de lui, il avait du mal à se dire que c'était la même personne qui, dans quelques années, allait le porter dans son ventre. Il logerait un jour en elle pendant neuf mois. Il serait son bébé, celui qu'elle protégerait par tous les moyens.

Il n'avait pas pu grandir auprès d'elle, comme tant d'autres petits garçons, et la complicité qu'ils partageaient tous les deux lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était comme si, en quelques sortes, il essayait de rattraper les instants qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre avec elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, continua Lily qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Je passe mon temps avec Sarah. Je n'ai pas tellement d'affinité avec les autres filles de notre année. Je les trouve bien trop superficielles, trop nombrilistes, trop... pimbêches.

Harry sourit. Il avait été bien content de voir que Lily Evans ne ressemblait en rien à ces minettes jacasseuses et inintéressantes qui se pavanaient à la moindre apparition des maraudeurs.

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi ! s'exclama Harry avec véhémence.

Puis, constatant que Lily commençait à trembler, il ajouta :

- Si on rentrait ?

- OK. On y va !

Lentement, ils firent le chemin inverse et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte qui ouvrait sur Poudlard. L'air s'était rafraîchi et le ciel, qui avait été si clair jusqu'à présent, commençait à se parsemer de petits nuages, promesse d'une pluie prochaine.

- C'était vraiment sympa, cet après-midi avec toi ! dit Lily, alors qu'ils approchaient de la tour de Gryffondor.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé également ! répondit Harry.

Lily s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

- On en refera, des comme ça ? Ça me détend.

- Avec plaisir !

Et c'est avec un sourire complice qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils se séparèrent alors et Harry se dirigea vers les maraudeurs qui étaient assis près du feu comme à leur habitude. Remus était penché sur un long parchemin qui était recouvert de notes de cours. Peter, lui, ne travaillait pas, et regardait James et Sirius qui jouaient à la bataille explosive.

- Salut tout le monde ! claironna Harry, d'un ton joyeux.

James leva la tête de son jeu et dit d'un ton acide, le regard flamboyant:

- Alors, c'était bien, cet après-midi avec Evans ?

oOoOoOoOoOo 

Oh… c'est qu'il n'est pas content, notre cher Jamesie !! Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !

Le chapitre de samedi s'intitule… le bracelet de Rewena. Au programme : un petit cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns. Harry découvrira que parfois, ça peut se révéler utile de suivre la leçon du fantôme.

A samedi !


	17. Le bracelet de Rewena

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici le seizième chapitre de ma fic. Elle devrait en compter 27, si tout va bien.

Encore et toujours : merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 16

Le bracelet de Rewena

- J'ai vraiment honte d'avoir un neveu comme toi ! cracha une femme, fulminant de colère. Un neveu qui n'a même pas su faire honneur à notre maître ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces sang-de-bourbe !

Sa baguette ne trembla pas, lorsqu'un éclair de lumière verte en sortit pour aller frapper le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- C'est l'énième livre que je consulte sur les quatre fondateurs et toujours rien d'intéressant ! J'ai l'horrible sensation de faire du surplace ! Ca m'énerve !

D'un geste rageur, la jeune fille referma le livre qu'elle feuilletait depuis environ deux bonnes heures et le jeta sur la table sans cérémonie.

- Voyons, Hermione, ce n'est pas ton style d'insulter les livres ! plaisanta le jeune homme, assis à côté d'elle, qui était lui aussi penché sur un gros volume.

- J'insulte qui je veux et quand je veux ! bougonna Hermione.

Ron releva la tête et croisa le regard flamboyant de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais que... que... que... tu es très mignonne quand tu te mets en colère, dit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Pour retrouver la trace d'un objet qui aurait appartenu à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, je passe mes nuits plongée dans des bouquins que personne ne consulte jamais tellement ils sont complexes, sans compter le travail pour les ASPICS, sans compter mon manque de sommeil et ce sont les seuls mots qui parviennent à sortir de ta bouche... Tu es vraiment minable, Ron Weasley !

Apparemment, les paroles de Ron avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase d'Hermione déjà plein à ras bord, semble-t-il, car ni une ni deux, elle sauta sur ses pieds, saisit son sac et s'apprêta à partir. Mais Ron la retint par le poignet.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, dit-il d'une petite voix. Tu as raison, je suis vraiment un imbécile.

La jeune fille ne cherchait plus à s'en fuir, mais refusait obstinément de le regarder en face. D'un geste doux, Ron la força à relever la tête et il vit que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et que ses lèvres tremblaient. Ron était totalement désemparé. Il était rare qu'Hermione perde le contrôle d'elle-même. Préfète en chef redoutable qui n'avait pas son pareil pour faire régner l'ordre, Hermione ne laissait que très rarement transparaître ses émotions. Elle était, pour beaucoup, une jeune fille ambitieuse, froide, distante. Mais à cet instant précis, par ce simple regard, Ron pouvait comprendre toute la vulnérabilité de la jeune fille.

- Je n'en peux plus, Ron, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Toutes nos recherches sont infructueuses et je désespère de ne jamais retrouver ce fameux horcruxe. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer, car par la même occasion, nous faisons échouer toute la communauté sorcière. Si nous échouons, Voldemort règnera sur le monde et tous les sangs-mêlés et les moldus pourront dire adieu à la vie. Et toute cette souffrance, tous ces innocents qui trouvent la mort, toutes ces familles déchirées, ces enfants orphelins... Je suis fatiguée, Ron ! Je sais qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir, mais parfois... je me sens tellement impuissante, tellement inutile. Et Harry, Harry qui est loin de nous, qui vit d'autres aventures...

Ron l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre. Il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de se livrer, de se libérer, de laisser tomber le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle affichait la plupart du temps et de laisser libre court à ses doutes et à ses craintes. Elle devait se donner le droit de craquer, de se montrer fragile et sensible.

- Je comprends tes incertitudes et ton découragement, Hermione, finit-il par dire. Mais nous allons y arriver, j'en suis convaincu. Nous allons trouver ce dernier horcruxe. Nous parviendrons à tous les détruire et Harry triomphera. Certes, le chemin est encore long et parsemé d'embûches, mais un jour viendra où plus personne ne craindra plus de prononcer le nom de celui qui aura terrorisé tant de gens, puisque ce dernier ne sera plus et aura été terrassé.

- Tu as raison. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. C'est juste que parfois...

- ... tu es découragée, ce qui est très compréhensible. Surtout ne crois pas que tu te doives d'être toujours au maximum de ta forme. Tu prends beaucoup sur toi, tu consoles Ginny, mais autorise-toi les larmes et la vulnérabilité !

Hermione sécha ses yeux et esquissa un maigre sourire.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu devenais de plus en plus sage ?

Ron tenta d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, mais la jolie couleur rouge vif qu'avaient pris ses joues révélait son trouble.

- Une autre chose m'inquiète encore sérieusement. Comment va réagir Harry quand il apprendra pour Rogue ? Ce dernier doit être l'homme qu'il haït le plus sur la terre, juste après Voldemort. J'ai peur qu'il se braque et qu'il refuse toute coopération, ce qui pourrait se révéler désastreux.

- Oui, ça ne va pas être une petite affaire de lui faire avaler la pilule. Je l'entends déjà vociférer contre Rogue et dans un sens, je le comprends. Il l'a vu tuer Dumbledore. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'Harry se révélera être moins borné qu'à l'accoutumée, parce que sinon les choses risquent bien de considérablement se compliquer, connaissant le caractère impulsif de notre meilleur ami.

Le retour de Rogue parmi eux avait été un choc pour tout le monde et en avait laissé sceptique plus d'un. Mais ils avaient été forcés de constater que les renseignements que Rogue leur avait fournis étaient exacts et leur avaient épargné bien des catastrophes. Même Maugrey, le plus réticent de tous, dont l'œil magique scrutait toujours Rogue avec une insistance proche de la haine, avait fini par lui faire confiance. Le professeur McGonagall, toutefois, avait préféré passer cette information sous silence auprès d'Harry. Elle avait déclaré que tenant compte des relations qui unissaient le survivant à l'ancien maître des potions, valait mieux attendre son retour pour lui parler de vive voix. Retour qui n'était d'ailleurs pas encore fixé et que Harry n'évoquait jamais, au grand désespoir de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient hâte de voir leur ami à nouveau parmi eux.

Tous les élèves se posaient des questions sur l'absence du survivant. Des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres circulaient à son sujet. « Il paraît qu'il aurait été enlevé par un groupe de géants engagés par Vous-Savez-Qui », avait dit un jour un quatrième année de Pouffsouffle à un groupe de filles qui buvaient ses paroles. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient entendu la conversation, avaient échangé un regard complice. A toutes les questions qu'on leur posait, ils se contentaient de confirmer la version officielle : Harry Potter était à Ste-Mangouste, anéanti par une maladie grave et personne n'avait le droit de lui rendre visite. Cette version des faits ne convainquait personne, mais Ron et Hermione la confirmait à qui voulait l'entendre.

Hermione étouffa un bâillement.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla Ron.

- Mais il n'est que 20 h ! protesta Hermione en bâillant une nouvelle fois.

- Ça te ferait du bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et je te confisque tous les livres. Je refuse que tu passes la moitié de la nuit à lire.

Hermione sourit et ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage. Elle semblait penser que Ron avait entièrement raison et qu'elle ferait sans doute du meilleur travail le lendemain, ayant passé une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom. Elle rangea soigneusement ses affaires, mit son sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers Ron.

- Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci de me remonter le moral, M. Weasley.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Pendant longtemps, Ron garda les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle Hermione venait de disparaître...

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Mais où cours-tu comme ça, Snivellus ? Tu es bien pressé !

Harry se rendait sans en train à son cours d'histoire de la magie, accompagné des maraudeurs qui discutaient avec animation d'une future blague, jusqu'à ce que Rogue apparaisse à l'autre bout du couloir. Sirius et James avaient échangé un bref regard, puis s'étaient avancés côte à côte vers Rogue qui avait déjà dégainé sa baguette. Mais James fut plus rapide que lui et un instant plus tard, Rogue fut affublé d'une horrible robe à dentelles rose vif qui laissait voir ses bras et ses jambes pâles et malingres. Tout en maudissant Black et Potter, le jeune Serpentard tenta de se jeter un sort pour retrouver ses vêtements, mais James ricana.

- Oh non, Snivelus, il n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de cette merveille.

Rogue envoya un sort à James, mais ce dernier le para facilement.

- Bien joué, Cornedrue ! félicita Sirius. Tu as de l'imagination.

Un groupe d'élèves s'était formé autour d'eux et riaient aux éclats face à la déconfiture de Rogue. Peter riait comme un bossu, alors que Remus fronçait les sourcils.

- Vous êtes ridicules, tous les deux ! les gronda Remus.

- Allez, Lunard ! Détends-toi ! dit James d'un ton apaisant.

- Non, je me détendrai pas, car j'en ai marre, s'énerva Remus. Marre de vos bêtises, marre de vos blagues à deux mornilles, marre de votre puérilité.

- Allez, ça va, Remus, enchaîna Sirius, mais James fit tout de même disparaître la robe de Rogue.

Ce dernier leur jeta un regard incendiaire avant de s'éloigner, la tête haute. Les quatre maraudeurs reprirent leur chemin vers la classe du professeur Binns, mais Lupin marchait un peu à l'écart et Harry le rejoignit. Certes, il haïssait Severus Rogue pour tout ce qu'il ferait de son avenir, mais Harry était d'accord avec Lupin : le plaisir de se donner en spectacle et de ridiculiser les autres était bien trop développé chez Sirius et James. Et puis, il gardait encore en mémoire la réplique cinglante que lui avait jetée celui qui serait un jour son père, lorsqu'il était rentré dans la salle commune avec Lily. Remus avait réussi à calmer le jeu, mais un froid s'était instauré entre les deux garçons pour le plus grand déplaisir de Harry. James ne refusait pas de lui parler, mais il se montrait un peu moins amical qu'à l'ordinaire. Sur le moment, Harry s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas dû avoir une conversation avec James, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul. De plus, plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus la situation revenait à la normale.

Le professeur Binns était déjà là, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la classe où se donnaient les cours d'histoire de la magie. Ils allèrent s'installer au fond de la classe comme à leur habitude. Dans son temps, Harry n'avait pas été admis dans ce cours, ayant obtenu une note insuffisante aux BUSEs, mais ici, Dumbledore lui avait permis de le suivre, Harry lui ayant affirmé que cela pourrait lui être utile. En effet, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce cours, mais il s'était dit que ce que racontait Binns pourrait peut-être, il ne savait vraiment dans quelle mesure, lui apporter des informations intéressantes. Il avait souri en pensant qu'un tel raisonnement aurait certainement surpris Hermione et lui aurait fait plaisir.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il s'était interdit de succomber à la somnolence qui menaçait toujours de le happer à l'écoute du ton monocorde du professeur Binns et avait même décidé de prendre des notes à tous les cours, alors que Sirius et James dormaient manifestement sur leur bureau. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Harry se disait que les 10 pages de notes qu'il remplissait à chaque cours ne lui servait en rien et qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'imiter Sirius et James qui ne manquaient pas de se moquer gentiment de lui. « Evans a de la concurrence, avait dit Sirius un jour. Tu prends presque autant de notes qu'elle ». Harry s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, sans faire plus de commentaires.

Ce jour-là, Harry fut plus attentif que jamais, car le cours était consacré aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Harry écouta Binns leur parler de la vie des quatre personnages, de leurs caractères, de leurs différentes aptitudes et des aspirations personnelles que chacun avait. Harry apprit ainsi que les parents de Godric Gryffondor avaient été faits prisonniers des géants et étaient parvenus à leur échapper en faisant preuve de beaucoup de courage et de témérité. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Harry, ce fut une légende que le professeur Binns raconta à propos de Rewena Serdaigle.

« Il ne s'agit que d'une légende, les avertit Binns. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que cet objet ait vraiment existé. La légende raconte que Rewena Serdaigle était une femme sublime et surtout d'une intelligence remarquable. Les hommes étaient nombreux à espérer posséder le cœur de la jeune fille. Une vive dispute avait d'ailleurs éclaté entre Godric et Salazar à ce propos – dispute bien moins importante que celle qui les opposera plus tard au sujet des aptitudes de leurs élèves, mais tout de même ! Tous deux rivalisaient d'imagination pour charmer la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'était laissé séduire par les prouesses de Godric et avait finalement décidé de l'épouser. Mariage qui ne dura pas très longtemps d'ailleurs, car Serpentard employa toute sa ruse pour diviser le couple. Enfin bref ! La légende porte surtout sur un mystérieux cadeau de mariage qui aurait été envoyé au couple par un inconnu. Personne n'a jamais su qui était le généreux donateur du fameux bracelet de Rewena Serdaigle. C'était une parure sublime, faite d'or fin et de pierres précieuses multicolores. Mais ce bracelet avait une particularité. Il avait le même fonctionnement que ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui l'occlumancie, c'est-à-dire qu'il permettait à celle qui la portait de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens et d'ainsi pouvoir connaître leurs plus intimes sentiments. On dit que c'est à partir de ce bracelet qu'on inventa l'Occlumancie.

- Et qu'est devenu ce bijou à la mort de Rewena Serdaigle ? demanda une élève assise devant Harry, une élève qui faisait partie du fan-Club des maraudeurs et qui ne cessaient de se retourner sur sa chaise pour leur sourire.

Binns ne répondit pas tout de suite, peu habitué à ce que son cours, qui normalement se déroulait dans une langueur monotone, soit interrompu.

- Je vous répète qu'il ne s'agit que d'une légende. Mais cette dernière dit que le bracelet aurait disparu en même temps que sa propriétaire. Personne ne l'aurait revu après l'enterrement de Rewena. Bon, mais il ne s'agit que d'une légende. Revenons à du plus concret. Salazar Serpentard...

Mais dès ce moment, Harry cessa d'écouter. Cette légende le laissait dubitatif et l'intriguait. Il n'avait jamais été en clin à croire aux légendes et aux mythes, mais son jugement s'était radicalement transformé, depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde de la sorcellerie le jour de ses onze ans et surtout depuis la réouverture de la chambre des secrets cinq ans auparavant. Là aussi, ils avaient cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. Pourtant, la chambre des secrets existait bel et bien et le monstre qui l'habitait avait failli tuer Ginny. C'est pourquoi il se disait que cette histoire de bracelet d'Oclumancie pouvait très bien être réelle. Dans ce cas, si ce bracelet avait réellement appartenu à Rewena Serdaigle, avait-il réellement disparu lors de sa mort ? Cela semblait vraiment étrange que le bracelet ait disparu ainsi sans laisser de trace. Ou alors Rewena s'était-elle arrangée pour que personne ne puisse le retrouver ?

A la fin du cours, Harry fit signe aux Maraudeurs de ne pas l'attendre. Tous lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif, puis sortirent de la salle. Harry parvint juste à retenir le professeur Binns avant qu'il ne traverse le mur opposé.

- Professeur ? J'aurais une question à vous poser.

Le fantôme se retourna, visiblement très surpris. C'était la première fois qu'Harry lui adressait la parole.

- Oui ?

- Heu... le cours d'aujourd'hui m'a vraiment beaucoup intéressé et je me demandais... heu... comment était morte Rewena Serdaigle.

Le fantôme parut encore plus déconcerté, mais répondit tout de même à sa question.

- De vieillesse. Elle s'est éteinte en toute sérénité à un âge avancé.

- Ah... euh... très bien... et en ce qui concerne le bracelet...

- Je vous ai dit que c'était une légende ! s'exclama le fantôme, agacé.

- Oui... je sais, mais... selon la légende, il aurait vraiment disparu ?

Le fantôme hésita et finit par murmurer :

- Non, elle dit aussi et surtout que Salazar, infiniment jaloux de Godric et ayant eu vent de cette affaire, serait parvenu à le lui voler pour l'exploiter à son compte.

Lui voler ? Harry était stupéfait. Une avalanche d'idées déferlait dans sa tête. Si Salazar avait réellement chapardé le bracelet de Rewena, heureux de s'accaparer une chose qui avait appartenu à celle qui l'avait toujours aimé, mais qui l'avait aussi toujours rejeté et aussi par la même occasion fier d'avoir un objet particulier sur lequel il ne manquerait sûrement pas de faire toutes sortes d'expérience, poussé par une curiosité sans bornes, il se pourrait que ce bracelet se soit transmis, de génération en génération. Dans ce cas, tout comme la bague et le fameux médaillon, il se pourrait que le bracelet n'ait jamais quitté la famille et soit parvenu jusqu'à Merope et Morphin Gaunt.

Harry était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas vu le fantôme quitter la pièce. Il ramassa alors ses affaires, sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers la grande salle tout en continuant à subir le tourbillon de ses pensées. Mais si le bracelet était resté dans la famille, Voldemort en aurait-il aussi fait un horcruxe ? Cela serait plausible.

Mais si Voldemort avait fait de ce bracelet un horcruxe, où l'aurait-il caché ? Il semblait que Dumbledore avait fouillé toute la vieille bâtisse qui servait de demeure aux derniers descendants de Serpentard, mais il n'avait jamais mentionné la découverte d'un autre horcruxe. Et puis, il semblait peu probable que Voldemort ait caché deux horcruxes au même endroit. Mais dans ce cas, où est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait-il pu dissimuler cette partie de son âme ?

Harry repensait à tous les lieux que Voldemort avait fréquenté et que Dumbledore avait jugé utile de lui montrer dans sa Pensine l'année précédente. Il y avait eu l'orphelinat – et surtout la grotte qui se trouvait à proximité -, Poudlard, la maison des Gaunt. Mais tous les horcruxes qui dormaient au sein de ces lieux avaient déjà été découverts. Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait Voldemort encore ? Il s'était exilé en Albanie, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à l'état d'ombre. Il avait travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk. Barjow et Beurk ? Harry stoppa net en plein milieu de l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle. Serait-ce possible ? Un horcruxe de Voldemort pourrait-il être caché dans le miteux magasin de l'allée des Embrumes ? Serpentard s'était-il réellement approprié le bracelet de Serdaigle ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry regardait impuissant le corps d'une jeune fille se tordre de douleur. Ses longs cheveux roux recouvraient son visage et ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes.

- Tuez-moi, si ça vous chante ! hurlait Harry, mais laissez-la tranquille ! Laissez-la !

Un rire aigu éclata et Ginny cessa de se tordre. Harry fut alors libéré du sort que lui avait lancé le mage noir et se précipita vers Ginny. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la serra contre lui. Comment osait-il faire ça ? Comment osait-il faire du mal à SA Ginny ? Mais à peine eut-il refermé ses bras sur le corps tremblant de la jeune fille qu'il fut violemment expulsé en arrière. Il vint s'écraser lourdement contre le mur du fond, alors que le Doloris recommençait de plus belle.

- Non ! hurla Harry. NON !

Et il se réveilla, le corps trempé de sueur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et que Ginny était certainement en sécurité. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses nerfs. Ses dents continuaient à s'entrechoquer, faisant un bruit épouvantable. Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, mais autour de lui, le dortoir était silencieux et rien ne bougeait. Heureusement ! Le temps d'un instant, il avait craint d'avoir vraiment crié. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les questions embarrassantes de Sirius et James ainsi que le regard perspicace de Lupin.

« Ginny ! Pourvu qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé, pensa-t-il. Sinon, je ne m'en remettrai pas ».

Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'image de la jeune fille, allongée par terre, terrassée par la douleur. Il gardait encore en mémoire ses gémissements qui lui déchiraient le cœur et ses yeux fous qui révélaient tout son effroi. Dans son rêve, Voldemort s'était arrangé pour que, ligoté, il puisse faire face à toute la scène, sans perdre une miette du machiavélique spectacle auquel il était forcé d'assister.

Sachant pertinemment qu'après un tel rêve il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, Harry se leva, s'habilla silencieusement, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta le dortoir à pas de loup. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de prendre l'air, quitte à ne faire que déambuler au hasard des couloirs. Il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, puis s'arrêta, se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait envie d'aller. Il était en train de se dire que finalement, une balade dans le froid ne pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien, lorsqu'une meilleure idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se dirigea alors vers les toilettes les plus proches où il s'enferma avant de jeter un sort de silence. Il saisit alors la petite boîte ronde dont il ne se séparait jamais et prononça le nom de la directrice de Poudlard. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, rien ne se passa. Harry s'apprêtait à renoncer, lorsque la voix du professeur emplit la pièce.

- Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je... je... je vais bien, mentit Harry.

Il ne dut pas être très convaincant, car la directrice demanda, d'une voix inquiète.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est grave ?

- Non, rien de grave. C'est seulement que...

- Oui ? l'encouragea la directrice d'une voix douce.

- Je voudrais savoir comment se porte Ginny. Je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar à son propos et je...

Harry trouvait vraiment étrange d'avoir une telle conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

- Miss Weasley et tous vos amis se portent très bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Harry soupira de soulagement. C'était comme si son sang affluait à nouveau à ses veines et recommençait à se répandre dans son corps normalement.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Par contre, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose que j'ai appris ce matin lors du cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns.

- Je vois que vous êtes plus attentifs à ses cours dans le passé que vous ne l'avez été dans votre présent pendant votre scolarité, s'amusa la directrice. Oui, je vous écoute.

Bien que se sentant parfaitement ridicule, Harry lui parla de la légende, du bracelet de Rewena, de l'hypothèque vol de serpentard. Il craignait que la directrice ne prenne même pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle considérait certainement comme des « jolies fables ». Mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle le laissa aller au bout de son récit sans l'interrompre.

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette légende. A mon avis, toutefois, ça reste une légende. Mais bon. Vous pensez que ce bracelet serait resté dans la famille jusqu'aux Gaunt, puis serait devenu un horcruxe de Voldemort et se trouverait peut-être en ce moment chez Barjow et Beurk. C'est bien ça ?

Dit comme ça, avec le tact et la concision de la directrice, Harry douta encore plus de ce qu'il avançait.

- Tout ceci repose sur de nombreuses hypothèses ! dit la directrice. Mais je vais quand même mettre l'ordre au courant de votre découverte et nous allons tenter d'effectuer des recherches pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais pas au fait que la directrice prenne en considération ce tissu de suppositions dont les fils étaient encore bien fragile. Il répondit cependant :

- Merci professeur.

- Je vous en prie, Potter, et vous me l'avez dit vous-mêmes, il ne faut négliger aucune piste. Je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Très bien, professeur et saluez bien tout le monde de ma part! répondit Harry avant de mettre un terme à la communication.

Il se revêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité tout en se disant que toutes ces hypothèses étaient bien futiles.

Quand il franchit le passage que gardait la Grosse Dame, il eut la surprise de constater que la salle commune des Gryffondor n'était pas vide. Il n'était pas le seul noctambule...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini ! Le chapitre de lundi s'intitule « une mauvaise chute ». D'ici-là, portez-vous bien !


	18. Une mauvaise chute

Coucou !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! De mon côté, l'année vient tout juste de commencer et je suis déjà débordée. Vive la fac !

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 17

Une mauvaise chute

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait cru entendre des sanglots étouffés, provenant du lit qui était voisin du sien. Après s'être frotté les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'oeil endormi à son réveil qui affichait 3 h 30 du matin. Lily se concentra sur les bruits du dortoir des filles de septième année. Comme elle n'entendait rien, elle se dit qu'elle avait certainement dû rêver et reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en bâillant. Avec délice, elle s'enroulait à nouveau dans sa couverture, lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau sanglot. Ces pleures n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination ! Le coeur de Lily se serra. Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit de son amie. Doucement, elle tira les rideaux. Sarah apparut alors, assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, de grosses larmes s'échappant entre ses doigts. Elle sursauta en entendant son baldaquin s'ouvrir. Sans dire un mot, Lily s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Les sanglots de Sarah redoublèrent et Lily la serra plus fort. D'instinct, Sarah se blottit contre elle, comme si elle se raccrochait à une bouée inespérée. Avec douceur, Lily

caressait ses longs cheveux bruns et laissait Sarah déverser son chagrin. Mais craignant que tout le dortoir se réveille et ne voulant pas que les pimbêches qui leur servaient de camarades viennent poser des questions débiles sur l'état de Sarah, Lily se leva, tendit la main à son amie et l'entraîna hors du dortoir. Elle ne se souciait pas du fait qu'elles étaient toutes deux en pyjama. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était éviter de donner matière à attiser les ragots des autres gryffondor.

Lily descendit les escaliers, sans lâcher le bras de Sarah. Elle la sentait trembler à ses côtés et à chaque fois qu'elle lui jetait un regard, Lily avait l'impression que Sarah était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Qu'arrivait-il à son amie, elle qui avait toujours été si gaie, si joyeuse, si pleine de vie? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état? Lily connaissait trop Sarah pour ignorer que quelque chose de grave la guettait. Elle redoutait les révélations que son amie allait lui faire.

Arrivées dans la salle commune, par chance vide à cette heure-là, Lily installa Sarah dans un fauteuil près du feu qui rougeoyait encore. Elle prit place près d'elle, entoura ses épaules de son bras et attendit que son amie parle. Sarah resta tout d'abord silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans les quelques flammes qui dansaient encore dans la cheminée, puis c'est d'une toute petite voix que Lily ne lui connaissait pas qu'elle murmura:

- Lily, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû craquer de cette façon. Je m'étais promis de ne...

- Sarah! la coupa Lily. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Bien évidemment que tu as le droit de craquer, comme tout un chacun. Tu as le droit d'être triste, désemparée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Lily de sa voix la plus douce.

- Mes...mes...parents.

- Tes parents? fit Lily, incrédule.

Elle avait toujours cru que Sarah avait grandi dans un petit cocon douillet, couverte d'amour par des parents plus qu'intentionnés. Fille unique, elle avait été gâtée par ses parents - même trop gâtée, selon les dires de Sarah. Lily frémit: qu'est-ce que son amie lui avait-elle caché à leur propos?

- Oui, mes parents, répéta Sarah. J'ai toujours vu mes parents heureux ensemble. Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard et ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Pour moi, ils ont toujours représenté le couple idéal. Chacun se complétait, s'embellissaient et j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre un amour aussi fort que celui qui a toujours lié mes deux parents. Mais tout a été chamboulé quand...

Toutes deux sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter pour ne laisser entrer... personne. Lily avait pourtant la certitude que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la salle commune. Depuis qu'elle vivait dans le monde des sorciers, Lily avait apprivoisé les divers éléments totalement incongrus qui le peuplaient, mais des portes qui s'ouvrent pour ne laisser entrer personne...

Lily sentit une inquiétude sourde l'envahir, mais son courage de Gryffondor reprit vite le dessus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sarah qui était pétrifiée sur place et se dit qu'elle serait seule pour affronter la situation. Elle se leva vaillamment et brandit sa baguette magique au moment où Harry apparaissait soudainement, tenant à la main une étoffe soyeuse. Lily poussa un cri, mais se tut bien vite, le jeune homme lui ayant jeté un sortilège de mutisme.

- Excuse-moi, Lily, mais je ne voulais pas que tu réveilles tout le monde.

- Harry! lança Lily, à la fois soulagée et indignée, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Tu as... une... Il s'agit bien d'une...

- Oui, je possède une cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry d'un ton calme en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil en face de sarah.

- Et tu faisais quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda Lily, son rôle de préfète revenant au triple galop.

- Oh... je... n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai donc décidé d'aller faire un petit tour, répondit évasivement Harry.

- Ah bon?

Lily trouvait son explication vraiment bizarre et même bancale, mais bon... elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le cas Harry pour le moment. Ce serait pour plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent.

- Et vous, que faites-vous debout si tard? l'interrogea le jeune homme.

Les filles échangèrent un regard.

- Je suis préfète, je te rappelle, lança Lily avec fougue. Je vais donc où je veux, quand je veux. Je pourrais même te donner une retenue...

Elle vit Harry esquisser un sourire et se sentit un peu ridicule. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours besoin de référer à son titre de préfète ? Oui, Lily Evans était préfète. Elle n'était ni la première, ni la dernière.

- J'avais besoin de parler à Lily, expliqua alors Sarah.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, reprit Harry.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, proposa Sarah.

Lily lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais Sarah se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Lily, je te disais donc que tout avait basculé depuis que mon père s'est intéressé de près au mage noir qui commence à terroriser la population sorcière. Il cherche des partisans et prône la supériorité des sangs purs sur les autres. Enfin bref... Son esprit est rempli de tout un tas d'idioties. Mon père a commencé à fréquenter ses partisans il y a quelques temps et il a changé de comportement du jour au lendemain. Il est devenu taciturne, violent, morne. Il entrait dans des crises de colère phénoménale, ne cessait d'insulter ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Il me faisait peur. Ma mère, elle, était terrorisée. Des disputes sans fin ont commencé à ternir le couple idéal de mes parents. Ma mère s'insurgeait contre le fait qu'il puisse adhérer à de telles idées. Puis elle a refusé d'être marié à un tel homme. Un jour, j'ai retrouvé ma mère sans connaissance sur le plancher du salon. Mon père l'avait battu car elle avait catégoriquement refusé de se rallier à ce nouveau mouvement.

Lily frissonna, la voix de Sarah tremblait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui était devenu blanc comme un linge. Ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient dangereusement assombris et ses doigts étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Lily avait le sentiment que cette sombre histoire lui parlait tout particulièrement. Son visage s'était fermé et elle voyait un mélange de colère froide et de détresse sourde dans son regard.

- Depuis, la situation est insupportable. Mon père est presque toujours absent et ma mère passe sa journée à pleurer, continua Sarah d'une voix triste.

- Depuis quand est-ce que la situation s'est-elle envenimée?

- L'été passé! Avec ma mère, on a espéré que papa redeviendrait raisonnable. Mais la situation n'a fait que s'empirer. Il est transformé. On ne le reconnaît plus. C'est un autre homme.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Harry dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que l'histoire de Sarah ne lui était pas étrangère. C'était comme si tout cela raisonnait en lui de façon bien différente qu'en elle. Une fureur indescriptible semblait s'être emparée du jeune homme et Lily avait l'intime sentiment que tout cela était bien plus concret pour lui que pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Sarah qui elle aussi regardait Harry, interloquée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Sarah, murmura Lily. Tu aurais dû m'en parler bien plus tôt.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, dit Sarah. Et au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais passage et que tout redeviendrait normal avec le temps. Mais rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. J'ai bien peur de ne jamais retrouver la douceur du cocon dans lequel j'ai grandi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry descendit du balai qu'il avait emprunté à l'école. Il avait préféré ne pas se risquer à utiliser son Éclair de Feu qui aurait paru vraiment suspect en 1976. Même s'il ne pouvait comparer les capacités de son propre balai à celui qu'il venait d'utiliser, voler lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Après les révélations de la nuit précédente, il avait eu besoin de se changer les idées. Il avait donc profité que le stade de Quiditch soit désert pour se lancer avec délectation dans les airs. Depuis qu'il avait traversé le temps, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de remonter sur un balai et Merlin que cela lui manquait.

- Tu voles merveilleusement bien ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et fit volte-face. Une petite brunette se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Emma...Emma Sanley, c'est bien ça, ton nom ?

- Oui, répondit la fillette avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais il savait qu'elle était la nouvelle poursuiveuse des Gryffondor. Malgré les réticences de l'Attrapeur vedette de l'équipe, elle avait fini par conquérir James, lors des sélections et depuis faisait un malheur à chaque entraînement. James ne cessait pas de venter le talent de « la petite Sanley ».

- Tu voles merveilleusement bien ! répéta Emma. Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu intégrer l'équipe. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas présenté aux sélections ? Avec James et toi, ça aurait été le nirvana !

L'enthousiasme de la fillette toucha Harry. Mais le jour des sélections, il avait préféré s'abstenir. Il savait qu'il n'était là que pour une période temporaire, qu'un jour, il lui faudrait bien retrouver son époque. Alors pourquoi s'engager dans une équipe qu'il quitterait en cours d'année ? Et puis, il savait qu'il volait aussi bien que James, ce qui n'aurait jamais passé inaperçu. Il avait donc opté pour la carte de la discrétion.

- Moi j'aurais bien aimé que tu fasses partie de l'équipe, reprit Emma, imperturbable. Tu as l'air très sympa. Tu restes pour voir notre entraînement ?

- C'est gentil, répondit Harry, mais j'ai du travail. A bientôt, Emma.

Il se retourna et ne vit pas la lueur de déception qui traversa les yeux de la fillette.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que l'entraînement des Gryffondor allait commencer, un jeune homme se glissa dans les gradins, après avoir bu un verre de potion d'invisibilité qu'il avait lui-même confectionnée. Il saisit sa baguette avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu te crois le plus fort, Potter, songea-t-il. Tu ne doutes pas de gagner demain contre l'équipe des serpentard. Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, à ta place. Je suis même persuadé qu'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie te ferait aucun mal. Madame Pomfresh pourrait d'ailleurs en profiter pour te greffer un nouveau cerveau ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait pris le chemin du château, mais bifurqua en court de route, préférant aller s'installer près du lac. A peine s'était-il assis que de sombres pensées refirent surface.

Une rage indéfinissable s'était emparée de lui, alors qu'il écoutait le récit de Sarah. Une fois de plus, Lord Voldemort était à l'origine des souffrances d'une famille. C'était à cause de lui que la vie de Sarah avait été bouleversée. C'était à cause de lui que cette famille s'était désunie.

Tous les sentiments l'avaient assailli à chaque fois qu'il songeait au combat final pendant lequel il devrait l'affronter. Parfois la détermination l'emportait. D'autre fois, l'angoisse le submergeait. Mais en ce moment même, il ne ressentait que de la haine, de la colère, du mépris et du dégoût.

Des exclamations provenant du stade de Quidditch le tirèrent de ses pensées. Harry tendit l'oreille et fut surpris d'entendre des cris d'effroi.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au stade. Un groupe de personnes faisait cercle autour d'un corps, à terre. Harry s'approcha et entendit les bribes de conversation de deux jeunes filles.

- Pourquoi est-ce que son balai a tout à coup refusé d'agir ? Il l'a totalement désarçonné.

- Quelle chute ! frémit son amie, la voix tremblante. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave.

- Je te parie que les serpentard sont derrière tout ça ! s'enflamma l'autre.

- Laissez-moi passer ! lança Madame Pomfresh d'une voix forte. Éparpillez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps de James, allongé dans l'herbe, inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Madame ? demanda Emma, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qu'il semble certain, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas jouer le match de demain.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle fit apparaître un brancard et le ramena au château. Personne ne fut autorisé à la suivre. Toutes les groupies de James furent sévèrement écartées de son chemin.

Harry demeurait là, planté au milieu du terrain. Décidément...c'était vraiment une salle journée ! Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu entraîner la chute de James. Il regarda l'équipe, qui avait perdu son leader, se rassembler un peu plus loin, dépitée.

- Nous voilà dans de beaux draps ! remarqua un batteur de cinquième année. Plus de capitaine ni d'attrapeur pour le match de demain.

- Et comment jouer un match sans un attrapeur ? ajouta Max, le gardien. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'organiser de nouvelles sélections pour trouver un joueur d'ici demain.

- Moi je sais qui pourrait remplacer James Potter en tant qu'attrapeur ! proclama Emma avec un sourire rayonnant.

----------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Bon, on peut se demander qu'est-ce que vient faire ici cette histoire entre Sarah et son père. Ce passage montre d'abord que lors de la septième année des maraudeurs, le seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà la cause de beaucoup de souffrance et il introduit ce qui viendra par la suite.

Le chapitre de jeudi s'apelle simplement « Quidditch ».

A jeudi !


	19. Quidditch

Salut à tous,

J'aimerais tout d'abord apporter une petite précision, concernant le début du chapitre 16. C'est bien Bellatrix qui a tué Drago, son neveu, obéissant ainsi aux ordres de son maître. Voldemort n'avait plus aucun intérêt à garder Drago en vie. Sa mission avait été un échec et ce jeune homme, incapable de tuer malgré toutes ses belles paroles, n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Donc voilà. Désolée pour les fans de Drago, s'il y en a !

Je profite d'une petite pause entre deux cours pour publier ce chapitre, en direct de la fac.

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 18

Quidditch !

- Tu m'as bien compris ? Tu mènes ta mission à bien et il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à ta femme et à ta fille.

- Mais je... peux pas... geignit l'homme dont les membres tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Je ne... suis pas...

Son interlocuteur explosa en un grand rire aussi glacial que la pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient.

- Tu apprendras vite qu'on ne supplie pas Lord Voldemort ! Je compte sur toi !

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Moi je sais qui pourrait remplacer James Potter en tant qu'attrapeur ! proclama Emma, avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Qui ça ? demanda le gardien, dubitatif.

Emma désigna Harry sans perdre son sourire.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement. Je l'ai vu voler tout à l'heure et c'est un petit génie, tout comme James bien sûr.

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je vous assure ! reprit Emma. Quand je suis arrivée pour l'entraînement, il faisait des figures hallucinantes sur son balai. Vous devriez voir avec quelle virtuosité il vole !

Harry ne disait rien. A première vue, l'idée de rejouer au quidditch – surtout contre les Serpentard - aurait dû le réjouir, puisque le Quidditch était un peu comme son oxygène. Mais la perspective de jouer à la place de James ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Ces derniers temps, ces relations avec ce dernier avaient été instables et Harry ne tenait pas à être mis sur le devant de la scène. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Emma.

- Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ? lui demanda le gardien.

- Oui ! répondit machinalement Harry.

- Très bien ! Tu veux bien faire des essais pour jouer à la place d'attrapeur? demanda une poursuiveuse.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry toujours aussi machinalement.

- Je vais chercher un vif d'or ! s'enthousiasma Emma.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée.

- Allons-y !

Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla aussitôt.

- Je lance le Vif d'Or ! Essaie de le rattraper ! cria le gardien.

Harry fit quelques tours de stade. Il aperçut le Vif d'or au pied des buts adverses. Il bifurqua alors soudainement avant de descendre en piquée, donnant toute la puissance de son balai. Il entendit le cri de surprise que poussa Emma lorsqu'il se stabilisa à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis d'un geste précis, il se saisit de la petite balle dorée.

- Brillant ! s'extasia une des poursuiveuses.

- Quelle maîtrise ! renchérit un des batteurs.

- Je vais le libérer une nouvelle fois ! expliqua le gardien, mais cette fois, on va essayer de te bloquer la route.

Harry était confiant et prit un malin plaisir à déjouer les pièges que lui construisait l'équipe. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, tous les joueurs se mirent en travers de son chemin. Il dut donc les contourner, descendre en piquée, remonter en chandelle, changer sans cesse de trajectoire, tourner subitement pour ne pas entrer en collision avec un autre joueur.

- Tu es un champion ! admira le gardien, lorsqu'ils se posèrent tous au sol. James est le meilleur joueur que j'avais vu à Poudlard jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant, je peux dire que James et toi, vous vous valez bien, tous les deux.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, s'enchanta Emma.

- Si les Serpentard ont cru nous mettre hors d'état de nuire, ils se sont mis le doigt dans l'œil, jubila un des poursuiveurs. Ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir, demain.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Je vous demanderai de ne pas rester plus de 10 minutes. Potter a besoin de sommeil.

Les quatre amis ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et pénétrèrent dans le repaire de l'infirmière. Ils attendaient devant l'infirmerie depuis le milieu d'après-midi, afin d'avoir des nouvelles de James. Le soir venu, ils avaient craint que la redoutable madame Pomfresh refuse catégoriquement de les laisser entrer avant le lendemain, ce qui les aurait conduit à utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de James pour venir le voir en toute illégalité. Mais ce jour-là, ils avaient bénéficié de sa clémence et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils se rendirent au chevet de leur ami.

James était assis sur son lit. Son bras, que l'on devinait à travers la montagne de bandages, était sagement posé sur les coussins.

- Salut Jamesounet ! claironna Sirius. Alors, on joue les surhommes ? Quelle idée de se laisser tomber de son balai !

James sourit.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda plus sérieusement Remus.

- Ça peut aller, répondit James. Je me suis cassé le bras. Il ne se gêne pas pour me faire horriblement souffrir, celui-là. A part ça, je suis totalement sonné. Mais tout va bien.

James faisait le fier, mais Sirius n'était pas dupe.

- Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il n'était pas question que je joue, demain. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait capable de confisquer ma baguette et de m'attacher sur mon lit pour être sûre que je ne désobéisse pas. Elle ne rigole pas, l'infirmière. Vous m'expliquez comment va faire l'équipe sans capitaine et sans attrapeur ? En plus, un match contre les Serpentard ! bouillonna James. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec mon balai...

- C'est vraiment louche, dit Peter.

- Je vous jure que si je mets la main sur celui qui a fait ça… s'énerva James.

- Ça ne peut être qu'un Serpentard ! affirma Sirius. T'inquiète pas, James, une fois de plus, les serpentard verront de quoi les maraudeurs sont capables. Par contre, pour le match de demain... l'équipe t'a trouvé un remplaçant.

James se redressa violemment sur son lit, le regard flamboyant.

- Un... un remplaçant ? répéta-t-il. Qui ?

Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus. Tous deux redoutaient la réaction de leur ami.

- Harry Parker.

- Et il sait jouer au Quidditch, lui ? cracha James, amer.

- Il semble que oui, répondit évasivement Sirius.

Il ne désirait pas se lancer dans un vibrant plaidoyer pour Harry Parker. IL savait bien que l'équipe, qui n'avait pas été autorisée à lui rendre visite, le ferait bien assez tôt.

- De toute façon, reprit calmement Remus, peu importe l'identité de la personne qui te remplace, James. L'essentiel est que Gryffondor ait toutes ses chances face à serpentard. C'est bien de Quidditch que nous parlons !

James sembla comprendre le message.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, ce matin-là. Son réveil n'affichait que 6 h. Il tenta bien de se rouler une nouvelle fois dans sa couette dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais la perspective du match de Quidditch contre Serpentard le mettait dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il comprit rapidement que sa nuit était bien terminée. En maudissant le sommeil qui s'éclipsait, il rejeta sa couette et sortit de son lit.

Tout en s'habillant, il songea au match qui allait se jouer quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait jamais imaginé jouer au Quidditch au temps des maraudeurs. Mais apparemment, le destin en avait voulu autrement. Certes, il était heureux de remonter sur un balai et de retrouver cette liberté aérienne qu'il aimait tant. Certes, il était heureux de retrouver la sensation de bonheur que seul le Quidditch pouvait lui apporter. Pourtant, le tableau n'était pas si idyllique que ça. Ses relations avec James étaient loin d'être simples. Harry craignait que sa participation à ce match ne fasse qu'envenimer les choses. Mais comment aurait-il pu refusé, face à l'enthousiasme débordant qu'avait manifesté l'équipe à son égard ?

Enfin prêt, Harry prit son balai et descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil et laissa son regard se perdre dans le feu qui crépitait encore dans l'âtre.

C'est à peine s'il avait adressé la parole aux Maraudeurs, la veille au soir. Il savait qu'ils étaient allés voir James à l'infirmerie, mais aucun n'avait essayé de lui parler et il avait décidé de ne pas leur imposer sa présence. Harry attendait qu'ils viennent eux-mêmes à lui et avait donc préféré rester à l'écart.

Dans un sens, Harry avait hâte que le match soit joué, que James sorte de l'infirmerie, qu'il retrouve sa place et qu'on ne parle plus de cette histoire. Parce que depuis la veille, on ne parlait plus que de ça dans les couloirs de l'école. Les groupies de James Potter s'alarmaient de le savoir à l'infirmerie. Les Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas vu l'entraînement, étaient ravis du revirement de situation. Emma lui avait confié que l'équipe de serpentard n'était pas mauvaise – plutôt bonne même -, mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de James. Savoir qu'il était mis hors jeu avait galvanisé l'équipe. Une fois que la nouvelle qu'Harry avait remplacé James se fut répandue comme une traînée de poudre, les serpentard ne manquèrent pas de ricaner sur son passage. « S'ils savaient », lui avait glissé à l'oreille une Emma resplendissante.

Pour se changer les idées, Harry sortit sa baguette dans l'optique de s'entraîner un peu sur le sortilège d'Amoris. Il avait déjà tenté de le réaliser à plusieurs reprises, mais en vain. Il ressortait de ses entraînements avec la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon, mais sans aucun résultat. Aucune brume n'apparaissait. Même pas un filet.

Toujours aussi déterminé, Harry ferma les yeux. Il devait impérativement se concentrer sur des sentiments positifs. A cette simple idée, l'image de Ginny lui revint en mémoire. Par Morgane ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer ! Il repensa à tous les moments heureux qu'il avait vécu avec elle au printemps dernier. Il revit son visage décidé lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras après leur victoire au quidditch. Il repensa au long baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous le regard médusé des Gryffondor au complet. La balade qui avait suivi avait été des plus agréables.

C'est encore tout imprégné de ces délicieux souvenirs qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux et prononça la formule :

- Amoris !

A ce moment-là, une magnifique volute de fumée bleu pâle s'échappa de sa baguette magique et s'éparpilla devant lui. Il avait réussi ! Certes, son sortilège n'avait encore rien d'un bouclier, mais la volute était bien présente. Harry laissa tombé mollement son bras, une nouvelle fois anéanti par la fatigue qui l'assaillait à chaque tentative.

- Salut Harry ! Déjà debout ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Max venait d'arriver dans la salle commune et lançait un regard perplexe aux maigres exploits de Harry.

- Oh rien ! Finite incantatem ! dit précipitamment Harry.

Max haussa les épaules, mais n'insista pas.

- Je meurs de faim !

Harry rangea ses affaires et ensemble, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- C'est vraiment génial d'avoir un remplaçant aussi doué que notre attrapeur vedette ! claironna le gardien en brassant allégrement dans son porridge.

Harry, lui, était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il ressentait à peu de choses près la même sensation que lors de son premier match en première année. L'anxiété le gagnait irrémédiablement. Cette inquiétude provenait sûrement du fait qu'il allait jouer dans un contexte et avec des joueurs qui lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Peu à peu, les élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent dans la grande salle et se regroupèrent autour de leur équipe. Tous les regards se posaient sur Harry. Visiblement, beaucoup doutaient que le remplaçant de James soit à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Mais les sourires et les regards encourageant d'Emma et de Max dissipaient un peu les craintes d'Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Enfourchez vos balais ! hurla madame Curkley, professeur de vol.

Harry donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel gris sous les acclamations de la foule. Harry avait constaté que les choses n'avaient pas changé en vingt ans : les Pouffsouffle et les serdaigle ne cessaient d'encourager les Gryffondor et sifflaient allégrement les Serpentard.

- Linns, poursuiveur de Serpentard, s'empare immédiatement du souaffle ! cria le présentateur, un cinquième année de Gryffondor. Il vole vers les buts adverses, mais son tire est arrêté par le talentueux gardien de Gryffondor. Bravo à toi, Max !

- Matt ! l'avertit McGonagall. Vous n'allez pas recommencer comme l'année passée !

- Très bien, très bien, professeur. Donc Emma Lanley reprend le souaffle, mais un cognard envoyé par serpentard fonce vers elle. Par chance, voilà que le batteur de gryffondor se charge de ce cognard et le renvoie en direction du fauteur de trouble qui est obligé de faire un écart magistral pour l'éviter. Retour à l'envoyeur !

Harry volait au-dessus du terrain à l'affût du moindre reflet doré, tout en écoutant le commentaire du match. Il sourit en se disant que ce Matt lui faisait beaucoup pensé à Lee Jordan.

- Lanley continue donc son chemin, passe le souaffle à Pirson, qui se dirige vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par Clapton, deuxième batteur de serpentard qui par un coup de batte bien senti lui fait lâcher le souaffle. Martly, poursuiveur de serpentard, et Sarky, même poste à Gryffondor, sont toutes deux en quête du souaffle échappé. L'attrapeur de Serpentard coupe la route de Sarky qui fait une embardée pour éviter la collision et Martly récupère le souaffle, vole vers les buts et… MARQUE ! 10 à 0 pour Serpentard !

La foule des vert et argent se déchaîna et Harry grogna. Soudain, un éclat doré attira son attention.

- Ne serait-ce pas le Vif-d'Or ? s'interrogea Matt. Harry Parker, le remplaçant du célèbre James Potter au poste d'attrapeur remonte en chandelle, tout comme l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Darvik, qui tente vainement de le suivre. Mais... Aïe ! un cognard l'oblige à changer brutalement de trajectoire. Quelle virtuosité ! On peut dire qu'on a pas perdu au change ! Parker vole aussi bien que Potter !

Le Vif d'Or lui avait échappé, mais le match continuait.

- Lanley en possession du Souaffle, qui le passe à Sarky, qui le passe à Pirson, qui le repasse à Lanley. Oh là, là… monopolisation du souaffle par les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ! Et Lanley marque !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour des Gryffondor de clamer leur joie. Même les Pouffsouffle et les Serdaigle se joignirent à eux, alors que les Serpentard les huaient.

C'était la énième fois qu'Harry faisait le tour du terrain, mais aucune trace du Vif-d'Or. « Merlin, mais où peut-il être ? » s'énerva-t-il. Il n'entendit que vaguement les cris des serpentard qui saluaient leur deuxième but, car de l'autre côté du terrain, l'attrapeur vert et argent avait tout à coup accéléré. Le cœur battant, Harry s'élança dans sa direction. En plissant les yeux, il aperçut un éclat doré. « Ah non ! » grommela Harry. Il donna toute la puissance de son balai, mais Darvik était bien plus près que lui. Avec rage, Harry voyait déjà son bras se tendre pour se saisir de la petite balle, mais… un batteur de Gryffondor lui fonça dessus et le Vif-d'Or s'échappa une nouvelle fois. Harry soupira de soulagement.

Le match reprit de plus belle, Lanley démontrant toute sa virtuosité et Matt tout son manque d'objectivité. Mais malgré tout, les Serpentard avaient pris une avance considérable. Ils menaient 60 à 20. Ce bon début de match avait enflammé l'équipe des Serpentard qui s'imaginait déjà gagnante. Sûrs de leur victoire, les joueurs se montrèrent moins concentrés et l'équipe des Gryffondor, déstabilisée par l'absence de leur redoutable capitaine, parvint à réduire le score.

Sarky marquait le quatrième but pour son équipe, lorsque, pour la troisième fois, Harry aperçut le Vif-d'or qui voletait près du pied du gardien de serpentard. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Plus vite que l'éclair, Harry prit de la hauteur, fit le tour du terrain et, sans hésiter, fondit sur le gardien qui poussa un cri de surprise. Mais Harry ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire et recueillit le Vif-d'Or au creux de sa paume.

- Le match est terminé ! hurla Matt. 190 à 60 en faveur de Gryffondor ! Vive les lions ! Vive Parker également !

McGonagall était tellement occupée à applaudir son équipe qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de gronder Matt qui dansait littéralement de joie.

Toute l'équipe, survoltée, vola vers Harry et c'est ensemble qu'ils atterrirent sur la pelouse dans une confusion totale.

- Bravo Parker ! le félicita Matt. Quelle rapidité !

Emma adressa un sourire radieux à Harry. Dans la foule qui quittait les gradins, Harry aperçut les maraudeurs. Remus lui adressa un discret signe de la main, mais Sirius l'ignora superbement et Peter avait les yeux baissés.

L'état d'euphorie dans lequel la victoire avait mis Harry se dissipa quelque peu. Il savait que les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles à cause d'un certain James Potter. Ce dernier serait un jour son père, mais pour le moment, c'était un garçon de 17 ans, qui aimait Lily Evans, qui aimait le Quidditch et qui avait l'impression que le mystérieux Harry Parker lui prenait impunément sa place.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fini ! J'ai comme l'impression que les semaines qui viennent ne vont pas être faciles à vivre pour notre cher Harry.

Sinon, le début de ce chapitre prendra tout son sens lors du chapitre 21. Vous verrez bien.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à samedi pour le chapitre 19 qui s'intitule « l'étreinte réconfortante d'une mère ».

Bises !


	20. L'étreinte réconfortante d'une mère

Bonjour à tous !

C'est samedi et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre assez mélancolique, d'ailleurs. Pour Harry, la vie n'est pas toujours rose à l'époque des maraudeurs.

Merci pour vos reviews et merci aussi aux revieweurs anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en perso !

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 19

L'étreinte réconfortante d'une mère

Le froid mordant de novembre avait enveloppé le château de Poudlard. Le ciel de la grande salle était souvent brouillardeux et les élèves passaient la plupart de leur temps libre bien au chaud dans leur salle commune.

Harry, cependant, restait prostré dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Depuis le match de Quidditch que les Gryffondor avaient remporté haut la main, il évitait soigneusement la salle commune. Il en avait assez de croiser les regards noir de James, furieux de Sirius, indifférent de Peter et compatissant de Remus. Le dortoir était tout naturellement devenu son refuge, étant donné que les maraudeurs y étaient rarement. Dans la salle commune, James et Sirius passaient leur temps à faire les marioles pour épater la galerie. Remus faisait ses devoirs et Peter s'extasiait sur les blagues débiles des deux autres. Après le match, James avait craint d'être oublié et était devenu plus exubérant – et donc plus insupportable - que jamais. Harry lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de réagir aussi puérilement. Il lui en voulait de le blâmer pour des choses si futiles et dérisoires. Sirius, de son côté, s'était simplement rallié à James et se comportait de la même façon que son meilleur ami. Peter avait bêtement suivit le mouvement – pouvait-on attendre un comportement différent d'un garçon qui manquait cruellement de personnalité ? Seul Remus se montrait compréhensif. Alors que les trois autres ignoraient superbement Harry, lui continuait à le saluer chaleureusement à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Certes, Harry et lui ne s'étaient plus reparlés, mais Remus ne lui semblait absolument pas hostile.

A de nombreuses reprises, Harry s'était demandé ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir traverser le temps. Sans Lily, il serait certainement retourné à son époque. Mais Lily était là, présente, amicale, douce, réconfortante, radieuse. Les moments de complicité qu'il partageait avec elle le dissuadaient de s'en aller. Par Morgane qu'il était heureux auprès de celle qui serait sa mère. Il se délectait de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie et ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter parler. Elle narra à Harry par le menu son enfance, son entrée dans le monde de la magie, ses années à Poudlard, ses rêves, ses espoirs, mais aussi ses angoisses. Toutefois, elle savait aussi écouter. Il lui suffisait de prononcer quelques mots et les idées noires d'Harry fondaient comme neige au soleil. C'était avec Lily et Sarah qu'il s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard, lors de la première sortie de l'année. Harry avait pensé rester tranquillement au château, mais les deux filles lui avaient gentiment proposé de l'accompagner.

Le reste du temps, Harry s'entraînait avec acharnement pour arriver à créer un vrai bouclier. Sa volute avait peu à peu pris de la consistance et la fatigue qui l'avait submergé lors de ses premières tentatives se dissipait progressivement. Il était satisfait de ses progrès, même s'il s'avait qu'il lui faudrait encore travailler dur pour produire un bouclier digne de ce nom. La bataille finale se profilait à l'horizon. A ce propos, la directrice l'avait contacté quelques jours plus tôt pour l'informer de l'avancement des recherches, concernant le bracelet de Serdaigle. Les membres de l'ordre étaient allés perquisitionner chez Barjow et Beurk. Ils avaient découvert des centaines d'objets gorgés de magie noire dont personne n'aurait imaginé l'existence, mais les fouilles qui avaient apparemment duré plus d'une semaine n'avaient rien donné. Maugrey, qui avait participé à l'expédition, n'avait retrouvé, dans aucun des objets, les ondes magiques caractéristiques de l'âme de Voldemort qui émanaient de la coupe. Tout le magasin avait été passé au peigne fin, à la recherche de passages secrets ou de cachettes. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs trouvé plusieurs, mais aucun ne les avait mené à un horcruxe.

Depuis, Harry se creusait les méninges pour rassembler tous les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait montrés dans sa Pensine l'année précédente. Il recherchait un lieu où Voldemort aurait pu cacher l'un de ses horcruxes. Il avait déjà procédé par élimination avant d'avoir l'idée de Barjow et Beurk. Il recommença donc une nouvelle fois, mais sans plus de succès. Soit Voldemort avait caché deux de ses horcruxes au même endroit – ce qui lui paraissait très peu probable -, soit l'horcruxe était dissimulé dans un lieu que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas montré. Harry penchait plus tôt pour la deuxième solution. Mais dans ce cas... la quête s'annonçait plus que difficile.

Une fois de plus, Harry s'évertua à trouver un lieu symbolique pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Aussi symbolique que Poudlard. Il avait tout d'abord songé au ministère de la magie. Le seigneur des ténèbres projetait certainement d'en prendre la tête, dès que les obstacles qui barraient sa route seraient mis hors d'état de nuire. « Voldemort en ministre de la magie » ? Harry frissonna à cette idée. Il se dit que ça pourrait être un lieu intéressant, mais d'un autre côté, Harry voyait mal Voldemort s'introduire clandestinement au ministère pour y dissimuler une partie de son âme. Il mit donc cette supposition de côté et continua à chercher. Il chercha, chercha, chercha encore. Il fit des hypothèses, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, en garda certaines, en oublia d'autres. Il désespérait de ne jamais trouver. Parfois même, il sentait la panique l'envahir, à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver la dernière partie de l'âme du mage noir. Sans elle, il lui serait impossible d'oser un jour espérer pouvoir le vaincre. Finalement, il conserva l'hypothèse qui lui semblait la plus plausible : pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort n'aurait pas cacher un horcruxe au lieu si symbolique de sa résurrection ? Le cimetière de son père et de ses grands-parents. Le lieu qui l'avait vu renaître et retrouver tous ses pouvoirs. Le lieu où étaient enterrés les êtres qu'il exécrait peut-être le plus – « je ne dois pas être très loin d'eux d'ailleurs dans l'échelle des personnes qu'il déteste le plus » songea Harry. Il avait fait part de cette nouvelle hypothèse à la directrice et culpabilisait parfois de ne pas être à son époque et de ne pouvoir aller vérifier ses théories par lui-même.

Il avait par ailleurs épluché de nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de découvrir quelques informations supplémentaires à propos du bracelet de Serdaigle. Mary Nidson était la seule à l'évoquer brièvement dans « les légendes oubliées de la communauté magique ». Mais Harry n'avait rien appris de transcendant.

Cet après-midi-là, alors qu'une pluie torrentielle se déversait sur les fenêtres du château, Harry était une fois de plus seul dans le dortoir. Il venait de terminer ses devoirs et avait décidé de s'atteler une nouvelle fois à la production du bouclier. Il tenta une nouvelle fois l'expérience, se concentrant sur des sentiments les plus positifs possibles, s'imprégnant au maximum des relations qu'il entretenait avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il pouvait désormais y ajouter tous les moments de bonheur et de connivence vécus avec Lily. Il prit vite conscience que le fait de se focaliser sur ces moments précis contribuait à la fortification de son bouclier.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il repensa à l'intense sensation qu'il avait ressenti quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Lily l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le moral, attristé par le comportement de James et Sirius et mélancolique en pensant à ses amis qui lui manquaient. Lily n'avait cessé de lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes et l'avait naturellement serré contre elle. Harry avait ressenti une telle émotion qu'il avait eu bien du mal à contenir les larmes brûlantes qui lui picotaient les yeux. C'était l'étreinte de Lily. L'étreinte rassurante et apaisante d'une mère, de la mère qui était partie trop tôt.

Se remémorant ce souvenir inoubliable, il prononça : « Amoris ». Avec un sursaut de joie, il remarqua que la brume était certes encore mince mais que pour la première fois, elle l'enveloppait entièrement. Pour la première fois, elle avait pris la forme d'un véritable bouclier. Harry dut retenir un cri de joie. Et c'était grâce à la douce Lily qui croyait tant en l'ancienne magie. Grâce à celle qui détestait encore son père, mais qui finirait bien par l'épouser. Grâce à celle qui l'aimerait de tout son être. Comme souvent, Harry ressentit alors le besoin de feuilleter l'album que lui avait fait Hagrid.

L'objet de ses désirs devait avoir glissé au fond de sa valise, car Harry mit du temps pour le retrouver. Il tombait sur une énième paire de chaussettes, lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de solide. Il resta un moment figé et prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait la chamade, alors que, les mains tremblantes, il extirpait la baguette de Dumbledore. Le cœur gros, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de ce qui à première vue n'était qu'un simple morceau de bois, mais qui au fond était tellement plus. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'en était pas occupé et l'avait laissée dormir dans sa valise. Toucher à la baguette de Dumbledore lui semblait être un sacrilège. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, il savait aussi que la découverte de la baguette du grand sorcier était un signe. Sa propre baguette ne pouvait affronter celle de Voldemort, sous peine de recréer un priori incantatem. La baguette de Dumbledore serait peut-être celle qui lui permettrait de lutter, de combattre et de... vaincre. Mais Harry ignorait totalement ce qui pourrait lui arriver en utilisant une telle baguette. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard l'avait-il protégée, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse l'utiliser ?

Hermione l'aurait sans doute dissuadé d'agir sur un coup de tête, mais Harry décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Il saisit la baguette, tourna toutes ses pensées vers Lily et s'exclama : « Amoris ». La brume habituelle n'apparut pas. Par contre, le bras d'Harry fut tout à coup saisi par un millier de fourmillement, si bien qu'il lâcha la baguette. Le phénomène prit pourtant fin aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé. Harry était intrigué. Que pouvaient bien signifier tous ces fourmillements ? Était-ce la façon qu'avait la baguette de réagir à sa propre magie ? Ou ces fourmillements étaient-ils le fruit de la rencontre entre sa magie et celle du vieux sorcier ? Tant de questions...

Il sentait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, mais se baissa tout de même pour ramasser la baguette. Comme rien ne se produisit, il décida de réessayer de créer un bouclier. Une fois de plus, il se concentra sur Lily, rappela à son être toutes les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Enfin il clama : « Amoris ». Aucun fourmillement ne se manifesta, cette fois. Harry sentit simplement la baguette vibrer et se retrouva entouré de la brume qu'il connaissait bien. Cependant, pour la première fois, elle formait autour de Harry une masse dense et compacte. Elle avait formé une bulle de protection autour du jeune homme et quand il tendit la main pour toucher la brume, une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses membres. Il fit quelques pas dans le dortoir et la brume ne s'effrita pas. Au contraire. Elle épousait chacun de ses mouvements. Drapé dans sa robe de brume, le cœur léger, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, Harry slalomait entre les lits avec allégresse. Il se sentait serein, apaisé.

- Har... Harry ?

L'interpelé pila net et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Remus. Ce dernier le regardait, l'air ahuri, les yeux exorbités. Harry était pétrifié. Il avait tellement été subjugué par sa réussite qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Par chance, Remus était seul. S'il devait se lancer dans des explications à n'en plus finir, il préférait le faire uniquement devant Remus. A regret, il fit disparaître son bouclier et n'en détacha pas ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la dernière particule de brume se fût évanouie. La sensation de chaleur avait disparu en même temps que le bouclier. Il se tourna alors vers Remus qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil du dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda alors Remus.

Harry s'assit sur son lit avant de répondre.

- Un bouclier de protection. C'est de la magie antique.

- Et ça, c'est ta baguette ?

- Euh... oui. Je l'ai perdue un jour et comme je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main dessus, mes parents m'en ont offert une deuxième.

- Ah !

Remus ne semblait pas dupe, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce point.

- Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en magie antique, reprit-il, mais il me semble que ce genre de sort demande une grande puissance magique. Je ne serais même pas étonné d'apprendre que peu de sorciers parviennent à réaliser un tel bouclier. Tu dois être très puissant.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et préféra garder le silence. Et dire que ce serait le même Remus qui, un peu moins de vingt ans plus tard – ou quelques années plus tôt selon les points de vue -, lui apprendrait à faire un Patronus ! Et puis, avait-il vraiment une puissance magique supérieure à la moyenne ?

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Oh... Peter termine un devoir et James et Sirius sont en retenue, répondit Remus.

Harry hocha la tête. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Tous les anges semblaient être de sortie, à ce moment-là. Harry décida de remettre de l'ordre dans sa valise pour ne pas rester planté comme un piquet sur son lit.

- Harry, reprit Remus. Tu sais, je voulais te dire...

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard serein de Remus. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de James, en face du sien, et lui sourit.

- Je trouve que James agit vraiment comme un enfant. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec son comportement. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Tu sais, il s'est mis dans la tête que Lily et toi...

- Mais c'est FAUX ! s'insurgea Harry.

Remus leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je le sais bien, Harry. Mais il n'en démord pas pour le moment. Et puis le fait que tu l'aies remplacé pendant le match n'a fait qu'attiser sa jalousie. C'est de la jalousie mal placée, j'en conviens. Mais ça reste de la jalousie. James a toujours été considéré comme un as du Quidditch. Tu arrives et tu fais aussi bien que lui. James a toujours rêvé de sortir avec Lily. Tu arrives et tu t'entends extrêmement bien avec elle. Sa fierté en a pris un coup. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de la concurrence, James. Excepté Sirius, bien sûr, mais Sirius, c'est différent.

Harry acquiesça. Il était conscient de tout cela, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère contre James.

- Ça va s'arranger, dit Remus d'un ton rassurant. Il finira bien par devenir raisonnable un jour.

Harry adressa à son tour un sourire à Remus, le sage de la bande, le plus réfléchi et le plus posé, celui qui devait tempérer le feu de certains et qui devait calmer les angoisses des autres. Il semblait si sincère et si confiant. La pleine lune, qui avait eu lieu l'avant-veille, avait laissé de grands cernes sous ses yeux. Harry ne dormait pas, lorsque les trois amis étaient revenus, après leur folle équipée au clair de lune. Immobile dans son lit, il les avait écoutés chuchoter en pensant à la tête qu'ils feraient s'ils apprenaient la véritable identité d'Harry.

- Hé ! Remus ! lança la voix surexcitée de Sirius qui venait de pénétrer dans le dortoir. Viens ! On croit avoir trouver une solution pour... - il jeta un regard noir à Harry – la carte.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Remus, il quitta le dortoir.

- Ce n'est pas gagné ! soupira Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira, le rassura Remus.

Il le fixa un moment avant d'ajouter :

- Tu es un garçon mystérieux, Harry. Je me demande quel est ton secret.

Puis il quitta le dortoir à son tour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, voilà ! Le chapitre de lundi s'intitule « la douceur de la réconciliation ». Ben oui : James ne peut pas rester fâché éternellement, quand même !

Bon week-end !


	21. La douceur de la réconciliation

Salut les gens,

Alors dans ce chapitre, sa magesté James Potter prend conscience de ses erreurs. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 20

La douceur de la réconciliation

Dans un cimetière sinistre, non loin d'un village moldu, deux sorciers étaient penchés sur une tombe qui semblait ne jamais recevoir de visiteurs, à cause des mauvaises herbes qui la recouvraient. A l'aide de leur baguette magique, dans un silence de mort, ils étaient tous deux à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Viens voir ! s'écria tout à coup l'un des deux. Il y a quelque chose de suspect, ici !

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très concentré, Mr Parker ! s'amusa une voix.

Harry releva la tête du manuel d'enchantement qu'il était en train de consulter pour croiser le regard rieur de Lily. « Consulter » était un bien grand mot. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure qu'il lisait la même page. Les mots défilaient dans son esprit, mais s'obstinaient à ne jamais composer une phrase compréhensible.

- En effet, sourit Harry. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ce que je lis.

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit, alors qu'elle refermait le manuel d'Harry d'un geste sec. Harry la regarda faire, étonné.

- Viens avec moi. On va faire un tour !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la pluie qui se déversait depuis une semaine sur le château ne semblait pas vouloir cesser d'une minute à l'autre.

- Pas dehors, mon grand ! annonça Lily qui suivait le cours de ses pensées. Mais j'ai ma ronde de préfète à effectuer. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner.

- Avec grand plaisir ! répondit Harry en rangeant plumes et parchemins dans son sac.

Tous deux zigzaguèrent entre les différentes étagères qui croulaient dangereusement sous le poids des livres. Lily salua la bibliothécaire d'un discret signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un sourire et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque.

- Merci de m'avoir arraché à cet enfer studieux, plaisanta Harry alors qu'ils déambulaient

dans les couloirs, Lily vérifiant qu'aucun élève n'y traînait encore après le couvre-feu.

- Oh ! Comme j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas tourné de page depuis une demi-heure... et puis... nous étions les derniers dans la bibliothèque.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, bifurquant sur la gauche, traversant un nombre incalculable de couloirs, prenant de nombreuses volées d'escaliers. Lily semblait songeuse.

- Tout va bien, Lily ? demanda Harry.

- Euh... oui... C'est juste que...

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit :

- La mère de Sarah est tombée malade, soupira Lily. Très malade, même, à ce qu'il paraît. On dirait qu'on s'acharne sur elle. Depuis, Sarah est morte d'inquiétude. Dernièrement, sa mère a réclamé sa fille auprès d'elle. Sarah est donc partie pour le week-end à son chevet.

- Oh, je suis désolé, compatit Harry.

- J'espère simplement que sa mère va vite s'en remettre. Et toi ? demanda Lily pour changer de sujet. La situation avec les maraudeurs est toujours...

- ... au point mort, enchaîna Harry. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne change jamais, tu sais.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Lily d'un ton las. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée... Potter passe son temps à me faire tourner en bourrique et Sirius...

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu.. maladroit, le défendit Harry.

Lily s'arrêta et se retourna vers Harry, le regard flamboyant.

- Maladroit ? Laisse-moi rire. Je dirai plutôt qu'il adore se payer ma tête à chaque fois qu'il

m'adresse la parole.

- Oh non ! Tu sais, nous, les garçons, on ne s'est pas trop comment exprimer nos sentiments. James est prétentieux, arrogant, m'as-tu vu, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais je pense qu'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever : les sincères sentiments qu'il a pour toi.

Harry sentait qu'il était en train de s'engager dans un chemin escarpé pour le novice qu'il était en matière de relations amoureuses. La conversation devenait bien trop sentimentale pour lui. Mais s'il pouvait s'arranger pour que le point de vue de Lily change à propos de James, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

- Co... co... comment ? bégaya Lily, médusée.

- Je pense que James est vraiment amoureux de toi. Simplement, il te le montre de façon maladroite.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas. Je pense que James veut juste m'ajouter au nombre de...

- Je te dis qu'il est maladroit ! la coupa Harry en balayant les paroles de Lily d'un geste de la

main.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire, dit Lily. Il m'harcelait tellement souvent que j'ai fini par ne

plus écouter ses salades. Je n'ai jamais pris ses demandes au sérieux. Lui qui peut avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ainsi ?

- On se le demande ! Attends, fit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être parce qu'il

t'aime vraiment !

Lily ne répondit pas et Harry ajouta :

- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit et ne juge pas James trop vite !

Et il la planta là, rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor, traversa la salle commune sans accorder un regard à personne et monta au dortoir en se disant que la relation de ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas aussi désespérée qu'elle ne le paraissait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Bon, je vais faire un tour ! annonça James à Remus et Peter qui jouaient aux échecs. A tout à l'heure !

- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, dit simplement Peter, les yeux fixés sur sa tour.

James haussa les épaules et se leva. Dans le couloir, il chercha un coin sombre où il pourrait se dissimuler afin de se revêtir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se demanda ensuite où est-ce qu'il pourrait se rendre. Il serait volontiers allé faire une petite balade dans le parc, mais la pluie l'en dissuadait. Il prit finalement le chemin des cuisines de Poudlard. Il savait que Mixy, son elfe préférée, lui préparerait sûrement avec grand plaisir la crème au chocolat qu'il aimait tant.

En chemin, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elles dérivèrent tout naturellement vers Harry.

Il ne s'expliquait pas très bien la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Au fond, il savait que ses sentiments étaient excessifs, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait trahi par quelqu'un en qui il avait eu confiance.

Dès son arrivée, Harry s'était tout naturellement intégré au groupe des maraudeurs. James appréciait sa compagnie. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours l'étrange sensation qu'Harry lui était familier. Et puis... il y avait eu ce rapprochement avec Evans qui l'avait un peu froissé. Et finalement, « son incroyable démonstration » lors du match de Quidditch avait été la goutte de trop. James était ravi que Gryffondor ait remporté le match, mais les éloges de l'équipe pour Harry commeençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. C'était Harry parci, Harry par là. Ils n'avaient plus que le nom d'Harry à la bouche. Et ironie du sort : lui-même ne l'avait même pas vu voler ! James, en jeune homme quelque peu présomptueux qu'il était, ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre.

Il s'aprêtait à descendre les escaliers pour se rendre aux cuisines, lorsqu'une conversation lui parvint. Il s'approcha à pas de loups.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, disait Lily. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée... Potter passe son temps à me faire tourner en bourrique et Sirius...

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu.. maladroit, s'exclamait Harry.

Evans ? Parker ? Intéressant. Alors que les deux élèves s'approchaient de lui, il se colla au mur pour écouter la suite de leur conversation.

- Maladroit ? Laisse-moi rire. Je dirai plutôt qu'il adore se payer ma tête à chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole.

Oh là... Evans n'avait pas l'air très contente. ON sentait la colère poindre dans sa voix. Mais James se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait croire qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Lui qui l'avait remarquée dès sa première année. Lui qui avait rêvé de sortir avec elle dès la troisième. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ?

- Oh non ! Tu sais, nous, les garçons, on ne s'est pas trop comment exprimer nos sentiments. James est prétentieux, arrogant, m'as-tu vu, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais je pense qu'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever : les sincères sentiments qu'il a pour toi.

James était stupéfait. Il dut se pincer le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne dormait pas. Parker était-il vraiment en train de prendre sa défense ? Sa défense à lui, James Potter, qui refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis quelques semaines ?

- Co... co... comment ? bégayait Lily.

- Je pense que James est vraiment amoureux de toi. Simplement, il te le montre de façon maladroite.

Décidément ! James ne comprenait plus rien. Dans un premier temps, Parker ne l'avait pas épargné : arrogant, prétentieux, etc. Mais ce même Parker se lançait dans un véritable plaidoyer en sa faveur. Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait avoir raison sur toute la ligne. Il était profondément amoureux de la jeune préfète et Remus lui avait répété une bonne centaine de fois qu'il ne devait pas l'aborder de cette façon-là. Mais devant la froideur de Lily Evans, James n'avait jamais su agir normalement. Il suffisait qu'elle soit dans le coin pour que le célèbre James Potter, attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, excellent élève, farceur de première classe, chouchou d'une moitié de la gent féminine de Poudlard – l'autre se pamant devant Sirius -, se comporte stupidement. Il avait eu jusque-là la certitude qu'à force de ténacité, Lily Evans finirait bien par craquer. Mais la rouquine était tenace et semblait totalement se désintéresser de lui.

Toujours vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, James, qui en avait assez entendu, refit le chemin en sens inverse à pas lents. Il était en train de comprendre que non seulement il s'était comporté comme un idiot avec Lily Evans, mais il n'avait pas fait mieux avec Harry Parker. « Il est peut-être temps que je grandisse un peu », songea-t-il. James était étonné par ses propres réflexions et se demandait ce qu'en aurait pensé Evans.

Il donna machinalement le mot de passe à la vieille dame et se laissa tomber sur un fautueil à côté de Remus et Peter, qui jouaient encore aux échecs. Remus releva la tête et parut inquiet devant la mine qu'affichait son ami.

- James, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Excepté le fait que je suis le plus grand idiot que cette planète n'ait jamais porté.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un rayon de soleil hivernal, qui s'était glissé entre ses rideaux entrouverts, lui caressait agréablement le visage. Apparemment, la pluie en avait eu assez de tomber sans discontinuité et le soleil était enfin revenu. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil : il était déjà tard. S'il se dépêchait, il parviendrait certainement à quitter le dortoir avant que les quatre autres occupants se réveillent. Mais quand il ouvrit ses rideaux, Harry eut la surprise de constater que tous les lits étaient vides. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout aux maraudeurs. Chaque week-end, les quatre garçons profitaient de faire la grasse matinée. Si personne ne prenait les choses en main pour réveiller Sirius – à grands renforts de seaux d'eau généralement -, ce dernier resterait facilement dans son lit jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Mais même le lit de Sirius avait été déserté. Seul James était présent dans la pièce. Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, il était en train de consulter ce qui semblaient être des plans de l'école. Il rangea ses esquisses en entendant Harry bouger et se tourna vers lui.

- Salut Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

Harry était trop stupéfait pour répondre. Il regardait James avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Cela faisait bien trois semaines que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient toujours lourds de reproches et de ressentiments. Mais ce matin-là, Harry était forcé de constater que tout était différent. James n'osait pas le regarder et semblait très mal à l'aise. Son ton était redevenu amical. Harry retrouvait le James qu'il avait connu à son arrivée.

- Harry, je voulais te dire que... je... je... suis vraiment... désolé. Je me suis comporter comme le dernier des idiots.

Les mots semblaient avoir du mal à venir et Harry ne pouvait que lire du désarroi dans les yeux de celui qui serait son père. Du désarroi et des remords. Envolé l'adolescent frimeur, arrogant, présomptueux, exubérant ! Le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'Harry était si penaud, si embarrassé qu'Harry en était sidéré.

- D'abord, ta relation avec Evans, reprit James. Ensuite ton rôle dans l'équipe de Quidditch... j'ai eu du mal à... je me suis senti... Enfin... Je suis vraiment un imbécile, conclut James. Je pense qu'un enfant de 5 ans est plus mature que moi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est Lily qui serait contente d'entendre une telle déclaration.

- Je regrette donc sincèrement mon comportement et si tu veux bien...

- Oublions tout ça ! le coupa Harry.

Harry balaya les dernières paroles de James de la main. Ce dernier en avait bien assez dit à son goût. Il sentait une vague de joie et d'exaltation déferler sur lui, alors que la tristesse qui avait habité son cœur durant les dernières semaines se dissipaient peu à peu.

- Quoi ? Tu... tu veux bien ?

Harry lui sourit.

- Je t'avoue que ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles à vivre pour moi. Être mis à l'écart de cette façon... Ne plus pouvoir participer à vos discussions... Je t'en ai voulu. Même beaucoup.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, dit James.

- Mais je sais que vous êtes... tous des gens exceptionnels. Et maintenant, oublions tout ça ! dit Harry avec entrain. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

James lui tendit la main et Harry la serra sans hésitation, arborant un grand sourire. Il était tellement soulagé ! La situation pourrait enfin redevenir normale !

- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille voler, tous les deux ? proposa James. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte par moi-même à quel point tu étais talentueux ! Un duel d'attrapeur ?

- Avec plaisir, s'enchanta Harry qui avait retrouvé le caractère jovial et enjoué du jeune homme. Allons-y ! Mais sache que je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux !

- Moi non plus, assura James, avec un grand sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fini ! Le chapitre suivant s'appelle… deuil. Sniiiif !

Bonne semaine et à jeudi !


	22. Dueil

Hello tout le monde !

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, anonymes ou pas ! Mo, tu attends de l'action ? J'ai bien peur de te décevoir…

Ensuite, voici un nouveau chapitre, bien triste, comme le titre le laissait penser. Le père de Sarah va apprendre que ce n'est pas si facile d'être un mangemort.

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 21

Deuil

Lily franchit timidement la gargouille qui gardait le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. La préfète se demandait bien pour quelle raison le directeur l'avait fait venir. Avait-elle commis une erreur en tant que préfète? Qu'avait-on à lui reprocher ?

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque la voix du directeur - qui l'invitait à entrer -, d'habitude si enjouée, lui parut triste et lasse.

- Bonsoir Miss Evans. Asseyez-vous.

Lily prit place face au directeur, mais ne pouvait empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur les différents objets qui peuplaient la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici et les drôles d'instruments en argent qui étaient soigneusement posés sur différentes tables la captivaient. Mais bien vite, elle reporta son attention sur le visage du directeur qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grave et fatigué.

- Il va falloir que vous soyez forte, miss Evans.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Et tu vois, Harry, conclut James avec fierté. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen de faire apparaître, sur notre carte, l'endroit où se trouvent les différentes personnes vivant à Poudlard.

- Très ingénieux comme idée, commenta Harry.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, remarqua Peter.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Rien ne résiste jamais aux maraudeurs, Peter, s'insurgea Sirius. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

Le dimanche tirait doucement à sa fin et dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, un groupe d'étudiants discutaient avec animation. Parmi eux, un jeune homme paraissait vraiment heureux.

En effet, Harry Potter venait de passer un excellent week-end. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Il avait retrouvé avec joie sa place au sein du célèbre groupe des maraudeurs et les autres membres se montraient aussi amicaux à son égard que lors de son arrivée. Voler avec James avait été un véritable plaisir. Sous le timide soleil de novembre, le vent leur fouettant agréablement le visage, ils s'étaient tous deux affrontés dans la quête du vif d'or. James récupéra une fois la petite boule dorée, alors qu'Harry y parvint à deux reprises. Cependant, James ne s'offusqua pas. Loin de là ! Le duel s'était achevé par une chaleureuse accolade et par la promesse de remettre ça à plus tard. Sur le chemin qui ramenait les deux attrapeurs au château, James avait décrété que finalement, l'équipe avait bien raison : Harry était vraiment un joueur hors paire. « Je m'incline devant ton talent » avait-il assuré avec un sourire.

Harry profitait de chaque moment, d'autant plus que son voyage temporel ne tarderait pas à toucher à sa fin. « Vous ne devez pas vous éterniser dans cette époque qui n'est pas la vôtre, Harry », lui avait sévèrement rappelé la directrice de Poudlard la veille au soir.

De plus, un autre élément était venu lui rappeler que le retour dans son temps était proche. Les maraudeurs venaient de lui confier leur projet de carte. Projet qu'ils étaient sur le point d'achever d'ailleurs. Harry avait blanchi, lorsque Sirius lui avait expliqué, avec un immense sourire, que le top de leur art serait atteint, quand ils auraient découvert le moyen de pouvoir savoir avec précision où se trouvaient à n'importe quel moment les différents habitants de Poudlard, avec indication du nom et du prénom de la personne recherchée. Harry, qui savait pour l'avoir expérimentée maintes et maintes fois que la Carte des Maraudeurs ne se trompait jamais, avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Si les quatre garçons parvenaient à leur fin, alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans l'enceinte du château, ils découvriraient qu'il ne s'est jamais appelé Harry Parker. Et là, les choses deviendraient horriblement compliqués à expliquer. Qu'Harry ressemble à James, c'était une chose, mais que tous deux portent le même nom, c'en était une autre.

Harry était donc déchiré, entre deux mondes, deux époques, deux groupes d'adolescents d'environ 17 ans. Quitter 1976, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec James, lui faisait de la peine. Il aurait aimé pouvoir encore passer du temps avec ceux qui étaient partis bien trop tôt. Il voulait encore voir James et Sirius comploter de nouvelles blagues contre les serpentard, voir Remus tenter de les dissuader, mais sans trop d'enthousiasme, et pouvoir encore contempler le sourire apaisant de Lily qui avait toujours été là quand il avait de gros coups de blouse. Mais il savait aussi que son époque l'attendait, qu'un certain mage noir quelque peu redouté en voulait à sa vie et qu'une dure bataille allait bientôt être livrée. Et puis, le rationalisme d'Hermione, l'humour de Ron et la douceur de Ginny lui manquaient cruellement. Le passé était le passé. Il ne pouvait plus rien changer. Mais au moins, il avait pu, pendant l'espace de quelques semaines, partager le quotidien de ces êtres chers qui n'étaient plus, s'immerger dans leur joie de vivre, se nourrir de leur insouciance et de leur bonne humeur. Malgré les aléas de la vie, il avait eu la chance de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch avec son père, plaisanter avec Sirius et partager des moments de tendres complicités avec Lily. Sans le savoir, à la faveur d'une conversation entendue à son insu, il avait même contribué à un radical changement de comportement chez James vis-à-vis de Lily. Eh oui ! Depuis leur réconciliation, ce dernier avait totalement cessé d'harceler la jeune fille. Harry ne pouvait qu'en être ravi. Il se disait que James s'était sûrement engagé sur le chemin de la maturité. Chemin tortueux que Lily appréciait tout particulièrement et sur lequel tous deux finiraient bien par se rejoindre un jour pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

- Harry !

Revenant à la réalité, ce dernier fut stupéfait de découvrir un Sirius Black survolté qui était en train d'effectuer une danse tribale juste en face de lui.

- Ralala ! se plaignit Sirius avec un ton faussement boudeur. Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on essaie d'attirer ton attention, sans plus de succès. Apparemment, on fait plus d'effet sur les filles de Poudlard.

- Qu... quoi ? marmonna Harry, il y a cinq minutes que...

- Oui, enchaîna Sirius. Vois-tu : ce garçon – il désigna un jeune élève qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, certainement impressionné par les quatre maraudeurs – est venu te chercher. Il paraît que le directeur souhaite te voir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily se laissa lourdement tomber sur un banc du parc. La soirée était bien avancée et la nuit avait déjà remplacé le jour. Mais aucune étoile ne scintillait dans l'obscurité. Un vent polaire soufflait en rafale et glaçait Lily jusqu'aux os. Mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour la jeune fille en cet instant. Sarah et sa mère étaient décédées. Le froid de la nuit ne la dérangeait même pas. Sa meilleure amie était partie, à jamais. Les bruits insolites qui provenaient de la forêt interdite non loin de là ne l'inquiétaient en aucun cas, car jamais plus elle ne verrait le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie, jamais plus elle n'entendrait son rire si communicatif.

Sarah était morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Ce mot tourbillonnait, la hantait, l'épouvantait, lui donnait la nausée.

Lily se sentait vide. Irrémédiablement vide. Mais elle n'avait pas encore pleuré. Elle n'avait pas cillé, alors que le directeur lui expliquait qu'une attaque avait eu lieu dans le village où vivaient Sarah et ses parents. Leur maison avait été dévastée et la jeune fille et la malade avaient perdu la vie. Au-dessus de leur maison flottait sinistrement la marque des ténèbres.

Lily avait senti une énorme boule de chagrin se former dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance des différents événements de la nuit. Mais elle était restée stoïque, avait insisté pour se rendre à l'enterrement qui aurait lieu durant la semaine et était sortie dans le parc.

Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, que l'horreur de la situation la frappait de plein fouet, elle sentait des larmes brûlantes inonder son visage. Elle éclata en sanglots douloureux, hystériques, incontrôlables, déversant toute sa peine et son chagrin. Elle ne cessa même pas de pleurer lorsqu'une voix douce murmura son nom et lorsque quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient brouillés, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui était près d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs la seule personne dont elle aurait accepté la présence en ce moment de détresse. C'était le seul qui semblait pouvoir la comprendre. Depuis leur première conversation, Lily avait le sentiment que quelque chose de fort et d'indestructible la reliait à Harry. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. C'est pourquoi elle s'abandonna dans les bras rassurants de ce jeune homme si mystérieux et avec qui elle avait passé tant de bons moments. Il ne parla pas et Lily lui en fut très reconnaissante. Pendant des heures, elle pleura sans jamais ne pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry finit même par la guider à l'intérieur du château, le froid de la nuit s'étant fait encore plus intense. Il l'avait emmené dans une classe vide et là encore, elle avait pleuré pendant longtemps. Son chagrin était intarissable et la douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur insurmontable. Des heures plus tard, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que plus une goutte d'eau n'habitait son corps, elle parvint à lui faire part des sinistres événements, chaque parole écorchant douloureusement son cœur déjà si meurtri.

- Je comprends un peu ta douleur, avait dit Harry d'une voix triste. Moi aussi j'ai perdu des êtres chers.

Lily n'avait pas été étonnée par cette révélation. C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Elle avait parfois perçu la tristesse de son regard et était convaincue qu'il dissimulait, derrière son sourire amical, des blessures bien profondes et des soucis qui n'auraient pas dû être les siens. Elle n'aurait su dire comment est-ce qu'elle le savait. Tout cela était totalement irrationnel, elle en était bien consciente. Mais c'était tout simplement son instinct qui parlait. C'est pourquoi lorsque le directeur lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait qu'un camarade l'accompagne lors de l'enterrement, elle avait sans hésiter donné le nom d'Harry Parker.

Étouffée de chagrin, Lily finit par s'endormir au petit matin. En fermant les yeux, elle crut entendre Harry murmurer quelque chose comme « Il paiera ! », mais peut-être ne fut-ce que le fruit de son imagination.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver confortablement allongée sur un lit douillet de l'infirmerie. La première image qui s'imposa à son esprit fut celle de Sarah. Sarah qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Sarah qui riait à gorge déployée. Sarah qui louchait sur un pouffsouffle de septième année dont elle était amoureuse. Une fois de plus, elle sentit un étau de fer lui enserrer le cœur. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois.

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, mais Harry était toujours près d'elle, plongé dans la lecture du manuel de sortilège pour avancés. Il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi, à voir les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, mais son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée.

- Comment te sens-tu, Lily ?

- Ca peut aller. Dis, Harry, j'ai... j'ai dormi ici ?

- Oui. Je t'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie après que tu te fus endormie. Madame Pomfresh t'a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Mais... nous sommes lundi ! Le cours de...

Lily esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Tu avais besoin de sommeil, la gronda gentiment Harry. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

- Mais toi, tu aurais pu aller en cours ! s'étonna Lily. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté ici ? Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire rater le cours de métamorphose.

Harry rougit un peu, détourna les yeux et finit par répondre qu'il voulait être là à son réveil. Lily en fut profondément touchée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Harry. Potter et Black m'ont dit qu'ils seraient studieux ce matin et qu'ils prendraient d'excellentes notes pour toi.

- Si je dois compter sur eux, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, s'exclama Lily.

Harry sourit. Lily aussi. Elle savait bien que c'était un pâle sourire qui devait sans doute ressembler davantage à une grimace. Mais c'était ça de pris. Puis elle s'assombrit de nouveau lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Est-ce que Dumbledore a parlé de... de... Sarah ?

Harry se rembrunit à son tour.

- Oui, ce matin, à la table du petit déjeuner. Nous avons fait une minute de silence en sa mémoire.

Lily ne retrouva sa salle commune que le soir-même, après avoir passé une journée à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Beaucoup de gens vinrent lui parler, mais ceux qui la touchèrent le plus furent les maraudeurs. Guidés par Remus, tous les quatre s'approchèrent timidement de la jeune fille et lui assurèrent leur soutien en cas de besoin. Lily nota que Potter et Black ne ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi graves qu'en cet instant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini ! Pauvre Lily, vraiment !

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « quand un miracle se produit ».

Bonne fin de semaine et à samedi !


	23. Quand un miracle se produit

Amis du jour, bonjour,

Ce chapitre est le dernier qui se déroule au temps des maraudeurs. Profitez-en bien.

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 22

Quand un miracle se produit

Cela faisait une semaine que l'enterrement de Sarah et de sa mère avait eu lieu. Une semaine qui s'était étirée dans une langueur oppressante. Une semaine où les heures s'égrenaient, lourdes et moroses. Sans doute la pire semaine pour Lily. Harry passait le plus de temps possible avec elle pour essayer de l'empêcher de sombrer dans le gouffre de silence dans lequel la jeune fille semblait se laisser glisser. Celle qui avait été une impitoyable préfète travaillait en silence, ne parlait à personne et réprimandait ses camarades avec peu d'entrain. Les maraudeurs, de leur côté, étaient sages comme des images. James n'avait fait aucun commentaire désobligeant sur le temps que Lily et Harry passaient ensemble. Il avait même dit à Harry que de toute façon il était la seule personne à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait passé la soirée dans la salle commune avec les maraudeurs, alors que Lily avait choisi de travailler seule à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille semblait reprendre enfin le dessus. Elle n'avait plus les yeux rougis et Harry était même parvenu à la faire rire. Ce rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps. Ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué. « C'est grâce à toi que je vais beaucoup mieux », lui avait dit Lily. Harry n'avait rien répondu. La souffrance de celle qui serait sa mère l'avait remis en face de ses propres blessures : la perte encore trop récente de Dumbledore et celle certes plus lointaine, mais encore si douloureuse de Sirius. Ce même Sirius qui avait actuellement 17 ans et qui était en train de rire à gorge déployée avec James. Harry avait dû sur monter ses propres angoisses, cette cruelle injustice qu'il ressentait face à la mort de ceux qui avaient compté pour lui, afin d'aider Lily au mieux.

- Vous vous rendez compte les gars que les ASPIC approchent à grands pas ! s'exclama tout à coup Peter.

James et Sirius, dans un synchronisme parfait, levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête, Peter, gémit James. Nous ne sommes que fin novembre.

- Tu sembles le seul à douter que nous allons récolter de jolis « optimal », même en ne commençant à réviser que la veille au soir, crâna Sirius.

- Vous peut-être, se plaignit Peter en baissant les yeux, mais moi...

- T'inquiète, Queudver, lança joyeusement James en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos. Nous les aurons tous, nos ASPIC. Nous t'aiderons.

Peter releva les yeux et fit un grand sourire à James. Harry dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas hurler. Voir tant de sollicitude envers Peter dans les yeux de son père le rendait malade. S'il avait pu les avertir, leur expliquer qu'est-ce qui se cachait vraiment dans le cœur de ce jeune homme peureux et insipide qu'ils considéraient comme leur ami. S'il avait pu... Mais il ne pouvait rien. Cette impuissance lui donnait la nausée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'avenir était déjà écrit en lettres indélébiles. Il ne pouvait que rester là, assis avec eux, à écouter les trois maraudeurs encourager Peter et l'assurer de leur soutient éternel.

Harry se désintéressa de Peter et observa Lily qui entrait au même moment dans la salle commune. Elle souriait. Un vrai sourire illuminait ses traits fins et Harry se dit que sa mère était vraiment magnifique. Elle sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux et enfin leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Lily sembla hésiter puis, d'un pas décidé, marcha vers Harry. Harry était ébahi. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir, alors qu'il se trouvait avec les autres maraudeurs. En général, elle lui faisait un petit signe de la main et il allait la rejoindre. Ensemble, ils s'installaient dans un autre coin de la salle commune pour bavarder.

- Salut Lily ! s'exclama Harry une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

Lily paraissait un peu intimidée, mais chaque maraudeur la salua et Harry l'invita à s'installer avec eux. Lily se tourna vers les maraudeurs, cherchant leur approbation et comme tous lui souriaient, elle finit par prendre place à côté d'Harry.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à James. Ce dernier n'affichait plus le sourire niais qui se dessinait toujours sur son visage en voyant la jeune préfète. De même, il ne la darda pas de son regard langoureux. Rien de cela ! Harry fut heureux de voir que James avait saisi la leçon et qu'ainsi, il paraissait bien plus mature. Le sourire du jeune attrapeur était plutôt engageant, semblant dire à Lily qu'elle était la bienvenue parmi eux.

Les premières paroles que Lily et les maraudeurs échangèrent furent hésitantes. Mais Harry joua le rôle d'arbitre avec une facilité déconcertante et la gêne se dissipa bien vite dans ce groupe nouvellement créé. Groupe auquel désormais une jeune fille aux yeux verts viendrait s'ajouter, sous le regard attendri de James, bienveillant des autres maraudeurs et satisfait d'Harry Parker.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis ce jour-là, il ne fut plus rare de voir Lily Evans en compagnie des autres maraudeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lily retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre non seulement auprès d'Harry, mais aussi auprès des quatre garçons. Cela avait surpris toute l'école – professeurs et élèves compris - dans les premiers temps. La préfète, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'hurler sur les quatre farceurs, faisant profiter à qui voulait l'entendre de la puissance de ses cordes vocales, passait à présent la plus claire partie de son temps avec eux. Les choses avaient bien changé. James Potter ne paradait plus dans le château à longueur de journée et ne demandait même plus à Lily de sortir avec lui. Il se contentait de son amitié. Chacun s'était finalement habitué à voir la silhouette de Lily accompagner les maraudeurs et la plupart des filles de l'école étaient vertes de jalousie.

Harry, lui, observait tous ces changements avec une certaine mélancolie. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Lily rire avec les maraudeurs son cœur se gonflait de joie. Il savait que leurs liens ne deviendraient que plus forts avec le temps. Mais il savait aussi que l'heure était venue de retrouver son temps, ses amis, Ginny et d'affronter le destin qu'on lui avait réservé. Le professeur McGonagall se montrait de plus en plus pressante et la carte du maraudeur était sur le point d'être achevée. Si bien qu'Harry avait décidé, le cœur lourd, de partir un soir de pleine lune. Le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor serait alors vide. Quand il avait fait part de cette idée à Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier avait simplement hoché la tête.

Durant la dernière soirée qu'il passa avec Lily et les maraudeurs, tristesse et bien-être se mêlaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. C'est un Remus plus pâle que jamais qui les avait quittés quelques instants plus tôt. Harry s'était senti réconforté en songeant qu'il ne tarderait pas à revoir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Par contre, ses parents... et Sirius...

Harry ne disait rien et semblait songeur. Son comportement intrigua d'ailleurs Sirius, Lily et James qui lui demandèrent à plusieurs reprises s'il se sentait bien. Harry répondait machinalement que tout allait bien. Il observait chaque mouvement, chaque mimique, chaque attitude de ceux qui l'entouraient, essayant de les graver au plus profond de son âme. Il ne voulait pas oublier le tendre regard que posait James sur Lily quand elle ne le voyait pas, l'air suffisant de Sirius lorsqu'il accostait une fille dans la salle commune ou encore le doux sourire de Lily qui tentait d'expliquer le sortilège d'apparition à Peter. Cette insouciance, cette capacité à rire pour un rien réchauffaient son cœur. Et en les observant ce soir-là, Harry sut qu'il pourrait désormais se construire. Il savait que le présent qu'il trouverait serait angoissant, mais le souvenir de ses parents et des maraudeurs ne cesserait jamais d'habiter son cœur. Et c'était des souvenirs bien réels qu'il avait en commun avec eux.

Lorsque Lily annonça qu'elle allait se coucher et que les maraudeurs l'imitèrent, Harry eut l'envie de les arrêter, de leur crier de ne pas l'abandonner, du moins pas tout de suite. Il aurait aimé les supplier de rester encore, juste quelques minutes. Cependant, il ne dit rien et suivit le mouvement comme un automate. Il se retint de ne pas se retourner, quand Lily monta dans son dortoir et grimpa les escaliers à la suite des autres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'une heure plus tard, allongé dans son lit, il entendit des bruits ténus provenant des lits voisins, témoignant du départ imminent des maraudeurs. « Bonne balade à vous quatre » pensa Harry. Il attendit encore quelques minutes. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le dortoir était vide, il se leva. Le cœur lourd, il jeta un coup d'œil aux quatre lits vides, puis se détourna. Il s'affaira alors à rassembler ses affaires et à les ranger dans sa valise, tout en songeant aux trois mois qu'il venait de vivre. Jamais il ne pourrait remercier assez le professeur Flitwick qui lui avait donné la possibilité de rencontrer ses parents. Sa valise bouclée, il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, avant de se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité et de descendre les escaliers. « Au revoir », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans la salle commune, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, quand il aperçut, dépassant d'un fauteuil, la chevelure rousse de Lily. Que faisait-elle dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci ? N'était-elle pas montée se coucher en même temps qu'eux ? Pourquoi était-elle redescendue ? Harry ne céda pas à son impulsion, sinon il serait allé voir sa mère encore une fois. Il savait toutefois que ça n'aurait été bon ni pour elle ni pour lui. Il traversa alors bravement la salle commune, mais il fut certainement moins discret que ce qu'il avait prévu, car...

- Harry, c'est toi ?

La voix de Lily ne semblait ni inquiète, ni surprise, comme si elle s'attendait à le trouver là, en pleine nuit. Presque à contrecœur, Harry enleva sa cape et s'approcha de Lily.

- Tu as... ta valise ? Tu t'en vas ?

Pétrifié, Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

- Et tu pars comme ça, en pleine nuit ?

Harry fit « oui « de la tête, en se demandant jusqu'où irait Lily avec ses questions.

- Ton père a une nouvelle fois été muté ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne bougea pas. Ne dit rien. Ne cilla même pas.

- Harry, repris la voix de Lily. Tu n'as jamais vécu en Australie, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus, Harry ne répondit rien. Son silence sembla être pour Lily la meilleure des réponses.

- Est-ce que tu m'écriras ?

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, alors que la voix de Lily se brisait et que ses yeux s'embuaient.

- Non, Lily, je... je ne pourrai malheureusement pas t'écrire. Là où je serai, ce sera impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette simple question ne fut qu'un murmure presque inaudible, une sorte de supplication désespérée dans le silence pesant de leur salle commune. Ce même pourquoi vint se ficher dans son cœur, comme une flèche atteignant son but. Il déglutit péniblement.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Lily, toujours aussi suppliante.

Harry ne savait plus que faire, ni que dire. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible d'avouer la vérité à Lily, mais il se sentait totalement désarmé face à ses grands yeux verts, emprunts de tristesse et d'interrogation, qui le fixaient intensément. C'est donc presque malgré lui que les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

- Parce que... je... viens du futur !

Stupéfaite, Lily plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Tu as donc fait un voyage temporel ? demanda Lily.

- Oui.

- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire quels étaient tes motifs ?

- Non.

- Je savais bien que tu cachais quelque chose, Harry Parker, dit Lily d'un air pensif.

Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de parler si vite. « Décidément, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas réfléchir avant de parler ? ». Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il pensait à la façon dont Hermione l'aurait sermonné. « Désolé, ma chère Hermione, je n'ai pas encore retenu la leçon ».

- Je ne veux pas te retenir, continua Lily. Sache seulement que jamais je n'oublierai tout ce que tu m'as apporté pendant ces trois mois. Tu as été un ami fantastique, Harry. Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi. A la mort de… Sarah, tu as su trouver les mots pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Tu garderas toujours une place importante dans mon cœur. Et puis, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai appris à connaître les maraudeurs. Tu m'as fait comprendre que James et Sirius ne sont pas seulement des petits crétins prétentieux.

Harry sourit.

- Moi aussi, Lily, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ton soutien. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Elle se leva et vint le serrer contre elle. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, s'entant des larmes brûlantes au coin de ses yeux. Il se raccrocha à Lily de façon désespérée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il tenait sa mère dans ses bras. La dernière fois que son parfum lui emplissait les narines. Il aurait aimé rester là, pour toujours, blotti dans les bras de sa mère, comme le petit garçon qu'il avait été. Ce petit garçon qui était bien loin désormais aurait voulu fondre en larmes. Il aurait voulu se laisser tendrement consoler par sa mère qui lui aurait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes. Mais Harry avait dix-sept ans et n'était plus un enfant. Il avait 17 ans et devait se battre. Il avait 17 ans et ne pouvait pas demeurer là, pour l'éternité, dans les bras de Lily qui pleurait aussi. Il croisa son regard et su que pour elle aussi c'était un moment fort en émotion. Doucement, il effaça les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et se détacha d'elle.

- Prends bien soin de toi, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu as dû vivre des choses horribles. Il suffit de t'observer attentivement et de voir la tristesse qui obscurcit parfois tes yeux. J'ai comme l'impression que d'autres événements tout aussi difficiles t'attendent encore, mais je sais que tu seras fort.

Harry saisit sa valise et, pour la dernière fois, planta son regard dans les yeux de Lily.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Il franchit le portrait de la grosse dame qui grommela contre ces jeunes qui osaient sortir la nuit et c'est presque en courant qu'il se rendit au bureau du directeur. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Trop d'émotions le submergeaient, trop de sensations l'assaillaient. Il lui fallait retrouver son présent.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier ne lui fit aucun commentaire sur son retard. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'une pile de parchemins et lui sourit simplement en le voyant entrer.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit Harry qui tenait déjà à la main le retourneur de temps.

- Je vois que tout est déjà prêt, lança Dumbledore en observant la chaînette.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, fixant par la fenêtre la lune qui illuminait l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongé le parc.

- J'espère que, dans notre époque, tu as pu trouver les réponses à tes questions, Harry. J'espère que ces réponses t'aideront dans la suite de ton parcours. Les temps sont durs et notre avenir semble bien sombre. Mais par ta présence, je me dis que l'espoir demeure. Il faut pour cela que les hommes fassent le bon choix.

Harry ne répondit rien et ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire le directeur de Poudlard. Il se contenta d'observer ce Dumbledore qui n'existait plus dans l'époque qu'il allait retrouver. Puis il secoua la tête, désirant chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Mettant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit au directeur.

- J'aimerais que vous remettiez cette lettre à... mes parents si un jour ils comprennent qui était vraiment Harry Parker.

- Certainement qu'ils le comprendront ! assura Dumbledore d'un ton serein. Et ce jour-là, je serai là pour leur remettre la lettre.

- Merci. Et merci de m'avoir accueilli aussi !

Dumbledore sourit et son regard pétilla derrière ses légendaires lunettes en demi-lune.

- C'était naturel. Bon, j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu dois faire avec le retourneur ? Tourner vingt fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

Harry acquiesça. Il prit sa valise, passa la chaînette autour de son cou et regarda une dernière fois le visage de son directeur.

- Au revoir, Harry ! Et bonne chance !

Puis Harry activa le retourneur de temps et tout devint flou autour de lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry parti, Lily se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, les yeux encore humides et le cœur chamboulé par ses adieux déchirants. Elle avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui arracher un bout d'elle-même.

Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé. Elle avait dormi environ une heure lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, persuadée que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Harry. Toujours aussi inexplicablement elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas rester dans son dortoir. Surtout pas ! Quelque chose allait arriver et ce n'était pas en demeurant dans son lit qu'elle pourrait être au courant des événements. Elle s'était habillée à la hâte et obéissant à une impulsion, elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle commune, son cœur lui criant qu'elle avait raison, alors que sa tête la traitait de folle. Le cœur battant, elle avait attendu. Des secondes... des minutes... Elle commençait à se sentir parfaitement ridicule. Quelle idée de quitter son lit en pleine nuit à cause d'un simple pressentiment ?

Et tout à coup, elle avait entendu de faibles bruits, comme si quelqu'un avançait en tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Et quand Harry était apparu devant elle, elle s'était promise de désormais toujours faire confiance à son instinct.

Elle savait bien qu'une aura de mystère entourait Harry, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse venir du futur. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur les voyages temporels, mais était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait interroger Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, il devait avoir ses raisons. Elle respectait donc son silence. Le cœur lourd de chagrin, elle l'avait serré très fort contre elle. Elle avait été très émue de le sentir s'accrocher à elle, comme on s'accroche à un dernier espoir, comme un enfant perdu s'accroche à sa mère tout juste retrouvée. Relevant les yeux, elle avait croisé son regard noyé de larmes. Tous deux pleuraient et les larmes d'Harry la touchèrent jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Puis elle l'avait regardé partir, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle se sentait si lasse, si triste ! C'était comme si en l'espace d'un mois elle perdait deux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage coulèrent encore sur son visage. La vie était injuste !

Lily ne savait combien de temps elle était restée prostrée, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais des bruits la tirèrent de sa torpeur. En relevant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que James, Peter et Sirius lui faisaient face. Elle ne se demanda même pas ce que faisaient ces trois là dehors si tard.

- Lily ? demanda James, d'une voix douce. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est... Harry, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Harry ? insista encore James.

- Oui, il... il est... parti ! Il a quitté Poudlard. Il ne reviendra pas.

Pour l'énième fois de la soirée, elle fondit en larmes. Lily ne repoussa pas James, lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et qu'il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, ne remarquant même pas que les deux autres maraudeurs s'étaient éclipsés.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà. Harry quitte 1977 et nous aussi par la même occasion ! Je pense qu'il laisse Lily entre de bonnes mains. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, Lily cessera de considérer James comme un simple ami. Ils pourraient même se marier et avoir un petit garçon aux yeux verts, vous ne trouvez pas ? Bon, ben j'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, sinon Harry ne serait pas là (rires) !

Et Harry, de son côté, poursuit son chemin. C'est bien joli de vivre en 1977, mais pleins de choses l'attendent en 1998. Il paraît même qu'un horrible mage noir chercherait à le tuer. En tout cas, c'est une rumeur que j'ai entendu. Vous y croyez, vous ?

Bon, j'arrête de délirer. Dans le prochain chapitre, retour au présent.

Excellent week-end à tous !


	24. Retour au présent

Coucoucoucou tout le monde !

Nous arrivons tranquillement à l'avant-dernière semaine de publication. Eh oui : il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres avant le point final de « les revoir »!

Avec Harry, nous revenons définitivement en 1998.

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 23

Retour au présent

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais il s'agissait cette fois-ci du Poudlard de 1998. Le Poudlard de son adolescence.

Harry eut d'abord la surprise de découvrir qu'il était tard, mais que la nuit était douce, ce qui n'était finalement pas très étonnant car selon toute vraisemblance le mois de mars devait tout juste commencer. Au loin, il apercevait la cabane d'Hagrid dont les fenêtres étaient éclairées par une faible lumière. Comme le lui avait demandé la directrice, Harry se hâta de la rejoindre, personne ne devant l'apercevoir dans le château. Voldemort était paraît-il entré dans une rage folle en apprenant sa disparition et les mangemorts étaient sur ses traces. C'est pourquoi personne, excepté les membres de l'ordre, ne devait voir Harry.

La voix bourrue et familière d'Hagrid se fit entendre, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

- Hagrid ! C'est Harry !

Le demi-géant sembla hésiter. Harry comprit son inquiétude: par les temps qui courent, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Aurais-je oublié de vous remercier pour l'album de photo que vous m'avez offert à la fin de ma première année ? Vous aviez même demandé un jour de congé à Dumbledore pour le faire.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et la haute silhouette d'Hagrid apparut.

- Harry ! Enfin !

Hagrid avait l'air très heureux de le revoir et lui donna une bourrade qui faillit le jeter par terre. Crockdur, de son côté, ne fut pas en reste. Il fit des cabrioles dans toute la cabane et finit par bondir sur Harry en tentant de lui lécher le visage.

- Entre vite ! le pressa Hagrid.

Assise à la table, face à une tasse de thé, se tenait la directrice de Poudlard. En les observant, Harry fut stupéfait de constater à quel point le temps et les épreuves les avaient marqué. Ils avaient les traits tirés et tous deux semblaient moroses.

- Bonsoir Potter, lança la directrice.

- Bonsoir professeur McGonagall.

- Assieds-toi, Harry, intervint Hagrid. Je vais te faire du thé.

Pendant qu'Hagrid s'afférait autour de sa théière, la directrice observa Harry.

- Vous avez bonne mine, Potter. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, votre séjour en 1977 s'est bien passé.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry en portant à ses lèvres la tasse de thé fumant qu'Hagrid lui avait servi. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes vraiment rendu compte à l'époque, mais ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Pourtant, j'ai toujours eu la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de passage obligé pour me construire.

- Je comprends, admit la directrice. Si je me souviens bien, Harry Parker semblait beaucoup plus heureux avant son départ que lors de son arrivée. Ce départ soudain avait étonné tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais le professeur Dumbledore était resté très discret et je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il était le seul à connaître la vérité à votre sujet.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Décidément, seras-tu un jour amené à faire les choses comme tout le monde ? demanda Hagrid, amusé.

- Moi, j'en doute, répondit la directrice à sa place avec une ébauche de sourire.

Harry sentait bien que tous deux cherchaient à faire bonne figure, mais que le cœur n'y était pas. C'est donc d'une petite voix, craignant la réponse qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber, qu'il demanda :

- Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

La directrice avala une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

- Ils ont attaqué... Ste-Mangouste.

- Quoi ?

Sous le choc, Harry avait bondi de sa chaise et sentit une nouvelle fois la colère sourde qu'il connaissait bien l'envahir.

- C'était là que tu étais sensé te trouver, Harry, continua Hagrid.

Harry blêmit.

- Ce qui signifie que si Voldemort n'avait pas cru que je m'y trouvais, il n'aurait pas...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, trop anéanti par cette possibilité. Comme ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il reprit place sur sa chaise, en face de la directrice dont le visage ne semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi grave.

- Non, Potter. Je pense que le seigneur des ténèbres s'en serait de toute façon pris à l'hôpital. Tout comme la banque, il s'agit d'un pilier de la communauté sorcière. Il cherche à fragiliser et à semer la terreur dans toutes les institutions. Si on ne nous avait pas averti de cette attaque, je n'ose imaginer les pertes qu'il y aurait eu. Ainsi nous avons pu... euh... limiter les dégâts.

- Quelqu'un vous... vous informe des activités de Voldemort ? demanda Harry, qui n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Oui, répondit la directrice.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Hagrid, avant de se lever vivement.

- Venez, Potter. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Harry avait la nette impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne demanda pas plus d'explication. Du moins pour le moment.

La directrice saisit alors le sucrier qui était posé sur la table et murmura « Portus ». Puis elle le tendit à Harry.

- Vous vous retrouverez instantanément dans le nouveau quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Remus vous y attend. Quant à moi, je vais de ce pas chercher vos amis. Ils vous rejoindront tout à l'heure. Oh, et puis...

Elle murmura « coloris » et les yeux d'Harry retrouvèrent leur couleur originelle. Ce vert qu'Harry avait tant de fois pu contempler dans le regard de sa mère.

- Merci.

Harry posa la main sur le sucrier et sentit la secousse caractéristique des voyages en portoloin, alors que la cabane d'Hagrid disparaissait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol d'un immense salon sommairement meublé. La pièce était assez sombre et Harry devinait que même en pleine journée, les petites fenêtres avaient certainement bien du mal à laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Un vieux canapé occupait une partie de la pièce. Et à l'opposé, tout au bout d'une longue table en bois se tenait Remus.

- Harry ! s'écria ce dernier en se levant pour venir l'accueillir. Ca fait du bien de te revoir ! Viens t'asseoir.

Son ton était enjoué, mais Harry ne pouvait ignoré l'air soucieux que son ancien professeur arborait. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. C'était tellement étrange de quitter l'adolescent que Remus était pour retrouver l'homme d'âge mûr qu'il était devenu.

- Alors, tu viens de nous quitter comme ça, en pleine nuit, en catimini ? reprocha gentiment Remus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Remus l'en empêcha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu aies voulu éviter les adieux. Et puis... nous étions sur le point d'achever la Carte du Maraudeur. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu semblais si inquiet à chaque fois qu'on en discutait.

Harry sourit.

- Je n'ose imaginer le scandale qui se serait produit si vous aviez vu mon petit point, accompagné du nom « Harry Potter ».

- Les choses se seraient en effet bien compliquées, convint Lupin.

Puis il se tut quelques minutes, sans doute plongé dans les souvenirs de cette époque si lointaine pour lui.

- Dire que tu viens de les quitter, reprit-il d'une voix lasse. Dire que tant de choses se sont passées. Au fait, tes parents ont bien reçu la lettre que tu leur as écrite avant de partir.

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Harry. C'était quand ?

- Quand ils ont trouvé ton prénom. C'est Lily, je crois, qui a fait le lien entre ton prénom et ta ressemblance avec James. Ils sont tous deux allés chez Dumbledore qui leur a remis ta lettre.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont réagi ?

- Ils ont été stupéfaits, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Ce n'est tout de même pas courant de rencontrer son fils âgé de 17 ans. De plus, ça a expliqué l'étrange sensation qu'ils avaient tous deux de t'avoir déjà rencontré. Ils se sont torturés l'esprit pour connaître la raison de ta venue, mais les lois du temps étant ce qu'elles sont, ils n'ont rien pu découvrir.

- Et comment est-ce qu'ils ont réagi après mon... départ ? voulut encore savoir Harry.

- Nous avons tous été très tristes. Tu t'étais si bien intégré au groupe. Un vrai maraudeur ! Ce qui est assez logique, puisque fils et filleul de maraudeur. Mais la plus affectée fut sans nulle doute ta mère. D'abord Sarah, ensuite toi ! Ca faisait beaucoup pour elle en si peu de temps. Elle s'était tellement attachée à toi... Mais bon. Avec le temps...

- ... et la présence de James, ajouta Harry.

- Oui. Et la présence de James, elle a fini par retrouver le sourire. Ces deux-là sont sortis ensemble au mois de février de cette même année. James s'était assagi et Lily put enfin voir toutes les qualités qu'il possédait.

Harry sourit en songeant qu'il avait sans doute contribué – un tout petit peu – à la bonne entente de ses parents et par la même occasion à la construction du couple qu'il formerait par la suite.

- Ils ont mis du temps pour se trouver, reprit Remus, mais j'ai rarement vu un couple aussi uni que Lily et James Potter.

Harry demeura songeur, quelques minutes, imaginant ses parents ensemble et heureux. Puis il revint à la réalité.

- Et vous... comment se déroule votre mission ?

- Harry ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer, lui reprocha Remus.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Donc... comment se passe ta mission ?

- Comme tu le sais, la plupart des loups-garous sont toujours séduits par les idées de Voldemort, mais j'ai quand même réussi à persuader quelques-uns du bien fondé de notre lutte. Certains ont donc vraiment rejoint notre camp.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! constata Harry.

- Oui, on dira que c'est déjà ça.

- Et... selon ce que j'ai compris, vous auriez un... espion chez Voldemort ? hasarda Harry.

Lupin détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment.

Harry, qui trouvait déjà cette histoire vraiment étrange, était vraiment agacé par tout le mystère qu'on faisait autour de cette personne. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens avaient toujours eu la manie de le tenir à l'écart ?

- Tu le seras bien assez tôt, continua Lupin. Et tes amis vont bientôt arrivés. Ils se languissent de te revoir.

- Est-ce que je peux sortir ? demanda abruptement Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, le tour de la maison a été sécurisé. Il y a une sorte de barrière invisible qui t'empêche d'aller trop loin.

Harry haussa les épaules et quitta Lupin. Il se sentait oppressé et avait besoin d'air et d'espace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini ! Ce chapitre est loin d'être exceptionnel, j'en suis consciente. Mais voilà… c'était une transition ! Jeudi, Harry retrouvera Ginny. J'ai presque envie de dire « enfin » !

D'ici-là, portez-vous bien. Bises à tous!


	25. Entre amour et haine

Hello tout le monde !

Au menu de ce 24ème chapitre, les retrouvailles entre Harry et Ginny, mais aussi le cas Severus Rogue révélé à Harry !

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 24

Entre amour et haine

Le vent frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou et il fit quelques pas autour de la maison. Un bruit d'eau attira son attention et il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'au petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin du QG de l'ordre. Harry s'assit alors au bord du ruisseau et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les vaguelettes qui se formaient à la surface de l'eau.

Il était enfin de retour au présent, dans le temps qui lui appartenait, le temps dont il était issu, ce temps qu'il devrait bientôt illuminer par sa victoire ou laisser dans les ténèbres par sa défaite. Il avait quitté ses parents, son parrain pour retrouver son monde, celui où vivaient ses deux meilleurs amis et celle qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Il savait que ce voyage dans le passé lui avait été bénéfique, car il se sentait beaucoup plus serein, à présent. Le poids qui avait logé dans sa poitrine depuis la mort de Dumbledore s'était bien allégé et il avait perdu cet air mélancolique qu'il n'avait pas quitté pendant des mois.

Il ne tressaillit pas lorsqu'une petite main douce se posa sur son bras. Il la connaissait bien pour l'avoir tant de fois serré dans la sienne. Il sentit que la propriétaire de la main s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il ne la regarda pas tout de suite, savourant le plaisir de sentir sa chaleur près de lui. Son cœur faillit exploser lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il respira alors le parfum à l'odeur de fleurs qu'il aimait tant et qui allait si bien à la jeune fille.

- Ne me repousse pas, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je t'en prie. Je sais que tu as préféré qu'on se sépare pour me protéger, mais qui mieux que toi, Harry, sait que nous sommes en guerre ? Nous sommes tous menacés. Face à l'adversité, nous devons tous lutter. Toutes les bonnes volontés ne doivent pas rester dans l'ombre. Elles doivent se mobiliser. Tu sais, pendant ton absence, nous nous sommes entraînés. Les membres de l'A.D. se sont retrouvés chaque semaine et nous avons élaboré un programme d'entraînement. Certes, c'était bien mieux quand c'était toi qui nous dirigeais, mais bon... on a fait avec... ou plutôt sans toi.

Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, finit par tourner la tête

et plongea son regard dans les prunelles de la belle rousse qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Quel bonheur de la revoir ! Quel bonheur de la sentir près de lui !

- Nous nous sommes entraînés sans relâche et le jour où tu devras l'affronter, nous serons là. Nous lutterons, nous aussi, contre les mangemorts, car nous ne voulons pas vivre dans un monde où les forces du mal régneraient en maître. Nous rêvons d'un monde libre où tous les hommes pourront vivre ensemble en harmonie, où toutes les créatures seraient respectées à leur juste valeur. Je pense que tu as compris ce que je veux te dire par là. Ma décision est prise : que nous soyons ensemble ou pas, j'irai me battre et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

A son ton sans réplique, Harry savait très bien qu'il était totalement inutile de tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. Ginny était une jeune femme déterminée, qui allait au bout de ses idées et il l'aimait pour ça. Son cœur se serra en l'imaginant face à des mangemorts, avides de morts et de destruction, mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait son désir d'apporter une pierre à l'édifice de la paix qu'ils rêvaient tous de construire. Son cœur se gonfla de joie : non, bien sûr que non, il ne la repousserait pas, cette fois-ci ! Il avait bien trop souffert loin d'elle !

Ne pouvant plus résister davantage, Harry la prit dans ses bras – ça faisait si longtemps ! - et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit à son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes en silence, savourant le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles. Puis Ginny finit par rompre le silence :

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, alors que tu étais parti dans le passé à la poursuite de tes racines! Mais je sais aujourd'hui que cette étape était obligatoire dans le parcours semé d'embûches qu'est ta vie. Je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour le comprendre. Il y a des mois que je n'ai pas vu ton visage si serein, tes traits si détendus.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Mais il est vrai que j'avais besoin de traverser le temps, de me nourrir de l'énergie de mes parents et de mon parrain, de les côtoyer pour me reconstruire.

Le sourire que lui adressa alors la jeune fille fut le plus beau cadeau de retour qu'on aurait pu lui faire. Tout en la regardant, il se disait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler le visage si rayonnant de Ginny.

La température était clémente pour la saison et le velours de la nuit tiède de ce début mars enveloppa les amoureux enlacés, sous le regard complice des étoiles qui scintillaient dans un ciel sans nuage.

- Dites, les amoureux, c'est bien joli, tout ça, mais Ginny, on ne t'avait pas dit d'accaparer Harry. Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le retrouver.

Hermione était debout sur le pas de la porte. Le sourire qu'elle arborait contrastait avec son ton faussement sévère.

- Oups ! murmura Ginny en se détachant à contrecœur d'Harry, je crois que je les avais un peu oubliés.

Harry éclata de rire, se leva et tendit sa main à Ginny pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Il fit quelques pas vers la maison, mais fut vite arrêté par deux tornades qui se jetèrent sur lui en même temps. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione et Molly le serraient tant qu'Harry crut qu'il allait étouffer. Pourtant, toute cette manifestation d'amour lui allait droit au cœur.

- Harry, mon chéri, s'exclama Molly. Enfin de retour ! Je dois dire que tu te portes bien mieux qu'avant ton départ.

Ron, qui affichait un immense sourire, fut bien plus modéré qu'Hermione et sa mère et donna une grande tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, mon vieux !

Harry retourna dans la maison entouré de ceux qui l'avaient rejoint à l'extérieur. Tous bavardaient gaiement. Au quartier général, il retrouva la directrice et Hagrid et remarqua que Tonks et Arthur Weasley étaient aussi présents. Harry observa tous ces visages qui lui souriaient et sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Malgré tout, il était très heureux d'être de retour dans son époque. La vie avec les maraudeurs avait été fantastique, mais retrouver les gens qu'il connaissait, avec qui il avait un passé et des soucis communs lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il savait qu'il pourrait enfin à nouveau se confier et que Ginny, Ron et Hermione seraient là pour l'écouter. Le tendre regard de Ginny qui ne le quittait pas réchauffait son cœur et le regard brillant de ses deux meilleurs amis témoignait de la force indestructible de leur amitié.

Une fois que tout le monde eut chaleureusement salué Harry, la directrice ouvrit la séance.

- Tout d'abord, Potter, comme vous le savez déjà, votre hypothèse, ainsi que la fameuse légende, se sont révélées être fondées à notre plus grande surprise. Le bracelet de Serdaigle, que le seigneur des ténèbres est vraisemblablement parvenu à acquérir, a été retrouvé dans la tombe de ses grands-parents.

- Il ne faut donc jamais sous-estimer les légendes, remarqua Arthur.

- En effet, approuva la directrice.

- Est-ce que Binns vous a-t-il parlé de cette légende ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

- Non. A aucun moment ! répondit la préfète.

Harry faillit répondre que même si le ton ne changeait jamais, le thème des cours du professeur semblait finalement se modifier au cours des années. Mais il préféra s'abstenir et demanda donc plutôt à la cantonade :

- Je me demandais... qui est-ce qui l'a découverte ?

Toute une colonie d'anges fut alors de sortie, car personne n'ouvrit la bouche pendant un certain temps.

- Lupin et... commença Hermione.

Une fois de plus, Harry ressentit cette impression de malaise qu'il avait déjà connu un peu plus tôt et il était bien décidé à avoir des explications. Sous la table, la main de Ginny chercha la sienne et la serra très fort comme pour lui donner du courage.

- Harry, il va falloir te montrer raisonnable, commença Lupin, même si je sais qu'il est presque impensable que tu ne le sois après une telle révélation.

- Il s'agit de l'espion ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Ron. Je sais que ça va te paraître aberrant, Harry. Je sais que tu seras en colère... Nous aussi, quand on l'a appris…

- De qui s'agit-il ? s'énerva Harry, alors que la main de Ginny augmentait sa pression.

- De Severus Rogue, termina Hermione dans un murmure.

- Pardon ?

Cette réponse fut tellement improbable que Harry crut avoir mal compris. Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard, mais personne ne niait l'affirmation d'Hermione. Chacun le fixait, inquiet.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Harry. Il s'agit de Severus Rogue.

Sous l'effet de la colère qui d'un seul coup se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, Harry se leva, s'arrachant violemment à la douce emprise de Ginny.

- Harry, je t'en prie, essaya de l'apaiser cette dernière.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Harry n'écoutait plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement et toute la rage, le dégoût, la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard du maître de potions l'assaillirent comme une vague maléfique, se répandant dans tout son corps, faisant trembler de façon incontrôlée chacun de ses membres.

- Comment ? hurla-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi naïfs ? Comment est-ce que cette pourriture a-t-elle pu bous berner à ce point ? Et en plus, tous autant que vous êtes ?

Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Comment est-ce que cet être abject s'est-il pris pour tous vous faire tomber dans son misérable piège ? Rogue n'est pas un courageux espion, qui risquerait sa vie pour l'ordre !

Harry tremblait des pieds à la tête et le volume de sa voix ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil de sa diatribe, atteignant des décibels dignes de son arrivée à Square Grimmaurd lors de sa cinquième année.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu débouler tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie parmi les mangemorts. Vous n'avez pas lu la haine sur son visage quand ses yeux sont tombés sur Dumbledore. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu prononcer ces paroles sordides qui enlèvent la vie à jamais. Non, vous n'avez rien vu ! Rien ! Mais qui êtes-vous pour lui faire encore confiance ? Etes-vous tous devenus complètement cinglés ? Ca doit être ça. Vous êtes tous fous !

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce n'est pas si facile de revenir au présent, vous ne trouvez pas ? Surtout quand ce présent nous réserve de telles surprises !

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « discussion houleuse ». Au programme, une petite mise au point Harry/Rogue !

A samedi !


	26. Une confrontation houleuse

Bookmark This Page & Share

Coucou les gens,

Bon, dans le dernier chapitre, nous avons laissé un Harry quelque peu désorienté, après l'annonce du véritable rôle de Rogue. Va-t-il se calmer ?

C'est parti pour une petite conversation entre un survivant impulsif et un étrange maître des potions.

Très bonne lecture,

Chalini

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 25

Une confrontation houleuse

Une fenêtre... un ciel gris... des trombes d'eau... de l'eau encore et encore... de l'eau toujours...

Un adolescent... de la haine... une rage indescriptible... de l'incompréhension... des sentiments confus... et encore de la pluie...

Une maison vide... un séjour désert... un jeune homme seul face à lui-même... et toujours cette pluie diluvienne.

Un éclair... le ciel qui s'assombrit encore davantage... la nuit en pleine journée... et des pensées qui tourbillonnent... Un professeur de potions innocent... et un vieil ennemi assassiné par sa tante... Encore de l'incompréhension...

Harry se tenait debout dans le salon du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Il regardait par la fenêtre les éléments se déchaîner, s'accordant presque naturellement à ses pensées qui affluaient et refluaient dans son esprit en une danse frénétique.

Il était seul au QG. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en cours, le professeur McGonagall assurait son rôle de directrice de Poudlard et les autres membres de l'Ordre vaquaient à leur occupation. Mais Harry comprit bien vite que sa solitude n'était pas fortuite.

- Alors Potter est de retour de son petit voyage et nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence ! Décidément, rien ne résiste à l'Élu, même pas les lois temporelles.

Cette voix polaire... Ce ton ironique et méprisant...

Harry ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il sentit la colère s'insinuer peu à peu dans ses veines. Cette même colère qu'il avait ressenti la veille, lorsqu'on lui avait parlé du maître des potions. C'était une colère sourde, vibrante, brûlante. Beaucoup avaient essayé de le raisonner – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin -, mais ils s'étaient tous cassés les dents. Harry ne voulait rien savoir. Il s'en était même pris à chacun d'eux, en utilisant des mots durs à propos de leur aveuglement et de leur stupidité. Harry n'en était pas très fier, mais la simple pensée que Rogue soit de leur côté lui donnait la nausée.

- Alors Potter ? Votre soi-disant courage de Gryffondor – que j'ai toujours trouvé bien présomptueux d'ailleurs - vous a-t-il échappé ? Vous n'osez plus me faire face ?

Harry pivota, la baguette brandie.

- Croyez-vous que vous êtes en état de jeter un sort ? se moqua Rogue. Vous êtes bien trop énervé pour parvenir à viser juste.

Harry jeta un regard plein de rancœur au visage de Rogue qu'il aurait volontiers lacéré à mains nues.

- Expeliarmus ! cria Harry.

Mais comme l'avait présagé Rogue, la haine l'avait empêché de se concentrer correctement et le sort passa à deux mètres de l'homme qui n'eut même pas besoin de faire un mouvement pour l'éviter.

La véridicité des paroles de Rogue avait contribué à accroître encore la haine d'Harry – si cela était possible. Mais il finit tout de même par abaisser sa baguette.

- Comment osez-vous ? fulmina Harry. Comment osez-vous revenir parmi nous après ce que vous avez fait ? Comment osez-vous nous regarder en face après avoir tué Dumbledore, celui qui avait mis en vous toute sa confiance ? Vous n'êtes qu'un...

- Ne vous ai-je pas déjà prévenu de ne plus jamais me traiter de lâche, Potter ? explosa Rogue. Mais c'est bien connu, son excellence l'Élu n'écoute que lui-même !

Rogue émanait de rage. Une rage certainement aussi intense que celle de Harry.

- Mais comment dois-je vous appeler dans ce cas ? rugit Harry. Le traître ? La vermine ?

La baguette de Rogue frémit entre ses mains et Harry se retrouva par terre.

- Potter, vous allez apprendre que la vérité n'est peut-être pas toujours celle qu'on croit, bien que je doute fortement que cela entre un jour dans votre cerveau ramolli. Vous vous croyez fort, vous croyez tout comprendre, mais vous n'avez jamais été aussi loin de la vérité qu'en ce moment même.

- Mais je...

- Vous allez vous taire, oui ! Ou dois-je vous jeter un silencio ? Aucune envie d'écouter vos simagrées, Potter.

Malgré sa colère, Harry se tut, toujours immobilisé au sol.

- Dumbledore était au courant de tout. Il connaissait la mise à l'épreuve de Malefoy, après l'échec du ministère. Il m'a même encouragé à prêter le serment inviolable avec la mère de Malefoy : je devais le protéger et effectuer la mission qui lui était destiné s'il échouait. Dumbledore était conscient que Drago n'avait pas l'âme d'un tueur et que je devrais sans doute le... J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ne l'a convaincu.

Il marqua une courte pause, le regard perdu dans le vide, une ombre passant sur son visage.

- Dumbledore s'était résolu à mourir par ma main pour que je puisse... continuer mon rôle d'agent double et - on aurait dit que les mots lui arrachaient la bouche – aider un petit crétin comme vous dans sa tâche ou plus précisément vous amenez auprès de Voldemort, après la destruction de tous les horcruxes.

- Vous connaissez les... horcruxes ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, Dumbledore a jugé important de m'en parler également, railla Rogue.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry. Comment est-ce qu'un homme qui...

- Je vous ai déjà dit, le coupa Rogue, que je ne l'ai pas fait par ma propre volonté. Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu tuer de sang froid le seul homme qui n'ait jamais cru en moi? Cette idée me révulsait et fut la source de nombreuses disputes entre Dumbledore et moi.

- Tout est possible avec vous, grogna Harry.

Pourtant, il se souvint d'une conversation qu'Hermione et lui avaient eu avec Hagrid l'année dernière. Ce dernier avait à son insu assisté à une dispute entre Rogue et Dumbledore. Qu'avait dit Hagrid, déjà ? Rogue ne reprochait-il pas à Dumbledore de penser que tout était réglé, alors que lui-même ne désirait peut-être plus agir de la sorte ?

- Vous êtes désespérant, Potter. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de votre intelligence légendaire.

Harry ne releva pas la remarque et demanda :

- Et comment est-ce que, en admettant que je vous croie, je pourrais être sûr de votre bonne foi ?

- Avoir évité le massacre du quartier moldu et de Ste-Mangouste, en plus d'avoir récupéré ce satané bracelet avec Lupin ne vous suffit donc pas?

- Et l'attaque de Gringotts ? Où étiez-vous pendant que l'ordre se battait ?

Rogue eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de tenter de faire entrer le concept d' « agent double » dans votre cervelle qui est aussi vide que celle de votre père. Vous ne comprendriez pas que pour ma couverture, je ne pouvais pas agir à ma guise sans éveiller les soupçons. De toute façon, j'ai bien mieux à faire que de tenter de convaincre un petit arrogant comme vous.

Il pointa négligemment sa baguette vers Harry, lui adressa un dernier regard noir et s'en alla, faisant voltiger sa cape derrière lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se releva péniblement. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Sa hargne envers Rogue n'avait toujours pas faibli. Pourtant, il devait avouer que les explications de Rogue tenaient la route. De plus, ça expliquerait différentes choses. Tout d'abord, l'expression de haine qui s'était peinte sur les traits du professeur avant qu'il ne tue Dumbledore. Haine qui s'adresserait à lui-même et non au directeur. Ensuite, ça viendrait expliquer cette fameuse conversation animée que Hagrid avait surpris entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Harry ?

Harry se retourna et fit face à Lupin qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous avez fait exprès ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, nous avons pensé qu'une conversation entre vous deux serait la meilleure chose à faire. Molly n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais bon...

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tout se mélange dans ma tête, avoua Harry. J'ai passé environ 9 mois à le haïr, du plus profond de mon être. Sans compter les six années à Poudlard où il ne manquait jamais une occasion de me rappeler que j'étais aussi arrogant que mon père. Et on vient me dire aujourd'hui que... que...

- Je sais bien, Harry, dit Lupin d'une voix douce. Nous avons tous été choqués, quand le professeur McGonagall nous a parlé de Rogue leur d'une des réunions de l'Ordre. Je dois dire que Maugrey Fol Œil a encore bien du mal à le croire. Tu devrais voir les regards qu'il lui lance à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Mais au fil du temps, nous avons été forcés de constater la loyauté indéfectible de Rogue envers Dumbledore. Si j'étais encore réticent à son égard, je ne pouvais plus l'être après l'aventure que nous avons vécu tous les deux dans le cimetière. Kinsley et McGonagall ont sans doute fait exprès de nous envoyer ensemble sur cette mission. On avait... quelques comptes à régler. Mais si tu avais vu l'acharnement, l'énergie et la détermination qu'il a mis pour trouver cet horcruxe, tu ne pourrais plus douter de sa sincérité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plus les jours passaient, plus le bouclier d'Harry devenait efficace et plus les membres de l'Ordre étaient tendus. La bataille finale était imminente.

Harry avait participé avec Maugrey à la destruction du bracelet de Rewena Serdaigle. Il s'agissait d'un splendide bracelet en argent surmonté d'une magnifique émeraude qui ne manquait pas de rappeler les yeux de Harry. Mais même si le bracelet se révéla être une merveille d'orfèvrerie, il n'en recelait pas moins une partie de l'âme de Voldemort qui devait impérativement être détruite. Harry n'avait pu retenir un frisson, lorsque le bracelet avait volé en poussière sous les sorts communs d'Harry et de Fol Œil. Les barrières de sécurité qu'avait érigé le vieil auror avaient été efficaces et par chance ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été touché par le souffle maléfique qui s'était dégagé du bracelet en désintégration.

Malheureusement, Harry ne voyait que très rarement Ron, Hermione et Ginny car ils passaient tous trois la plus grande partie de leur temps à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Harry restait donc cloîtré au siège de l'Ordre, avec l'interdiction formelle d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur jusqu'à la Grande Bataille. Harry trouvait cet avertissement tout à fait inutile, se demandant bien qui est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir contacter, en-dehors des membres de l'Ordre. Les Dursley, peut-être ? Hedwige s'ennuyait d'ailleurs un peu de ne pas pouvoir jouer son rôle de factrice et donc de ne jamais avoir de missives à délivrer. Elle faisait donc la tête à Harry, tout comme lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir au 4, Privet Drive. « Au moins tu peux voler un peu au-dessus de la maison et t'ébattre dans l'air frais » avait tenté de la consoler Harry.

Les membres qu'Harry voyait le plus étaient sans nul doute Remus avec qui il s'entraînait régulièrement en duel et Tonks qui ne manquait pas, par sa bonne humeur et sa maladresse habituel, de lui remonter le moral quand ce dernier n'était pas au beau fixe. Rogue, lui, ne passait au QG qu'en coup de vent pour les tenir informer des activités du mage noir et des mangemorts. Ils avaient d'ailleurs appris que Voldemort avait convoqué tous ses serviteurs pour leur infliger une sévère punition, leurs dernières missions ayant systématiquement été des échecs. Comme Voldemort n'était pas connu pour être un enfant de cœur, sa punition avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient restés inconscients. Rogue avait même ajouté, en lançant un regard chargé d'éclairs à Harry, qu'il en avait également été la cible, Voldemort affirmant que la suprématie du maître sur ses sujets était bonne à rappeler à tous – fidèles émérites ou nouveaux venus dans les rangs.

- La plus durement réprimandée, continua Rogue, fut Bellatrix Lestrange qui, malgré toute son assurance, n'est pas parvenue à retrouver la trace de Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbres est entré dans une rage folle et a décidé de lui retirer la mission pour la confier à une personne qu'il jugeait davantage digne de confiance, donc moi.

Cette révélation avait jeté un froid dans la réunion de l'ordre qui se tenait. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue était nommé chef de mission depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre. Il avait d'ailleurs été directement chargé de la mission de l'attaque de Ste-Mangouste. Il s'était en apparence farouchement battu contre les Aurors et Kinsley avait dû le blesser pour garder leur crédibilité. Mais l'échec de son plus fidèle mangemort avait sans doute interpelé le maître des ténèbres qui commençait à avoir des soupçons.

Cette nouvelle mission était certainement une mise à l'épreuve qui se révélerait capitale en ce qui concernait la place de Rogue parmi les serviteurs. C'était donc un secret pour personne que, suivant la logique implacable du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mort de Severus Rogue ferait inéluctablement suite à un échec de sa part. Personne n'ignorait que de ce fait, la bataille finale ne pouvait plus être reculée.

- Il est temps que Potter l'affronte, conclut Rogue d'un ton presque ennuyé.

Cette simple phrase fut suivie de réactions diverses. Le visage de Molly devint d'une pâleur cadavérique, les mains de la directrice se crispèrent sur les différents parchemins qu'elle tenait, le regard de Lupin n'avait jamais été si inquiet et l'œil magique de Maugrey fixait Harry avec insistance.

Harry demeurait impassible. Assis bien droit sur sa chaise, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il savait que ce moment viendrait et il était prêt. Prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Prêt à se battre corps et âme contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Prêt à venger tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie par sa faute. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules n'aurait sans doute jamais dû lui paraître si lourd et écrasant. Il savait pourtant que le temps du doute et de l'incertitude n'était plus de mise.

Harry demeurait lucide : il n'était ni un surhomme, ni un héros quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Non ! Il n'était qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'apprêtait à affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Toutefois, il sentait la flamme de la vengeance, mais aussi de l'espoir brûler en lui et se répandre délicieusement dans tout son être.

Pour un monde de paix et d'égalité à offrir à ceux qui vivaient...

Pour le repos de ceux qui s'en étaient allés...

Harry Potter...

... Fils de parents qui avaient lutté jusqu'au bout pour leur conviction et pour leur enfant chéri.

... Filleul d'un joyeux maraudeur qui avait été condamné à tort.

... Elève du plus excentrique directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

... Petit ami d'une jeune fille courageuse, tenace et déterminée.

... et meilleur ami d'un futur couple – d'une fidélité à toute épreuve envers lui - aussi différent que complémentaire.

Oui, cet Harry Potter-là, fort de tout l'amour que ses proches lui portaient, se battrait !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fini pour aujourd'hui.

Vous savez quoi ? Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « l'ultime bataille ». Eh oui : nous y sommes ! Dans la Cité Obscure, nous allons même retrouver Peter Pettigrow.

Bon week-end à tous et à lundi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre.


	27. L'ultime bataille

Coucou tout le monde!

Il faudra peut-être qu'un jour, je pense à aller me coucher plus tôt. Ca m'évitera de m'endormir en cours ! Mais bon, comme il est plus de minuit, je considère que nous sommes lundi. Et comme j'ai une journée chargée demain (ou devrais-je dire tout à l'heure ?) et étant donné que lundi est synonyme de publication (enfin non pas vraiment en réalité lol), je vous livre l'avant-dernier chapitre de « les revoir ».

Si on allait, avec Harry et Rogue, faire une petite balade dans la Cité Obscure de Voldemort ????? Ca vous dit ? Ce n'est pas un lieu très plaisant, je vous l'accorde, mais je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix.

Bonne lecture,

Chalini qui tombe de sommeil

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 26

L'ultime bataille

Harry s'écarta promptement de Rogue qui les avait fait transplaner. Il balaya les alentours du regard et eut de la peine à ne pas réprimer un frisson. Ils se trouvaient à l'orée d'une danse forêt dont les arbres ne cessaient de bouger dans tous les sens, alors que paradoxalement aucun souffle de vent n'était perceptible. Harry était certain que les végétaux réagiraient farouchement si quelqu'un essayait de s'en approcher. Il en eut la confirmation, lorsque Rogue s'avança. L'air concentré, il prononça alors quelques formules qu'Harry ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Les arbres s'immobilisèrent alors instantanément et Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ensemble, ils marchèrent le long d'un sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres. A l'intérieur de la

forêt, il faisait étrangement sombre, comme si ce jour-là, la nuit avait décidé de tomber plus tôt. Ce 21 mars était toutefois une journée splendide. Il était tout juste 9 h du matin, mais il faisait déjà chaud. Le ciel d'un bleu limpide promettait une journée douce et printanière. Pourtant, la situation était bien différente dans cette forêt et Harry se sentait oppressé par cette ambiance ténébreuse. Inexplicablement, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être épié par des centaines d'oeils invisibles. Il chercha des yeux ce qui aurait pu lui procurer cette sensation, mais ne vit rien, excepté ces arbres immensément hauts. Il renonça à élucider ce mystère, resserra sa cape d'invisibilité autour de son corps et continua à suivre Rogue qui avançait à grandes enjambées.

Un siècle plus tard, du moins c'est ce qui semblait à Harry, les arbres devinrent davantage clairsemés et ils débouchèrent finalement dans une clairière. Clairière dans laquelle s'érigeait majestueusement un somptueux manoir.

Le manoir de Voldemort.

Le manoir qui serait le lieu de l'ultime bataille.

Le cœur d'Harry battait si fort, alors qu'il suivait Rogue vers l'entrée, qu'il était certain que

toute la planète devait l'entendre.

Rogue marchait d'un pas serein, Harry sur les talons, et les mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée du manoir ne firent aucun geste pour l'empêcher de passer, lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte. Rogue avait apparemment obtenu une place de choix parmi les serviteurs du Lord Noir et aucun ne chercha à l'arrêter.

Rogue releva sa manche et appliqua le haut de son bras – où se trouvait la sinistre marque des ténèbres – sur un endroit précis de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit immédiatement. Puis, avant de pénétrer dans le manoir, Rogue effectua un imperceptible mouvement de baguette qui aurait passé facilement inaperçu pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de la manœuvre. Mais Harry savait qu'il venait de désactiver le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, afin de faciliter l'arrivée des membres de l'ordre.

- C'est bon ! murmura Harry à Rogue, alors qu'il était entré à son tour dans le manoir.

Rogue fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et la porte se referma lentement derrière eux. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un immense hall d'entrée très peu éclairé dans lequel se dressaient fièrement des colonnes sculptées en forme de serpent. Rogue le traversa et prit sur la gauche un immense escalier qui menait à l'étage. Puis il tourna dans un couloir sur la droite où un groupe de Mangemort était en pleine conversation.

- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, ces temps. Toutes ces missions qui ont échoué...

- Oui. Je crois que j'ai rarement vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une rage aussi intense. Bellatrix s'est faite toue petite pour une fois.

- Et Merlin que ça lui arrive rarement. Espérons que Rogue se dépêche de trouver ce morveux de Potter, car...

Les hommes se turent en voyant approcher Rogue, mais ce dernier ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Rogue et Harry marchèrent encore longtemps, dans ce dédalle de couloirs, tous semblables les uns aux autres. Ils tournèrent à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à gauche, montèrent une volée de marche, tournèrent encore à droite. Encore des couloirs. Toujours des couloirs. Toujours aussi sombres, aussi froids, aussi sinistres et aussi lugubres.

Ils étaient à la recherche de Nagini, dont Rogue avait pu observer les habitudes au cours des mois pendant lesquels il avait côtoyé de près le mage noir. Pourtant, après tant de couloirs traversés, Harry doutait fortement que Rogue ne trouve le serpent. Finalement, le reptile se tenait peut-être au même endroit que son maître. Dans ce cas – cette possibilité avait été évoquée lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre -, les choses seraient plus complexes.

Soudain, Rogue s'arrêta. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'immense serpent qui rampait sur le sol. Nagini... le dernier Horcruxe. Le dernier rempart de la vie du mage noire. La dernière partie d'âme qui subsistait hors de son corps. Harry savait que c'était maintenant à lui d'agir. A lui d'intervenir. A lui de jouer. A lui de tuer.

Nagini avait sans doute sentit sa présence, car il se retourna vers Harry. Et puis, plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire, il fit demi-tour et ondula en sens inverse.

« Il file prévenir son maître », dit une petite voix dans la tête d'Harry.

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon », rugit Harry.

Il fit quelques pas et pointa sa baguette sur le serpent.

- Immobilis ! lança-t-il.

Le serpent siffla et se figea. Il tenta bien de se débattre, mais en vain. Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il fallait le faire. Il devait le faire.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sortilège de mort demandait beaucoup d'énergie magique, surtout pour quelqu'un inhabitué à pratiquer les impardonnables. De ce fait, Harry tomba à genoux, terrassé. Il avait senti le souffle de vent. Il avait vu le serpent tressaillir un instant, malgré le sortilège d'immobilisme, puis se figer. Pour toujours. Mais Harry se sentait faible. Faible comme jamais. Dans sa chute, sa baguette lui avait échappé. Mais tout ça, il le savait déjà. On le lui avait expliqué et Rogue, après avoir fait disparaître le corps de Nagini, devait venir l'aider. Mais Rogue ne vint pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Comment as-tu osé ? cria une voix hystérique. J'ai toujours su qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !

- Ma chère Bella, je crois bien que pour une fois, tu n'avais pas tort, répondit posément la voix de Rogue.

Harry sentit son corps se liquéfier. Bellatrix... Bellatrix avait découvert le cadavre de Nagini. Il revit alors le corps de son parrain disparaître derrière l'arcade et le feu de la vengeance se mit à brûler dans ses veines. Il tenta de se lever, mais n'y parvint pas et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Sale traître ! Tu ne vas quand même pas...

Puis plus rien. Rogue était certainement parvenue à lui jeter un Silencio. Harry n'entendait plus que les bruits de pas des deux duellistes qui s'affrontaient. Et finalement, même les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Rogue cherchait vraisemblablement à mettre le plus de distance entre Bellatrix et Harry, autant pour Harry qui n'était absolument pas en état d'engager un combat que pour Bellatrix qui ne devait pas découvrir la présence du survivant.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti en si mauvaise posture : dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort, allongé par terre, sans baguette et vidé de toute énergie. On ne pouvait rêver mieux. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais rien à faire. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il tenta alors de se mettre à quatre pattes pour partir à la recherche de sa baguette, mais ce simple effort lui fut également insurmontable.

Angoisse... Colère... Désespoir... Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient dans la tête d'Harry, car n'importe quel mangemort pouvait passer dans ce couloir, lui marcher dessus et ainsi donner l'alerte, anéantissant l'effet de surprise sur lequel l'Ordre comptait.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'une solution, lorsque des bruits de pas raisonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans le couloir.

« Ca y est, je vais être découvert », songea Harry, fulminant de rage. Et je ne peux même pas me défendre ».

Les pas se rapprochèrent, Harry tenta de s'écarter de la trajectoire du mangemort, mais sans succès. Il retint tout juste un cri de douleur, lorsque le serviteur du Lord Noir marcha sur son avant-bras. Le marcheur en fut tellement étonné qu'il fit un pas de côté. Si la situation n'était pas si critique, Harry en aurait presque ri : « les mangemorts ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient s'ils sursautent à la moindre anormalité » pensa-t-il. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, mais savait bien que c'était inutile. Pourtant, c'est bien connu : dans les situations désespérées, on a parfois des réactions aussi stupides qu'inutiles.

La main de l'homme se posa alors sur son bras et sa cape d'invisibilité s'envola.

- Par Merlin ! Voilà qui va faire plaisir à mon maître ! Et en plus, c'est moi qui vais lui apporter l'objet de ses recherches... Ce sera ni Rogue, ni Lestrange, mais moi qui serai couvert de gloire et d'honneur.

Harry n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis près de trois ans. Et pourtant, il avait démasqué l'inconnu, avant que le nez pointu et les yeux larmoyants de Pettigrow n'entrent dans son champ de vision. Le sentiment de vengeance, doublé de cette impuissance insupportable, revint au triple galop plus ardente et plus destructrice que jamais, mais il n'était pas en état d'engager un combat contre celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Il se torturait les méninges. Comment sortir de cette situation ? Si par malheur il venait à se trouver en présence de Lord Voldemort dans cet état, le Lord Noir ne rencontrerait pas plus de difficultés à l'éliminer que s'il n'avait été qu'une simple mouche. Il était bien trop vulnérable. Il avait besoin de Rogue et de sa potion, sans quoi il n'avait aucune chance. Même pas une infime. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas plus de chance d'échapper à Pettigrow. Ce dernier l'observait maintenant en silence, se demandant certainement pourquoi Harry était si pâle. Une palette d'émotions différentes se peignit sur le visage de l'animagus : la satisfaction, l'incompréhension, le doute… Puis tout se déroula à une vitesse affolante. Pettigrow fit une dizaine de pas, puis revint vers Harry. Il lui glissa sa baguette dans la main, avant de le recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Et il s'en fut à toute jambe, laissant un Harry totalement déboussolé. Ce dernier n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur l'étrange comportement de Pettigrow, car Rogue revenait en courant, une fiole à la main. Il fit boire son contenu à Harry qui grimaça de dégoût. Cette potion était vraiment infecte !

- Ne faites pas le délicat, Potter !

Infecte, peut-être, mais souveraine, c'était certain. Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux et il put se lever, retrouvant toutes ses facultés. Même si Harry ne l'aurait jamais reconnu ouvertement, il ne pouvait nier que les potions de Rogue étaient d'une redoutable efficacité.

- Allez, nous avons assez perdu de temps ! Allons-y !

Rogue s'engagea dans un nouveau couloir, Harry le suivant de près. Au passage, Harry remarqua que le cadavre de Nagini n'était plus là, Rogue l'ayant certainement fait disparaître, avant de livrer combat contre Bellatrix.

- Et Bellatrix ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Taisez-vous, Potter !

Ils montèrent encore une volée d'escalier et se retrouvèrent face à une imposante porte dont les chambranles étaient en pierre et dont la poignée avait la forme d'un serpent. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il était parvenu à sa destination finale. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Rogue, posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte qui grinça sinistrement.

Il se retrouva alors dans une salle d'une grandeur vertigineuse. En levant les yeux, il ne put même pas voir le plafond. Si plafond il y avait, car Harry avait l'étrange sensation que son regard ne rencontrait qu'une sorte de brouillard épais. Dans un coin de la salle, une gigantesque statue de Salazard Serpentard le dardait d'un regard mauvais. Des tapis vert et argent recouvraient toute la salle. Au milieu de cette pièce froide et lugubre trônait un somptueux fauteuil qui devait être le siège de Lord Voldemort. Mais en ce moment, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Debout à la fenêtre, Harry devinait sa longue silhouette. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, lorsqu'il se retourna. Harry avait l'impression qu'il mit plus d'une éternité pour effectuer son demi-tour, mais enfin, il lui fit face. Droit et fier, drapé dans une somptueuse cape verte, son visage toujours aussi blafard, se tenait lord Voldemort.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, dit-il d'un ton presque joyeux. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Quel plaisir pour moi de t'y accueillir. Je...

La phrase de Voldemort fut interrompue par des cris qui provenaient des étages en dessous. Les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que les quelques volontaires de l'A.D. qui avaient été mis au courant au dernier moment, venaient de pénétrer dans la demeure. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que ses amis étaient sur le point de devoir faire face aux mangemorts. Mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait été inutile de tenter de les en dissuader.

- Oh ! Il semble que tes petits copains nous ont rejoint, sourit Voldemort. Mais comme seule la marque des ténèbres permet de pénétrer dans mon manoir et comme je suis sûr que mon système est infaillible, je me pose seulement une simple question : qui ?

Harry voyait où il voulait en venir. C'est donc d'un ton tranquille qu'il répondit :

- Votre bras droit, Rogue en personne!

- Il me semblait bien, marmonna Voldemort.

Si Voldemort fut étonné de cette révélation – ce dont Harry doutait fortement -, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de murmurer une incantation qui déclencha un cliquetis du côté de la porte.

- Ainsi, la porte ne pourra être ouverte de l'extérieur qu'au moment où la bataille sera terminée, qu'au moment où je t'aurais éliminé, qu'au moment où j'aurais supprimé le dernier obstacle à mon ascension.

Harry haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. De toute façon, le combat final ne pouvait que se passer entre lui et le seigneur des ténèbres. Tout le monde était au courant et personne ne pouvait changer ça, porte ouverte ou pas.

- Oh ! Tu as changé de baguette, remarqua Voldemort. Tu as bien raison : le priori incantatem ne doit pas se reproduire. Tu vas d'ailleurs grandement me faciliter la tâche. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. En plus, il s'agit de la baguette de cet amoureux des moldus qu'était Dumbledore.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. Toujours ce même rire froid, aigu, glaçant. Harry se dit que rien ne ressemblait moins à un rire que celui de Voldemort.

- Ah Dumbledore, dit Voldemort, qui semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Harry frémit de rage.

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Harry. Tu sais que trop de sentiments sont néfastes à un duel.

Haine, colère, fureur embrasèrent le corps de Harry. C'était maintenant. Maintenant qu'il devait tous les venger. Tous ceux qui avaient souffert par sa faute. Tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute. Tous ceux qui avaient perdu un proche par sa faute. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps se suspendit et ils se défièrent du regard. Puis ils lancèrent le premier sort dans une synchronie exemplaire. Harry parvint de justesse à éviter l'Expeliarmus en roulant au sol. Par contre, il ne put échapper au Doloris qui le percuta de plein fouet. Il ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur, alors que chaque partie de son corps semblait avoir pris feu. La douleur ne lui avait jamais semblé si aiguë, si intense, si cruelle. Mais Harry ne se laisserait pas faire. Non, jamais. Le temps était venu qu'il paie. L'heure était venue... Une détermination sans égal illumina les traits d'Harry.

Le sort fut finalement levé et Harry, armé de son courage qui caractérisait si bien sa maison, se releva et prit appui sur ses jambes encore tremblantes.

- Ca fait toujours aussi mal, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? le provoqua Voldemort, ça n'a pas changé depuis l'épisode du cimetière. Ce qui va radicalement changer, en revanche, c'est que tu ne t'échapperas pas, cette fois ci. OH non, tu mourras, comme sont morts tes parents !

Distrait par son babillage, Voldemort ne vit qu'à la dernière minute le sortilège de désarmement que lui avait lancé Harry. Il l'évita de justesse en se projetant sur le côté.

- Tu te crois malin, Harry ? siffla le mage noir. Je viens de te dire que tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivant. Il faut écouter quand on te parle, Harry. Mais c'est vrai que tes parents n'ont pas eu le temps de t'apprendre la politesse.

Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de colère l'emporter, mais il la refoula aussitôt. Il savait qu'il devait reprendre le dessus sur lui-même. Sinon, il n'arriverait à rien. La haine devait s'évanouir, disparaître pour laisser place à l'amour, à l'amitié, à la tendresse, à la douceur.

- Stupéfix ! hurla Voldemort.

Harry esquiva le sort à la dernière seconde.

L'ancienne magie, sa protectrice... L'amour, l'amitié, des sentiments qui brillaient en lui, si forts, plus forts que tout. De tels sentiments avaient un jour permis sa survie au sortilège de mort. De tels sentiments le protégeraient aujourd'hui.

- Endoloris !

« C'est pas vrai, songea Harry, il n'a rien d'autres en rayon ! ».

Mais cette fois-ci, alors que son corps se tordait de douleur sur le sol, s'imposèrent à son esprit les derniers instants qu'il avait vécu au QG avant que Rogue ne l'emmène.

Il revit les sourires confiants – quoi qu'un peu forcés – de Ron et Hermione, ces deux meilleurs amis, à la vie, à la mort qui avaient toujours été là, malgré les années et les disputes. Ron, c'était son compagnon de rires, de Quidditch et de paresse, il fallait bien le dire ! Heureusement que la rationnelle Hermione était là pour les réprimander.

Il ressentit la douceur du corps chaud de Ginny pressé contre le sien et de ses petits doigts glissant dans ses cheveux en bataille, alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs derniers baisers. Merlin qu'il l'aimait, sa rouquine courageuse et déterminée.

Son corps souffrait toujours, mais son esprit divaguait, s'imprégnant de tous les sentiments que lui inspiraient ces êtres chers... Puis son esprit remonta le temps…

Il repensa au sourire franc de son père âgé de 17 ans, lorsqu'il lui avait dit, après leur duel amical d'attrapeur qui avait signé leur réconciliation : « Tu es presque meilleur que moi ».

Et enfin il retrouvait la chaleur des tendres étreintes de sa mère. Ces étreintes qui le réconfortaient tant et qui lui faisaient tant de bien. Sa mère, gardienne de l'Ancienne magie, celle qui, sans le savoir, avait fait découvrir à son fils le moyen qui lui permettrait de vaincre Voldemort.

D'autres visages heureux et souriants s'imposèrent à son esprit : celui de Sirius, de Remus, de Dumbledore, de Tonks, des Weasley...

Harry sentit la douleur diminuer. Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il murmura : « Amoris ». Tout d'abord, seul un mince ruban de brume bleue pâle s'échappa de sa baguette. Puis la brume s'épaissit, se densifia et s'étira pour entourer complètement Harry, tel un parfait bouclier.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger, aussi serein, aussi confiant, alors qu'une lueur d'inquiétude traversait le regard de Voldemort qui était resté pétrifié. Il savait que l'ancienne magie le protégerait, que sa mère le protégerait.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin ? demanda Harry à Voldemort, en se rapprochant de lui, la brume suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Voldemort eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tout cela a assez duré.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous pour une fois, s'amusa Harry. Surtout que cette fois-ci, vous ne pourrez plus revenir. Ce sera fini. A jamais.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Harry ! Avada Kedavra !

Harry ne tressaillit même pas. Il se savait en sécurité, face à ceux qui lui voudraient du mal. Comme il ne bougea pas, le sortilège de mort ne rata pas sa cible. Il vint se fondre dans la brume qui gardait Harry, mais ne toucha pas le jeune homme. Voldemort en revanche était en mauvaise posture. Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol, le corps tremblant. Il tremblait, parce que même s'il la sous-estimait, il connaissait le pouvoir de l'ancienne magie. Il tremblait, parce qu'il souffrait tout simplement.

- Nous avons découvert votre secret, reprit Harry d'un ton calme. Tous vos horcruxes ont été détruits.

Voldemort, le visage crispé par la concentration – ou peut-être était-ce par la douleur ? – se releva et posa sur Harry un regard glacial qui laissa totalement indifférent l'intéressé. Il tenta un « Expeliarmus » qui n'eut aucun effet sur Harry. Comme précédemment, le sort se désagrégea dans la brume du bouclier de protection. Cette fois-ci, Voldemort ne fut pas terrassé, mais la grimace qui se forma sur son visage apprit à Harry que quelque soit le sort que le Lord Noir lui lancerait, ça le ferait souffrir. L'amour et l'amitié le protégeraient de toute attaque, lui, Harry Potter, et ces mêmes sentiments ne pouvaient qu'être que néfastes à un être qui les avait toujours méprisés, à un être qui avait toujours nié leur pouvoir ou même leur existence, à un être profondément habité par le mal.

Voldemort tenta de briser le bouclier, mais la brume ne fit qu'onduler quelques secondes, avant de reformer un bouclier parfait. Harry sentit toutefois que le temps lui était compté. Faire, puis maintenir le bouclier exigeait une immense puissance magique et il commençait à fatiguer. Sérieusement. Tout devait cesser. L'existence du mage noir devait s'achever. Tout de suite. Ici. Maintenant.

Alors qu'un nouveau sort venait se perdre dans le bouclier qui devenait de plus en plus friable, Harry se prépara. Il était plus que déterminé, quand il prononça d'une voix ferme :

- Avada Kedavra !

La lumière verte, brillante, éblouissante, éclatante, aveuglante frappa Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Dans l'instant infinitésimal qui précéda sa mort, Harry put lire de l'angoisse dans ses prunelles rouges, puis son corps s'affaissa et tomba par terre. Il était définitivement mort. Harry avait gagné. Ils avaient tous gagné.

Il eut un dernier sourire victorieux, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors qu'autour de lui, une brume bleue pâle finissait de se dissiper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ma version de l'affrontement final. Mais bon : je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. Un peu anxieuse, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.

Sinon, il était bien étrange, le comportement de Queudver, vous ne trouvez pas ? Explications dans le dernier chapitre qui sera publié jeudi.

Portez-vous bien et passez une excellente semaine.

Bises à tous !


	28. La guerre est finie

Hello les gens !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

En ce soir du 25 octobre 2007, quelques heures avant la sortie de la VF des Reliques de la Mort de la grande JKR, voici le dernier chapitre de « les revoir ». Ca me fait tout bizarre !

Bonne lecture,

Chalini

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 27

La fin de la guerre

- Tu crois qu'ils vont camper encore longtemps devant l'hôpital ?

- Bah... sans doute ! Chaque journaliste rêve d'obtenir le premier interview de la célébrité nationale !

- De toute façon, ils n'ont aucune chance d'arriver jusqu'ici, vus tous les tests et contrôles auxquels nous devons nous plier et tous les justificatifs que nous devons montrer pour pouvoir passer.

- Oui, c'est contraignant – la première fois, si Kinsley n'avait pas été là, je crois qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé passer -, mais au moins, la tranquillité d'Harry est assurée.

- C'est l'essentiel, je pense. Est-ce que tu imagines : un groupe de journalistes en furie débarquant dans cette chambre ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas imaginer. Tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné avec les infirmières.

Elles voulaient toutes s'occuper de lui. Heureusement, Isabella est super. Elle le soigne correctement et ne passe pas son temps à le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- De toute façon, avec toi dans les parages, serait bien folle celle qui oserait tenter quelque chose !

Harry reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il entendait les voix des deux jeunes filles qui parlaient à côté de lui, mais ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. Un mal de tête oppressait douloureusement son cerveau. Il tenta de remuer faiblement dans le lit douillet dans lequel il était allongé, mais il renonça bien vite, chacun de ses membres semblant peser une tonne.

Et tout à coup, tout lui revint. Des images défilaient pêle-mêle dans son esprit : la Cité Obscure, Rogue, Nagini, Pettigrow, Voldemort, son bouclier, un éclair de lumière verte. C'était le combat final. Avant de s'évanouir, il se souvenait avoir vu le corps de Voldemort s'écrouler sur le sol. Tout était donc fini. Voldemort n'était plus.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais les referma bien vite, ébloui par la vive lumière qui inondait la pièce. Une pièce blanche. Un lit blanc. Des meubles blancs. Mais où donc se trouvait-il ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ses réflexions, car un cri aigu lui vrilla les tympans et quelqu'un vint enfouir son visage dans son cou. Un délicieux parfum de fleurs emplit ses narines. Il rouvrit les yeux et ces derniers tombèrent sur une magnifique chevelure rousse.

- Ginny ! murmura-t-il.

- Harry, hoqueta-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur. Si peur. Par Merlin. Tu t'es enfin réveillé. Nous avons craint que tu... que jamais...

Au prix de gros efforts, il parvint à s'asseoir sur son lit et accueillit la jeune fille aux creux de ses bras.

- C'est fini, Ginny, c'est fini. Je me suis réveillé.

Harry ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce que voulait dire Ginny, mais il la laissa se calmer avant de lui poser d'autres questions. Il se contenta donc pour le moment de la serrer contre lui, aussi fort que lui permettaient ses faibles forces. Ginny releva enfin la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry y lit tant de détresse et de souffrance qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

- Ginny, je...

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Harry se pencha alors sur elle et l'embrassa. Doucement. Tendrement. Avec toute l'affection et la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle. Elle répondit de la même façon à son baiser, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, se blottissant le plus possible contre Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, étroitement enlacés, noyant leurs peurs et leurs angoisses dans la douce chaleur du corps de l'autre.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda doucement Harry après un moment.

- Oui, ça va mieux, mais nous avons eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai... j'ai... dormi... longtemps ?

- Pendant trois jours.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il y a trois jours que tu es inconscient.

On frappa soudain à la porte et la tête d'Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en se détachant d'Harry. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu partir.

- Je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable de vous laisser un peu ensemble, ajouta Hermione avec un petit sourire. Je me suis servie des cheminées de l'hôpital pour prévenir Molly qu'Harry avait repris conscience. Alors, mon grand, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ca peut aller.

- Harry, je te présente Isabella, enchaîna Ginny en désignant une jeune femme qui avait suivi Hermione. C'est elle qui s'occupe de toi depuis ton arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste.

Isabella adressa un sourire rayonnant à Harry. Petite et frêle, elle devait avoir la trentaine. Son franc sourire et son regard rieur la rendaient tout de suite sympathique.

- Salut Harry ! Contente de te voir réveillé. Ca fait deux jours que je te vois dormir comme un bienheureux. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai un horrible mal de tête et j'ai l'impression que tous mes membres sont engourdis.

- Oui, c'est normal. Tiens ça, ça t'aidera à faire passer le mal de tête. Pour le reste...

Isabella saisit sa baguette et parcourut le corps d'Harry, de la tête aux pieds, en effectuant plein de mouvements compliqués, s'arrêtant parfois à certains endroits en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ta magie se reconstruit petit à petit. Mais ça devrait aller plus vite maintenant que tu as repris connaissance.

Harry se redressa brusquement.

- Qu... quoi ? Ma magie ? Vous voulez dire que... j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs?

- Oui, dit Ginny d'une voix calme. De façon temporaire.

- Harry, le rassura Isabella d'une voix douce. N'oublie pas qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, tu as lancé deux Avada Kedavra et tu as créé un bouclier pour te protéger. Tout cela t'a demandé une grande puissance, si bien que quand tu es arrivé chez nous, le flux magique qui circule normalement en permanence dans ton corps – celui qui te permet de jeter des sorts – était très faible. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec un flux magique si faible. Mais bon... je n'avais jamais vu d'Harry Potter non plus.

- Et ça va être long ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Plus tu resteras tranquille, plus ton flux magique se recomposera vite. Je t'interdis donc de jeter le moindre sort. De toute façon, pour le moment, les résultats ne seraient pas probants.

- Que se passerait-il ? voulu savoir Harry.

- Ca te fatiguerait pour rien et de toute façon, dans ton état, il y a très peu de chance que tu y parviennes. Tiens, essaye une fois et après, tu dois me promettre de ne plus te servir de ta baguette jusqu'à ce que tu te sois remis complètement.

Ginny lui glissa sa baguette entre les doigts et Harry visa Hermione.

- Expeliarmus !

Hermione ne fut pas désarmée. Sa baguette ne fit que tressaillir entre ses doigts. Harry découvrit donc avec stupeur qu'il n'était même plus capable de faire un simple sort de désarmement. Il n'avait pas plus de pouvoir que le petit garçon de 11 ans qu'il était avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il avait soudain l'impression que ces sept ans n'avaient servi à rien, qu'il était revenu en arrière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le raisonna Ginny. Ton flux magique va vite se recréer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Oui, Ginny a raison, continua Isabella. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Bon, je vous laisse. Je repasserai te voir plus tard, Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut seul avec Ginny et Hermione, Harry demanda :

- Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'Isabella soit au courant de... tout ? N'y a-t-il pas des risques pour qu'elle en parle à tort et à travers ?

- Aucun, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Elle est dans le secret. Kinsley s'est occupé d'elle.

Harry sentit alors qu'il était temps de poser les questions qu'il redoutait depuis son réveil. Ginny et Hermione avaient soigneusement évité le sujet, mais il savait bien que des choses graves s'étaient produites. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, après la bataille qui avait vu la fin du maître des ténèbres ?

- Comment va Ron ? s'enquit tout d'abord Harry.

- Il a été très blessé, répondit Ginny. Mais il se rétablit peu à peu.

- Ginny, Hermione, racontez-moi comment s'est déroulée la bataille de votre côté, demanda Harry.

Il vit les deux jeunes filles échanger un bref regard et son cœur entreprit une course folle dans sa poitrine.

- Nous sommes arrivés sans trop de problème à la Cité Obscure, commença Hermione. Tonks et Kinsley savaient comment faire pour neutraliser les arbres de la forêt. Nous sommes donc arrivés au manoir sans encombre. Une partie du groupe, menée par Kinsley à engager le combat avec les mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée, alors que l'autre partie, guidée par Tonks, pénétrait dans le manoir. Rogue avait bel et bien désactivé le mécanisme de base. Dans les premiers temps, nous n'avons croisé personne. Les couloirs semblaient déserts. Nous sommes finalement tombés sur deux mangemorts et ils ont donné l'alerte. Dès ce moment, il en est arrivé de partout. Des créatures des ténèbres aussi. C'était affolant. Et là, la bataille a fait rage. Des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. En plus de se défendre, il fallait se méfier de tous les sorts perdus qui n'atteignaient pas leur cible et qui pouvaient nous toucher.

- C'était horrible, enchaîna Ginny, la voix tremblante. Tous les blessés, tous ces corps qui tombaient...

On toqua à nouveau à la porte et Ron pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry.

- On m'a dit que notre héros était réveillé ! plaisanta le rouquin. Salut mon vieux !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du fauteuil sur lequel Ron était assis. Qu'était-il arrivé à son meilleur ami? Il pressentait qu'il n'était qu'au début d'une longue série de nouvelles toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour le fauteuil, Harry. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Un des mangemorts ne m'a pas loupé. Il m'a envoyé je ne sais quel sort dans les jambes. Ca a fait un mal de chien. Je vais donc devoir garder le fauteuil pendant quelques semaines. Et toi, ça va ? Pas trop pressé de retrouver tes pouvoirs ?

Harry était rassuré. Voir Ron plaisanter ainsi, même s'il savait qu'il cherchait par ce biais à faire bonne figure, lui faisait du bien.

- Non. Je dois dire que je ne suis vraiment pas pressé, dit Harry sur le même ton. J'hésite même à retourner vivre chez les Dursley, comme un moldu.

- Et moi, alors ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh, tu sais, petite sœur, dit Ron sur un ton de grand professeur, il y a sûrement d'autres bruns aux yeux verts avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Tu en retrouveras un autre. J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble, tous les deux.

- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ginny. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à la fin de ma quatrième année, alors que je sortais avec Dean.

- Bon, OK, s'inclina Ron. J'avoue qu'en considérant tous les garçons de la planète, Harry est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Et puis, la communauté sorcière a bien accepté de remettre son destin entre ses mains. Je pense qu'à partir de là, je peux lui confier ma petite sœur.

- Comme si on avait besoin de ton avis, riposta Ginny.

Puis Ron se tourna vers Harry.

- Je viens d'aller voir Lupin. Quand il a appris que tu t'étais réveillé, il a voulu venir avec moi, mais l'infirmière a catégoriquement refusé.

- Lupin ? demanda Harry. Il est ici ? Il a été blessé ?

L'ambiance changea radicalement. Si elle avait été en apparence enjouée depuis l'arrivée de Ron, elle redevint lourde et pesante, présage de sinistres nouvelles.

- Oui, il a été gravement blessé. Tout comme beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs.

- Et qui... qui...

Harry ne savait pas comment poser la question, comment aborder cette triste réalité, comment s'informer du pire.

- ... qui est-ce qui... est décédé ?

Tout d'abord, seul le silence lui répondit. Chacun se regardait, mais personne n'osait prendre la parole. Parler, c'était concrétiser l'impossible, l'insoutenable. Harry vit Ginny et Hermione pâlir. Quant à Ron, il baissa les yeux.

- Deux loups-garous amis de Lupin, ainsi que Suzan Bones, Jonathan Marwood – un serdaigle -, Maugrey Fol Œil et Elfias Doge, répondit Ron.

Harry avait l'horrible sensation que la liste n'était pas encore complète.

- Fred et Charlie nous ont quitté également, acheva Hermione dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Fred... Charlie... Charlie... Fred... Harry ne voulait pas y croire, ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Fred sans George, ni George sans Fred. Ils étaient si semblables, si liés qu'il était tout simplement inconcevable de penser au décès d'un des deux... Ensuite, Charlie... Charlie le fier dresseur de dragon... Charlie l'excellent joueur de Quidditch. Les Weasley, tout comme tant d'autres familles, avaient abominablement souffert de cette guerre. Il n'osait imaginer dans quel état se trouvaient Arthur et Molly, ayant perdu deux fils et dans quel état étaient Ron et Ginny, ayant perdu leur frère. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, Ginny pleurait silencieusement, alors que Ron avait le visage fermé. Et Harry, au milieu de toute cette souffrance, de toute cette douleur, se sentait totalement perdu. Il serra Ginny dans ses bras, se maudissant de ne pouvoir faire plus pour apaiser son chagrin. Comment vivre, comment survivre, après tant de morts, face à tant de désespoir. Harry se sentait las, inutile, abattu.

- Et toi ? finit par demander Ron, mettant fin au silence qui semblait vouloir s'installer. Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé de ton côté.

Après toutes ces sinistres nouvelles, Harry ne se sentait plus le courage de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il vivait, tandis que d'autres étaient partis. Il était là, tandis que d'autres les avaient quittés. Comment avait-il pu avoir une telle réaction de frayeur tout à l'heure en constatant la faiblesse de ses pouvoirs, alors que d'autres pleuraient la disparition de leurs proches ? Il se sentait minable, coupable, égoïste.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, l'encouragea Hermione.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit, depuis son entrée dans la Cité Obscure, jusqu'à l'Avada Kedavra final.

- Le comportement de Pettigrow fut pour le moins étrange, remarqua Ginny. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas amené chez Voldemort ? C'était dans son intérêt. Sa réaction est vraiment insensée.

- Pas tant que ça, fit alors Hermione, pensive.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et Harry la regarda dans les yeux. En entendant son amie prononcer ces paroles, un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête et il pensait avoir compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Après que tu as empêché Sirius de tuer Pettigrow, Dumbledore ne t'avait-il pas dit qu'un jour peut-être tu serais heureux de l'avoir épargné?

- Oui, en effet, admit Harry. Il me semble que Dumbledore avait même parlé d'un lien qui se serait créé entre nous à ce moment-là.

- Il avait une dette en vers toi, Harry, reprit Hermione. Par son geste, il s'est acquitté de cette dette.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait plus repensé à tout cela sur le moment, mais il venait de parvenir à la même conclusion qu'Hermione.

- Et Pettigrow ? Et Bellatrix ? Et les autres mangemorts ? Que sont-ils devenus ? demanda Harry.

- Pour Pettigrow, je ne sais pas. Quant à Bellatrix, elle est morte. Elle a été tué par Lupin.

- Par Lupin ?

- Oui. Je n'étais pas très loin d'eux quand ils se sont affrontés, enchaîna Ron. Je n'ai jamais vu Lupin dans un tel état de rage. Il était impressionnant.

Dans sa tête, Harry revit les quelques instants qui avaient précédé la mort de Sirius, le combat acharné qu'avait livré les deux cousins. « Lunard t'as vengé, Patmol », songea-t-il.

- En ce qui concerne les autres mangemorts, continua Hermione, certains sont morts. D'autres se sont échappés – les Aurors sont à leur recherche. D'autres encore ont été blessés et sont ici. Tous les autres sont pour le moment faits prisonniers au ministère, avant d'être transférés à Azkaban.

- Et... Rogue ? voulut encore savoir Harry, se demandant ce qui était arrivé au maître des potions.

- D'après ce qu'on a compris, dans un premier temps, Rogue ne se serait pas éloigné de la salle dans laquelle vous vous affrontiez, expliqua Ron. Dès que les portes se sont ouvertes, il se serait précipité à l'intérieur et, voyant ton état, il se serait chargé de t'amener ici. Ensuite, il est revenu à la Cité Obscure et il s'est battu à nos côtés. Il a été d'ailleurs grièvement blessé, mais a refusé catégoriquement de rester à l'hôpital. Il a dit qu'il se soignerait lui-même avec ses potions. Personne n'a osé le contrarier.

Harry aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Rogue. Il avait passé tant d'années à le haïr. Il avait tant de fois fait les frais de son injustice que sa rancœur était encore tenace. Toutefois, il savait pertinemment que même s'il avait agi ainsi uniquement pour honorer la mémoire de Dumbledore, il l'avait quand même fait. Il avait pris de gros risques, avait veillé sur lui jusqu'au bout et n'avait jamais failli. Et pour ça, Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant malgré tout.

Harry soupira et renonça à décrypter ses sentiments à l'égard du si insondable maître des potions. Du moins pour le moment, car son mal de tête revenait. Il porta une main à son front. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Ginny.

- Ca va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je...

- Harry, ne dis pas de bêtise. Nous allons te laisser, dit Hermione en se levant. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Hermione a raison, ajouta Ron. On va y aller. Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues, Harry.

Harry leur sourit. Dans un sens, il ne voulait pas rester seule dans cette chambre trop froide, trop blanche et bien trop vide sans ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait qu'un seul souhait en ce moment même : dormir, dormir et dormir encore. Ginny l'embrassa tendrement avant de se dégager doucement de son étreinte. Hermione vint l'enlacer à son tour et Ron vint lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Puis tous trois quittèrent la chambre, en lui promettant de passer le voir tôt le lendemain matin.

A peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'Harry glissa dans un sommeil agité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui, plus puissant que jamais, son regard le défiant de faire le moindre geste. Harry était paralysé et sentait l'angoisse l'envahir, au fur et à mesure que son bouclier disparaissait. Il avait bien essayé de le recréer, mais le seigneur des Ténèbres l'en empêchait à chaque fois. Le pire était que son adversaire ne ressentait aucune crainte face à la brume dont il avait été entouré. Il s'était contenté d'éclater d'un grand rire polaire et de narguer Harry de sa baguette.

Avec horreur, Harry prit alors conscience que sa propre baguette avait disparu. Son regard affolé ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de Voldemort. Harry tremblait des pieds à la tête et sentait sa dernière heure arriver. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Par sa faute, Voldemort allait être vainqueur. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. On aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Il n'était qu'un lâche, qu'un incapable.

- La mort, Harry, susurra le mage noir. Elle est là, juste pour toi. Elle t'attends de pieds fermes. Tes parents l'ont affrontée avec bien plus de bravoure que toi. Avada Kedavra.

Harry regarda alors la lumière verte se diriger vers lui. « Le même vert que celui de mes yeux », fut sa dernière pensée avant de... se réveiller.

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! hurla-t-il.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front.

- Harry ! C'est Isabella. C'est fini ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Le corps tremblant, trempé de sueur, Harry tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

- J'ai rêvé de la bataille, murmura-t-il. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Voldemort était trop fort. Je mourrais, oui, je mourrais.

Isabella s'assit au bord de son lit et le prit dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son enfant. Harry ne protesta pas et se laissa faire.

- Calme-toi, Harry. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Tu l'as vaincu. Il ne reviendra plus.

Isabella n'ajouta rien, mais attendit patiemment qu'Harry retrouve son sang-froid. Son rêve lui avait paru si réel qu'il eut du mal à se raisonner et à se dire que Voldemort était bel et bien mort, que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination et que jamais plus le mage noir ne se tiendrait devant lui. Le combat et les révélations de l'après-midi avaient laissé des traces indélébiles dans le cœur tourmenté d'Harry, si bien que son esprit avait reconstruit la bataille finale à son désavantage. Mais il finit par se détendre et ses tremblements incontrôlables cessèrent.

- Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, dit Isabella d'une voix douce.

L'infirmière se leva et Harry se réinstalla dans les couvertures, en écoutant les bruits étouffés qui provenaient des chambres voisines et en se demandant comment allait Lupin. Isabella revint vite avec la potion qu'il but d'une traite. Elle le borda affectueusement et Harry s'endormit presque instantanément, sans savoir que pendant des années encore il ferait le même cauchemar, sans savoir que Ginny aurait toutes les peines du monde à le rassurer après de tels rêves, sans même savoir que le lendemain, l'Ordre au complet serait présent à son réveil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les blessures causées par cette guerre mirent du temps à se refermer. Mais c'est le cœur empli du souvenir de ceux qui les avaient quittés qu'Harry et ses proches étudièrent, travaillèrent, s'aimèrent, se marièrent et eurent des enfants. Car malgré tout, la vie continuait.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui arrive… tout de suite !


	29. Epilogue

Épilogue

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé. Entre les chariots de valises et les sorciers qui bavardaient, il était difficile de se frayer un chemin. Les élèves les plus âgés parcouraient tant bien que mal la foule à la recherche de leurs amis, s'interpellant joyeusement dans l'ivresse des retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances. Les plus jeunes, en revanche, ne quittaient pas leurs parents et observaient, excités ou effrayé, le Poudlard Express qui allait les emmener dans quelques minutes bien loin de leur famille.

James Potter marchait joyeusement entre sa mère et son père qui poussait sa valise. Les yeux plein d'étoiles, il observait avec ravissement tout ce qui l'entourait. Il en avait tellement entendu parler de Poudlard que sa joie était à son comble. Il avait hâte de pouvoir découvrir par lui-même le ciel magique de la Grande Salle, les escaliers farceurs, les fantômes qui traversent les murs, les tableaux, les pièces insolites et même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il regrettait juste de devoir attendre un an pour que Thomas Weasley, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, vienne le rejoindre. Quelle idée est-ce qu'il avait eu, celui-là, de naître un an après lui ?

Sur le quai, il devait souvent s'arrêter, car quelqu'un souhaitait saluer son père, mais James n'y prêtait aucune attention. En plus d'être celui qui avait débarrassé la communauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était devenu un Auror de renom. Son père disait souvent qu'il se passerait volontiers de sa célébrité, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser son fils, puisque Harry Potter resterait pour toujours et à jamais Harry Potter, quoiqu'en dise le principal intéressé. James avait l'habitude de la popularité de son père. Sa mère aussi. Discrète, elle se contentait d'observer son époux en souriant et de saluer poliment tous ceux qui les interpellaient.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny ! Salut James !

Tous trois se retournèrent et rencontrèrent le visage lunaire mais rieur de Neville Londubat qui tenait la petite Elsa par la main. James connaissait bien Neville et sa femme Luna puisqu'ils étaient des amis de la famille. Certes, il ne se sentait pas aussi proche d'eux que de tonton Ron ou tata Hermione, mais il voyait les Londubat assez souvent et s'entendait bien avec la timide Elsa.

- Bonjour Neville ! le salua chaleureusement ses parents. Luna n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle travaille. Elle devait boucler un article ce matin. Alors, c'est le grand jour, James ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire. Enfin !

- Elsa est un peu moins enthousiaste que toi, dit Neville en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille qui tentait de se cacher derrière son père.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Elsa, la rassura James. Tout va bien se passer.

- Bon, je vais l'aider à monter sa valise dans le train, il y a déjà tellement de monde.

- On vous rejoint, dit Harry.

Alors que le père et la fille s'éloignaient, Ginny se tourna vers son fils.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon chéri. Tu as grandi si vite. Mon petit bébé va déjà à Poudlard !

Son père souriait, donnant l'accolade à son fils.

- Ne sois pas trop sage, mon fils ! Si les Maraudeurs pouvaient revivre un peu en toi… Tu sais, je ne te cache pas que ça me ferait très plaisir.

Sa mère lui lança un regard noir et son père haussa les épaules.

- En parlant des Maraudeurs...

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Si tu savais comme elle nous a été utile, à Ron, Hermione et à moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda James.

Le visage de son père s'éclaira d'un mystérieux sourire.

- Une cape d'invisibilité, murmura ce dernier. Il suffit de la mettre sur toi et tu deviendras invisible.

- Comment?

La locomotive du Poudlard Express émettait un sifflement.

- C'est l'heure, mon chéri, s'exclama sa mère. Bon semestre et écris-nous régulièrement.

James sourit à ses parents, sa mère l'embrassa une dernière fois et, traînant sa grosse valise, il grimpa dans le train juste avant que le Poudlard Express ne se mette en marche. Par la fenêtre, il observa ses parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Son cœur était lourd : c'était la première fois qu'il quittait le cocon familial où il était si bien, si choyé. Il continua de les regarder par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que le train soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse les distinguer…

- James ? demanda une voix hésitante derrière lui. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir t'asseoir avec moi ?

James prit sa valise, adressa un sourire rayonnant à Elsa et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de la petite fille.

- Je suis là, Elsa, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu verras : on sera bien à Poudlard.

Et il la suivit dans son compartiment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Ginny ne quittèrent pas des yeux le Poudlard Express, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le lointain. Ginny se tourna alors vers Harry, les yeux inondés de larmes.

- Notre bébé… souffla-t-elle.

Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras et instinctivement, Ginny vint nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Ginny, SA Ginny, son épouse, son point d'ancrage, celle qui le connaissait mieux que personne et celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie…

Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, droite et forte, traversant avec confiance la période de l'après-guerre qui fut assez trouble pour Harry. Le souvenir de la bataille était marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et presque chaque nuit, pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut après un cauchemar. Seul le corps doux et chaud de Ginny, ainsi que ses paroles réconfortantes parvenaient à l'apaiser. Puis le temps avait filé comme file le vent et les plaies du passé cicatrisèrent peu à peu. Ils purent donc fonder la famille dont Harry avait si souvent rêvé. Une famille aimante et soudée, débordante d'amour et d'écoute, à l'image de la famille Weasley qui l'avait accueilli si chaleureusement lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et sa famille, c'était sa plus grande fierté.

Ginny, qui pleurait encore, se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Harry aussi était très ému. Il venait de vivre le rêve qu'il avait fait il y a bien longtemps, un jour de décembre, pendant un cours de métamorphose. Il s'était vu sur ce même quai, âgé de onze ans, accompagné de ses parents. Des tourments de ses 17 ans, ce souvenir – ou plutôt ce rêve éveillé – était demeuré un instant précieux, en-dehors du temps et de toute réalité.

Pourtant, en ce premier septembre, c'était lui-même qui avait amené son fils aîné à la gare. Inconsciemment, il avait été l'acteur de son rêve d'entant. Sa cape d'invisibilité, qui avait vu tant d'escapade du trio dans l'enceinte du féerique château, appartenait désormais à James.

- Et si on allait chercher Sirius et Lily ? proposa Ginny, séchant ses larmes.

- Oui ! Surtout que je n'aimerais pas que Molly s'inquiète trop.

- Oh, tu sais, la fièvre de Lily est certainement tombée. Et pour une fois que nos deux petits monstres ne mettront pas le terrier sans dessus dessous.

Ils rirent et Harry prit son épouse par la main. Ensemble, ils allèrent saluer Neville qui discutait un peu plus loin avec un collègue, puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au célèbre quai 9 ¾, ils transplanèrent.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à la lire. Pour ma part, malgré les moments de doute, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'ai vraiment un pincement au cœur en notant les trois petites lettres du mot FIN.

Je voudrais remercier tous les revieweurs. Que vous ayez laissé une review ou que vous ayez reviewé plusieurs chapitres, sachez que vos petits mots – remarques, critiques, encouragements - m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Ils vont d'ailleurs me manquer lol !

Donc merci à…

Deirdre, WITN, Sweety, Ewiliane, Jad, Zaika, Virg05, Molly59, Secret, Kem-liu, Eliane, Rebecca-Black, Alex Potter 16, Mo, Lily Potter, Angel Lily, Cece, Ortie, Lyra Sullyvan, Ortie-la-Sage et Nynousette.

Je remercie aussi les lecteurs silencieux qui, j'espère, auront aimé.

Pour toutes questions ou commentaires, j'ai comme tout le monde une adresse E-mail, alors n'hésitez pas.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter une très bonne lecture du tome 7 à tous ceux qui, comme moi, ne l'ont pas encore lu. Je suis super contente d'avoir terminé ma fic avant sa sortie, car je pense qu'après la lecture du monument de Madame Rowling, je ne supporterais plus de lire mes petits chapitres. Je vais sans doute rougir de honte en pensant à toutes les absurdités que j'ai pu écrire dans « les revoir ». Mais bon… le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne !!!!

Bises à vous tous,

Chalini


End file.
